


Instincts

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [60]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Wins, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: I watched an interview with a woman who ran cooking classes, once. Someone did in fact do this. XD</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Starrk regarded the shinigami woman sitting across from him emotionlessly. He felt a deep ache inside his chest, the painful emptiness left behind by the loss of his fraccion/zanpakuto. But he would not let that pain distract him from what he meant to do.

"Are we agreed?" He asked, knowing the woman had little choice. She stared at him from behind her glasses and Starrk could feel the force of her hatred. It did not matter much to him. What mattered was his needs, his desires, and she would eventually satisfy them.

"Yes." Ise Nanao said, almost forcing the word out. Starrk was not surprised. This had to seem particularly grotesque to her, given that he had slaughtered the father of her unborn pup.

Starrk was interested in breeding. He'd been inclined that way for some time. However, he did not have many options. Unohana Retsu had been taken by Aizen – why, he wasn't sure – and the other female he'd seen on the battlefield was dead. The cat-woman, Yoruichi, had escaped. So he was left with the fukutaichou. The one with the very large breasts was not suitable. Starrk could sense that her power was broken somehow, frozen at a lower level than it should be. The woman with the silvery hair had no potential for bankai. Only Ise Nanao had the potential power to someday mate with him.

That day was not now, however, which was fine. His agreement with her was that he would protect her and her unborn pup from any harm, in return for future matings. She no doubt thought he was asking a great deal. From a hollow perspective, though, it was the reverse. It would be quite a simple thing for him to kill the child and force his own seed upon her…

Shaking away the thought – it was too soon anyway, she needed to achieve bankai – he nodded before standing.

"I must see to my duties." Although he was weakened, permanently, by the loss of Lilynette. Starrk forced the thought away from his mind. It was what it was and he could not change it.

He could only attempt to go on with his life.

* * *

Over the next few months, Starrk settled into a routine.

Calling it comfortable would have been a stretch. Aizen's demands on his Primera were heavy. Fortunately, with Lilynette returned to his collection, Starrk no longer had such an intense need for sleep. Unfortunately, he did not feel like his heart had been returned to him. He was so cold and empty…

Despite that, he insisted on sleeping with Ise Nanao. Not in a sexual sense, but merely to soak up her warmth and bathe in her scent. She tried to protest, of course, but he insisted. And finally, he gave her some logic to chew on.

"If I am to adopt your pup and raise it as my own, it is best to acclimatize myself to it before it is even born." He said firmly and Nanao looked a touch sick. "Does that trouble you? But this is our agreement. And the more time I spend with you, the more time I absorb the imprint of that reiatsu, the better my instincts will react." It was odd that he was more concerned about that than Nanao. But she did not understand how heartless and animalistic hollow instincts could be. "Sleep is best. Then I will take in your mingled scents and auras without interference." She looked away, her expression pinched.

"It's like you're killing him a second time." She said in a low tone and Starrk sighed. He understood that. However…

"Nanao." He said her name as gently as he could. Compassion and understanding were not his forte, even before he'd lost half his soul. But she was to be his mate so he would try. "I am not doing this to spite him. Nor are you. If you had refused me, another Espada would have taken you and removed the child from your body." That was the sanitized way to put it and she knew that. Her lips tightened as she avoided his gaze. "He would never have wanted that. I know I would not, if that were my pup." The urgent need to protect the unborn… oh yes, Starrk understood that. No doubt that was why Shunsui had fought him so fiercely. Starrk honestly wished he hadn't. If he'd just been able to take the man alive, perhaps they could have come to an arrangement. "I only want to fulfil my oath to you and give that pup a good life."

"I know. It just hurts." She rubbed her eyes behind her glasses and Starrk was reminded that it had not been very long. But time was of the essence. He could not put off these things when his instincts were in question. Starrk was vasto lorde and theoretically, he could depend on nothing but intellect. He greatly feared the consequences of trying that, though. Even humans could instinctively reject a child that was not theirs. In the animal kingdom it was far, far worse. "I… understand. I'll sleep with you." She gave in and Starrk nodded.

"Thank you." And from that day on, he shared her bed. For Starrk, that made his nights more restful. Lilynette had often slept with him and now Nanao filled that niche, her body comforting him and her scent filling his nostrils. That included the scent of the unborn pup and he soon became accustomed to it, just as he'd planned.

Only a month later, though, something odd happened.

"The Kyoraku clan is offering to formally adopt your offspring." Starrk looked at the letter in his hand with some bemusement. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand, it would be nice to get the pup away so he could have Nanao to himself. On the other, giving the pup away would remove the greatest incentive Nanao had to master her bankai. She would not want to trust entirely in his protection. Then he noticed the look on Nanao's face. She was gazing at the letter with something like horror. "Nanao?"

"Please… don't let them take her…" She sounded deeply afraid and Starrk blinked.

"It is an offer, not a demand." He said after a moment. Nanao's eyes fixed on his and he was disturbed by the desperation he saw in them. "They are being polite…" They knew they were infringing on his territory and did not wish to anger him. "If you wish to keep the pup by your side, that is fine." The desperation ebbed and she sighed as the tension left her.

"Thank you. I know they would try to give her a good life, but I want to raise my daughter myself." Her gaze dropped, then, to her expanding belly. "And as… odd as it is to be with you, I know you can protect her from the other arrancar. I'm not sure the Kyoraku clan can."

"Hm." Judging from the tone of the letter, Starrk thought she was right to worry about that. What was left of the Kyoraku clan – which wasn't really that much, they had suffered badly – was very well aware of their lack of power. "I shall tell them she will be staying with us, then." That suited him just fine. Nanao nodded, relieved. "The messenger is waiting. I will tell him." He was some kind of house servant, from his livery. Nanao trailed behind him and Starrk felt her warm at his back as he politely informed the man that they would be declining the Kyoraku clan's offer. He bowed before taking his leave. Starrk watched him go before retiring to the den for a bit of tea and supper. Nanao's cooking was excellent.

As the winter gave way to spring and summer, Nanao became rounder and Starrk became restless. During the winter he'd been content to just carry out Aizen's commands and come home to his plushly appointed den. Nanao was sometimes off tending to her own work – she had been removed from any kind of combat duties but not administrative – yet mostly, she was home and making food by the time he arrived. Her voice was pleasant and Starrk enjoyed being around her. Overall, he felt well kept.

Yet when spring came that just wasn't enough, anymore. Perhaps it was because his duties were becoming less onerous and he had more free time on his hands. Or perhaps it was simply because it was spring and he was a hollow, with an animal nature. Winter was the time for denning but spring and summer were for more active things.

He didn't know what to do, though. So finally he did the obvious and asked Nanao. Her reaction was one of amusement when he tried to explain the problem.

"Are you getting bored?" She asked and Starrk frowned. That made him feel like Lilynette. "Don't worry. There are plenty of things to do. Would you like to have a picnic?"

"What is that?" He asked. He had no idea. Nanao smiled and explained. A day in the sun, eating, relaxing and enjoying the day? That sounded enchanting to him. "I would like that. Can we do that?"

"Of course." She answered and Starrk left everything to her. He was helpless when it came to things like cooking. He would be hard pressed even to even name the utensils. Soon he was carrying the basket as they went to find a good place to sit in the sun.

When they reached the park, a young family took one look at him and left. Starrk did not let it bother him. An old man meditating did not notice or did not care. Settling down, Starrk smiled as he looked over the park. It was very beautiful, with budding flowers and leaves on the trees. It was a sunny day, too, with only a few fluffy clouds.

"This is so beautiful." He murmured, sipping his drink. There was only one thing that would make it perfect. "…" Suiting actions to thoughts, he lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. It felt so nice… the sun was so wonderful on his skin. He lay peacefully for a time before hearing a choked off sob. Opening one eye, he saw Nanao wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just… you remind me so much of him, sometimes." She said and Starrk closed his eye again before nodding.

"Mmm, yes… I thought when we first fought that we were much the same. Then, when he told me he would use anything to win, I thought I was wrong. Because I would never do that. Then I came here and saw you and realized that I had been right the first time. Because if fate had ever graced me with a mate and pup to fight for, I would fight with all my power…" The thought pained him because Lilynette had been there. But she had been part of his soul, it wasn't the same, and he hadn't really understood she was in danger until it was too late. Kyoraku had known all too well what might happen to Nanao and his unborn pup in defeat. How would he feel, if he could see what was happening now? Starrk thought he would be relieved for his pup but not very happy with the situation. Resigned to the necessity, perhaps. There was a silence from Nanao.

"You will protect her?" She asked him and there was uncertainty in her voice. They knew the child would be a girl, now. Starrk sighed, opening his eyes.

"That is an instinctive thing… a sire will automatically accept his own pups, but reject those of another male. I will do everything in my power to make my instincts accept her as my own." He assured her and she bit her lip. "If I cannot, we can take the Kyoraku clan up on their offer." Starrk didn't much like the idea but if he knew his control was becoming shaky and he was a danger to the pup, well… "I do not think that will happen. I know what to do, to foster an adoption." That was instinctive knowledge, as well. Nanao stared at him for a moment before nodding. Then she went to the basket.

"Would you like to try the sandwiches? They are egg salad and watercress." She asked and he smiled as he sat up. That sounded quite delicious. "And kombucha."

"Kombucha?" That was new. Soon Starrk was sampling the fizzy tea, sneezing as it tickled his sinuses. Still, he found that he rather enjoyed it. Gazing up into the sun, he was pleased with the world.

It was a very good day.

* * *

When the child was born, the very first thing Starrk did was scent mark her.

Fortunately, he didn't need to lift a leg. Arrancar didn't do that anyway… no, he rubbed her with the bottom of his chin, leaving behind his scent on her tender skin. Nanao and the midwife stared at him. Nanao's lips were twitching but the midwife seemed horrified by his actions. The infant took it reasonably well, sneezing as the powerful musk reached her.

"Is that what you meant by ways to foster an adoption?" Nanao asked as the midwife put a hand over her mouth. Starrk nodded before gently licking the babe, cleaning off a bit that the midwife had missed.

"Yes. I have scent glands under my chin. They are impossible to see but when I choose, I can leave a strong musk on something. This is for marking territory but it will do well to convince my instincts that she is mine." If he kept his scent on the child long enough, his animal hindbrain would assume her to be his own. "She is beautiful." Now he paused to admire her. She was such tiny perfection. The fuzzy hair on her head was black and the eyes that were now closing were blue. Would that be their final color or was it a birthing thing? He did not know. "What is her name?" He had left that entirely to Nanao. This was her pup, he would not interfere in something so personal.

"Momo. Ise Momo." Nanao smiled sadly. "I'm naming her after a deceased friend." Starrk didn't ask how the friend had died. He could guess. Perhaps Nanao saw that in his expression, though. "It's not exactly what you think. She was in the battle of Karakura town… Aizen killed her."

"…Ah." Oh, that woman. He remembered now. He'd thought it was strange at the time that Aizen would give attention to someone so weak. He'd learned the full story later. "Is this wise?" He asked after a moment and she blinked, adjusting her glasses. "If she grows strong she will eventually meet Aizen. I would not like his attention upon her."

"Surely he wouldn't hold her name against her." Nanao said as Starrk regarded the pup in his arms dubiously. "You don't think?"

"I… more fear that she might resemble her namesake in more than name." Starrk said slowly and Nanao frowned. "Aizen was strangely obsessed with her. I do not like it." The more he thought about this the more he thought it was a bad idea. Although… "Don't humans in the Living World often have three names?" He asked. "Perhaps this could be a middle name." That way they could honor her friend without placing the pup in any peril. Nanao nodded slowly.

"You may be right. There was another name I was considering… Sakura. Ise Momo Sakura." Starrk wasn't entirely sure how he liked all three of those together. But… "Or just Ise Sakura."

"That sounds good." He liked those two names together. "Perhaps I am being foolishly paranoid but we would not know until it is far too late." The name Momo would not bite them until the child was fully grown. Nanao nodded, lifting her arms as the baby began to fuss for her mother. Starrk gently returned her and she opened her gown, giving the little one a teat.

"Momo would never want me to place her in danger and a middle name is more than enough. Would you like to stay with us?" She asked and Starrk smiled, joining her on the bed as the midwife departed. Nanao was coming to understand his instincts and his need for scent. He closed his eyes, just dozing as he bathed in their combined odors.

He would do everything he could to ensure little Sakura grew up well.

* * *

"Tochan!" Starrk was woken up extremely rudely, as a flailing child landed on his belly. "Tochan Tochan! You have to take me to school! It's my first day! Kasan said! Remember?!" From the way she stared at him and poked him, Sakura wasn't taking that for granted.

"Right, right." Starrk groaned as he pulled himself off his cushions, letting his daughter scramble off. "You have your food?" Although he was sure she did. Nanao would not forget. Sure enough, Sakura smiled widely as she flourished a beautiful bento box.

"So pretty! Look, it even has a flower!" She said as Starrk regarded it with bemusement. It was almost too pretty to eat, to his eyes.

"The other girls will all envy you… come." He took her hand and she skipped and sang as they went out the door. Starrk was a bit bemused by her happiness. He couldn't remember ever being this excited about learning things. Of course, he'd mostly learned how to fight but even so…

As they walked he glanced down at her head. Sakura was wearing white headband with yellow fabric flowers and a neat little yellow dress. The necklace of yellow beads matched it well and Starrk sensed Nanao's hand in the selection. Left to her own devices, Sakura often favored very bright colors, in no discernable pattern. Her hair was jet black and just touched her shoulders, a neat little wave.

The school, when they reached it, was a very pleasant building. Starrk looked it over with approval. It was old, very old and built in the typical Japanese style. The warm wood and the general style of the school gave it a welcoming feeling. There was a nice older woman outside, waiting to greet the newest entries to the education system.

"Ah! You must be Ise Sakura! How are you today?" She greeted the child, who held back shyly, clutching his leg. Starrk gently shoo'd her forward, smiling at the cuteness of it.

"Say hello, Sakura." He prompted her gently and she swallowed before speaking.

"Hello." Her voice was almost a whisper but Starrk was sure she would gain confidence. His duty completed, he turned away to – "Tochan? Where are you going? Aren't you staying?" Sakura asked and Starrk paused, surprised. She'd thought…?

"No. I am an adult, I do not need school." Not that he was very well educated but he knew what he needed to know as an Espada. Little Sakura's face was crumpling now and she was holding her bento box very tightly as she stared at him imploringly. "…Ah." Now he understood why she'd been so happy to come to school. She'd thought 'Tochan will take you' meant 'Tochan will be with you all day.' She hadn't realized he would leave her alone, in a place where she knew no one…

"Now, Sakura, your Tochan has to get back to work." The woman said comfortingly as she began to steer the child away. Sakura might have gone to him but Starrk took the opportunity sonido away a touch… close enough that he could still hear but Sakura could not see him.

"Tochan…?" She sounded so lost and frightened but Starrk could hear the nice woman assuring her that she would soon have many friends. Smiling to himself, he took himself out of the area and back home.

That was cute, but he really did have work to do today.

* * *

"Tochan? Kachan?" Sakura was home after her first week of school. They were all outside in the garden, just enjoying the day and eating in the sun. "Miyaki said something today I don't understand…" She sounded very troubled but Starrk paid it little mind as Nanao served him some food. What was it? He did not recognize it at all but he was sure it would be delicious. It came with some rather odd bread… breaking off a piece he used it to scoop up the food.

"What is that?" Nanao asked as Starrk stopped and regarded the food on his plate with a bit of horror. Why did his mouth feel so strange? It was… unpleasant… and his skin felt hot. Was it supposed to be like this?

"She said Tochan can't be my Tochan because he has bones and a hole but I don't." Sakura sounded almost like she might cry now and Starrk was successfully diverted from the strangeness that was the food. Quickly picking up the glass of water he swallowed it down, trying to chase the feeling away so he could talk without drooling. Nanao was staring at her daughter with a stricken expression. They'd planned to have this conversation with her, but not until she was much older.

"It… mph… is true that I am not your sire. But I have adopted you and I am your Tochan." Starrk said before coughing. "Damn… this food, what is it…?" It hurt! Nanao blinked at him.

"It's a curry, but it's not that spicy." She said and Starrk grimaced, rubbing his neck. If this was not spicy he did not want to try very spicy! Sakura ignored that, intent on her own problem.

"Then who was my real Tochan?" She asked, very worried. "What happened to him? Why isn't he here?" Sakura asked and Starrk could tell she was feeling a touch wounded by the thought that her real Tochan might be somewhere else.

"His name was Kyoraku Shunsui. He died in battle before you were born." Nanao said softly, gently cuddling Sakura close. "I can show you a picture sometime if you want." When would they tell her the whole truth of how he had died? Starrk wasn't sure. Stirring the food he found something long and hard and crinkly? Licking it he grimaced as he realized it was definitely the source of the problem with his food. "Oh, that's one of the dried chilis. They're supposed to be removed before serving… I'm sorry, I must have missed that one." She used a fork to remove the offending object and Starrk was glad to see it go. Maybe the 'curry' would be edible now. Sakura looked to be deep in thought and Starrk reached out to gently brush back a bit of her hair.

"Whatever happens, I will always be your Tochan. It doesn't matter that I am not your sire." He said firmly. He'd managed to make his instincts accept her, completely. Sakura was his in every way that mattered. Although he wondered if she would feel the same, when she knew the truth. That thought caused a strange pain in his chest but he pushed it aside. "Try your food. Three times." That was their rule. If Sakura didn't like something after trying it three times, she was allowed not to eat it. Although… "Make sure there is no chili in there." If there was, she would refuse it and for good reason. Nanao chuckled at him but checked and there was nothing. Sakura sampled the curry, screwing up her little face but trying it dutifully. She was not a fussy child, though, and after the third bite she found it was not bad. Soon she was cheerful again, chatting innocently about her day, the things she was learning and the friends she had made.

Starrk wished that childish innocence could last, but he knew better. Eventually, the world would soil it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I watched an interview with a woman who ran cooking classes, once. Someone did in fact do this. XD

Starrk looked at the bowl dubiously. Then he looked at Nanao's back. She was busy slicing something small and white.

"I do not understand." He ventured tentatively. What did she want him to do here? She answered without turning around.

"Can you toss the salad, please?" She asked before turning to Sakura. "Sweetie, can you get me some tomatos?"

"Sure!" Sakura immediately went to do that, running to the kido fridge. Starrk regarded the salad with puzzlement. What she wanted him to do made no sense. But if it was what Nanao wanted… shrugging to himself, he picked up a handful of green pieces before stepping back, until he was a decent distance away. Then he began tossing them into the bowl. Sakura's laughter made him blink. "Kachan! Tochan is being silly!"

"Hm?" Nanao turned around before staring at him. "Starrk, what are you doing?" She asked blankly and he stared at her, feeling completely befuddled.

"Tossing the salad?" He ventured. He was tossing it. What else could she mean? Nanao's lips were twitching, now, and Sakura was giggling. She took a deep breath, mastering herself before gently taking his arm and bring him to the salad bowl.

"Not like that. Like this…" She picked up the two spoons and demonstrated what 'tossing the salad' meant. "It's just to stir up the pieces, makes sure everything is well mixed."

"Oh. That makes more sense…" Starrk said before smiling as Sakura suddenly hugged him around the waist. He patted her on the head before tossing the salad in the correct fashion. "What is in the sauce?" He asked curiously. They were having steaks tonight, they were busy cooking and filling the air with delicious scents.

"Garlic and blue cheese." That sounded delicious and Starrk licked his lips. He might not need to eat but he was definitely getting a taste for it. "Sakura, would you set the table? Starrk, could you get the plates and glasses?"

"Of course." "Yes, Kachan!" Starrk smiled as he let Sakura skip in front of him, grabbing the cutlery. He got out the plates and glasses, which were too high for Sakura to reach without the aid of a step-ladder. He set them out as she arranged the chopsticks beside them. Then he nuzzled Sakura, who slapped him away with a scowl.

"Stop that, Tochan. It's gross." She said firmly and Starrk sighed to himself before desisting. Sakura no longer wanted to be scent marked. It was strong enough that some of her classmates had teased her for smelling funny and one parent had even complained that her child was having an 'allergic reaction.' Starrk had very little sympathy for that – a child too weak to stand a scent marking? What manner of insanity was that? – but if Sakura wanted him to stop, he would try to respect her wishes. It made him uneasy, though. A strong scent marker was the best protection from other arrancar…

Shaking that thought away – the danger to Sakura was remote, for now – he busied himself filling a pitcher with water and squeezing a lemon into it. He and Sakura both loved lemon water. Nanao preferred tea.

Supper was as good as it smelled. Steak with rice, with sauce poured over, and vegetables on the side. Starrk ate them to be a good example, not because he liked them. Sakura definitely didn't want to eat them, but she managed a good amount before she ate the steak and rice. She hadn't eaten all of it when she pushed her plate away.

"I'm done." She announced and Starrk glanced it over before nodding. It looked like a goodly amount had been eaten. Nanao smiled at her daughter and Starrk noticed her own food was barely touched. "Can I go play Kachan?"

"Of course. But no going past the bounds." She cautioned. They were living in a little house right on the bounds of a vast wilderness area, owned by a noble house. Starrk didn't know who and didn't care. He'd marked out a certain amount of it as his own – a tiny piece, really – and stuck colored stakes into the ground. He scent marked them regularly. Arrancar and wild animals would avoid the area although shinigami might violate it. They had no functional noses, apparently. Well, except for little girls. They smelled everything…

"Yes Kachan!" Sakura said happily before leaving the table. Starrk waited until he heard the door slam before gently speaking to Nanao.

"Is something wrong?" He was sure something was very wrong. She looked at her food for a moment before looking up and giving him a wan smile.

"Just troubles at work." She said quietly and Starrk sighed to himself. "Some of my shinigami are not doing very well."

"Mmm." That was likely an understatement. He was far from the only arrancar to look among the shinigami for a mate, and for most, consent was not an issue. "I wish I could help but…" He shrugged helplessly. He simply couldn't intervene. Aizen had made it clear that fighting over Claims would not be tolerated and Starrk knew it was a very wise thing. If arrancar were allowed to fight over such things, there would be terrible battles. "Aizen is talking of reassigning me to help run a Division." Nanao looked shocked and Starrk couldn't blame her. The idea seemed quite preposterous. "I can ask him to make me taichou of your Division." That position was still open although Nanao was partially filling it. He wasn't eager to take on that much responsibility and Aizen would be surprised at him, but perhaps he could intimidate some of the arrancar.

"But Starrk, you don't have a zanpakuto." Nanao said gently and Starrk looked at the table, a pain in his chest. "I mean, a shinigami one." She said hastily and he nodded.

"Aizen thinks it might be possible for an arrancar to imprint on a blank sword." He said after a moment, wondering if he should be saying this. But Aizen hadn't told him to remain silent and Nanao was to be his mate. "He thinks I would be uniquely suited to try…" Because he had no true arrancar zanpakuto. Such a painful thing but Starrk hoped, in a vague sort of way, that a shinigami zanpakuto might replace Lilynette in his soul.

"I… see. He really thinks that would work?" She sounded quite dubious and Starrk shrugged.

"Szayel thinks it could work. Apparently, when a shinigami bonds to a zanpakuto they imprint their soul on it." She would know that. "There is no reason to think an arrancar couldn't do the same. We have very shinigami anatomy."

"Incredible." Nanao murmured, fascinated by the prospect. "I wonder if that would change you?" She said and Starrk hesitated.

"…In what way?" He wasn't sure he liked that idea, but it did seem likely. After all, the zanpakuto would be part of his soul. Nanao blinked, adjusting her glasses.

"I'm not complaining. But you seem rather… disconnected, sometimes." She said and Starrk grimaced, looking at his food. It was almost gone. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is true…" It was so hard to care sometimes, when he felt so bereft. "I hope it can heal the hole in my soul, but I don't think it can." He said before idly tracing his hollow hole. That was proof, if he needed any, of how broken he was. They were all broken… "Whether it can or not, you should eat." Her food was still waiting. "Your shinigami need you to keep your strength."

"You're right." Nanao sighed before beginning to eat. She ate slowly and had not finished by the time Sakura came back. She was scraped, bruised and very pleased with herself.

"Kachan, Tochan! I ran up the hill and rolled down! Then I hit a tree!" She said happily and Starrk smiled. He knew the pup considered that an excellent time. "Then I went to the river…" She continued telling them about her adventures as they both listened patiently. When Sakura had worn herself out a bit, Nanao took her to help clean up the kitchen as Starrk took a nap. It was getting late in the day but there was still sun.

He loved to sleep in the sun.

* * *

"Tochan? Kachan? I threw up." Sakura's voice was muffled by the door to her room. Starrk and Nanao exchanged a glance before she smiled at him, despite her worry.

"It's your turn." She said and he sighed before prying himself up. It was his turn to take the bowl, empty it, and return it. Hopefully before Sakura needed it again. It seemed that every child in her school had caught this illness almost simultaneously. No one could really give it a name – as far as Starrk could determine, 'flu' could mean almost anything – but it was exceedingly unpleasant.

To his sensitive nostrils, the fluid in the bowl stunk of stomach acids. Wincing a bit to himself, Starrk gently patted Sakura's head before taking the bowl away. Despite her weaker sense of smell, it would be better to get it away before it triggered more vomiting. When he came back she was settled deeply into her blankets, looking wan and pale. He gently set the bowl back onto the bed before reaching down to stroke back a bit of her hair. Then he left the room, leaving her to her rest.

"Poor child." Nanao murmured as he joined her at the table. "Hopefully she'll be feeling better tomorrow." Starrk nodded. They were both hoping for that.

"If not, we will take her to the healing taichou?" If it had been up to him Sakura would have gone tonight. But Nanao said this was not dangerous, merely unpleasant. She sipped her tea before smiling at him.

"If she's still throwing up, yes. If she just has a fever, no." She said and Starrk sighed before nodding. "You're more worried than I am." That seemed to amuse her. Starrk rested his elbows on the table before resting his chin in his hands.

"Mmm, hollows only become ill when they are reiatsu drained and injured. It is always life threatening." If a hollow became sick they were close to death's door. "These childhood illnesses are strange to me." Sakura had already suffered through several but it never got easier for him. Nanao chuckled softly before sipping her tea again.

"It's hard on me too. As a first time mother, I want to panic." She admitted and Starrk smiled a bit. He knew that was true. The first time little Sakura had fallen off the bed as a baby… Starrk had been able to tell she was fine but Nanao had fallen into a momentary frenzy of worry. "I remember this from when I was a child, though. I can't remember falling off the bed." Ah, she knew why he was smiling. Starrk's smile warmed and deepened.

"You know me so well." She could almost read his mind. He reached out to gently take one of her hands, feeling so close to her. She smiled at him, giving him a gentle squeeze –

"Kachan? Tochan? I'm thirsty." Starrk chuckled as Nanao let go of his hand to fetch some water. Ah, the joys of looking after a sick pup.

As wearing as it could be, he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

Starrk adjusted his new sword, running his fingers over the hilt. He could feel nothing from it yet, but that would take time. New shinigami wore their swords for years, just letting their reiatsu imprint to tell the sword what it should be, before they even began trying to contact the spirit within.

Pulling his thoughts away from that, he regarded the arrancar in front of him. The numero looked back at him with piggish eyes, small for his huge face. He was large enough that he'd had to hunch over to get through the door, but that didn't give him any advantage here. Starrk took a seat on the corner of his desk, thoughtfully rubbing his beard.

"I called you hear to talk about your woman." He said plainly. The arrancar scowled, not liking any interference in his Claim. "Is there some reason you continue to break her toes? Surely she knows how to please you by now." This shinigami was one of the ones Nanao was most worried about. She often came to the unit in great pain and had to be sent to the Fourth. The numero snarled.

"She acts like I'm stupid! She's mocking me!" He said and Starrk sighed internally. He'd met the shinigami woman and was fairly sure that was true. She was intelligent and feisty… it had to be grating her soul, that she was enslaved to this moron. She was likely getting her own back with smart comments and perhaps the numero was missing half of them, but not the other half. "I need to teach the bitch her place and she can work, can't she?"

"Mmm, somewhat." Starrk said evenly. He understood what the numero was saying. A broken toe really was a minor injury. However… "It's difficult for her to move quickly and when there are so many, matters become harder. We've sent her to the Fourth several times." Starrk placed his hands together as he gazed at the numero. "I can only suggest, but I believe she is not a suitable pet for you. Perhaps you should find another." Someone with a more biddable temperament. The numero scowled at him.

"She's my pet! You can't make me." He said, which was absolutely true. Starrk reached up to rub his eyes. This kind of thing made him feel tired…

"You are right, I cannot make you. It is only a suggestion." Starrk said gently and the numero looked down. "If you choose not to take it, might I ask you to restrain yourself further? Broken bones are difficult. They take so long to heal." A broken toe might be a minor thing but it was quite painful. The numero nodded.

"Yes, Espada-san." He sounded rebellious and Starrk wasn't sure he would obey. Sighing audibly, he dismissed the arrancar. He would try speaking to the woman as well. No doubt she was trying to maintain her pride but was it really worth the price?

After another not very fruitful conversation, the new taichou of the Eighth sorted through a cabinet. His predecessor had left many things there and they were still untouched. Taking a bottle of sake, he went to the roof. Taking a seat, he cracked the seal on the sake before taking a deep draught. Dealing with other people could be so trying sometimes…

"Starrk?" Ah, his fukutaichou. Starrk turned his head with a smile and saw her gazing at him pensively. She smiled, but there was an echo of sadness to it. "You're so much like him… please, never wear a pink kimono. I don't think I could take it."

"If that ever happens, you will know I have been possessed." He said seriously and she chuckled. "Would you like some sake?" He thought perhaps she could use one. She looked at the bottle for a moment before nodding. Starrk watched as she sat beside him, lifting the bottle and taking a sip. She was so beautiful, silhouetted by the evening sun. "I spoke to them. I have no idea how much good it will do." He paused, gazing away. "I pray he doesn't kill her." He said softly and Nanao winced.

"That was my fear. But I think it's going that way anyway." She said in a low tone and Starrk nodded sadly. For most arrancar, that was the easiest way to 'get rid' of a pet. No troublesome concerns of revenge…

"If he does, I will make it clear to him that his next pet should not be from our Division." He offered after a moment and Nanao nodded, her face pinched. "Ah, this is depressing. We should go home." Sakura knew what to do if she happened to get home before them, but they both preferred that to be a rare occurance, reserved for emergencies.

"Yes, you're right." Nanao took another deep drink of the sake before pausing and looking at it with a wounded expression. "…It's his." She said and Starrk blinked. He'd honestly thought she wouldn't be able to tell. Sake was sake, to him.

"It was in the cabinet. It seemed a shame to waste it." He said after a moment as she continued to stare at the bottle. "I swear, I won't wear a kimono." He offered and she blinked, her lips quirking in an unwilling smile.

"Good. I'll stage an exorcism if you do, and I'll make sure it involves being dunked in ice water." She said humorously and Starrk shuddered theatrically. "Multiple times."

"I will do everything I can to avoid that." Being exorcised all afternoon didn't sound like a fun time. As the sun set, they left the Division together.

It was time to leave their work behind and concentrate on family.


	3. Chapter 3

_The box was beautiful._

_It had been fashioned out of dark wood, then polished to a shine and carefully inlaid with gleaming pieces of shell and stone. He ran his fingers over the surface, recognizing the tortoiseshell, the mother of pearl. They worked together to form a smooth, flowing pattern that captured the eye and fascinated the viewer. It made him curious. What could be contained within such a gorgeous box?_

_The box was locked. His gentle tugs could not move it and as he examined it, he saw there was a keyhole. Where was the key? Glancing around, he realized he was in an empty room. It was white, the pure white of Los Noches. The only darkness was the box and the table it sat on. Glancing that piece of furniture over, he saw the wood matched the box. However, the table was simple, a utilitarian object. But the key…?_

" _Starrk?"_

_Eh?_

* * *

Starrk blinked as he roused from Jinzen, looking into Nanao's face. She was smiling, faintly.

"I hate to rouse you. You seemed so absorbed… but there is a taichou's meeting in an hour." That meant a meeting with Aizen and he needed to get there on time. He also needed to be presentable and Starrk groaned before levering himself to his feet.

"Right, right. Thank you for reminding me." Getting a hell butterfly pointedly requesting his presence would not be the best. And kami knew it had happened before. He smile widened a bit and he smiled back before going inside to freshen up.

A quick wash was followed by an equally quick brush of his hair. Examining himself in the mirror he realized his haori had grass stains – had he worn it playing with Sakura? Probably – and he changed it out for a new one. The white on white was a touch odd, but he was still an arrancar and still wore their uniform. Only the symbol on his haori denoted his shinigami rank.

Starrk reflected on it as he set out for the meeting. He was in an odd position. Aizen was using the Eighth as a kind of testing ground for his ideas and he was kami's instrument. Right now, he was attempting to effectively merge the arrancar who served Starrk and his shinigami minions. It was… interesting. Starrk didn't much enjoy it. 'Interesting' activities cut into his time sleeping in the sun.

When he arrived at the table, he immediately made himself comfortable, slouching and resting his chin in his hands. Two of the other taichou were already there and his gaze flicked over them. Byakuya and Toshiro. Byakuya was Claimed by Yammy… Starrk really didn't care, he didn't much like the man… and Toshiro was held by Halibel. Another man entered the room and Starrk glanced at him. Ukitake moved slowly and was actually starting to look old. He'd never quite recovered from the loss of his best friend. He was Claimed by the current Octava Espada. Not Szayel, a former Numero who had been promoted when all the ranks had shifted. Starrk hardly knew the woman. He'd only seen her at Espada meetings and she rarely spoke.

Starrk was about to doze off when he noticed Toshiro eyeing him in a slightly unfriendly way. He considered ignoring it – what did he care about the small taichou's opinion of him? – but then he frowned. He had no idea why Hitsugaya would dislike him, aside from the obvious. Sighing, he decided to speak.

"What?" He asked, shifting his arms and resting his cheek in his hand.

"Do you ever think you will use that sword of yours?" He said and Starrk almost smiled at the blunt question. He heard Juushiro make a small, protesting sound and gave him a small wave to show he took no offense.

"As a shinigami would? I do not know. Perhaps someday." Would he ever open the box? He wasn't sure. Perhaps the lock was his arrancar nature. "We'll see." He began to close his eyes again but then opened them at a faint shifting of cloth.

"Have you spoken to your zanpakuto yet?" Byakuya asked, his expression completely serene. Starrk couldn't tell what he was thinking. He shook his head.

"No. But it has only been a year." That wasn't very long to imprint although it might be enough. "I think perhaps I am making contact." Shrugging, he lifted a hand. "We will see." Patience was needed now. He instinctively knew that trying to force things, hurry the process, would not work. His zanpakuto would speak to him when he or she was ready. Then Aizen entered the room, Unohana by his side. Starrk settled back down to doze. The first thing they spoke about was renaming the Divisions and Starrk sighed to himself. He knew Nanao wouldn't like that. Although…

"I would like to keep the symbol the same." He said when he had a moment. There were several glances in his direction and he shrugged. "It suits me." The bird of paradise was not bad for him. Aizen smiled at him, mildly pleased.

"I am glad to see you're settling in, Starrk." He said and Starrk lowered his eyelids. That had the feeling of baiting. "Tell me. How is the integration progressing?" Of course he would ask that.

"There is, mm, friction." He said after a moment. Saying otherwise would be unbelievable. "However, it is not going badly. I have only had to kill one arrancar thus far." That was pretty good, honestly. "Nanao has disciplined two of the shinigami." They had clearly been baiting one of the arrancar, trying to make the man lose his temper. "Otherwise, it is going well enough." Coldness, friction, some lack of communication… but that was expected.

"You did not discipline them yourself?" Hitsugaya asked and Starrk glanced at him in a bored fashion. That little one was definitely hostile to him. Likely he resented an arrancar being at this table and carrying a zanpakuto.

"That is what fukutaichou are for." He said briefly. "Nanao gave me a report after it was done." And that was right and proper. It had been too minor a matter to call for his personal attention. Aizen cleared his throat and all attention went to him.

"I am sure you will succeed. Ukitake?" The meeting moved on then as white taichou-san responded in a dull tone. Starrk wondered how well he was truly running his Division. He seemed to care about hardly anything, these days. But it really wasn't his problem. Even if he wanted to help the man, Ukitake would surely reject any overtures from the Primera.

He'd killed his best friend, after all.

* * *

"Tochan?" Sakura was bright eyed and bushy tailed, just come home from school. Starrk smiled at her tolerantly. "We're doing history and sensei told us there was a big war and that was how the arrancar came here!" She said and he felt like his throat was suddenly clogged with something sticky. He heard Nanao's chopping in the kitchen suddenly pause. "Is that when you came here?"

"…Yes." He said after a moment. She seemed pleased with that answer.

"Was it exciting? Ito said a war would be exciting but Miyaki said he's an idiot!" Starrk remembered Miyaki's name and decided she was reasonably intelligent. Starrk swallowed as he heard a soft sound from the kitchen.

"Sakura, I think we should talk." Her brightness faded as she registered how serious he was but she obediently joined him on the sofa. For a moment, Starrk thought about telling her the truth. That her sire had died at his hands… but then a great fear rose inside him. Seeing the look on her face as she completely lost faith in him… he just couldn't do it. Instead, Starrk went for something easier. "War is exciting but it also very bad. Do you know why?" He asked and she hesitated before responding.

"Because people die?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but also because no one wins." He said and she looked confused. "There is so much waste to war. In war, you face a man. If you want to live he must die and that is all you know. Is he a good person? It doesn't matter. You must kill him to live." He gently stroked her black hair, remembering. "And the aftermath of war is terrible. The horrors that happened here…" She was too young for that, though. "It was bad. And if my side had lost, it would have been just as bad." He knew that. The shinigami would have condemned all the arrancar to death and set out to destroy them. It was how they were. "When matters come to war, no one wins." Except those at the very top. Aizen had gotten what he wanted, after all. But that was far too complicated and Starrk had one last thing to say. "Your sire died in war." He said softly and Sakura blinked.

"…Oh. I didn't know." She said and Starrk nodded sadly. They should have talked to Sakura more about this, but the subject was painful. Nanao had shown her many pictures of Shunsui and painted a beautiful picture of him, but they had not discussed his death. "Ito's an idiot." She said firmly and Starrk couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, he is. Shall we help your Kachan with supper?" He asked and Sakura nodded. They joined Nanao in the kitchen and Starrk was a touch surprised when she smiled at him warmly. He would have thought she would be quiet and depressed, remembering her loss. Did she approve of his speech to Sakura? Perhaps that was it. Although he wasn't sure.

For all the time he'd spent with Lilynette, women were a mystery to him.

* * *

_He stood in front of his box and pondered the beautiful object._

_He desperately wanted to open it but was beginning to distrust that desire. The beauty of it was wonderful, of course, but he'd never let such things sway his judgment before. Reaching out, he rested a hand on the box and closed his eyes. He kept himself completely blank and accepting, allowing any impression to reach him._

_The faintest smell came to him. A trace of rot, but mixed with the iron tang of freshly spilled blood. How well he knew that smell… and there was ashes, perfumed by sweet flowers. Starrk breathed the scents, forcing himself to relax as the various scents merged into a mildly nauseating whole. It was… unpleasant…_

_The box itself was cool beneath his hand. Yet, as he held himself steady, pieces of the carvings became hot while others became painfully cold. He could feel the bite even through his hierro. Other parts seemed to become sharp and dig at his flesh while others were smooth as velvet…_

_Starrk opened his eyes and looked at the box. It was, if anything, more gorgeous than it had been before. Drawing his hand away, he grimaced at the faint smear of blood left on those beautiful patterns. As he watched, that blood vanished, drawn into the wood. His box was hungry?_

" _You are beginning to understand." The voice made him turn and he beheld a woman. She was beautiful, beyond any woman he had seen in his life. The delicacy of her bone structure was ethereal, as though the bones had been made of something more than mere flesh. Her complexion was flawless and her eyes were a blue every bit as vibrant as Grimmjow's. Her hair was rich gold, reminding him of Halibel, but it was clipped behind her head in a way reminiscent of Nanao. The comb that held it in place was fine tortoiseshell. Glancing over her clothing, he saw she was wearing an odd robe. It was pure white and looked like fine silk to him, caught on one shoulder with a clip of more tortoiseshell. On the other side, her shoulder was bare. She walked slowly towards him, her every movement an expression of grace._

" _That this box is full of horrors?" Starrk asked with a small smile. She smiled back, sweetly._

" _Oh, not entirely." She walked past him to gently run her hand over the box. "The box can hold anything. But you are a hollow, so I am sure it will hold terrors aplenty." Starrk watched as she paused, her hand on the box. Her smile was beautiful yet held a wicked edge. "But that has always been true. Your nature will only feed it a touch."_

" _Your breath smells like rot." He said just to see how she would respond. And it was true. The stench of decaying meat was reaching his sensitive nose every time she spoke. Her smile widened although it exposed no teeth._

" _I know." She said before stepping up to him. Her hand rested on his chest as Starrk met her insanely blue eyes. He could see malice in them, a delight in causing pain. It caused his hollow instincts, so long unused, to twang. "Do you have the key yet?" She asked and he smiled._

" _The key is your name." It was all so clear to him now. "And I know that. I know your name, and I know your story." Her perfect, pink lips parted to reveal her teeth in a grin. Starrk was unsurprised to see they were hideously stained, brown and yellow and black. Her beauty was a farce, hiding the darkness within. "Pandora." He caught her hand as she laughed. A terrible stink surrounded him and Starrk suddenly felt himself lurch sideways as he was forcefully expelled from Jinzen –_

* * *

"Taichou!" Starrk blinked as Nanao shook his shoulders. The expression on her face… "There's a fight in the Divisions grounds! Two of the arrancar!" He quickly extended his senses and winced at the levels of power being released. What in hell was going on?

"Right." He said shortly before vanishing in a quick sonido. If they were fighting over Claiming rights there was going to be a rather ugly cleanup job.

Starrk arrived to a rather confusing scene. He registered the players quickly. A male numero he didn't know was fighting with one of the female arrancar he'd always been in command of. She was decently powered and her power had increased over the years. She was currently slamming the male into the ground repeatedly, from the grip she had on the back of his head. The shinigami they were fighting over was obvious… one of the oldest shinigami in his Division, he'd avoided being Claimed largely due to his nondescript appearance. His reiatsu was quite acceptable and likely that was what had moved the male to try to Claim him. However, Starrk still couldn't understand why there was a fight. The female arrancar was NOT interested in Claiming this man. She already had a mate she was extremely happy with. Then the male numero threw the female off and Starrk decided to intervene.

The female froze and the male yelped in pain as Starrk passed between the two of them, gifting them both with identical slashes. Nothing lethal, but painful. Then he stopped, gazing at the two of them thoughtfully. The female lifted her chin challengingly as the male scowled. Neither of them were very intimidated and that made Starrk a touch curious.

"Who are you and why are you disturbing the peace in my Division?" Starrk asked as he examined the stranger. He was short and powerfully built, a small tank. His hair was black and short and his face was not unattractive, although the stubborn set to his features partially ruined it.

"I need a new pet. I decided that one would do but she got in my way!" He shot the female a poisonous glare and she snarled right back.

"And we all know why you need a new pet! He has a wife and family, he doesn't need to play your games!" Starrk didn't want to know. "And he's my friend. So fuck you!" That warmed what was left of his heart and his lips lifted, just a touch, in the tiniest of smiles. He'd been trying to get the shinigami and arrancar of his combined Division to work together. That she would call this man a friend… that was good to hear.

"You can't stop me! You –" The numero halted as Starrk flared his reiatsu. Everyone in the Division grounds winced and a few of the weaker were knocked to their knees.

"But I can. You are causing a fuss in my Division and you disturbed my meditation." Starrk's tone was gently admonishing. He smiled, then, revealing just a hint of fangs. "You also damaged many of my trees. I do not appreciate that… and I want to see what this will do." He gazed at his sword before lifting it and turning it. Like a key in a lock. "Open your box, Pandora." He said softly.

The blast of stench that followed was like something from a nightmare. Starrk could vaguely hear Pandora's laughter in the back of his mind and knew she was doing this on purpose, but mostly he was caught up with fascination as he watched the black cloud of flies that erupted from his weapon. The numero only managed to scream once before he was swarmed. A moment later, what hit the ground were bones, polished almost clean. Starrk resealed his shikai – closed the box – before regarding the remains with interest.

"Fascinating." He murmured. A dark zanpakuto indeed… but that was only one thing that was in the box. "Would that work on a stronger opponent?" He had a feeling. Pandora confirmed it a moment later.

_No. Only someone significantly weaker than you can be dispatched in such a fashion. Isn't it glorious?_ She sounded almost giddy and Starrk glanced around, seeing and feeling the fear of his subordinates as they looked at him. But it was good to be feared. Aizen had taught him that but before he'd lost Lilynette, he'd been too lazy to use the lesson. Now, it was different.

"Nanao, is there anyone currently on punishment detail?" He asked politely and she swallowed before nodding, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "Please have them clean this up." The bones and the various wreckage. "And please have an estimate for the costs to repair this done by the end of the week." She would likely delegate it to one of the seated officers. Nanao nodded, a bit more normally.

"Yes, taichou-san." She said and Starrk smiled before moving into a quick sonido. He would go take a nap. The first release of his powers had left him a bit tired but it was more than that. He wanted it to be noted how casually he could take a life.

He might be intelligent and reasonable, but he was still a hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

Starrk smiled as he watched Nanao and Sakura together. Their glossy black hair was identical and so was the way they bent over the books, studying the numbers. They looked beautiful together, so obviously mother and daughter. Starrk put his chin in his hand, just watching them work.

Nanao was helping Sakura with her homework. It was science and Starrk was completely useless for such things. In fact, he was useless for almost everything. Helping Sakura with her homework was definitely a job for Kachan. Tochan's job was to be silly yet also protective. Starrk smiled at the thought.

Yet, he had things to do. Leaving the two of them together, he went to make supper. After all the years they had been together, he was no longer helpless. He knew how to use a spatula, how to fry up something edible and how to put together a salad. So that was what he did. There was thawed fish in the fridge so he took it out and seasoned it with lemon pepper before putting it onto the hot, greased frying pan. Then he sorted through the fridge and pulled out a bag of greens. Kale? It would do…

He was chopping a tomato when Nanao came to join him. She hugged him gently from behind, to his surprise and pleasure. Then she helped Sakura set the table as he finished the salad and checked the fish. Was it done? He flaked it with a fork before deciding it was. Setting the white fish onto a plate he brought it over and put it onto the table. Nanao set out a big bowl of rice from the rice cooker along with some soy sauce and supper was served. Perhaps he should have made miso soup? Ah, he could do that tomorrow.

"How was the Espada meeting?" Nanao asked and Starrk could detect the amusement in her voice. He gave her a severe look but couldn't hold it long as she smiled at him.

"Terribly, as you know." He said sourly before sampling his fish. "Hours of talk about nothing…" Each of them had to give reports. And it was particularly vexing for him because – "And I will do it all again tomorrow." Having to go to two sets of meetings was a trial. Although someday, in the far off future, it might not be so. The integration of his unit was going well and Aizen would likely begin expanding his experiment. Halibel and several of the numeros now had zanpakuto. Would they imprint? Could they, when they still had their hollow zanpakuto? Time would tell.

"Is that what being a shinigami is like? Or is it because you're a taichou?" Sakura asked curiously as she ate her fish. Starrk smiled at her. She was older now and they were giving her more information about the world she lived in. They were still keeping the worst of it from her, though. Someday she would have to understand Claims but not yet.

"Being a shinigami does involve much paperwork." Starrk said tolerantly. "Kachan does most of it for me." Nanao made a face at him as he smiled innocently. Sakura giggled at the thought. Then Nanao spoke.

"You're better at it than Shunsui was." She said his name with fond remembrance, to Starrk's surprise. But time had dulled the ache. "Although that's not difficult. You wouldn't believe what a mess I found when he made me his fukutaichou." She shook her head and Starrk could imagine.

"Mmm, I used to be worse." When Lilynette had been running around, embodying his energy and drive. It was sad to think about, but he was far more complete with her inside his soul collection. "Ah, I remember. Sakura, am I going with you to school on Thursday?" He was fairly sure he'd taken that day from his duties. She nodded.

"Yes, you're going with us to the museum. Don't forget!" She scolded him and Starrk smiled at the tone. Ah, how it reminded him of Lilynette.

"I won't." He promised as Nanao chuckled softly. She knew that more than once, he'd gone to the Division on his days off, completely losing track of the days. "And on Sunday we are going to a wedding." It was for no one he knew but Nanao was related to the man of the pair. A cousin, she hardly knew him but her mother and father would be greatly disappointed if she and Sakura did not attend. Starrk was invited as well, under the heading of 'significant other'. He found that rather amusing. "You have picked out a dress?" He asked Sakura, knowing her love of pretty dresses.

"Oh yes! I'm going to wear my blue and pink dress." Sakura said happily. "And I'll wear my silver headband and silver shoes! The ones with the bows. You remember, Tochan?" From the look she gave him, she doubted it. Starrk decided to make it worse.

"Of course not. I am a man. I have only one set of clothes." He said dead seriously and Nanao snorted as Sakura stared at him in near horror.

"Tochan! That's horrible! You need more clothes!" She exclaimed and Starrk had to laugh. "…You're teasing me! Tochan." She said reproachfully and he smiled. "You have more than one set of clothes."

"Mmm, it is true, I do. I have three." He said that was truthful. "They are all the same. It makes deciding what to wear very easy." He just cycled through them until they became too worn, then went to stores for more clothing. Sakura looked almost as horrified as she had at his teasing.

"Only three? All the same? Tochan, that's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed and Starrk blinked, trying to understand what was terrible about it. "You need to get something else, something you can wear on Thursday." She said firmly and Starrk tilted his head, amused.

"You know, you should." Nanao said, to his surprise. He should? "You don't have to look like a taichou all the time. There's nothing wrong with it, a uniform is always acceptable, but it might be nice to have other things."

"….Hn." Then he would have to decide what to wear and Starrk had witnessed Sakura agonizing over that. Still, he was not a small child. Surely a few choices would not overwhelm his mind. "Perhaps we should go shopping." He said after a moment. He could have gone himself but why take away their joy? Nanao was not a huge shopper but Sakura loved it. "How much money can we spend?" He asked Nanao. Starrk knew himself and knew he was bad at budgeting. She stared away for a moment thoughtfully before naming a rather generous figure. Starrk was a touch surprised and she saw that.

"We don't spend too much and your salary is quite generous." She said with a small smile and Starrk nodded, although he only had the vaguest idea of how his salary compared to the prices of things. On the few occasions that he bought things, he simply picked out what he wanted without looking at prices. Usually, that was groceries.

"Does that mean I can get a toy?" Sakura asked brightly and they both looked at her askance. She had many, many toys. "…Maybe art supplies for school?" She asked meekly and Starrk couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps. We will see." If she was good then Starrk thought perhaps they would buy her a toy. But he would save that as a surprise, rather than use it as a bribe. "Perhaps we can go out for supper, as well."

"That depends on how much we spend." Nanao cautioned and Starrk nodded.

"Of course. Has anything interesting happened at school?" He asked and to Starrk's surprise, Sakura's face clouded a little. She was usually so bright and happy about school.

"There's a new girl, her name is Yuna. She acts like she doesn't like me." Sakura said unhappily. Starrk rubbed his chin. He knew what it felt like to be disliked but he'd mostly handled it by ignoring the one who disliked him. However, his power had meant they did not dare act. It might be very different for her.

"You can't really know her yet." Nanao said encouragingly. "Just give her a chance." Sakura looked dubious but nodded. "And if she's mean, ignore her." That odd echoing of his thoughts made Starrk blink.

"Mmm, yes. And how is Miyaki?" That redirected Sakura and Starrk listened with a small smile as she told them about some fun she and the other girl had got into, with Ito for company. He might be an idiot boy, but they did like to play with him.

After supper, Starrk, Nanao and Sakura all went for a walk. The sky overhead was cloudless and spangled with stars. There was a chill in the air and Nanao and Sakura both wore haori to defend them against the wind. Starrk glanced at Nanao's face, seeing her grey eyes. They seemed magnified by the glasses she wore, which reflected the light of the street lamps as they walked.

_She is beautiful._ Moving without thought, he put an arm around her waist. Nanao glanced at him with a pensive expression before smiling. To Starrk, it was like the sun coming out in a cloudy day. He smiled back without thought and they walked together, warm and close as Sakura skipped ahead, happy in the moonlight.

This was his family and it made him so happy to have them.

* * *

Starrk gazed into his tea, wishing he was somewhere else. Napping on the roof of the Eighth… soon to be Second… or even doing paperwork. While he disliked paperwork, it did not do itself. He could be doing it, instead of wasting his time in another pointless meeting. Still, he was far too wise to say so. A hand intruded into his vision and Starrk blinked as he realized he'd just been given a small plate of finger sandwiches. Looking up he gave Unohana a small smile. Why she always did the serving, he was not sure. Because she was a woman and Aizen did not want any non-taichou at this table? Perhaps someday he would ask. Picking up a sandwich, he sampled it. It was salmon and cream cheese with dill on a crusty white bread. For a moment he savored it, but then his pleasure was interrupted.

"So, Starrk. I'm told you have your shikai." Aizen said pleasantly. Starrk lowered his eyelids before nodding. He thought he knew what was coming. "You will have to demonstrate it to everyone."

"Mmm. My box requires a target of some kind…" He really didn't want to demonstrate it but he knew he would have to. Aizen had made that mandatory, which was actually very sensible. It had already been mandatory for the Espada. Every single one of them had demonstrated their resurrections in front of the others, and often fought against them as well.

"I volunteer to be your opponent." Starrk half-closed his eyes as he turned his head to look at Toshiro. Bright green eyes met his and he heard a faint sound of protest from Juushiro. Was he afraid the Primera would kill the boy? Quite likely. He'd killed a man much older and wiser, after all. Starrk spared him no attention, focusing it all on Hitsugaya.

"Are you angry that an arrancar sits among you?" He asked, seeing those green eyes flash. "Or are you afraid that I will only be the first?" The child had an impressive scowl.

"I also volunteer for this duty." Byakuya said and Starrk had a feeling he did not want to do it, but was only offering because he felt Hitsugaya was going to get into trouble. Aizen chuckled softly.

"All so eager to face my Primera, the one naturally formed true arrancar?" He asked and Starrk saw a flash of surprise on Toshiro's face, heard a faint rustle from Ukitake and the sweet perfume of fear in the air. It made his instincts tingle and his mouth water, but Hitsugaya was not afraid. No, that was Juushiro. Ah, did he understand what it meant?

"How can that be? I thought all true arrancar were created by the hogyoku." Kuchiki said and Starrk sighed, resting his chin in his hands. He would not explain. Aizen could do it if he wished and for some reason, he did.

"We have theorized that arrancar is, in fact, the final stage of hollow evolution." He said pleasantly as Starrk picked up another sandwich and tried it. Something sweet… bean curd? Was that supposed to go on a sandwich? Licking his lips, he decided he didn't like it and set it down to take a sip of his tea. "However, for a hollow to reach that state they must achieve at least a reiatsu equivalent to five times an ordinary taichou. Close to my own reiatsu levels, before I gained the hogyoku." There was a silence in the room and Starrk just ignored it, reaching for the third sandwich, his palate cleansed. Ah, cucumber? How pleasantly crunchy.

"He is not that powerful." Toshiro's tone was borderline hostile. Not the best emotion to display in front of Aizen. Their lord and master laughed and Starrk glanced at him before glancing away. Aizen's smile was gentle and told him that someone would be hurting, and soon.

"That is because I have used the hogyoku to weaken him." He explained as Starrk quietly ate his sandwich. The fear scent from Ukitake was stronger now. "It was necessary to keep the numeros alive. A hollow of such power is… voracious." Hitsugaya was scowling again and Starrk felt moved to speak.

"It is true, and the reason why I am the Aspect of Loneliness." He picked up the tea again, taking a sip. "Even with the binding upon my soul, I must be cautious. I cannot mate Nanao until she achieves bankai." He could sense Juushiro's distress and saw Toshiro's eyes flash. Did he hate what Starrk planned to do with Nanao? How close had he been to Kyoraku Shunsui? Or did he, perhaps, wish that Nanao was his? Starrk felt an odd flash of heat at the thought. Anger… it had been so long since he was angry. Blinking, he banished the feeling. He had no idea if that was it. He wished he could take Nanao now but he had to wait…

_You know, that isn't true._ Pandora commented and he blinked. _I can dampen your release of energy. A Claim would still kill her but ordinary sex would not._

"…Hn." Starrk took in that fascinating piece of information, almost missing Aizen playing with the taichou a bit more. He could have sex with Nanao right now? But that was not their agreement. He'd said he would wait until she had her bankai. Would she want to mate with him earlier if he let her know it was possible? Starrk rubbed his chin, trying to decide what to do. Should he tell her or keep this to himself? He just didn't know –

"Starrk. Are you paying attention?" Aizen's voice had the slightest of edges and Starrk blinked before devoting all his attention to kami. "Good. You will demonstrate your new power to all the Espada and taichou tomorrow, in the practice field of the Eighth. Hitsugaya will be your opponent. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." Starrk acquiesced immediately. That question was to be polite, not to give him an option of refusal. "I do have a question, however." It was still preying on his mind. Aizen lifted an eyebrow, his expression politely enquiring. "Why is it that Unohana taichou is always the one to serve us refreshments?" He asked and rarely seen astonishment crossed Aizen's face. Unohana's expression was placid but Starrk thought he caught a hint of amusement in the corners of her lips, the flick of her eyes. Glancing around, he saw the other men at the table seemed stunned by his question. "It does not seem right." He added. Truly, it seemed a touch unfair.

"Are you volunteering to handle it next time, Starrk?" Aizen asked and he did not have to think about his response.

"Yes." He thought he would enjoy it. A relief from sitting and trying to look attentive? He would take it. "Perhaps this duty should be rotated among us." Starrk suggested and heard a soft choking sound from Ukitake. Was that smothered laughter?

"Ah, you are so innocent sometimes." Aizen sounded very amused indeed and Starrk blinked slowly. Innocent, for suggesting that the one woman at the table need not serve the men? Halibel would not have reacted well if they had expected such from her! Shinigami were strange. "Very well, the duty of serving shall be shared amongst us."

"Mmm. Even yourself?" Starrk asked because he was sure his lord and master would find it amusing. Sure enough, Aizen laughed.

"Ah, no. Being kami should have some privileges. Remember the duel tomorrow, Starrk. It would be a terrible letdown if you weren't there." Starrk nodded although he was sure Nanao would remind him if he happened to forget. For a moment, he wistfully imagined going hollow hunting at the appropriate time. He really didn't want to play with his box in front of those he did not trust… but that was the point and Aizen would not let him get out of it.

Aizen wanted everyone to know what he could do and soon, they would see the power of Pandora's box.

* * *

That same day, in the evening.

"You look wonderful! You should get that." Sakura was delighted and Starrk examined himself in a full length mirror, rather agreeing. The yukata he was wearing was a brown that nearly matched his hair. "And the bracelet!"

"Mmm…" He glanced down at that. It was carved wood, strung on elastic. It was rather nice but he was ambivalent about it. "Jewelry is not my thing…" Sakura, though, was looking at him with clear disappointment in her big grey eyes. "Ah… fine." It wasn't expensive. Sakura smiled widely and hugged him. Starrk chuckled and hugged her back.

"Here, try this one." Nanao said, passing him an armful of fabric. Starrk blinked at the heavy feel of fine silk. Although this was a second hand shop so perhaps it would not be too expensive? Retiring to the changing room, he put on the new yukata. No, a kimono? Looking in the mirror, he examined himself. The kimono was dark grey with an embroidered obi of red and dark purple. The fabric was matte with a very subtle pattern woven into the silk. There was a single mon embroidered on the left breast and Starrk ran a finger over it. It was a bird and while it was not really a bird of paradise, it was close. Was that why Nanao had picked it? Opening the door he stepped out and allowed his mate and daughter to examine him.

"You look so handsome in that." Nanao's voice was warm and Starrk almost blushed as their eyes met. Did she find him attractive like this? Then Sakura's voice broke the brief spell.

"Yes! You should wear that to the wedding!" She chirped and Starrk glanced over himself thoughtfully. He rather liked the idea.

"If you wore your haori over it, it would be perfect." Nanao said as he checked the price, wincing a little. It was costly, even second hand. "The perfect blend of formality and style." She said and he hesitated.

"But the cost…" It was over half the money they had budgeted. Although… he brightened as a thought came to him. "Perhaps this and the yukata, and that is all?" Then they would have plenty left for supper and a toy for Sakura. Nanao's smile said she knew what he was thinking. Sakura looked a touch disappointed.

"Just two? Tochan!" She said reproachfully and he chuckled softly. How had Nanao given birth to a child who so loved clothes? Although she did love books too.

"I am a man. I do not like to shop for clothes." He said easily and she made a face at him. "And surely you are hungry?" It really was close to suppertime. "We can have yaki imo." That was sweet potatoes baked over a wood fire. They were easy to find and quite tasty. "Or okonomiyaki?" That was a filled pancake. Starrk had seen a small restaurant serving them on the way to the shop. Sakura brightened at that.

"Okonomiyaki! Please." She said and Starrk smiled as he went to change back into his uniform. Soon Nanao was paying for the purchases as Starrk picked up Sakura. She laughed and clung to him, delighting in his strength as he carried her down the road towards the okonomiyaki restaurant, Nanao by his side. Soon they were picking out their pancakes and Starrk chose one filled with onions and thick cut bacon. That sounded delicious to him. Nanao picked something very healthy, full of vegetables. Sakura tried to get the one full of hazelnuts spread but Nanao quickly put a stop to that, telling her to look at the savory menu, not the sweets. Their child pouted a bit but finally emulated Starrk and picked the bacon, although Nanao firmly added some spinach to her choice. Starrk sighed as he fell victim to 'being a good role model' and was also forced to add spinach.

"Ah, well. Bacon fat makes spinach taste good." He comforted Sakura, who nodded a touch sadly. "Perhaps, when we are done, we can order a single cake with the hazelnut spread and share it between us." She brightened a bit at that and Nanao adjusted her glasses before nodding.

"We could do that as a little treat." She offered before looking at Sakura. "If you eat your spinach." She said firmly and Starrk smiled. That was cute. Sakura nodded, willing to eat spinach if it would get her hazelnuts and chocolate.

The okonomiyaki were quick and soon they were dining in a corner of the little restaurant. Starrk savored his bacon, although he wished there was more of it. It seemed a touch skimpy. However, the greens were also skimpy, which suited him just fine. What was abundant was the onions and he liked those very much. They went very well with the cake portion as well.

"There's not enough bacon." Sakura said critically and Starrk blinked at the echoing of his thoughts. Nanao looked pensive as she at her food.

"Mine is bland… perhaps we shouldn't get a sweet here." She said and Starrk nodded, eating more of his okonomiyaki. He wasn't hugely in favor of hazelnut spread anyway. "Would you like to go to the park instead? The one with the big swings?"

"Only if Tochan pushes me." Sakura said immediately and Starrk chuckled.

"Of course I will." Pushing her would be a joy for him. However, it proved unnecessary. When they went to the park there were several other children and two who were roughly Sakura's age. Soon they were running around and playing happily as the adults stood and watched. Starrk was about to shove his hands in his pockets when a hand grasped his. Looking over in surprise he saw Nanao's warm smile, the light in her eyes. Returning her smile, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. For a moment he thought of the battle he would have to face tomorrow, but then he pushed it aside.

Tonight was for the three of them. Tomorrow would come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Starrk played with the hilt of his sword, glancing around the crowd gathered to witness his duel.

All of the remaining Espada were present. Barragan was dead and now Halibel was the Segunda. After her was Ulquiorra, the new Tercero. The Quatro spot was empty, because Aizen had decided the power gap between Nnoitra and Ulquiorra did not warrant the former's promotion. Also, he'd failed miserably in Los Noches, barely surviving the large taichou's final attack. Nnoitra was there with his pet, the red haired woman. The Quinta met his eyes with a wide grin, anticipating bloodshed. Grimmjow was there, looking frustrated and bored, his hands in his pockets. Szayel held the Septimo spot and was watching him with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.

Starrk paused for a moment on the new entries into the ranks of the Espada. The new Octava was a beautiful female. Her hair was an almost rusty shade and gleamed in the light, thick and slightly wavy. It was cut short at her shoulders and framed a face that was oval in shape, with attractive but nondescript features. What caught Starrk's attention, though, was the gleam of bright intelligence in her eyes for the moment he met them. They were dark blue, he noticed. Then she looked away and seemed to pull into herself. Attempting to avoid his notice? She wore lipstick of a peculiar purple shade. Starrk pursed his lips for a moment. He knew she claimed to have advanced her power since the victory, but he suspected that was a ruse. Instead, he thought she'd always been strong enough to be an Espada, but had concealed her might so she could avoid fighting in the Winter War. If so, he saluted her intelligence. However, it meant she was far more dangerous than she appeared… What was her name again? Bella Angellina, yes.

Leaving her aside, he glanced at the current Noveno. He was squatting, resting on his haunches as he met the Primera's gaze fearlessly. It was an animal-like position and the shinigami might look down on it, but the man did not care. The mask of bone on his face resembled a carnival mask, with a single antenna frozen at a jaunty angle. The other was broken off. The bone was traced with fine filigree and his eyes flashed from blue to yellow even as Starrk watched. What was his name again? Donnchad, that was it. He was precisely what he appeared to be, no more and no less. An adjuchas, his mask had been broken a mere month before the Winter War and he'd had no time to adapt to having hands and a sword. Now, though, he had mastered the sword by his side and ascended to the Espada.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Donnchad snarled at him and Starrk blinked, a touch taken aback.

"I am waiting for my opponent." He said mildly and the Espada spat on the ground.

"I don't care if you're waiting for the second coming of Christ!" Who? "This is my only day off this week and I'm not getting another so start this show!" …Ah. How vexing for him.

"Can you not take another day?" He asked and felt the heat of the man's glare. His eyes were red, now.

"Ask the fucking slave driver." He jerked his chin towards Ulquiorra, who did not deign to respond. Starrk found he was not terribly surprised. He had no Espada answering directly to him, but his duties with the Eighth were involved enough. And Donnchad loved fighting but he was noted for his skill at stealth. No doubt that was why he'd been given to the head of the arrancar enforcement arm. Starrk noted he had a zanpakuto on his hip, in the shape of a dagger.

Then Hitsugaya arrived, along with the other shinigami taichou and a rather rumpled Yammy. Starrk didn't want to think about that. Kuchiki was calm and emotionless as always, while Ukitake looked wan and pale. Starrk glanced at the Octava but she seemed indifferent to her pets' distress. Ukitake went towards his mistress but on the way, paused by his side.

"Please don't kill him." He said in an undertone and Starrk gave him a small, polite smile.

"Of course not. Aizen-kami has use for him." He said smoothly. Really, that was the only reason he was sparing Toshiro's life. That reply seemed to distress Juushiro and Starrk continued, his voice low. "The Winter War taught me the dangers of sparing an opponent." Their eyes met and for a moment, Starrk saw anguish there. Then Juushiro looked away, his shoulders slumping.

"Yes, I know." He said before going to his mistress. Angelline did not look up but Starrk caught a subtle movement, her hand on Ukitake's lower back. Interesting. Then he turned his attention to Toshiro, stepping into the practice ring. Powerful wards went up around them and Starrk caught the whiff of Aizen's reiatsu. Of course, he knew what Starrk could do. He would not want to risk an accident.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens!" Hitsugaya snapped even as Starrk moved his hand in the familiar gesture.

"Open your box." He commanded and, to his surprise, he heard a beautiful tone. It was like a chime, pure and sweet and the scent of lavender filled the air, almost causing him to sneeze. Then he was deflecting a dragon of ice, utterly vexed. "I am to fight ice with sound?" He asked his zanpakuto even as Toshiro attacked. "I would have thought fire." That was obvious and he heard Pandora sniff.

_Obvious and hence, boring. I am never boring._ She proclaimed it like a queen and Starrk's lips twisted in amusement. _Figure it out or die._

"…Hn." That was her challenge to him. Learn to use a new shikai every time… ah, what a difficult zanpakuto he held. As another ice dragon flew towards him, though, Starrk directed the sound. The ice shattered as it hit a sonic barrier and then Starrk took the offensive.

Soon he had mastered at least part of his box… the bell like tone could be directed like a cero, creating blows of pure sonic force. The tone could also be manipulated, going up and down in the musical scale, and Starrk saw as windows rattled. What good that did him, though, he was not sure. He could also amplify it but that hurt his own ears more cruelly than anyone else's. His hearing was excellent.

Starrk's sonido was better than Toshiro's shunpo. That was simply a fact and he demonstrated it time and time again, moving with a speed and fluidity that challenged the boy to even focus on him properly. Vaguely, Starrk wondered if Hitsugaya had ever truly sparred against Kyoraku Shunsui. Or had he gotten better since taking Pandora into his soul? Perhaps he had. He'd certainly been practicing much, much harder since gaining his sword. Whatever it was, he left numerous bleeding cuts on the small taichou. Nothing fatal, but enough to enrage him, judging from the fury in those green eyes.

"Bankai!" Toshiro snarled the word and Starrk frowned as clouds suddenly sprang up. This… was troublesome. He no longer had resurrection, the arrancar equivalent of bankai, and he was limited to his shikai. What would his bankai be like?

_Even Aizen will fear you._ Pandora promised and Starrk lifted an eyebrow before grimacing as he was assaulted by ice daggers. He had to move fast but could not quite evade them all. A line of blood trickled down his arm and chest as one of them got through his hierro. He spared a brief moment of mourning for the uniform – it would surely be ruined by the time this was over – and devoted himself to countering the ice. The battle was still fairly even and he began falling back on familiar powers, bringing out ceros. But that was foolish. He needed to understand why Pandora had picked sound…

Toshiro attempted to use his flower petal attack, the one he'd frozen Halibel with. Starrk just laughed and heard Pandora laugh with him. Then he directed the sound, creating a kind of cone around himself. Not a single petal touched him and not a single bit of ice sprouted from his body. Starrk saw the small taichou's frustration and knew he'd realized his mistake… he had just wasted a great deal of reiatsu for nothing. Starrk smiled and attacked, blade clashing against blade.

This time, he held nothing back. It was the kind of attack he'd only pulled out once before… right after Lilynette had vanished. He felt Toshiro's panic as he began to become overwhelmed by the plethora of brutally powerful yet cunning attacks and the small taichou suddenly used his wings, wrapping them around himself to form a shield. Starrk hit the ice but his weapon was momentarily caught, almost entrapped in it. Scowling, he leapt back and considered his options as Hitsugaya unfolded, panting heavily and badly battered, but still determined. That ice was very annoying. Surely he… could…

Starrk went absolutely still as he remembered something Sakura had told him about her science classes. Crystals vibrated, reacting to sound according to their structure. Ice formed crystals, which was why ice cubes were bigger than the water they came from. Sakura had been marveling at the amazing complexity of the world around her and Starrk had listened patiently, filing all the little bits of information into the 'cute Sakura' folder of his mind. Now, though, he suddenly saw what Pandora wanted of him…

Acting on his hunch, he began to play with the sound as the battle continued. Toshiro seemed to be winning now… Starrk allowed his performance to flag, as though he was tiring. In truth, he was splitting his concentration. He had to find the right tone, the perfect resonance.

He knew he had when he saw the ice encasing the small taichou shake, just a bit. A faint look of annoyance crossed Toshiro's face as he created a wave of ice, which Starrk could not evade. He grimaced in pain as his skin was coated with a thin film of ice. The taichou tried to shatter it – tried to kill him – but Starrk was far too strong. Then he half-closed his eyes and summoned the sound.

He did it all at once and Starrk was vaguely aware of an intense pain. It hardly mattered, though, compared to the utter shock on Toshiro's face as his bankai literally shattered. Ice flew away, breaking into smaller and smaller pieces as that sound relentlessly forced the structure to become as nothing. Starrk was there, then, his sword against Toshiro's throat.

"You are defeated." He said, realizing as he did that he couldn't hear his own voice. Ah, he'd broken something. And there was wetness on the sides of his neck? Not good. Hitsugaya just glared at him and Starrk spared a glance at Aizen. He was watching with interest and smiled before speaking. Starrk could not hear a word although he was sure kami's voice was amplified. Going with what he assumed was correct, he removed his sword before bowing –

And reacted to the movement behind him. Toshiro went past him and Starrk grasped his sword arm, breaking it with a single twist. Shoving the boy down, he planted a boot behind his head and looked at Aizen again. _Should I kill him?_ Starrk wanted to, he really did. He remembered what Kyoraku had said, that Toshiro might someday equal him. But Aizen shook his head, gazing at Toshiro in a considering way. Starrk wondered what punishment he would receive for violating the conventions of a duel. Attacking someone when you were clearly defeated was not shinigami usage. Starrk released the boy, who slumped down. Then the healing taichou was there, along with the woman with silvery hair. Starrk watched with emotionless eyes as they tended to Toshiro. He could wait, although his head was starting to throb and his ears tingled most unpleasantly.

_You have ruptured your own eardrums. You should heal in a day or two._ Pandora sounded indifferent to his pain and Starrk nodded. It was a relatively minor wound, for a hollow like himself. _If you weren't a hollow it wouldn't have happened. Too sensitive._

"I see." That explained why Hitsugaya was not suffering similar damage. Then Unohana was leaving Hitsugaya to the other woman and coming to his side. She said something and he shook his head. "I cannot hear you." He said, aware that his own voice was probably strange. He had no idea of his own volume. She nodded and held three fingers in front of him, which he easily interpreted. "Three. I do not have a head injury. This was caused by my shikai." No doubt she thought Toshiro had done this to him. She nodded and placed her hands over his ears. Starrk half-closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of healing kido. The pounding in his head dulled, replaced with an ache.

"Can you hear me?" It sounded like Retsu was underwater, but Starrk could hear her. He nodded. "You should fully recover in a day."

"Thank you." He said politely. And that was good, that he would be well for the trip to the museum. He would be the chaperone for all the children. She smiled at him and Starrk had the oddest feeling that Unohana liked him. Her smile held a touch of warmth, unlike the usual, polite expression she graced Aizen with.

"Awesome, nice shikai, I'm gone." Donnchad disappeared a moment later and Starrk quirked an eyebrow at the vanished arrancar, amused. Then he glanced at Ulquiorra who was gazing after his subordinate with irritation. While their skills might be complementary, he doubted their personalities were.

"I could have regenerated my bankai…" Starrk heard the challenge and briefly turned his gaze to the heavens.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked without turning. There was a silence. "No time? That is tragic. And if you had regenerated it I would have smashed it again." He turned to Aizen, then. "Is this demonstration complete?" There were still many gawkers cluttering up his Division. Kami nodded.

"Indeed, it is done. All of you, return to your duties." His voice caused a mass exodus and Starrk was very pleased. "Thank you for your forbearance, Primera." Aizen said, his gaze still on Toshiro. He would not have wanted to be in the small taichou's shoes. "Retsu, can he be moved?"

"Certainly…" Starrk left them to it, then, seeking out Nanao. She said something but it was too quiet and he shook his head.

"You must speak up. My hearing is poor." It worked, after a fashion, but not well. Nanao raised her voice.

"Come to your office and get cleaned up." That was a good idea. His uniform was damaged and the blood drying from his ears no doubt looked very ugly. Starrk nodded and in the office, she helped make him presentable again, fetching a bowl of water and a sponge as he began to change. After he was done, Starrk came to a decision.

"My ears are ringing. I am going to take a nap. Please, disturb me only if necessary." A bit of sleep and he would feel much better, as his natural regeneration worked its magic. Nanao glanced at his desk, which was looking a bit messy and Starrk sighed. "I know, I know…" Two stupid meetings and a duel, he was falling behind. Nanao shook her head with a small laugh.

"And you have to take Sakura to the museum tomorrow." She said, her voice warm with amusement and Starrk rubbed his forehead. "I'll do some of it for you, but only if you take the rest home with you." She said very firmly and he nodded, feeling a touch of regret. No play with Sakura tonight… but he would have tomorrow with her.

"I will. But for now, I need to rest." He truly did need that, the ache in his head would not lend itself to paperwork. She nodded with a smile and he left, going towards the roof. Settling in, he let the summer sun warm his skin, felt the soft tickles of the wind pulling on his clothes. Soon, he nodded off into a light doze.

Soon he would have to go back to work, but for now he would rest.

* * *

Starrk gazed at the children with patient tolerance. All of them were ooh'ing and aah'ing over the displays and listening to the tour guide. One boy was edging away, however. Starrk casually moved to block him and the child looked at him before giving up and rejoining the group.

He was a 'chaperon.' Nanao had explained it to him and the nice woman who ran the class had also told him a bit. His job was to ensure the safety of the children, and also the safety of the museum. Nanao had told him that it was really quite unlikely anything would threaten the young pups, but they might easily cause chaos, annoying other patrons and damaging the exhibits. The museum staff could not be expected to corral so many little ones, so it was up to Starrk and the nice woman to handle matters.

Starrk quickly discovered he had a knack for it. They had very little reiatsu but he could still sense them, and he just had an instinctive feeling for when his charges were straying. Perhaps it was his canine nature, but he felt like a sheepdog herding his sheep into position. It helped that most of them were a bit afraid of him although some were not. Starrk smiled as he watched Sakura with her friends. Miyaki was a tiny little girl with long brown hair, and Ito was a stocky boy with short cropped, raven black hair. They had been to his house many times by now and were not afraid of him at all.

One, though, was not afraid of him for a different reason. Starrk felt a gaze on him and idly glanced at the girl, meeting angry green eyes. He did not know her name but suspected this was Yuna, from the sneering way she had spoken to Sakura. The girl kept looking at him and he could feel her dislike, almost hate. He met those eyes calmly and she finally looked away, at the displays. As soon as he turned his attention away, though, he could feel her looking at him again. Yet, he was practiced at letting hate roll off his back. Barragan, Halibel, Toshiro… yes, he'd dealt with that before.

So they went through the museum, Starrk smiling as he helped manage the children. The nice woman was often pointing out things, enjoying sharing the wonder that was history. Starrk found it intriguing as well and soaked up the information, gazing at the strange items and relics even as he tended to his duty. Perhaps he should come here sometime with Nanao? Although she had likely seen this place many times.

The museum had a special room with rows of benches. They were made of polished wood and in front of them was a stage for a puppet show. Starrk smiled as he saw the puppeteers getting ready and took up his next duty… giving all the children a small snack. Pieces of sushi, he carried the tray as the nice woman – what was her name again? Sugi, that was it – gave them napkins and let them pick out the sushi they wanted. Starrk stole a piece of salmon roe sushi and popped it in his mouth. Carrying the tray had some privileges.

When they got to the little girl with the green eyes, though, she spurned their offerings. Starrk quirked an eyebrow at her as she glared.

"You are spiting no one but yourself." He informed her. Truly, her eating or not eating mattered to him not at all.

"You're evil." She said and he blinked at the firm declaration. There was a gasp from Sakura and she and the nice woman spoke at the same time.

"He's my Tochan! He's not evil!"

"Yuna! That is rude! Apologize to Starrk-san this instant!" Her voice merged a little with Sakura's and the little girl in front of him just looked angrier.

"NO! He's a monster and a murderer! Everything that's happened is his fault!" Starrk lifted the tray easily as the girl erupted from her seat and tried to pummel him with small hands. He couldn't even feel the blows and was sure she was hurting herself, quite a bit, but she did not stop. "My Tochan is Claimed – " Oh. "That monster hurts him and you're a filthy half-hollow – " That was said to Sakura, who was watching in shock. Starrk frowned and caught the little girl by the shoulder with one hand, holding her back.

"Enough." That was his voice of command, a tone he'd learned in his duties as a taichou. Perhaps it was unfair to use it on a little girl but she stopped her tirade and looked at him with suddenly fearful green eyes. "You do not need to apologize to me." There was some truth in her complaints. Could Aizen have won without him? Probably not. "However, you must apologize to Sakura." He said firmly, gazing into her eyes. "Her sire died in battle, attempting to protect men like your father. He was as much shinigami as your own sire. And even if she were a half-hollow, she would be innocent in this. Apologize to her, now." The anger seemed to be draining out of her now and Starrk hoped that Yuna understood she was wronging her classmate. None of this was Sakura's fault.

"…Sorry." She mumbled and Starrk would have taken it but Sugi was firmer.

"Louder, Yuna. And look at Sakura when you say it." She said and Yuna sniffled before looking at Sakura and repeating the word. Sakura nodded but there was something apprehensive in her face and when she looked at him, Starrk could see questions in her eyes. He had a very good idea of what they were, too. He hoped he was wrong though.

He was not wrong. After the sock puppet show, Sakura stayed close beside him before asking him a question.

"Tochan? What does Claimed mean?" She asked and Starrk rubbed his forehead for a moment before glancing over the class. He had a feeling that most of them had no idea. Arrancar tended to avoid those with pups when they went about making their Claims and if they did take someone with a child, well… it was likely the pup would not survive. So Yuna might be the only one with a Claimed parent. Likely the child had lived solely because the arrancar was not interested in siring offspring. Starrk cringed a little internally. What might that girl have witnessed? Resolutely setting it aside – there was nothing he could do anyway – he gave his attention to Sakura.

"I will tell you later, with your Kachan." He would need Nanao's help with this. And maybe it was time.

Sakura was only a little girl, but she would not stay little forever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Starrk, what's wrong?" Nanao asked as soon as she saw him. Starrk smiled crookedly. He was transparent as glass to her.

"We must tell Sakura about Claims." He stated it baldly and she looked stricken. "Yuna, her classmate… her father is Claimed and she spoke about it in front of Sakura." And Sakura had spent time speaking to the other girl, when he was finding a boy who had managed to get away from him. He'd come back to the group to see the girls with their heads together and they had both looked at him before stopping talking. To Starrk's mind, that boded ill.

"That poor child." Nanao murmured and Starrk moved without thought, gently embracing her. She rested against his chest with a sigh. They stayed that way for a moment, comforting each other, before she pulled away. "You're right, we have to tell her. I'll start with the sex talk and then you can explain Claims." She said decisively and Starrk nodded. That sounded like a fair division of labor. "After supper."

"Yes." Supper tonight was sushi. Starrk was still not capable of making that, but he was able to handle the miso soup. Soon he was handling that, chopping mushrooms, onions and adding bean sprouts to the broth. It was a convenient vehicle for 'healthy' things. So was the little seaweed salad Nanao put together, which was accented with grated carrot. Sakura ate dutifully but without enthusiasm, her eyes flicking from him to her Kachan.

"Tochan? You were going to tell me about Yuna's tochan…?" She said after a moment and Starrk sighed to himself before tapping her plate.

"After supper. Please, eat." He said firmly and Sakura nodded after a moment, using her chopsticks to eat her salad. Starrk tried it and found it was pleasantly crunchy, with a very nice taste of sesame from the dressing and the little seeds scattered in it. Seaweed salad was something he loved, very much. The miso soup was good too. Starrk tried to concentrate on the flavors to distract himself from what was coming.

Eventually, though, the food was gone. They took Sakura to the living room and sat down with her. Nanao started with the sex talk, as they had planned. Immediately, their daughter was horrified.

"KACHAN! That's gross!" She protested, blushing furiously. Starrk had to smile. "I don't – no! Please don't!" She tried to cover her ears with her hands and Starrk chuckled as Nanao became stern.

"Sakura, you have to know this. Just listen." She said, pulling the girl's hands away. She was squirming with embarrassment as her mother went over how babies were made. Then, though, Nanao went further and explained how two men could engage in love play. Sakura was wide eyed at that information.

"…Wouldn't that hurt?" She asked and Nanao winced as Starrk nodded.

"To do it without causing pain you must be very careful with your partner." He said as she bit her lip. "There are ways to have pleasure without that, but we will go into that some other time." It really wasn't necessary for this. "Now, I will explain Claims." Keeping his voice as level as possible, he explained the process of Claiming. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed, then looked at her mother.

"H-Have you…?" She asked in a small voice and Starrk shook his head. Nanao explained, her tone gentle.

"I've agreed to be Claimed by your Tochan, once I have my bankai. Aizen-kami has a rule that any taichou-class shinigami must be Claimed." Starrk blinked. He'd forgotten about that, but Nanao was right. If she found her bankai she would have to be Claimed. "We are waiting for that." That reminded him of what Pandora had said and Starrk swallowed, looking away. He'd still not told her about that…

"Oh. Yuna said the arrancar who Claimed her father hurts him… she said she saw him cry once." Sakura looked at him hopefully. "Can you do something Tochan?" She asked with great faith in him and Starrk winced. For a moment, he almost felt angry at that shinigami for letting his daughter see him cry… but then he discarded the emotion. That man had to be under tremendous stress and hiding it from his child as well as he could.

"I… cannot. Aizen has forbidden us to fight over Claiming rights." He said honestly and Sakura stared at him reproachfully. "Sakura… the penalty for violating this rule is death." He warned and her eyes teared up a little.

"But you're the Primera! The strongest! Yuna says Aizen wouldn't be kami without you!" She protested and Starrk rubbed his forehead. He thought that meant – Nanao put it into words.

"That makes it more important for him to follow the rules. He's an example to the other arrancar." She said firmly and Sakura sniffed. Then she hugged her daughter, holding her close. "I'm sorry. I wish we could help him but we just can't."

"Kachan…" Sakura sounded like her view of the world had taken a great blow and Starrk thought it had. Until now, she'd thought there was nothing her Tochan and Kachan could not do, if they put their mind to it. Now she knew that was not so. Starrk hesitated but then Nanao looked at him and held out a hand, inviting him to join them. He moved then, helping her comfort little Sakura.

"I am sorry." He murmured, breathing in their mingled scents. "Children should not have to endure such things." It almost made him regret their victory. Almost, yet not quite. He could never regret being brought out of the eternal darkness into such light. The fact that it meant so much pain to others did bother him, but that was something he could not change.

"Come on Sakura. Let's go to bed." Nanao said, bringing the moment to an end. Starrk let go of them, watching as Sakura sniffled and nodded. For a brief moment, he thought of telling her about how her sire had died… but he couldn't. The poor little girl had already taken in enough, tonight.

He would have to tell her eventually, but not just yet.

* * *

"I am attempting to see your point of view." Starrk said with all due gravity to the arrancar across from him. "However, I cannot wedge my head so far up my rectum." From the blank, faintly irritated look on Ulquiorra's face, he didn't see the humor. There was a muffled snort from outside the half-open door and Starrk was glad Nanao appreciated his wit. "I have punished the miscreant. What more do you require?"

"Your punishment is inadequate." Ulquiorra said it as though he was explaining to a simpleton. Starrk lifted his eyebrows, silently inviting him to continue as he took a seat on the edge of his desk. "He killed an arrancar from my division. He should be put to death."

"Mmm. Have I not made it clear to the Numeros that I no longer want Claims issued upon my shinigami?" The woman with the abusive Claimer was dead. So were two others from his Division and Starrk was tired of such issues. With Aizen's permission, he'd made a rule that while current Claims would stand, only arrancar from his Division could Claim shinigami from his Division. That made it possible for him to discipline the arrancar for affecting their Claims performance. A bit of a dodge, perhaps, but it worked. Starrk had a feeling Aizen had approved it because he eventually wanted to phase Claiming out, except perhaps for taichou class shinigami. Did Ulquiorra realize that? "Your man disobeyed the rule. It was his right to defend himself."

"He was defending his mate, not himself." Ulquiorra's tone was frosty and Starrk gave him a disingenuous smile.

"We do not know that." He said although truthfully, he knew. The shinigami man had admitted it to him and Starrk had ordered him to lie about it to the investigators. He really didn't want to have to replace the man. Besides, it did well for morale, for the shinigami to see their taichou protecting them. "And even if that were so, I have recently been to a wedding. Do they not say 'two made one'?" Starrk quoted the priest and felt Ulquiorra's ire increase.

"Does your prohibition include mates, then?" He asked and Starrk pretended to consider it for a moment.

"Perhaps it should. But only married ones." There had to be limits. Anyone could claim that someone was a lover, but marriage involved formalities, certificates filed and fees paid. "In any case, I have disciplined him adequately." The shinigami man was going to be spending a year in the Mukan. Starrk didn't like imposing such a harsh punishment, but anything less would look too lenient.

"I will be informing Aizen of your new perspective on his ruling." Ulquiorra said frostily and Starrk shrugged.

"That is your right." He couldn't stop the Tercero from complaining. "However, take your minion with you when you leave. I cannot sense him and it is giving me a headache." He heard Pandora's laughter in the back of his mind.

"…The hell?!" A head dropped down, upside down outside his window. Bright red hair hung down around a masked face, making Starrk smile. "You were bluffing! You didn't know I was there!"

"You will never know." He said serenely. Donnchad hissed at him before vanishing in a bang of sonido. Ulquiorra also left, his stride purposeful and deadly. Starrk hoped no one got in his way. He would brush them aside with no regard for their safety. After Ulquiorra was safely gone, Starrk sought out Nanao. She was talking quietly with one of her officers. Starrk waited patiently until they were done. Eventually, the man bowed formally to his superiors before making an exit.

"Mmm, have you arranged the thing?" Starrk kept it vague, aware that Donnchad might not be gone. He'd been bluffing, not that he'd ever admit it. Nanao understood what he was up to immediately.

"It's fully arranged." She assured him and Starrk nodded. They were putting out the hat to gather money for the shinigami's wife. The Division was matching the amount raised, although it was going into the accounts under a slightly deceptive name. Cookie fund? If anyone asked, he had a sweet tooth. "How is the paperwork?" She asked and he glanced back at his door.

"Fully caught up. I had thought I would join the patrols tonight." He thought it would be nice to take out his frustrations on a few basic hollows. And with his zanpakuto, purifying them was an easy matter. "We are going to the wilderness areas, correct?" Cleansing them was a never ending chore.

"Yes." Starrk blinked as a hand suddenly gripped his chin and he was tugged down. Warm lips covered his and Starrk's eyes went wide as he experienced the first kiss he could ever recall experiencing. It felt… good…

"What was that for?" He asked when they parted, feeling breathless. Nanao smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye.

"It was for caring. For trying. And for trusting me to go out and risk getting scratched." Her tone was wry and Starrk blinked. Scratched? Why should he be concerned about that? He knew she could handle herself quite well. "Let's go." Her smile… Starrk swallowed as he felt a tug somewhere he really shouldn't. Setting that feeling aside, he followed her out.

Purifying some hollows would be a good distraction from the paperwork.

* * *

"…" Starrk regarded the scene around him with calm composure. "We need to take this in an organized fashion. Map?" He held out a hand and Nanao handed him the map she'd hurriedly requisitioned. "Thank you." The area they were responsible for was already outlined in red, with two other sections in purple, and two more in yellow. Starrk easily interpreted that… the purple was for the second tier of areas, the yellow the third. They would need to do them all, but red was most critical. "Sanzuki. Take your squad…" Starrk quickly portioned out the areas and his shinigami plus some arrancar, the ones with functional zanpakuto, scattered.

"This is a nightmare." Nanao murmured and Starrk nodded, feeling a twinge of regret. He knew what he'd helped do to Karakura town, the lives that had been sacrificed to Aizen's ambition. This scene brought it back.

The disaster here, though, was even worse. A massive earthquake had rocked this side of the world and the following tsunami had finished the job. They were standing in the ruins of one of the largest cities affected. What was its' name again? He couldn't remember. It was not Japan, though. This was another fault line.

Moving swiftly, Starrk began the process of giving the lost souls konso. Fortunately, the great bulk of this place had passed over automatically. If they hadn't, the situation would have been unmanageable. As it was, it was merely difficult. Starrk did not pause to explain anything, just murmuring the words and pressing the hilt of his sword against foreheads. There were too many souls to bother with the niceties and speed was of the essence because –

A hollow attempted to attack Nanao. Starrk could have moved to defend her, but didn't bother… he was confident in her skill. Her small blade caught it in the forehead, cracking the mask and purifying it. Starrk grimaced a little at the sight. Already, some of the lost souls were becoming hollow. And when one started, the infection began to spread…

Starrk knew they were missing a few of the lost souls. There was no way around that… some of them would hide and the shinigami did not have time to find them all. But as long as they got most of them, the damage would be minimal. The rest of the day passed quickly, as they all worked very hard. By the time evening fell, they had completed the red area and both purples. Yellow was still untouched, but there was only so much they could do. His entire Division was present. Starrk glanced at Nanao, seeing the traces of exhaustion on her face. He felt nothing but for regular shinigami, konso was a minor drain. So much of it… coming to a decision, he spoke to Nanao.

"Send out a general recall. We must rest before tackling the yellow areas." They were overstraining themselves and he didn't want his shinigami to start falling to hollows. She nodded, a flash of relief crossing her face. Starrk called up a hell butterfly and sent it to Ukitake, then another to Kuchiki and Hitsugaya, informing them all of his decision. A butterfly from Byakuya arrived shortly thereafter, informing him that the other man had come to an identical conclusion. Ukitake's reply was slower but said roughly the same. Toshiro's did not arrive at all, but Starrk decided he didn't care. Soon he had all the shinigami moving through the temporary senkaimon. To accommodate such an influx, Szayel had created several extra 'gates' for them to use. Rubbing his forehead, Starrk knew this was only the beginning. When the city was done, they would move on to the more rural areas. All in all, he estimated this would take at least a week, possibly a month. Should they ask Nanao's parents to take Sakura? Likely they should and kami knew they would enjoy having their granddaughter. Patiently, he waited for the shinigami and arrancar to finish using the senakaimon. He would go through last, guarding their backs for any possible attack. Tomorrow they would be back.

Starrk hated working so hard but sometimes, it was just necessary.

* * *

"Finally." Nanao said with a sigh as she began to disrobe. Starrk averted his eyes, wishing he dared watch. Until Pandora had given him her information, he might have, secure in the knowledge he could do nothing more. Now it was harder to avoid becoming aroused. Swallowing, he began taking off his clothing.

"Yes, it has been difficult." Altogether, the cleanup in the Living World had taken two weeks. Two weeks where they had been practically absent from Sakura's life. She had been happy staying with her grandparents – they loved her very much – but it was a relief to have everything back to normal. He absently pulled on his pajamas before turning and noticing Nanao was wearing a thin white shift. He could see the outline of her nipples and for a moment, he was transfixed. Then their eyes met and from the smile on her face, Nanao had spotted his reaction. To his surprise, she moved forward and embraced him. Breathing in her scent, he savored her warmth as he returned the embrace.

"I wish we didn't have to wait." Her soft words made his eyes go wide and his heart skip a beat.

"You… want to?" He almost cursed himself. He sounded like a boy… she looked up, a wistful smile on her face. "What about… him?" He had to ask and her smile turned bittersweet.

"It's been years, Starrk. Pain dulls with time." He did know that, very well. "And you've done everything you promised and more. You've been the best Tochan Sakura could have asked for. And you've done everything you could for the Division." They were his pack. Arrancar and shinigami both, they belonged to him. Starrk didn't say it, though. Now was hardly the time. "And you trust me to take care of myself. He never did."

_Tell her, you fool._ Pandora sounded irritated and Starrk swallowed. He was afraid and surely his zanpakuto knew why. _And so you behave like a coward. Let her know all of it, including why you are afraid._ …Ouch. _She'll have to know sooner or later. Or do you intend to have sex with her only to Claim her?_ No. Of course not… his zanpakuto was right. _I am always right._ He wouldn't go that far. _Hmph!_

"Nanao, I have something to tell you." He said, hearing the husky note to his voice. "We can have sex now, if you wish." She blinked at him, eyes wide and surprised. "Pandora says she can dampen my release. I still cannot Claim you without killing you." That would require her bankai. "I did not tell you because I am… afraid…" Kami, this was so hard to admit. Nanao reached up to adjust her glasses. She only took them off right when they were about to go to bed, setting them on the table beside them.

"Surely you're not a virgin?" She asked and he was unable to answer. "…Oh. Starrk." Her hand cupped his face, making him look at her. "It doesn't hurt, you know." He blinked at the amusement in her tone.

"That is not what I am afraid of." He had to explain this. "The Claim, it is so pleasurable. Mutual orgasm is assured. With just me I… do not…" He looked away, feeling deeply ashamed of his lack. Was he really a virgin? He didn't know. When he'd become arrancar he'd lost most of his memories. And then when he'd drawn Lilynette forth, he'd lost even more. "I do not know if I can please you." And the thought of disappointing her so was a crushing weight on his soul. It hadn't been, when they'd first made this arrangement, but she meant so much to him now. There was a soft intake of breath.

"Starrk…" Her hand was in his hair then, pulling him into another kiss. Kami, her lips felt so good… he responded without thought, returning the passion he felt there. When they parted she was flushed, her eyes hazed with pleasure. "Arousal is mostly in the mind. I know you can please me." Then she smiled at him. "And it doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to be you."

"Me?" That left him breathless. That she would want him… this time, he initiated the kiss. Her lips were so warm and sweet against his. Then she was tugging him towards the bed and he went willingly… pajamas were soon forgotten, a lost heap on the floor, and her shift followed. Her body… Starrk felt like he was worshipping her as he allowed himself to explore. Was this memory or instinct? He didn't know but some part of him seemed to know what to do. She was on the bed now and he nuzzled her breasts before taking a warm nipple in his mouth. Her gasp, the musk of her arousal, the light peony scent of her shampoo and the warm scent that was simply _Nanao_ all went to his animal gently sucked on that tender flesh, hearing her soft cry. As he did he cupper her other breast with his hand, exploring that soft skin.

"Oh…" That breathy exclamation made him raise his head. She was gazing at him, still wearing her glasses. Her hand tangled with his hair, gently tugging and he obeyed the unspoken command. They kissed again and he felt breathless as he felt her legs going around his waist. Did she…? He pulled back, gazing at her with a mute question. "Yes, like this. I want to see." Oh kami.

"You know…?" But of course she did. She had many arrancar answering to her, some of whom had mates… either Claimed shinigami or other arrancar. She knew their customs. Nanao smiled at him and he was conscious of his arousal, pressed so close to her.

"I know. Please Starrk, do it. Take me." She said and he obeyed. He heard her heavy gasp as he went inside, felt the incredible sensation of being gripped so tightly. Starrk shuddered as he felt her hips move and responded automatically, meeting her with equal passion. It took a moment for him to find the rhythm that just seemed _right_ but he did and heard her gasp. Yes, he was doing this well. He could feel it… "Starrk!"

"Nanao." He breathed her name, seeing those grey eyes, so large behind her glasses. She wanted to see him… "Oh kami I love you." He said it without thinking and it meant all the more for it. This was the truth lying in his heart, the feeling that had built up over so many years.

"I love you too." Her words hit him so hard. No one had ever said that to him, that he could remember. Lilynette had never said those words… Starrk gasped before speeding his thrusts, sucking on her throat as he did. How wonderful she tasted. Kami, how wonderful she felt, that tight heat surrounding him…

Starrk knew when he was getting close. He could feel the heat building, the inescapable need… for a moment he feared he would go too soon but luck was with him. Nanao's legs clamped tight around him and he gasped as he felt her insides tremble around him before clamping tight around him. Her cry of pleasure was followed by his own voice, rising in a heavy cry as he felt the moment come. He pressed in as deeply as he could before emptying himself into her, sparks flashing behind his eyes.

They both came down from the pleasure slowly. Starrk lovingly nuzzled Nanao and she sighed, gazing at him with lazy pleasure. She drew him in for another kiss and it was slow, langorous. Starrk gently pulled free of her – he had to be heavy – and settled beside her on the bed.

"And you were worried you wouldn't do well." The tired satisfaction in her voice made him blush, but also filled him with male pride. He had pleased her. He had made his woman happy. "Mmm…" She cuddled up to him and he put an arm around her, holding her close. "Would it surprise you to know I've only done this once before?" She said and his eyes went wide at the information.

"…Really?" She nodded and he digested it for a moment. "He must have been extremely virile. I am impressed." Shinigami were not that fertile. Kyoraku had managed to seed her after a single time? He was in awe of the man. Then he winced as Nanao tickled his side. He was very ticklish, despite his hierro.

"Oh, nothing about my fertility? How like a man." She said humorously and he chuckled softly. "Mmm, so tired…" That reminded him of the hard weeks they'd had and Starrk kissed her hair, feeling the soft strands beneath his lips. She reached for her glasses, pulling them off and setting them blindly on the end table as Starrk reached over, tugging on the cord to the light.

Darkness enfolded them and together, they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

_Starrk shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked, silently padding through the white rooms that seemed to make up his inner world._

_It was a strange inner world. Starrk had never wondered what shape his mind would take, until he possessed a zanpakuto. Now he knew that it looked like Los Noches, but smaller. The individual rooms varied in size but none of them were large. Some were completely empty but others held objects, often the colorful pillows he'd once enjoyed sleeping upon. Others held windows, in no logical arrangement. Each one framed a different scene and as he went to the next room, he saw one. It cast a warm light into the room and he walked up to it with a small smile. Glancing out, he saw a warm summer day. He and Nanao were sitting in a park, and he had his hands crossed over his belly as he slept. Her belly was round with little Sakura. Ah, that day. He remembered it so well._

_A hand caressed the side of his face and Starrk detected the faintest hint of rotting meat. Turning his head, he looked into bright blue eyes._

" _I'm glad you've come. We need to talk." Pandora said and he nodded. He'd had a feeling his zanpakuto wanted a heart to heart with him. "Come." She swept out of the room and Starrk followed, mildly curious. Would she take him somewhere new?_

_She did. Starrk stopped, stunned, as the door she opened led him to an open air patio. He gazed at the beautiful white brickwork, the wrought iron fence festooned with ivy. Steep steps led down to a coast with a gorgeous sandy beach. The sun was bright in a cerulean sky and the ocean was a beguiling blue. Briefly, Starrk was tempted to run down and dunk himself in those cool waves. Then he blinked and pulled his mind away. Now was not the time for that. A lovely little iron table with two matching chairs was waiting for him and Pandora took a seat at it, flicking her hand. A tea set, made out of very bright blue and orange majolica, appeared. There was also a small tray of sweets and sandwiches. Did he see cucumber in there? That was his favorite._

" _Indeed, that is cucumber. Feel free." Pandora waved at the tea set with a smile and Starrk suddenly wondered if she meant to eat any. He had a feeling that if she ate at all, her food was more… fleshy. "Quite right."_

" _Please stop reading my mind." Starrk said mildly as he took a seat and she chuckled softly before pouring herself some tea. He took the cucumber sandwich, enjoying the pleasant crunch. "What do you wish to discuss?" He truly had no idea. Pandora leaned forward, any humor suddenly gone as she stared at him with those intensely blue eyes._

" _Aizen." She stated and he blinked. "You have noticed he is becoming weaker."_

" _Yes." He said after a moment. "I would assume that is an attempt to help him seed Unohana taichou." It was logical enough. He could have done something similar to himself, so long ago… but the thought of raping the child out of Nanao to reseed her had not appealed to him in the slightest. Also, he might have been left vulnerable to his enemies. Pandora stared at him, unblinking._

" _Why would he do that?" She asked and Starrk stared at her right back. Had he not just stated why? "You are blinded by your instincts. Do you really think he desires a child so much that he would give up power?"_

" _It is not permanent…" Starrk said but frowned as he did. His zanpakuto had a point. He knew Aizen quite well by now and knew he was obsessed with power. Why else would he have aspired to the Soul King's throne? "Why do you think he is doing it, then?" Aizen was lowering his power to have a child with Unohana. Surely he wanted a child. What other reason for it could there be? Pandora smiled widely, revealing her tainted teeth._

" _That is an excellent question." Then she pursed her lips together before taking a dainty sip of her tea. Starrk frowned, knowing he'd just been given a challenge. Still, how was he to find out Aizen's motivations in this? "Doesn't it make you hungry?" She asked slyly and he blinked. "Doesn't it make your heart race, just a bit? Your mouth tingle, as you see him slowly weakening?" Ah._

" _Of course it does." He said evenly before reaching for his tea. Hmmm, were those cream filled pastries on the tray? He took one before continuing. "That is my instinct." Any hollow would feel it, when they felt a pack leader becoming weak. Although… "But I am not some basic hollow, ruled by my instincts. While he has to hogyoku he cannot die." That made any attempt to take the leadership futile and doomed. Pandora cocked her head to one side like a bird._

" _Is that the only reason you do not act?" She asked and Starrk ate his pastry. It was delicious, a crunchy exterior and a rich, sweet interior with just a touch of vanilla._

" _Of course not. I owe him a great deal, for bringing me out of the shadows." He said quietly. Pandora's eyes flashed and he continued before she could speak. "I know he feels no such loyalty towards me." Starrk was not blind to Aizen's flaws. Even before he'd lost Lilynette, he'd had a good measure of the man. But even if Aizen would not truly understand his debt, would consider it foolish and blind, did not make it less real. "Why are you so concerned?" He did not think that Pandora wanted him to act against Aizen. Those pretty pink lips pulled into a small frown before she sipped her tea again._

" _As he becomes weaker you become stronger. I fear that someday, not that far in the future, he will look at you and see a threat." She said seriously and Starrk frowned before sipping his own tea. A deep earl grey, it went well with the sweets and sandwiches._

" _I understand." His zanpakuto wanted him to be wary, to keep a close eye on their leader. If Aizen decided he was too much of a threat it was not beyond possibility that he might move to eliminate the Primera. Or diminish him? Could the bonds on his soul be tightened? Starrk disliked the thought. Still… "It seems unlikely." He said after a moment of deep thought. "He has trusted me deeply, to begin unifying his forces. To remove me would undo much of his work." That seemed to move Pandora's thoughts in another direction._

" _He is not creating any new arrancar." She observed and Starrk nodded. Aizen had made a few just after the victory, to replenish his forces, but other than that he'd broken no masks. "He is immortal now. I think he means for you to interbreed with the shinigami and disappear." Starrk nodded again and she gazed at him curiously. "That does not bother you?"_

" _No." He said before glancing down his chest, at his mask and hollow hole. "I am not proud of what I am." The power that threatened everyone around him, the instincts he had to leash… he was not proud of any of that. The fact that he was beyond vasto lorde, mentally close to fully healed, only made the dichotomy between his intellect and instincts worse. "And my bloodline will live on. That is all that matters." His instincts agreed. Success was determined by offspring left behind, nothing else._

" _So you think this is a good thing?" She prompted and Starrk had the feeling that Pandora was encouraging him to examine his own feelings. Starrk considered it for a moment, reaching for another sandwich. Smoked salmon and cream cheese? On a very strong, dark bread. It was not bad although he preferred cucumber._

" _I think it is." He said after swallowing his mouthful of food. "The numeros were all adjuchas. Even as arrancar, they are not whole." Some were learning, though. And it seemed to him that some were naturally better than others. Older? Perhaps. "They lack morals." To most hollows that would be giggle worthy but Pandora would understand. "That some of us can take zanpakuto would seem to indicate our children will be more shinigami than not." So far, there were no hybrids so he wasn't sure. But he thought it was likely. "Overall, I think it will be a good thing." And that way they could eventually be done with this Claiming business. Would their children even be able to cast Claims?_

" _Mmm, I see. That does sound quite logical." Pandora said before smiling, revealing her teeth again. "You are so very logical. But be careful. Aizen knows how clever you are." Starrk lowered his eyelids, reminded of their earlier discussion. She was very right… Aizen knew him just as well as he knew the tyrant. "And you belong to me." She seemed to teleport, vanishing from her seat and reappearing right beside him. Her hand caressed his cheek and he felt a nail nip through his hierro, raising just the finest line of blood. He grasped her wrist, gazing into those intensely blue eyes._

" _Only yours to hurt?" He said mildly and saw her smile widen into a grin. "I think I should return to my duties. But I will be back."_

" _Of course." She laughed and that cloud of stink enfolded him again, leading him to gratefully exit Jinzen._

_He liked Pandora but sometimes the smell was a bit much._

* * *

"TOCHAN!" Sakura had just finished neatly opening her birthday present. She was beyond ripping into pretty papers and instead, liked to carefully remove them so they could be reused. She was overjoyed at the contents. "This must have been so expensive! Thank you so much!"

"It is nothing." He said easily as she looked at her brand new telescope in awe. It was made of bronze and truly fine. Starrk had to admit, if only to himself, that it had been hideously expensive. But it was both beautiful and functional and Sakura would get much use out of it. Nanao was smiling a touch pensively as she watched Sakura looking through the manual and he knew why.

Sakura was roughly the same age as Lilynette, now. Still too young to be interested in boys, thankfully. But she was old enough to start showing true signs of her path in life. Her favorite classes were science. Learning about the world enthralled her and the scientific method was her passion. She was good at math too, but it was science that really called out to her.

That worried Nanao, though. The main destination for those with such interests was Szayel's Division, the former Twelfth. She thought of that as a fearsome place and in truth, it was. However, Sakura had a great advantage and it was him. The Septimo would love to have the Primera in his debt. Did Nanao realize what a difference that made? Perhaps they should discuss it although it was quite early to worry about such things. Perhaps Sakura would discover she liked kido even better. Nanao was already teaching her basic things.

"Kachan, this is wonderful too!" Sakura beamed as she pulled out the pretty blue yukata. It came with a pink obi and beautiful little shoes. Starrk smiled at the sight. That was the kind of thing he would not dare pick out. He would surely get it wrong. "Oh, who is this from?" She was looking at another gift, one that had been sent through the post. Nanao and Starrk had both been unsure about giving it to her but finally decided to do so.

"It's from your other Obaa-san, Shunsui's mother." Nanao said softly as Sakura blinked. "She wants to meet you sometime." That letter had come to them. Sakura looked interested.

"Really? I would like to meet her." She said innocently and Starrk sighed to himself. She knew her true sire had been noble but did not know all that implied. Then she was opening the gift and Starrk smiled as she pulled out something very nice. "Oh! It's so pretty." She was holding a bracelet of multi-colored pearls. They were in very summery shades, white, pale yellow, rose and light blue. Sakura immediately tried it on and he noticed the pearls were held together with elastic cord. That seemed appropriate for a child.

"It's beautiful." Nanao said with a small smile. Sakura didn't notice the troubled note in her voice but Starrk did. "Why don't you look at Obaa-chan and Ojii-san's gifts?" She said and Sakura immediately went to them. Starrk gently placed an arm around her waist, giving her comfort. He didn't think the Kyoraku matriarch meant them any harm. As he did, he glanced at the cake. The icing was glistening in a tempting way and the buttercream roses were – "Perhaps we should cut the cake before Tochan starts drooling?"

"Nanao." He said reproachfully as she smiled at him and Sakura grinned. "It is my favorite flavor." He'd recently discovered that he loved hummingbird cake. The tropical flavors and the cream cheese icing… it was drool worthy.

"Mine too! Let's have some." Sakura said cheerfully and soon they were cutting the cake and portioning it out. Starrk took a bite of the cake, savoring the pineapple and coconut. The heady scent of sugar made him almost giddy. So delicious. "We're having a sleepover on Friday. Don't forget." She warned him and Starrk sighed.

"Right, right." Sakura's actual birthday was in the middle of the week. That was no good for such things. "Who is coming again?" Ito would not be coming. Boys and girls did not share such events.

"Miyaki, Numi and Leiko." Sakura said and Starrk resigned himself to a sleepless night. There would be much giggling. Nanao's soft chuckle said she knew exactly what he was thinking. Ah well, he could take it easy the next day. His fukutaichou would understand. Smiling at the thought, he licked a bit of cream cheese off his spoon.

It might sometimes be inconvenient, but he loved having a daughter.

* * *

Starrk gazed over the little tea set in front of him thoughtfully. This was a Japanese style tea, like many Aizen served. Green tea, in delicate, well used cups. Little balls of botamochi and sweet cakes of daifuku were waiting for them. To his eyes, the daifuku looked very nice, in many colors with a pretty dusting of icing sugar. Wanting to be mannerly, he took a sip of his tea first, savoring it. It was not bad. It had been prepared expertly although the quality of the powder seemed suspect to him.

_All of your senses are so very keen. And you're right, that isn't fine matcha powder. I doubt she wants to waste money on anything better._ Pandora commented and Starrk was sure she was right. He took another sip, gazing thoughtfully at the woman across from them.

Kyoraku Ran was a small, wizened woman. Her hair was a lustrous black but her skin was wrinkled and spotted, showing signs of her great age. The kimono she wore was very fine, but Starrk could see the telltale signs of wear on it, the hints that it was quite old. She wore few adornments, only a few fine hair adornments of jet and jade. If he was evaluating her just on her wardrobe, Starrk would have characterized her situation as genteel poverty.

What partially put the lie to that was her home. It was a great, sprawling manor house surrounded by an estate. It was within the Seireitei and prime real estate, yet it still remained, an oasis of nature. The place Starrk's house bridged on was similar, but that was the Shihoin clan. It seemed all the great clans had such a place. This manor house was beautifully furnished and scrupulously clean, very well kept, and there were many servants. That had to be expensive.

_This is where her money is going._ Pandora commented and Starrk nodded to himself. Ran was speaking to a rather shy Sakura.

"I'm so glad to finally meet my second youngest great granddaughter." Second? Interesting. "Did you like the pearls?"

"Oh yes, I'm wearing them. See?" Sakura showed off her wrist, which made the old woman chuckle. "Why haven't I met you before this?" She asked with disarming directness. Ran's smile turned a little bittersweet.

"Because I did not want to intrude on your kachan and tochan." She said as Sakura glanced at them, mildly confused. "Technically, I could have laid claim to you, as Shunsui's daughter. So I thought it better to stay away. But now you are old enough that the courts would let you pick, so they needn't worry." She smiled at Nanao, who managed a smile back, through her tension. "Tell me dear, have you been learning kido?"

"Oh yes! Kachan's teaching me." Soon Ran had put the little girl entirely at ease and Sakura was spilling forth details of her life. But she was mannerly and asked her new grandmother questions about her life, as well. Starrk was interested to hear that she had once had a bankai and could still reach shikai.

"I last used it to help get the children to safety." She glanced at her sword fondly. It had a place on the wall of the tea room. "Poor thing, he hates going to shikai now. He says it makes him tired. The thought of bankai exhausts him."

"Zanpakuto get old?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. Starrk tilted his head to one side, very curious. It was the first he'd heard of this. She laughed, a soft, velvety sound.

"Of course they do. They're part of our souls and while they might not show it the way we would, they age with us." Sakura made a small 'ooh' sound and Starrk blinked slowly. That made some sense. Although clearly not all zanpakuto lost power with age. Or perhaps it was her soul that had lost power and the sword had mimicked it? That seemed likely to him.

There was a soft rustle and he glanced at the door to the tea room. A little girl was there. She had dark brown hair and grey eyes. Starrk fancied he could see a vague resemblance to Sakura in her face. She was younger, though, perhaps only eight. She wore a smock-like dress of light brown, orange and yellow. The colors formed a tawny pattern that made Starrk think of some agates he had seen.

"Obaa-chan?" She said, holding to the doorframe in a way that struck Starrk as shy. Little Sakura was looking at her, intrigued to see another child. Ran smiled warmly at her.

"Ah, little Ran. Come here, please." Another Ran? How odd. The little girl left the door to join her… what? "This is my other great granddaughter." Ah, that was it. "Her mother named her after me. It was very sweet of her." That explained the name. Interesting. Would he someday have a great grandchild named Starrk? …What an intriguing thought. "This is Sakura. Would you like to go play?" Ah, she wanted to talk about adult matters. Well, the children hardly cared.

"Yes please." Sakura said immediately and little Ran nodded shyly. They left together and they could hear murmuring, followed by giggling. Starrk smiled tolerantly. Ran might be younger but he was sure there would soon be much play.

"These desserts are delicious." He said politely as he took a daifuku. It was green. What flavor was that? Biting in he found it was matcha. How very appropriate. Ran smiled back at him, taking a sip of her tea.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like them." She said, equally politely. Starrk just waited, patiently eating the sweet. It was very nice. "I've heard good things of you as a taichou."

"They're all true. But what do you want of us?" Nanao said, coming to the point more quickly than he would have. He'd wanted to see how long she would dance around the issue. Ran looked at the dessert assortment, her eyes far away before looking at them. Starrk could see a deep sadness in her eyes although her expression remained serene.

"I wish to know if you will let me name Sakura as the heir to the Kyoraku clan, with you as her regent." She said and Starrk arched an eyebrow as he felt Nanao stiffen slightly. "Until recently, I had three grandchildren left, all girls. One of them was Claimed by a relatively decent arrancar. I had intended to leave the clan to them. However, recently she died."

"How?" Starrk prompted after a moment where she stared into her tea.

"She cut herself on a broken piece of wood. It took an infection and she died only a day later, of septic shock." Starrk stared. He'd never heard of such a thing. Were shinigami truly so fragile? She saw his expression and gave him a small, sad smile. "She was only seated officer strength and her reiatsu was drained due to her pregnancy." …What?

"Oh." Nanao sounded sick and Starrk swallowed. He knew this story. It was coming back to him now.

"I heard about this at an Espada meeting." He said and they both looked at him. "Donnchad was insisting we need bereavement leave for arrancar." Right now, there was no allowance for such a thing. "Ulquiorra couldn't seem to understand why it was necessary. Grimmjow called him a soulless void and Nnoitra laughed… a fight nearly broke out. Aizen quieted it with his reiatsu and I commented that the man's work was surely suffering and in a field like Ulquiorra's, that could be fatal." A spy or secret policeman deeply distracted by grief was not a good thing. "There may be new rules forthcoming." That seemed likely to him. Nanao adjusted her glasses as Ran nodded.

"That would be good. I… did not dislike him." She looked even older as she said that. "He allowed her a great deal of freedom. She handled one of the remaining family businesses, the sake distillery – " Nanao snorted and Ran smiled before sipping her tea. "She was doing quite well and I had such hopes. Ah, well. Sometimes it's just fate."

"Mmm. But why Sakura, if you have two other granddaughters?" He asked and Ran sighed before reaching for a piece of botamochi. Nanao was finally trying the daifuku and Starrk smiled at the sight. She forgot to eat, sometimes, when she was under stress.

"Unfortunately, they are both Claimed. And I do not like or trust the arrancar who hold them." Ran said and Starrk nodded. "If I chose either of them, I might as well be handing the clan seat to the arrancar. I'm sure they would sell it."

"Mm, this building?" Starrk asked and she nodded. "Why is it important to keep it? Surely it is too large for you." It made no sense to him. She had a small army of servants, he could hear and smell them. And the building itself surely required maintenance.

"Because it's the clan seat." Nanao said and Starrk looked at her. "It's a condition to be considered a high clan… There has to be a clan seat, and it must be a certain size. If it's sold, the Kyoraku clan will never sit among the great families again."

"Well, unless we can acquire an Estate large enough to qualify. That's much harder to do these days." Ran said before smiling, a touch amused. "And it would have to be far in the wilderness, beyond the Rukongai. This is a much better location and worth keeping, if we can only rebuild the clan." She looked around and Starrk caught the faintest hint of tears in those old eyes. "I remember the best years, when these halls were full of life… my own children grew up here, and so many of my grandchildren. Shunsui grew up here. I want it to hold those memories again."

"Ah." There were two things at work here. The prestige of being a high clan and also a sentimental attachment. "I see why you would want Sakura." She was unclaimed and would remain so. Starrk would make sure of it. "But why would you want me as regent?" It almost sounded like… Ran confirmed it a moment later.

"I'm dying. I only have a year or two left to live." She said tranquilly and Starrk nodded. He could sense her great age so no doubt it was not a shock. "And having you involved would provide a business advantage."

"Mmm?" He couldn't see that. Nanao was the one to explain, her tone mildly amused.

"Influence. Anyone who wants to do business with the unit would do a bit of business with the Kyoraku clan first." She said and Starrk blinked slowly. Bribery? Nanao easily read his thoughts. "It's not a bribe. No one would assume it was required. But they would think it couldn't hurt and if they were going to buy sake anyway…" She shrugged before smiling. "And some might use it to get a foot in the door." Starrk tilted his head and she elaborated. "A way to get a meeting with you. But I want to know why we should do this to Sakura." Her tone turned stern as she looked at the Kyoraku clan matriarch. "We both know what running a high clan entails." …Ah, work. Would he be responsible for it? Ran answered in a calm, composed manner.

"Clan politics are non-existent at the moment. I'm the only surviving elder. The others succumbed to old age or just couldn't weather the shock." She paused to sip her tea. "My daughters and sons are all dead… they were all as old as Shunsui but less powerful." Not that attractive for Claims. "My granddaughters have no say and there's only three great grandchildren left… a boy, who is also Claimed, little Ran and Sakura." Her smile was a touch brittle. "What we didn't lose in the war, we lost over time." Starrk wondered what had happened to little Ran's parents. He probably didn't want to know. "Little Ran has no guardian other than myself, and she's younger. I would ask that you take over her guardianship as well." Ah. That was interesting. Starrk didn't think his instincts would give him too much trouble, with a child so old and so clearly related to Sakura. "We both know that clan politics are what made running a high clan such a trial at times. You wouldn't have to worry and the businesses almost run themselves. Only a bit of overseeing would be required. As for why you should do it… wouldn't it be nice to leave Sakura a legacy?" The old woman asked before gesturing at the walls, the furnishings. "All this could be hers, and yours."

"…Hn." Starrk considered it thoughtfully before glancing around. This house, this manor… he did like it. And it was huge. For a brief moment, he allowed his mind to be captured by a daydream. This house, filled with lively children. His own children with Nanao, Sakura and her future brood, even little Ran and her children… he breathed in the scents, finding the odor of old wood and tea to be warming. There was also the scent of something cooking and –

Fear?

Starrk's eyes flared wide and he abruptly rose from his cushion before moving out in a fast walk that quickly turned into a sonido as he heard what had been too faint to reach him while they were talking. Little children's voices, screaming for them… he tore into one room and saw a chest. It was a large, ornate thing, ancient and made out of heavy cherry wood, carved by a master of the trade. Starrk didn't care. He simply reached down with one hand and ripped the lid off, revealing two terrified girls.

"Tochan!" Sakura clung to him as he lifted her out and little Ran burst into tears. Nanao and Ran arrived a moment later, confused by the scene. "We were just playing but the lid closed and we couldn't open it and we couldn't breathe…" Sakura hid her face in his chest as he comforted her.

"Oh little Ran, what happened?" The old woman moved past him to gather up her other great granddaughter. Little Ran hiccupped before trying to explain.

"I – I play in there all the time Obaa-chan. I don't know what happened. We got in and the lid closed and it wouldn't open…" She sniffed and Starrk looked at the chest.

"Very well made. Almost airtight." He said softly and Ran looked sick as she hugged her great granddaughter even tighter. "But why wouldn't it open?" Nanao supplied the answer.

"Have you ever taken someone else in there with you?" She asked little Ran, who shook her head. "It was the extra weight. It caused the lock to engage." Starrk nodded. That sounded right.

"I… why has this never happened before? Oh… until recently, that chest was always full of clothes." Ran whispered as she looked at the chest. Could it be repaired? Starrk wasn't sure. He'd been energetic in his action. "Ran, never play with chests again." She said firmly and little Ran nodded, still sniffing. "I'm so terribly sorry. I had no idea…" Starrk waved it away as Nanao took Sakura from him, cuddling her daughter and assuring herself that she was unhurt.

"It was an accident. We understand." His heart was still racing from the brief terror, but he knew it had not been her fault. Two young pups getting into something they shouldn't and almost suffering badly for it… but he'd scented their fear and no harm was done. "We will need to consider your offer. Can you send us a list of businesses and what is usually required?" He asked and she blinked at him. He smiled, a touch wryly. "I want to know what I am getting into." As regent for little Sakura he would surely have to shoulder some duties. Perhaps even after she was adult, if she was too busy with the Academy. Clan heads were usually past such things, he was sure. Ran nodded, managing a smile.

"Of course, you need to discuss it. I'll send that to you right away." She said graciously and they took their leave. Sakura was rather subdued, still shocked by her near escape. Starrk thought of the chest, then thought of his own zanpakuto with an internal wince.

Boxes could sometimes be deadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Starrk was dozing. He looked awake, his eyes were open, but he was paying no attention at all the proceedings. Instead his mind was drifting in a cottony haze as he –

"I am making sense, you're just not keeping up!" Szayel's voice departing its usual tones and venturing into sharp irritation, roused him slightly. "Starrk, surely you understand?" He appealed to the most intelligent person at the table save Aizen. Starrk blinked.

"I was not paying attention." He said honestly and the Septimo gave him a betrayed look. Starrk rested a cheek in the palm of his hand. "I cannot help a twelve year old girl with her homework." Nnoitra guffawed and Grimmjow snorted. He could feel Halibel's stare but ignored it. "There is no point in pretending I can understand your reports." Really, it was an exercise in futility.

"Perhaps you should just skip to the conclusions? Those of us who are interested can read the rest of it later." Aizen suggested but it was an order. Szayel hesitated before sighing and adjusting his glasses.

"Philistines." What did that mean? He would have to ask Nanao. "The key to who can bond to a zanpakuto and who cannot seems to be mental. There is no physiological reason for why some arrancar do not imprint. For those who do, the changes to their soul structure is substantial." Oh? That was interesting. "Shinigami attributes are enhanced and I've noticed an upswing in the fertility rate." …Well, that would be nice. He would live in hope. "Speaking of which, shall I make the announcement or do you want to?" He said brightly to Bella. Her lips curved into a small smile.

"I will. I am pregnant." She said before looking towards Aizen. "I will need to be taken off some of my duties." There was a stillness around the table before Grimmjow broke it.

"Never would have thought the shinigami had it in him!" He said with a laugh. A bit cruel but on the whole, Starrk agreed. What did Ukitake think of this pregnancy? …He was the father, was he not? He quickly decided not to ask.

_That question would likely get you hit._ Pandora commented as congratulations went to Angellina. He quietly added his own, noting her subdued but very real pleasure at her condition. At least one person wanted this child. It would be interesting to learn Juushiro's feeling on the matter. And he would find out tomorrow, in the taichou's meeting.

Starrk took his own assignments and gratefully escaped the Espada meeting. Then he had a meeting with Nanao. She quickly set out some documents on his desk.

"The Kyoraku clan holdings are much reduced from their height. What they have is the sake distillery, a beer facility, another business producing hard liquor…" Starrk was a touch bemused by all the alcohol. Nanao caught the look on his face and smiled. "Rumor has it that the Kyoraku clan was once the official brewmasters of the Soul King." She said and he blinked. Truly? "They've kept up the tradition. Anyway, they also own an artisan candy factory and a single coffee shop. Of all the businesses, the coffee shop actually has the best returns on investment." Better than sake? Curious. "The distillery is close behind." Of course. "If we take Ran's offer this is what we would be required to do…" She went through the schedule of inspections and the records that needed to be reviewed with him. He was nodding by the end of it.

"If we share the duties this should be easy." Ran was doing it by herself, now. And while she had no position she was also quite old. Then he rubbed his beard, frowning as he looked at the pages. "When can Sakura be expected to take over this?" He didn't think… Nanao confirmed his feelings.

"We should introduce her to it, taking her with us on the inspections and teaching her how to check the records. But I don't think we can really put the responsibility on her until she's graduated from the Academy." She said and Starrk nodded. It would be a while then. But that was fine. In fact…

"We can help her even then." There was no reason why they shouldn't. "What should we do with our house? Rent it out?" If they were taking over Ran's guardianship the Kyoraku manor would actually be more practical. Starrk hoped to have his own children and their little home would definitely be too small.

"Yes, that might be practical." Nanao said with a smile. Starrk thought she enjoyed handling such business matters. "Hmm. These figures… they look impressive, but look at the expenses for the manor. It really does eat up nearly all the income." Her finger ran over the numbers. Starrk could see what she meant. Keeping that many servants really was expensive, especially since many of them were very distant relatives and had just enough reiatsu to require food. "However, the coffee shop really is doing well and we have some savings. Perhaps we could try to expand."

"You know about such things?" He was completely ignorant. Nanao smiled as she adjusted her glasses before explaining.

"I come from a middle-class family – you know that – " Starrk nodded. He knew her mother and father were into the textile business, making kimonos for nobility. "My father was doing well and tried to expand into something related, handbags…" Ah, so she had experience? "It was a complete disaster." …Wait, what? "We lost a great deal of money. However, I think I saw where he went wrong. And Ran has some very good managers. I imagine she knows she should be doing this, but her illness is too taxing."

"Ah. Perhaps." Sakura had told them that little Ran said that the elder Ran slept a great deal and often took pills. Starrk hadn't scented it but perhaps she was in pain. "I will help any way I can." More work… but it was for Sakura. Little Ran too. What would she inherit? Surely some of this was hers, too. "So we will do this?" They hadn't really decided yet. Nanao looked at the accounts pensively.

"I think we should." She said slowly. "It would be good for Sakura. And, to tell the truth, I… want to do this for him." She said, glancing away. "Shunsui had problems with many of his family but I know he would never have wanted to see them like this." Nanao finished softly and Starrk nodded.

"I understand." They were Shunsui's birth family, a kind of pack. He could only imagine how much it would hurt, to see them reduced so. He felt a vague pain in his chest and reached up to rub the edge of his hollow hole. "…I'm sorry." The words surprised himself. Why should he be sorry for taking what he needed? But he knew why. He was not some simple adjuchas, ignorant of morality. Starrk sighed, looking away as he felt the sting of the void in his soul. Would the ache ever go away?

_No. That is what makes you glorious._ Pandora's voice was like a dark caress. Starrk blinked. Glorious? _For striving to rise above it._ …Ah.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." For once, Nanao seemed oblivious to his thoughts. But she was not a hollow and in some ways, he would be foreign to her. She began putting the pages back together, moving them off his desk. "I'll send Ran a hell butterfly with our decision. You need to get back to work." She said firmly and Starrk sighed.

"Right, right." He had things to sign and he needed to read them a bit first. If he didn't and anything was wrong, Aizen would make him regret it. Nanao smiled at him before she bustled out and Starrk felt cheered as he took his seat at the desk. Smiling, he got to work.

The sooner he got done, the sooner he could take a nap.

* * *

For Starrk, the taichou's meeting would live forever in infamy.

It began promisingly enough. Juushiro came to the table with more life than he'd ever shown and when Aizen prompted him, he announced his coming child with a small smile. To Starrk, his pleasure was subdued but genuine. Toshiro and Byakuya both gave him congratulations and Starrk added his own to the mix.

Then things took an unexpected and ugly turn.

"So, Starrk. I hear you are having some life events." Aizen said as Kuchiki served the refreshments. It was his turn. Starrk nodded as a small plate of sushi was placed in front of him. "Would you like to tell us about it?" He prompted and Starrk shrugged.

"If you wish. The current head of the Kyoraku clan has asked that Sakura be named her heir, with myself as Regent." Starrk saw Byakuya pause for a brief moment before pouring the tea. But that information would mean more to him than anyone else at the table. "I will also be taking over guardianship for Sakura's cousin." Starrk had found out a bit more about that… little Ran's parents had both survived the occupation, but then left her with her grandmother so they could join a rebel group in the Rukongai. They had died in that endeavor, their group destroyed by Ulquiorra and his secret police. "She is younger than Sakura." He added when Aizen seemed to be waiting for more.

"We all know how much you like little girls." Toshiro's words, spoken with such a sneer, such absolute contempt, ignited a rage in him like nothing he'd felt before in his life. There was no mistaking the small taichou's meaning and if Starrk had had even a few seconds to think, he might have leashed his anger. But the fury came like a red haze over his eyes and he surged from his seat, his reiatsu exploding like a dark sun. He was vaguely aware of the shattering of porcelain as he fixed his gaze on Hitsugaya's throat. He would –

Then his strength abruptly ran out of him, like tea poured from a cup. Starrk gasped as he fell to his knees, feeling weaker than he ever had in his life. A warm hand went through his hair and lassitude suddenly came over him. He fought against it, but the rage was snuffed out, replaced with calm.

"Easy, my Primera." Aizen's voice was very soothing. Starrk relaxed further, allowing that hand to stroke his hair. "Easy."

"Toshiro, how could you say such a thing?" Ukitake's voice was sharp and Starrk looked up to see he was standing and glaring at the small taichou. Byakuya was standing to the side and Starrk saw he'd suffered the worst in his fit of temper… the teapot he'd holding had been shattered by the errant reiatsu and his uniform had been covered in hot tea. Unohana was moving to his side, to heal some reddened spots.

"I say it because it's the truth!" Toshiro's tone was equally sharp. "He – " Aizen's reiatsu suddenly descended on them, although Starrk was cushioned against it, floating in his bubble of calm.

"Enough." Aizen's voice was cold, but it warmed as he continued. "I let this happen because I found it rather amusing, watching you trying to bait Starrk. It never works." His hand ran through heavy brown strands and Starrk really didn't mind. "However, it seems I let this go a touch too far. Toshiro, Halibel has fed you lies." Wait, he'd gotten this from her? Did she truly believe such things of him? "She has a mental issue… she hates and fears more powerful, male hollows." He explained as Starrk remained in his calm place. His power though. Aizen had used the hogyoku to render him powerless? He'd had no idea kami could do that. "With Barragan, no falsification was required. He had many, many faults. Starrk though… she decided that because he had a young, female fraccion, he was of course a pedophile." …WHAT? The rage tried to break free again but the calm smothered it. "I did try to explain to her that Lilynette was part of his soul and in a sense, Starrk was half-female." …He wouldn't have put it that way. "She refused to listen and believes what she wishes. However, I assure you. My Primera has no attraction to children."

"I have never heard any such rumors about him." Kuchiki taichou ventured as Toshiro scowled.

"Nor have I. Besides that, wouldn't his reiatsu kill a child?" Ukitake put in and Aizen nodded.

"Yes, it would, even with the extra control his zanpakuto has given him." Wait, how did he… oh, Szayel and all those tests he performed. Of course Aizen had read the full report. "Starrk, do you have control of yourself?" Aizen asked and he nodded.

"Yes." He was still angry, beneath the calm, but not enraged. Aizen released his hair and his reiatsu surged back, causing him to fight to control it just for a moment. Then all was well. Starrk stood and turned to Byakuya, giving him a full, formal bow. "I most humbly apologize for the harm inflicted on you." The taichou stared at him, surprised, before making a small gesture of negation.

"It is nothing." He said stoically before looking at Aizen. "May I have leave to change?" He asked and kami granted it with a nod. Then he looked to Starrk.

"We need another tea set. Would you be gracious enough to fetch it?" He asked and Starrk nodded. He was sure that request had multiple reasons behind it… because he'd broken the first one, but also because Aizen knew he found making tea to be calming. And also because kami wanted to speak more with Toshiro. Right now, the small taichou was scowling and resistant. Starrk left the room to find a new teapot and begin the process of making more tea. As he did, he thought about what had been revealed. He knew Halibel had tried to lure Lilynette away from him. They'd both thought it was funny… but he'd never imagined something so dark lay behind it. Putting that aside, he concentrated on the tea.

He was confident that the other Espada and even the Numeros did not believe such of him. Halibel could remain alone in her fantasies.

* * *

Starrk sat in the gardens of the Second, sipping his sake and admiring the beauty of the cherry trees. It was very early in the year, what should have been summer, but the leaves were beginning to turn. Pretty but worrisome. Starrk heard a soft plop and glanced down at his drink in puzzlement, seeing a yellowed leaf in his sake. Tilting the cup to one side, he regarded it for a moment. Then he fished it out and popped it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Odd but not bad. Very vegetative. There was a choking sound behind him and he glanced over to see Nanao, a hand over her mouth as she stifled a giggle?

"I… was just thinking about how much you reminded me but… he would never have done that." She managed to say after a moment composing herself. Starrk smiled, amused.

"I try to be unique." He said lightly and she snorted. Then she joined him, sitting by his side. Starrk saw her shiver and put an arm around her, lending some warmth. "It is very cold today. The trees… it is too early for this." He said after a moment and heard her sigh.

"Yes. I'm afraid there might be an early frost. The harvest will be poor, if there is." She said unhappily and Starrk nodded. That would be hard on them both. The food bills for the Division would increase and unless Kami raised the budget, they would have to eke out savings elsewhere. The food for the servants would also increase in price. Fortunately, they had their salaries as well as the Kyoraku businesses. "At least the second coffee shop is doing well." There was that. They were taking the expansion slowly but it showed signs of being very popular. "But coffee is rising in price as well."

"It is from the Living World, is it not?" He was fairly sure they imported it. Nanao nodded. "…Admittedly, I do not have long experience." Over a decade, but that really wasn't much. "But does it seem like we are having very bad years?" It seemed to him that things kept getting worse. Not with Soul Society, exactly… Ulquiorra was doing a very good job and Aizen was moving, slowly but surely, towards a unification of his forces. No… it was just things that should have been random chance. An earthquake. A bad harvest. A series of violent storms. Political unrest in the Living World… more and more strain was being placed on the shinigami and food prices kept going up. Nanao sighed, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

"I'm only a bit over a hundred years old and I can tell you that it's never been this bad in my lifetime." She gazed at the sun pensively. It was low in the sky, reminding Starrk that they would need to go home soon. "It's just hard times. I suppose it happens, sometimes." She sounded troubled though and Starrk gently cuddled her.

"I suppose so." Perhaps he would ask someone older. One of his own shinigami, perhaps. Ukitake would know but Starrk was still not speaking to him much. It seemed odd, though. Why wasn't Aizen doing something about this?

Starrk paused as a suspicion hit him. Why wasn't Aizen-kami doing something about this? This seemed like precisely the sort of thing the Soul King would govern. Humans might blame fate or an unknowable god, but they knew who sat in Kami's throne. Why wasn't he doing something?

_That is an excellent question._ Pandora murmured and Starrk grimaced to himself. Then he decided to distract himself with the woman beside him. She was so warm and that soft peony scent teased him. Sliding a hand over her waist, he gently nuzzled her throat. Perhaps…?

"Mmm, that feels good…" Her voice was a sweet caress on his senses and Starrk began to gently suck on the skin of her throat. She tasted so wonderful. "We should go inside. It's too cold." She murmured and he paused in his attentions before breathing in her ear.

"Yes, you are right." His office had a couch, it would be perfect. And she could set up a privacy kido while he locked the door… yes. Hand in hand, they went back inside. When they were alone, he gently pulled free her comb, letting her hair down in a wave of ebony. It felt so silky in his hands… she turned around and drew him into a kiss before pulling him towards the couch. Ah, this was wonderful. Soon their clothing was on the floor and he set about to showing his woman how much he loved her.

He started with something he did only rarely… he kissed the insides of her thighs, gently nibbling the sensitive skin. He could hear Nanao's breathing speed up, the anticipation of what was about to happen. Then he gently dipped his tongue into her folds, finding her clit and lavishing that little organ with attention. Nanao gasped and jerked, her hands gripping his hair tightly.

He dipped his tongue into the core of her, savoring the taste. It was salty on his tongue yet sweet to his senses, merging with the heady scent of her arousal. Her hips jerked as he thrust his tongue into her, exploring her channel. Then he abandoned that place, going back to her clit and slowly sucking, making her softly cry out. Just when he sensed he might be going too far, he pulled away. Nanao gasped and Starrk smiled as he saw the look on her face, the way her lips were parted and the flush on her cheeks. He moved up her body then, settling between her legs as she looked at him through lust hazed eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed before kissing her deeply. Their tongues tangled together in an intimate duet as he slid into her body, filling her with his aching length. The sensation of her body around him was so wonderful, no matter how many times he experienced it…

"Starrk, oh please more…" She moaned and he was more than willing to obey, taking her with a quick, passionate rhythm. He wanted to restrain himself, draw it out, but he found that he simply couldn't. He wanted her too much. "Oh…!" He kissed her throat, feeling the hot beat of her pulse under his mouth. Kami, she felt so good, tasted so wonderful!

_My mate, my woman, mine._ He tasted the truth of that as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm, feeling the moment coming closer for himself. Sweat was beading on her skin and the beauty of her face in the throes of passion… kami, nothing could compare. Her tight heat around his member, the beautiful way her legs held him so close. He belonged to her as surely as she belonged to him. _I am yours._ He would give anything for her, anything…

They reached the end of their endurance together. Starrk felt Nanao clamp down on him, heard her voice rising in passion and added his just a moment later, unable to resist as her insides rippled around him. He gasped as he filled her with his seed, the pleasure of the moment making stars flash behind his eyes.

They were left tangled together on the couch, gasping and trembling in the aftermath of pleasure. Starrk slowly pulled away from her, nuzzling her lovingly. Nanao smiled and nuzzled him back, a loving caress. Then Starrk turned his head with a blink. Had that been a knock at the door? He wasn't sure… then Nanao gripped his hair and distracted him with a kiss.

"Mmm. That was wonderful, but we need to get back to work or we'll be here late." She murmured and Starrk sighed to himself. Work, the bane of his existence.

"Right, right…" He didn't want to be here late. True, there was the elder Ran and all the servants to manage the girls… but they still wanted to be home for Sakura and little Ran. Putting their clothes back on, they shared one last kiss before returning to their duties.

The knock completely slipped his mind.

* * *

A slight bit earlier, outside the office.

The young shinigami knocked on the door, frowning as she adjusted the weight of a report in her arms. Then she knocked again before trying to door. It was locked. Her third knock was strong enough that it attracted attention, but not the kind she wanted.

"What's up?" A rather unkempt arrancar asked. He was handsome enough, but had a perpetual five o'clock shadow and his uniform was badly wrinkled. It actually made him a touch more attractive, in a beach bum sort of way.

"I need to give these to Starrk taichou or Ise fukutaichou but the door is locked." She said, mildly upset. It was time for her to go home and she really wanted to leave. The arrancar scratched his head before trying to door. It was still locked. He drew in a breath before suddenly sneezing.

"They're having sex." He announced and she gaped at him.

"What?! Ise fukutaichou wouldn't do that!" She protested and he shrugged. "How do you know?" She demanded and he reached up to tap his nose.

"I'm an arrancar and I've got a nose that works. Why don't we leave that stuff with Mikiko? She's staying late, ain't she?" He asked and she nodded reluctantly. "Then maybe we can go out for drinks?" He asked hopefully and the shinigami hesitated before giving him a shy smile.

"That might be nice." She thought he was nice and she'd heard some… interesting things about what arrancar could do in bed. And while it was a bit shallow, given the risks involved, being Claimed was a constant threat for shinigami. Less in Starrk's Division but still there and she rather liked him. He smiled, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Great! I know this tiki bar…" They left together, leaving the happy couple behind.

The reports could be delivered a little later. No one would mind.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Look at this." Pandora seemed displeased. She swept out of the room like a queen, her head held high and her step regal. Starrk followed, slouching as he put his hands in his pockets. To any observer they would have been an unlikely pair._

_She led him to something he'd never seen before. A white room like all the others, but this one had stairs that led to a lower level. Defying all logic and reality, those steps did not lead down to another room. Instead, they brought him to the Menos forest. Starrk looked around, wide eyed, before glancing back. The steps were still there and they went into a strange black hole, framed by white stone._

" _My mind is extremely peculiar." He said for want of anything better. Pandora shook her head._

" _It's layered. You are very old and have evolved many times." That fascinated him. So this new layer represented a former state? "Come." She walked over the cracked earth, her pale white slippers unmarred by the soil that should have stained them. Starrk followed behind, curious now. What would she show him here, in the depths of his mind?_

_It was more incredible than he could have envisioned. She brought him to a field of geysers. They were not something he'd ever seen in Hueco Mundo and he stared, awestruck, as he saw them spewing forth blue reiatsu. Wait, was that his reiatsu? Yes. Yes, that was his power and… what was that?_

" _You see it." Pandora said and he nodded numbly. There was a great web of black and purple in place, choking off all the geysers. "This is what he has done to you."_

" _This is what I asked him for." He said quietly after a moment. "What I gave my loyalty for." That dark web had been the answer to his prayers. Pandora sighed softly._

" _It is what you no longer need. He keeps it in place solely to control you." She said before lightly kicking at one of the dark strands. It twanged like the string of a harp. Starrk could only nod._

" _Is it still not a good thing?" He said after a moment and Pandora fixed him with a hard stare. "We were discussing how Aizen might feel threatened by me. As long as this is in place, that will never occur."_

" _Really? Well, what do you think of this?" She asked sweetly before turning and walking away. Starrk stared at her back, surprised. What could she…? Then he quickly moved, breaking into a jog to catch up. What else could there be?_

_As it turned out, there was something. And it horrified him._

" _What is this?" Starrk whispered as he gazed at the thing in front of him. It was hard for him to even look at. A void surrounded by black and purple, he felt like he was falling into it. Pandora's voice was far away as he attempted to comprehend it._

" _I believe it is a funnel. A… suction." Starrk turned his head to stare at her and she grinned mirthlessly, showing her stained teeth. "So if his own life is threatened, he can steal from you to survive."_

"…" _Starrk did not like that in the tiniest, least little bit. "I am not a pawn to be sacrificed." He said quietly, a deadly anger in his heart. Although he did not doubt that Aizen viewed him that way. Pandora's laughter was cutting._

" _Tell that to Aizen." She said mockingly and Starrk ground his teeth together before pressing his hands over his eyes. Then he lowered his hands before looking at his zanpakuto._

" _What am I to do about it?" He demanded. He had no skill with kido, no ability with science. "You can't fix it, can you?" He asked and she ran a tongue over her teeth. Starrk felt queasy as he saw her tongue was even worse than her teeth, black and yellow and resembling a slug. Then Pandora pulled her lips together before speaking._

" _I think I can break the net over your power. But removing this is beyond me. He's entrenched it deeply." She sounded resentful and Starrk rubbed his forehead. "A long term backup strategy, I think he put it in when he first helped you. I only realized how bad it was after the taichou meeting where he used it." …Oh kami. That was what had happened? "Yes. He could have constricted the net but that would have taken time. He used this instead."_

" _I see." Starrk shoved his hands in his pockets as he stared at the void, refusing to look away. "What can I do?" He couldn't think of a thing. He heard Pandora sigh._

" _I don't know. I'm only your zanpakuto. If you don't know then I can't." She said unhappily and Starrk nodded. She was part of his soul and shared in his attributes. She did have her own thoughts and feelings but they were still conjoined. "But you needed to know about this." She said and he looked over, seeing the deep concern, almost fear on her beautiful face._

" _Yes, I most definitely did." He agreed before turning away. "Is there anything else here of interest?" He asked, not wanting to look at this void any longer._

" _Oh, many things." Her hand touched his cheek from behind, gently stroking the skin. "But perhaps I'll show you some other time." The hand vanished as the world seemed to go sideways. "You should get back to your loving family." Ah, she was right, he had been in Jinzen too long. Starrk left his inner world, glad to go._

_What he'd found there did not please him._

* * *

"What is this?" Starrk regarded the small stack of papers on his desk with horror. Nanao adjusted her glasses before beaming at him. It was truly unsettling.

"That's the short list of applicants for our Division." Short? "I eliminated all the ones I considered substandard. That cut the list by about half." Half? "You will have to decide which ones we will accept."

"I have to… Nanao, we only have five openings!" He protested, still trying to comprehend the scope of the problem. "There must be fifty applications here. I must read them all?" That would be so much work. "Only one of the openings is for seated officer." That man had moved to Unohana's division after finally making peace with the fact that he had a healing zanpakuto and really should pursue his calling. The others were just longstanding openings that Starrk had decided to address with an internal advertisement. It would do well for his Division to be at full strength. "I do not understand." Why were so many shinigami so eager to make a lateral move? He'd anticipated that four of the positions would likely go unfilled until the next graduating class. Nanao's smile turned bittersweet.

"You're a popular taichou, Starrk." She said and he stared at her, speechless. Popular? How could that be? He was not an outgoing, sociable person. He knew that. "Not in the same way Kyoraku taichou was… he could charm the birds form the trees, when he wanted to." She sounded nostalgic. "You don't have that spark, but you have something just as important. You care for them." She explained and he swallowed, still speechless. "Everyone can see that."

"…Surely Ukitake cares for his charges." He said after a moment. In fact, he was sure the white haired taichou cared very deeply. Nanao nodded with a small sigh.

"Yes, he does. He used to be the most popular taichou in the Divisions." She said sadly. "But he doesn't have the kind of power you do." She said and Starrk nodded, a touch unwillingly.

"I see." And he did see. He hadn't meant to make his Division into a kind of refuge, but that was what had happened. The shinigami knew he would take action on their behalf and with most arrancar, he at least had influence. With those in his Division, he could force them to abide by certain standards. "…Can you please help me sort through these?" He asked as he gazed at the papers. So much work.

"Of course." Nanao's voice was a warm caress. "You only had to ask." Her gentle tease made him flush, but then he smiled as they both began to sort through the papers.

Work was so much better when Nanao was there to share it with.

* * *

Starrk slouched through the halls of the Fourth Division, looking for Unohana taichou. He was not injured and had no need of her professional services. Nor did he need her help with anything relating to his Division. His shinigami and arrancar were all well, ready and willing to handle the next crisis to emerge. He was seeking her help on a personal matter and he hoped, very much, that she was not caught up in something involved like a surgery. If she was, he would try back tomorrow. Theoretically, he could have spoken to one of the shinigami in his Division. But even the most trusted might talk and this was… juicy…

_Oh my yes it is._ Pandora giggled as Starrk asked a female shinigami if Unohana was free. The young healer was cleaning and gladly interrupted her work to direct him. Finding her office, he knocked at the door.

"Please come in." Unohana's voice was very pleasant and Starrk opened the door to see that she'd been working on paperwork, but had set it aside and now had her hands folded, a professional smile on her face. No doubt she'd detected his reiatsu some time ago. "How may I help you, Starrk taichou?" She asked and he hesitated before running a hand through his hair.

"This is a personal question. You may tell me to go away." He said after a moment. He did not want her to feel obligated to tell him about this if she felt it was too personal. "You are a shinigami and married, so I would like to know… how does this occur?" He asked and there was a silence that he could not help but fill. "How is it arranged? It is surely not like a Claim." He had no idea. Unohana's lips were starting to twitch. She took a deep breath before speaking calmly.

"Are you interested in proposing marriage to someone?" She asked and he nodded. "I see. Well, a marriage proposal is traditionally done by a man." Ah, that was good. "Were you thinking of a traditional proposal or a more modern one?"

"What is the difference?" Starrk asked, deeply interested. Unohana smiled as she explained.

"Traditionally, proposals are done indirectly. One classic line is 'would you like to make miso for me everyday?'" She said and Starrk scratched his beard dubiously. "The implication being that only a married person would do such a thing." But they had done that for many years. The only reason Nanao was not making miso now was the Kyoraku servants. "Other typical lines would be, 'do you want to grow old with me?' or 'do you want to lie in the same grave with me?'" That made him stare and she explained. "Married couples are interred together."

"Ah." Starrk chewed on that for a moment and found he did not much like it. He was still hollow enough that he wanted his remains to be eaten, if there were any. There likely wouldn't be. Although a marker in the graveyard would be acceptable, to mark his passing. Shaking the thought away, he asked. "What are the modern methods?" Perhaps this wasn't what he wanted. Nanao was young for a shinigami, after all. Unohana's smile was a bit bittersweet as she continued.

"The simplest is to present a ring to the woman in question and ask if she wants to marry you." Her gaze was faraway for a moment. "The ring is usually a very simple band of gold, perhaps with one or two stones. The reason it is simple is that in the marriage ceremony, a more ornate ring is often given. They can be worn together or separately… that is a marriage set." She said and he nodded. "However, beyond the simple, there are many things you can do… I've heard of a young man asking the question during a special fireworks display he had paid for to honor her." That was intriguing, but did he want to spend so much? Their accounts were mutual… Nanao would not be pleasantly surprised if he paid for such without asking her. "A romantic dinner is quite common." He did like that idea. He could easily convince Nanao to have a night out with him, without the girls. That reminded him…

"Should I ask her in front of the children?" Starrk had mixed feelings. Sakura would be delighted but he thought that would put a great deal of pressure on Nanao to accept. Unohana frowned.

"That would put a great deal of pressure on her." She said, echoing his thoughts. "I would not recommend that. However, have you asked her parents for permission?" She asked and Starrk stared. Permission? She smiled at the look on his face. "It's a very important step. You should do that before anything else."

"…Ah." That… was daunting. Starrk knew Nanao's parents but not well. Normally, when Sakura and Nanao went to see them, he took the opportunity to stay home and have a nap. "Why is that important?" Was it possible to skip?

"Because when you marry a woman, you are joining yourself permanently to her family." Unohana said, folding her hands together. "That is very important. Bad relations with the parents can destroy a marriage." Her tone held a touch of warning and Starrk nodded reluctantly. It was difficult, but he would dare it. Kami knew what Nanao's parents truly thought of him, though. "That's really all you need to know. There's often an engagement party if the ring is accepted, but Nanao will know all about that."

"I see." There would also be the wedding itself but that would be small. He had no family at all and Nanao's was only her parents, herself and a few other relatives. There could not be more than ten of them, from what he'd seen. Would they invite friends, though? Who… Starrk lifted his head sharply as he caught the scent of fresh blood and fear.

"You are needed – " He said just before the door was opened. The healer standing in the doorway was wearing a professionally calm expression that hid the panic beneath. Unohana was already moving as Starrk stood and stepped aside.

"Unohana taichou, we have a medical emergency." The man said, although the blood scent in the air would have told any arrancar that. How did shinigami get by with such terrible noses? He had no clue. Unohana spared him no more attention, and Starrk would not have expected her to. She followed her healer out quickly and he left the room, closing the door behind him. As he did he breathed deeply, trying to determine if the owner of the blood was anyone he knew. The scent of it made his mouth water but he ruthlessly controlled the instinct.

"…Kuchiki taichou?" He said aloud, catching that slight hint of sakura the man always had. Although he wasn't entirely sure. From the one time he'd met one of Byakuya's aunts, he knew that scent was particular to his lineage. It might be another Kuchiki. Shaking his head, he began to leave. There was no point in lingering, he was completely useless for healing anyway. Then he blinked as he heard Pandora laugh.

_That is hardly true. You know my story… and you know what I have in the depths of my box._ She said teasingly and he hesitated again. She could…? Yes, of course she could. What form would that power take? And should he reveal it? It was always better to be underestimated. _Perhaps you should see if it is needed before you decide._ That was a good idea.

Starrk made his way through the Fourth, following the scent of blood. A few medics attempted to stop him but a hard look and a brush of his reiatsu was enough to make them pale and leave him alone. Finally, he saw the disaster and saw it was roughly what he'd expected. Kuchiki taichou was severely injured and from the nature of the wounds, he was sure Yammy was responsible. However, from what little he could tell Unohana had the man's life well in hand. What really caught his attention was the older woman nearby. Her clothing had been rich before it had been so unceremoniously torn and Starrk grimaced at the huge bite wound on her chest. In a way, she was lucky. Her breast tissue had kept the bite from killing her outright. But Starrk could see her heart beating through the torn flesh and thought she would certainly be dead soon if he did nothing.

For a moment, he contemplated doing nothing. This woman was nothing to him and revealing another power… he disliked it. Even as he thought about that, though, he saw Sakura in his minds' eye, gazing at him reproachfully. She wouldn't understand why her Tochan would let a woman die. And he knew it was wrong. Ah, he knew that. He had the power and it was wrong to just stand by and do nothing…

He drew his sword from its sheath and none of the healers noticed. They did notice, though, when he turned it and gold and silver light began to shine.

"Pandora, open your box." He commanded and beautiful sparks of glorious light slid free of the blade. They moved through the air as if they were dancing, gold and silver flowing in gorgeous waves. A softer, pearly radiance filled the room and Starrk felt that it was his own reiatsu but somehow transformed. It peeled away the darkness that was Yammy's power and then the sparks descended. He directed the strongest of them to that poor woman and watched, dispassionately, as her chest and breast were rebuilt. When it was done everything was restored, even a small birthmark. Fascinating.

_And you are staring at another woman's chest. Also fascinating._ Pandora commented and Starrk lifted an eyebrow at her. There was nothing titillating about this scene of blood and gore. Well, except to his hollow instincts perhaps. _You can do more, if you wish._

"Hn? Ah." He instinctively understood what she meant. If he wanted, he could extend his power in a final way and wipe any memory of this traumatic incident from their minds. He hesitated a moment before brushing the noblewoman and the two lesser injured – servants? – with forgetfulness. He left Kuchiki taichou with his memories. At least one person should remember what had occurred and he was the obvious choice. The he resealed his shikai and the sparks vanished, the radiance fading into normal light. Everyone in the room was staring at him. Starrk resheathed his sword, unconcerned.

"How…?" One of the healers, a man with yellow hair and thick glasses, whispered as he stepped back from his patient. The woman in the tattered gown groaned, her eyelids fluttering as she began to wake. Starrk smiled at the room as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you know the story of Pandora?" He asked and was not surprised to see the shinigami looking at him in confusion. They were so ignorant of other cultures. Well, save one.

"I know it. But would you like to tell it, Starrk taichou?" Unohana said softly and Starrk met her dark eyes for a moment before nodding.

"I will. Long ago and far away, there was a woman more beautiful than any other. She had a kind but inquisitive nature. The gods delight in tormenting mankind, so they gave her a box as a gift. It was the most beautiful of boxes, gorgeously decorated. They warned her she must never, ever open it." Starrk said before glancing at the blood on the floor. It really did smell delicious. "Of course, they knew she would not be able to stand it and would open the box. And so she did, and all the ills of mankind poured out. Plague, pestilence, famine, war… jealousy, envy, greed… horrible creatures beyond measure. But at the end, a single, shining creature, beautiful beyond all others, emerged from the box. That creature was Hope." Starrk paused before smiling. "My box is very terrible but it can do this one, beautiful thing." And it was very beautiful. From the moment he'd realized the name of his zanpakuto, he'd wondered what the manifestation of this would be, or even if it would exist. He was a hollow, after all. But it seemed that did not matter. There was an awed silence.

It was broken, as usual, in a rather mundane way.

"Oh… my clothes, what happened…?" The older woman had her arms around her chest and was turning a rather interesting shade of pink. "Is this blood? Oh kami – wait, I went into the room and…?" She started mumbling to herself and the healers turned their attentions back to the patients. They might be well, but cleanup was required. Starrk showed himself out.

He had a proposal to consider.

* * *

Starrk slowly perused the rings on display before glancing at the girl manning the counter. She was composed but pale and he suspected she rarely saw arrancar in her store. Except perhaps to steal things, but they were all trying to get away from that sort of behavior. No doubt it still happened, though.

"What is the price for this?" He asked and the girl fluttered anxiously before glancing towards the back. "Please." He added and she hesitated before drawing out a key and opening the case. She carefully removed the ring in question and set it onto the glass counter. Starrk examined it thoughtfully before pulling it free, flicking up the little card to examine the price. He heard the girl draw a breath but ignored it as he pulled another ring from his pocket, comparing the two. It was very much the wrong size. "How long – " He began but then a man came out of the back, a set expression on his face. Starrk wasn't terribly surprised. There had been two girls when he first came in but one had left immediately.

"What do you want, arrancar?" He asked and Starrk quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you start any trouble I'll see you're disciplined by whoever commands you." Starrk couldn't help but smile then, as he set the ring down.

"That would be very daring of you." He drawled, entertaining himself with the mental image of this shopkeeper bearding Aizen himself. Ah, what fun. "But I am not here to steal." He was sure now that was what the man was worried about. "I am purchasing a gift for a woman."

"What kind of gift? And do you have a budget?" The man said as Starrk looked at the ring again.

"A ring, and I have a reasonable amount to spend…" He named the figure, which was not as high as he would have liked. He'd asked Nanao how much they could afford for a 'special gift' for Sakura, telling her he wanted it to be a surprise. "I know it is not much for these." The ring he was holding was a bit over. And he wasn't sure he liked it that much. The owner frowned.

"There's a new process from the Living World, for layering gold over silver. That cuts the cost. Over here…" The man led him to another set of rings and Starrk looked them over. "What sort of occasion is this for?"

"An offering of marriage." He said and the man looked startled for a moment. But he nodded and opened the cabinet, bringing out several rings.

"These are morganite, not diamond. That also cuts the cost and they look quite fine." He offered and Starrk nodded, looking at the rings. One was a series of little circles, which he thought was nice. Another was too gaudy for his taste, with a single large stone. "Do you want something that would look good with a second ring?"

"Yes." He said instantly. That would be perfect. Then the man showed him some sets, rings that were meant to fit together. He found one in particular enchanting. "This one, but how much are they together?" Starrk asked, worried about the cost. The figure named was a bit high but it was two rings. Starrk vacillated a moment. "If I only get one will the other be available in a month or two?" Once he'd given Nanao the first ring he could see if they could afford the second.

"That would be fine. This is a very popular style." The shopkeeper assured him and Starrk brought out the other ring.

"This is her size…" He'd taken the ring from Nanao's jewelry case when she wasn't looking. She didn't wear a great deal of adornment, but she had some rings. The jeweler checked it and pronounced her a size six. It was going to take three days for the ring to be sized and Starrk needed to place a deposit, which he was more than glad to do.

"What name shall I hold it under?" The shopkeeper asked and Starrk gave him a small smile.

"Coyote Starrk." He said and saw shock cross the man's face, as he realized he was speaking to both a taichou and an Espada. He was not in his work clothing… it was his day off, so he'd worn a yukata. The man swallowed before speaking.

"Please, taichou-san, accept this ring as a gift from us." He said obsequiously and Starrk frowned. That was not right.

"No. That is far over the limit and could be construed as a bribe." He said, his voice chilly. Then he allowed himself to thaw slightly. "It is not needed. I am more than willing to pay. And if any arrancar from my Division trouble you, let us know." No doubt that was partially what the gift had been about. The man swallowed and nodded. "Thank you." He said politely and the man managed a smile.

"No, thank you taichou-san." He said and Starrk smiled before leaving the shop. Now that the ring was arranged, he had somewhere else to go. Hopefully those he wanted would be there. He hadn't wanted to let them know ahead of time because then word might get back to Nanao.

Fortunately, he was in luck. When he knocked on the door to her parent's home, Nanao's father answered. He was the one Starrk had been worried about. The older man looked at him in confusion before frowning, concern suddenly flashing through his eyes.

"Starrk-san? Is Nanao well?" He asked and Starrk realized that terrible news could be a reason for his presence. He smiled reassuringly.

"She is fine, Sakura is fine. I merely wish to speak with you and Miki." It had taken him forever to learn their names, since Nanao just referred to her parents as Tochan and Kachan, just like Sakura referred to her. His name was Naruhito.

"Please come in." He said politely enough although Starrk caught a hint of dislike. Sighing to himself, he followed the man inside. This might be difficult.

"Who is it Naru?" Miki called from the kitchen. It sounded as if she was cleaning. He called back.

"It is Starrk-san." She appeared in the doorway, a questioning and frightened expression on her face. "Nanao is fine. Can you make us some tea?" He asked and she blinked before glancing between them. Starrk smiled reassuringly.

"Of – of course." She said before retreating. Starrk understood why they were so worried… he'd never spoken to them without Nanao before. As the tea was prepared, he glanced around. Nanao's childhood home was comfortable but not luxurious. The furniture was old and slightly battered and on the walls were pictures of birds, something Miki loved. On the little tables, though, were framed photographs. Most were of Nanao as a child and Starrk smiled at the sight. He'd already gently teased her about the portrait of her as an infant wearing a cute little yukata…

Starrk took a seat as the tea arrived, sipping it politely and making a tiny bit of small talk about the weather. He could tell Nanao's parents were both wary and curious about why he was here. Quickly, he got down to the meat of the visit.

"I am trying to do this properly and I am told this is important. I want to ask your permission to marry Nanao." He stated and saw Miki almost choke on her tea. Naruhito stared at him blankly.

"You want to _marry_ her?" He said and Starrk nodded. "Why?" …Well, that was blunt enough.

"I wish to state to the world that we are mated." He said after a moment. "We will not have a Claim for a very long time and even when we do, it will not be mutual." That pained him slightly. He knew how pleasurable a Claim was and wished, wistfully, that Nanao could do that to him. Alas, it could not be. "So, we can state it in the shinigami way." That seemed appropriate to him. Her father frowned at him, leaning forward over his tea.

"What are your intentions towards her?" He asked and Starrk blinked.

"I intend to mate with her and produce offspring." He said honestly and had the feeling her parents were distinctly unimpressed. Well… he could try… "I have a dream." He said hesitantly, wondering if he should go in this direction. But perhaps they would understand it better. "Our new home, full of children… mine and Nanao's, Sakura's children, little Ran's… I want to grow old there, with Nanao by my side." He could imagine it so clearly. "I want to see my great grandchildren. I would like to have one named after me…" Seeing the elder Ran and little Ran together had given him that dream. He stared away, not truly seeing them anymore as he envisioned it. He could imagine that little boy, sitting on his lap as he read a story, his voice roughened with age…

_Sniff._ Starrk blinked, waking up from his dream to see Nanao's mother wiping her eyes. Naruhito was staring at him with a thoughtful expression, now.

"Well, we cannot forbid you." Which was true enough but did not address his request. "We will give you our blessing if you promise to protect her and cherish her for the rest of your life." He said firmly and Starrk answered instantly.

"I promise." He reached up, gently tracing the edge of his hollow hole. The symbol of his broken soul. "I do not know if it is what a shinigami would feel, but I love her." He said softly and saw Miki smile. "I… Sakura's father. Does it bother you that I…?" Starrk wasn't sure he should be asking but it just came out. They exchanged a glance and Naruhito answered.

"He could never have married her." He sounded sad and Starrk blinked. "We would never have given him our blessing if he had asked." …Really? Nanao's father read the surprise in his expression and shrugged. "The nobility… it was different then. There is no need to go into it."

"I see." Actually, he didn't see at all. But it was all the past and if they were not upset about it, that was good enough. "I will be asking her in four days or so… please, don't tell her." He wanted it to be a surprise. Nanao's mother smiled warmly.

"Of course." He made his goodbye's then, feeling lighthearted as he went back home.

Soon he would propose. Surely she would say yes.

* * *

Starrk smiled as he watched Nanao linger over her last bite of the beef course. It was delicious and flavorful, just like everything else they had eaten today. As she savored the flavor he glanced around thoughtfully.

This was a very fine restaurant. The walls were black laquer and the chairs were black leather, extremely comfortable. The blackness made a fine backdrop for the décor, which consisted of gorgeous, blown glass lights. There were pretty little ones set in the walls and more above them, hanging on strings. Starrk tilted his head back, admiring them for a moment. There were dozens of them and they were truly gorgeous.

"Ah, that was so good." Nanao sighed as she finished her meal. Starrk looked back and smiled as he saw the plate had been wiped clean. "We can't do this very often. How much did you spend on this?"

"Ah, you ruin the romance." He said amiably as she snorted. "I admit, it is pricy. But worth it." This place had no menu you could pick from. They simply chose what they would serve you, knowing what would be best. After this meal, Starrk would never dispute their judgement. And the final course would be the most special.

Starrk waited, feeling a flutter of nervousness. This would be the moment. The server whisked away their dishes and shortly afterwards, they were replaced. His was a beautiful white chocolate dish, decorated with strips of dark chocolate and raspberry. Nanao's, though, had a special adornment… a hard piece of chocolate that held a ring. And on the edge of the plate, a message had been elegantly piped. _Will you marry me?_ Nanao stared at the ring and Starrk watched, the butterflies in his stomach building as her eyes went very wide.

"Starrk?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she put a hand over her mouth. "Starrk, you… you want…?" She sounded like she couldn't believe it. But then, no arrancar had asked for this until now. He would be the first.

"Yes." He said, his voice husky as he moved. He knelt beside her, taking her hands in his. "Please marry me." He wanted this with all his heart. If she said no he did not know what –

"Yes." Her arms went around him, hugging him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Yes!" He held her gently, feeling as she trembled with emotion. And the butterflies in his stomach vanished, replaced by warmth. Soon Sakura would have her 'special gift'… seeing her Tochan and Kachan getting married.

It would be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, fluffy! Next chapter will focus more on Sakura and a bit on Ran. ^_^ I think they need more screen time…


	10. Chapter 10

Starrk sat, his eyes half-closed and his cheek in his hand, as he listened to the taichou's meeting. Unohana Retsu was giving her report, in which he figured prominently.

"Overall, his powers closely resemble Inoue Orihime's but with a more limited scope." Unohana said before sipping her tea. "Although Starrk is capable of feats she would not have been, due to the sheer strength of his reiatsu."

"Oh?" Aizen questioned and Starrk decided it was time to speak.

"She is referring to the first stage of my healing. It is a wash of my reiatsu, but purified to a gentler form." He'd instinctively known that. "It peeled away Yammy's taint. Inoue could not have done that." She hadn't been strong enough. "Then I could heal him." He glanced down at Kuchiki taichou, who met his gaze. "If not for that, he would still be recovering." Deciding he'd said enough, he closed his eyes for a moment. He'd already voiced his disapproval of Yammy's actions in the Espada meeting, which was the appropriate place. That was a mild enough reminder.

"And Kuchiki Chiyo would certainly be dead." Unohana said softly. "Starrk taichou cannot bring back the deceased." Unlike Inoue Orihime. Starrk occasionally regretted her passing, particularly when he thought of accidents like the one that had claimed the pregnant Kyoraku woman. Opening his eyes slightly, he thought about the circumstances of her death. It had been Ulquiorra's fault, no doubt of it. He'd left the woman alone, trusting in his reputation and power to shield her. She'd been beaten to death by those two females – he would not call them women – who fancied themselves Aizen's aides. Fortunately, Aizen had been able to use his zanpakuto and a doppleganger created by Szayel to keep up the illusion that she was alive. Otherwise, that action would have been catastrophic. "Starrk taichou, do I have permission to call upon you during acute emergencies?" She asked politely and he hesitated, glancing at Aizen.

"I have duties…" This sounded like it could involve disturbed sleep, as well. Aizen just smiled at him and Starrk sighed internally. "Please, only when you must." He acquiesced. Then Aizen spoke.

"We appreciate your devotion to duty, Primera." …Ugh. "Now, tomorrow we will have three new shikai demonstrations." Starrk already knew about that and tuned it out. Szayel, Donnchad and Halibel had all found their shikai. Angelline and Grimmjow had imprinted but not reached the point of shikai, yet. Ulquiorra and Yammy had both failed to imprint, not to his surprise. Then a question attracted his attention.

"Will you be moving Donnchad or Halibel to a taichou position?" Kuchiki taichou asked and Starrk lifted his head in surprise. "The graduating class is large." He said by way of explanation. Starrk frowned as he scratched his beard. If that happened… if an entirely new Division was set up… surely the existing ones would be required to cede experienced shinigami to lead it. Annoying.

"Perhaps Halibel. I'm still considering it. However, Donnchad is too valuable where he is." Starrk couldn't help but chuckle and Aizen lifted an eyebrow at him. "Hm?"

"Just, mm, the fact that Ulquiorra does not know that." From what Starrk could tell, Ulquiorra regarded Donnchad as useful but a damned nuisance. "He does not understand what the Novena does for him." Ulquiorra was the logical one, creating very good plans and analyzing facts. Donnchad pointed out the emotional aspects he missed, the likely reactions of other parties. He also dealt with emotional issues among the arrancar and shinigami under their command, things Ulquiorra was ill-equipped to deal with. Although… "Perhaps you should speak to Ulquiorra. Else, Donnchad may eventually try to assassinate him." From the mildly surprised look on Aizen's face, he hadn't thought of that. Starrk thought it was likely, though. Donnchad's reiatsu pool might be lower than Ulquiorra's but he was a trained assassin and might go to Szayel for help. It had been done before.

"You may have a point. He is becoming more powerful." Aizen said after a moment. "Thank you for your input, Starrk." His smile was warm and untrustworthy. Starrk lowered his eyelids in acknowledgement. "It's almost a pity that Bella is pregnant. It will be some time before she will be able to lead a Division, even when she achieves her shikai." He said and Starrk caught a flash of distress on Ukitake's face before he hid it behind a calm mask. What was that about? "And I'm told you have no idea of the sex?"

"No. Angelline's base form is an owl. She's laying an egg." Juushiro said and Starrk blinked. He hadn't known that, but she hadn't attended the last Espada meeting. Something about not-just-morning sickness. A small smile played over Aizen's lips and Starrk decided to doze off. He didn't want to listen to the man subtly threatening Ukitake's offspring. He was quite sure it was just play anyway, Aizen wouldn't want to anger a capable Espada and her pet taichou for no reason…

Eventually, though, things got back to him.

"I'm told you're getting married, Starrk. Are we all invited?" Aizen asked pleasantly and Starrk was actually glad he'd brought it up here rather than the Espada meeting. Those cretins might genuinely expect to be invited and some, like Nnoitra and Yammy, might be offended that they weren't.

"No, sadly. It is a very small ceremony." He said honestly. "We need to keep the costs in check." They were going to be opening a third coffee shop soon. While this expansion was showing signs of great success – he'd overheard a shinigami making a joke about mermaids – it still needed a great deal of seed money and things were tight. "What is truly vexing is the name issue." He said, honestly hoping one of them might have useful input.

"Name?" Toshiro ventured. The small taichou just wasn't speaking to him much, these days. Starrk sighed and dropped his hand, glancing them over. Ukitake and Kuchiki seemed mildly interested.

"Yes. What will we call ourselves? Starrk is my last name but I have never used it so. Will Nanao be Nanao Starrk?" From the way Ukitake's eyes widened, he had not thought of that. "Or should we pretend I am named in the shinigami way? Then she would be Coyote Nanao. I favor that but it might confuse the arrancar." He knew it would. He would spend much time explaining. "Shall we use the Ise name? But then technically I should be Ise Coyote…" There was a choking sound from Juushiro. "Or should we just adopt the Kyoraku name? Ran suggested it." Starrk had a feeling she was trying to co-opt him for the good of the clan. He didn't mind. "Then I would be Kyoraku Coyote. Although I could keep Starrk as a middle name." He would do that if he used the Ise name. He liked the name Starrk.

"Would that make you Kyoraku taichou?" Kuchiki asked and Starrk stared at him in blank horror as he realized that WOULD be the correct way to address him.

"…That one is ruined now." He couldn't do it. That would be as bad as a kimono. Aizen's laughter made him a blink.

"Ah, Starrk, the way you find the smallest things to worry about is hilarious to watch. I'm sure you'll sort it out." How? Starrk sighed to himself, eating some cookies as the meeting went back to serious matters. At least those were excellent. One thing was for certain, though.

He would not be addressed as Kyoraku taichou.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch.

It was a very small ceremony, with only Nanao's parents, elder Ran, Sakura and little Ran. Sakura was a bridesmaid and little Ran was the flower girl. They were both adorable, in their brand new yukata. To Starrk, the ceremony was very meaningful. The spoken vows… it felt like he was speaking the truth in his heart, the feeling that had been building for so long. For a time, they lived in married bliss.

Then things became difficult.

"Sakura, you are grounded for a week." Nanao said firmly as their daughter looked woebegone. Starrk stayed with her, just lending quiet support.

"But Kachan, I just wanted to help Aiko!" She appealed to them and Starrk sighed to himself. Aiko was a boy in the class that Sakura had begun noticing and, apparently, he was noticing her right back. Was she not too young for this?

"You cheated on a test. You are grounded." Nanao was completely inflexible and Sakura suddenly abandoned tearfulness for hatred.

"I just let him look! It was nothing! You're acting like I did something horrid! I hate you I hate you – " Starrk could not stand that and let his reiatsu flare, just a touch. Sakura stopped, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Do not speak to your mother that way. Go to your room, now." He commanded and she burst into tears before running up the stairs. Little Ran poked her head in the room, her eyes wide, before she vanished. Nanao heaved a small sigh, reaching up to rub her forehead. "She does not mean it." He comforted her and she looked over with a wan smile.

"I know. She's just entering her teenage years." He gently put his arms around her and she relaxed against him with a sigh. "At least we can send her to the Academy." She said optimistically and Starrk smiled.

"Mmm hmm." He never would have imagined he would look forward to that but if this attitude continued, well… it might be a blessing. "Perhaps we should go check on Ran's work." That would give some time for Sakura to ruminate on the unfairness of it all before going to her own work. Nanao chuckled softly, understanding where his mind was going.

"Yes, we should." She squeezed his hand for a moment before pulling free of his embrace. Ran was in the library, with her obaa-chan. Starrk paused for a moment, just gazing over the room. It was beautiful, with heavy bookcases full of ancient books and scrolls. There were also signs that the library was fully in use and tended… a cart full of books that still wanted to be put away, and a card catalogue tucked into a corner. Great windows let in plenty of light and Starrk closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the scents. Leather, ink, dust, paper and even, on the verge of his hearing, the tiny scraping of the bookworms as they tried to devour their tiny abodes –

"Uh?" Blinking, he looked and saw Nanao wincing and rubbing her elbow. "Did you just elbow me?" That was amusing. She gave him a fondly exasperated look before tugging him along.

"You get lost in your own mind sometimes." Very true. And little Ran and elder Ran were both at a table, going over something to do with writing. Little Ran looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Tochan, I made this for you." She said before offering him a paper. He smiled and took it, gazing it over. It was a picture of him, sleeping in one of the empty rooms, enjoying a sunbeam. It was a very good rendition and Nanao chuckled as she saw it.

"Thank you. I will treasure it." He said seriously, vaguely wishing that Lilynette could have met her. Ah, it had been so long since he'd thought about his other half… but he knew she would have liked Ran. Lilynette had loved art. Glancing at the elder Ran, he saw how tired and drawn she looked. But she still smiled fondly at her great-granddaughter. "Have you been working on your math?" That was Ran's great weakness.

"Yes, but most of it was wrong. Obaa-chan helped." She admitted and the elder Ran nodded. "I'm working on calligraphy now."

"Oh? I would like to see it." Starrk himself was no master of elegant writing, but he thought he could be if he tried. His writing was extremely neat. Although he had no gift for art like Ran.

Starrk very much enjoyed helping Ran with her work. Midway through, Nanao excused herself to see to Sakura. Elder Ran just settled back to watch, soon closing her eyes and taking a little nap. She slept almost as much as he had, before he'd lost Lilynette… but then, she had a very good reason. Her illness was quite draining.

Supper came at the appointed time and Sakura was at the table, eating sullenly. Starrk ignored the attitude, just enjoying his food. One great plus of living at the Kyoraku manor was the intricate meals available. He and Nanao had no time to prepare such things, except perhaps on their days off. Of course, one great minus was not having that time together, preparing meals. Although, perhaps…?

"Sakura? I was thinking that perhaps some peanut butter cookies would be nice for lunches. After supper, would you like to go to the kitchen to prepare them?" He asked, knowing the kitchen staff would be mildly horrified. He did not care.

"No, I don't want to." Sakura muttered and Starrk sighed to himself. Then Ran spoke up.

"Can I do it Tochan?" She asked. She had started calling him that, imitating Sakura, and Starrk didn't mind. He smiled at her gently.

"Of course you can." If Sakura didn't want to, he would gladly take Ran. Although… "Are you certain you don't want to come?" He asked his adopted daughter. Sakura seemed to hesitate a moment.

"Well, maybe…" Ah, competition for affection. It could sometimes be very useful. Starrk caught Nanao's smile, quickly hidden behind a cup of tea. Smiling, Starrk sipped his own tea. It was a simple green tea and very nice. The food was sushi and sashimi and he savored every bite, enjoying the taste and texture of the raw fish. The pickled ginger was also extremely pleasant, a suitable palate cleanser.

After supper was over he took the girls to the kitchen. The staff was upset, but after a few sharp words from the head cook, space was made for them. Ran quickly became distracted by the spit dogs. Little dogs, they were very strong and energetic. They earned their food by running on the treadmill, turning the spit whenever a great cut of meat was being roasted. With so many mouths to feed, it was a reasonably common occurrence. Starrk smiled as Ran fawned over the pups. One of the dogs had recently had a litter and the bundles of fur were extremely cute.

"I wish we could have a cat." Sakura said wistfully as she helped him mix the batter. It was all done by hand, which made a nice way to take out her frustrations. Starrk nodded.

"Mmm, it is too bad." Unfortunately, he was a canine hollow. Cats tended to flee from him. "The closest we could get would be a cat hollow. But I do not think Grimmjow would like it if I put a collar on him." It was a highly amusing image, though. Sakura stared at him wide eyed before bursting into laughter.

"Tochan!" She laughed as Ran looked up from the puppies, suddenly realizing she was missing out on part of the fun. "That's terrible. I should tell him you said that." She said merrily and Starrk smiled.

"Mmm, you would have to meet him first." Sakura had met the other Espada once or twice, but no more than that. "I believe I am safe." Not that Grimmjow could really hurt him, but he would probably try. The Sexta had little sense of self-preservation.

"Can we put chocolate chips in?" Ran asked and Sakura seconded the idea. Soon they were pouring in fine chocolate. It was from the confectionary the Kyoraku clan owned. It was all a bit bemusing to him. It seemed this clan loved hedonistic foodstuffs. But then, who didn't?

Chuckling softly to himself, Starrk helped put the cookies in the oven. How were those powered? Some form of condensed kido, was it not? He vaguely recalled saying that such things were the reason Soul Society's air was thinner in reishi than Hueco Mundo. Starrk watched the little cookies beginning to rise, fascinated by the process. Then he blinked as someone hit him?

"Ow!" Sakura was shaking out her hand. Starrk looked at her in bemusement. "You're so hard… stop staring at the cookies, it's weird." She said firmly and he blinked. Weird? "Tochan… I really want to go out to a party on Friday. Can I, please?" …Ah, troublesome.

"We must ask your Kachan." If they were going to shorten her grounding, well, Nanao had to agree. Sakura looked downcast but nodded. "You may have to wait until next time." He said comfortingly. Surely there would be other parties. Sakura nodded with a sigh.

"I suppose…" She and Ran went to play with the pups as Starrk stood vigil over the cookies. He really did enjoy watching them bake and he could see them reasonably well through the glass. When he judged they were done he pulled them out, breathing in the heady scent of peanut butter and chocolate. Ah, what a treat to his senses. He vaguely heard Pandora murmuring an agreement as he began tugging the cookies off the pan and putting them on the cooling racks, pausing only to eat one. The molten heat could not hurt him in any way and he loved the way the cookie tasted, so gooey and sweet. He had to remind himself not to wolf it down and take another. They were not for just him to eat. As he worked Sakura and Ran noticed and soon each of them had a cookie, blowing on them to cool them. Starrk smiled as he watched the two pups enjoying their treat.

It was so beautiful, having a family.

* * *

For Starrk, the rest of the week passed uneventfully. However, on Friday things became extremely eventful.

"Starrk." Nanao was glaring at him. He looked up from the book he had been reading, blinking at the expression on her face. "You are a wonderful Tochan and I know that Sakura can be adorable, but never do this again without consulting me." …What? Starrk stared at her in utter bewilderment.

"I do not understand." He ventured and Nanao set her hands on her hips. She could be so very intimidating. "I haven't done anything…" He could not think of a single thing he'd done to irritate her. And Sakura? He'd only taken her and Ran to a park yesterday. Family activities were still allowed during grounding. Nanao's frown only increased.

"She told me you gave her permission to go to a party with her friends tonight." Starrk's eyebrows shot for his hairline as he remembered the party. Sakura had mentioned it and he'd tentatively broached the idea to Nanao, but she'd been firm that they should maintain the punishment. The stern look on Nanao's face became shocked as she read the truth on his face. "…She lied to me?" She sounded like she couldn't believe it. Starrk swallowed before nodding.

"I said no such thing." Perhaps Sakura had been hoping Nanao would not speak to him about it. Or perhaps she was just a child who wanted what she wanted and was not thinking of the consequences. "What shall we do? This is not a minor offense." Starrk said after a moment, putting his book aside and standing from his seat. Lying to them in order to get out of a punishment was… bad. Very bad. Nanao took a deep breath before adjusting her glasses.

"Oh kami. I thought you'd just given in to her nagging." She murmured and Starrk grimaced slightly at the reminder. Sakura could be difficult when she wanted something. "I was never like this as a girl." He knew that was true. Naruhito and Miki had painted a picture of an extremely studious little girl, introverted to the point that they'd worried about it. "I don't know what to do… what do you think?" She appealed and Starrk considered the matter.

"A whipping would be appropriate." He said matter of factly. Nanao stared at him, appalled, but Starrk met her gaze evenly. "She has lied to get out of a punishment. The next step must be more firm." There needed to be an escalation. "And is this not how shinigami do things? I know that when I first joined Aizen, whipping was a common punishment." Gin and Tosen hadn't acted like it was odd so Starrk had drawn the conclusion that it was normal. Nanao rubbed behind her glasses for a moment.

"You're right, it is common. It's practiced in the Academy and she'll be going soon." She said in a low tone and Starrk nodded. Only a few more years and Sakura would begin to fly the nest. "But I really don't want to do that to her… perhaps we should extend the grounding to a month?" She said and Starrk felt ambivalent. Grounding was not always a great punishment. Sakura still had full access to the library and liked to read. Still…

"We could do that, but if we do I think we should warn her that the next time she lies to us, she will be beaten." He said after a moment and saw Nanao wince. "It is only fair. If someone acted like this in our Division…" That shinigami would certainly have stripes on his back, or be put on punishment detail. Then Starrk suddenly froze as a thought came to him. "Perfect!"

"What is?" Nanao asked and he explained it to her. By the end, she was beaming. "Yes, that is perfect! Although we'll have to do it at the Division. The Kyoraku servants wouldn't be hard enough on her."

"I will sacrifice my free time to this noble cause." Starrk said seriously and Nanao snorted before giving him a smile. It was so beautiful and he suddenly swallowed, thinking of things he really shouldn't. Like the way she would look beneath him, saying his name… her hand gripped his chin before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"You know, I love it when you act like a good father." Her voice was melting and Starrk couldn't help it. His body was reacting and surely she knew. "Sakura will be gone for at least another hour. It's plenty of time."

"Kami, you mean it?" He hadn't expected that! Nanao laughed before snuggling against him and he let his hands play over her, feeling her curves beneath those heavy robes. She was so beautiful. This time, he initiated the kiss, feeling her body so warm and close against him.

"Mmm, I definitely do. Come on…" She murmured before grasping a particular part of his anatomy. Starrk's eyes went wide as he was led away like a lamb to the slaughter. Not that he minded. No, he was most eager to follow… A servant spotted them and paused for just a moment before hurrying past, a blush on his cheeks. Starrk hardly noticed. His attention was fully on the woman who had him in her grip.

When they were alone, Nanao soon had him on his back. Starrk smiled up at her as she undid his hakama. He shrugged out of his uniform top as she did, allowing the fabric to pool beneath him. Her uniform soon followed and the sight of her body above him as she straddled his lap… his body registered obvious and emphatic approval. She gripped his length, smiling down at him sweetly as she stroked that throbbing member. Starrk groaned deep in his throat, arching up into her hands as he gripped the blankets. How he loved it when Nanao was feeling the desire to dominate…

Then she moved down and Starrk's eyes went wide just before wet heat encased him. He controlled himself ruthlessly, throttling the sudden desire to arch up. Looking down he saw her dark head, her hair still caught up in her comb, bobbing up and down as she gave him pleasure. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as his hands tangled in the bedsheets. Nanao rarely did this for him but it felt so incredibly, amazingly good when she did…

She stopped well before he could reach his peak, drawing away and giving his tip a teasing little lick. Starrk swallowed as she moved up his body, her eyes bright with anticipation as she spread her thighs… he gasped in pure pleasure as she took him into herself. She adjusted the angle to be most pleasing for her before moving. Starrk met those movements with enthusiasm, watching the bouncing of her breasts. It was such a beautiful vantage point although he liked having Nanao beneath him, too. In fact, he could not think of a single view of Nanao that was not beautiful…

Coherent thought was wiped away as her inner walls tightened around him, gripping him like the sweetest velvet glove. Starrk barely held himself back, panting as he struggled to hold back his release, make sure this would be good for his woman… then he saw Nanao's wicked smile and she did something _amazing_ to him, her thighs tightening around him and her insides rippling and oh dear kami he just couldn't…

Starrk arched up with a cry as he found his moment of perfect pleasure. Pleasure that only amplified as he heard Nanao's sweet cry, felt her insides flex and tremble. Of course, she had known she was almost there… he felt grateful to be in the hands of such an experienced bitch. Although he shouldn't say that out loud. Shinigami women didn't take that well although really, female dogs were lovely creatures and – what was he thinking? Had that amazing mating rendered him stupid?

"You look so cute like that, all dazed and satisfied." Nanao's kiss almost destroyed what mind he had left. "But Sakura will be home soon and we need to tell her she's officially on punishment detail." For the next two weeks, Sakura would join him at least three days a week to work at the Division. She would be handling the nastiest chores available. Starrk nodded after a moment resetting his brain.

"Yes. Perhaps we should have a shower." They were both very dirty. Nanao smiled and moved off him and Starrk swallowed as he got a good view of her shapely backside. Perhaps they would not bother with Sakura tonight. They could let her think she'd gotten away with it and just worry about it tomorrow…?

Following that tempting train of thought, he went after his wife to the shower. Not that he was planning to do anything. Of course not! But if something happened, well… there was always tomorrow.

That would be soon enough to discipline their errant child.


	11. Chapter 11

"…Hm." Starrk glanced over the accounts. "Troublesome." Then he glanced out the window. It was January but they were having an unseasonable heat wave. A few of the trees were being tricked into budding. Vaguely, he wondered if some of the farmers were daring to plant. Of course, as soon as they did there would likely be a snowstorm. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the desk and went to take a walk in the gardens as he ruminated on his problem.

The problem was the budget. Nanao had done her best. She'd trimmed every non-vital area and then sent him a report, including all the vital areas they could possibly cut back on. It would be up to him to decide what would stay and what would go. Unfortunately, vital areas were… vital. Starrk glanced at the building. Could they perhaps handle the maintenance themselves? Right now they hired a company to take care of it. But his shinigami were already overworked. They had been assigned to the outlying areas of Soul Society and it seemed like the problems with hollows just kept getting worse.

"We are being run ragged." He muttered to himself. "Perhaps the new Division will help." Halibel was being put in place as a taichou of a brand new Division. He was having to give up three seated officers to her as well as other experienced shinigami. They were reluctant to go but Halibel was using the same rule as him… only arrancar from her Division could issue new Claims on her shinigami. Old Claims would stand, but that wasn't much of an issue anymore. Shaking aside that thought, Starrk went back to his own problem. The budget. What was he to do about the budget?

The real problem, the ultimate problem, was the food prices. They had increased fourfold, thanks to a terrible harvest. There was unrest in the Rukongai and despite the danger of being Claimed, younglings were flocking to the Academy. At the Academy, they would be fed. And while Claiming might or might not happen, starvation was definitely on the horizon. Food was being imported from the Living World to help fill the gap but it was less nourishing, due to the lack of reishi. Starrk rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. There was one area in the budget that he could not cut, and it was the food. The pack had to be fed…

Starrk suddenly froze, his hand on his forehead, as an idea came to him. It was a good idea, too. Heading back inside purposefully he immediately started looking for his fukutaichou. She was working with some young shinigami in the practice field, drilling them with kido. Starrk watched for a moment, his hands in his pockets as he admired the deadly dance of power. It was sad, but despite his shinigami features and zanpakuto, he could not do kido. His overwhelming power caused his spells to go wildly out of control. That had been established when a simple Sai had torn a training dummy to pieces…

"Nanao? Can we speak?" He asked when she paused to give the students a breather. She smiled at him before speaking to the students.

"Rest for ten minutes, then practice your incantations." There were a few 'hai's' in response. Then they walked away together. "What is it?"

"I have an idea for the budget…" He quickly explained it and she blinked. "It would be best to use arrancar who have failed to imprint on zanpakuto." That would keep the resource drain to a minimum. "How many can we spare without affecting operations?" That was the question. Arrancar without zanpakuto might be less useful than the rest, but they were still quite helpful in keeping the weaker shinigami alive. Nanao chewed on her lower lip for a moment, thinking about it.

"I'm not sure… ten? Were you planning to send them off in pairs?" She asked and Starrk nodded.

"Yes." The arrancar might all be seated officer level and former adjuchas, but things could still happen. It was better to be safe than sorry. "They'll hunt better in pairs, in any case." That would come naturally to them. Nanao looked pensive.

"We won't know for some time how much of a difference this will make in the budget." She pointed out, which was very true. Starrk frowned, rubbing his beard. "Perhaps we should defer some of the building maintenance until we find out."

"We could do that." There were a few big jobs that would need to be done soon but they could be put off. "And if it doesn't help, I can petition Aizen for a larger budget." He certainly wouldn't be alone in that. The only reason he was trying so hard to make the current budget work was the pressure being placed upon those who paid taxes. Now that he was associating more with Nanao's parents, he was getting a view of the middle class. Things were not going well for them. But then, they weren't going well for the poor or the rich, either. From the pinched look on Nanao's face, she was thinking of her parents as well. Times were so very hard.

"Well, we can try it. Isn't it about time for you to get Sakura?" Nanao said and Starrk pulled out a pocket watch. Nothing fancy, it was from the Living World. Then he nodded.

"Yes, she will be done classes soon." It was his duty to pick her up from the school and bring her to the Division for her punishment. He had already checked and today, punishment detail was cutting down and clearing some dead trees. Sakura would be carrying branches. Hard, heavy work in the sun. Giving Nanao a quick kiss, he launched into sonido to go fetch their errant offspring.

Sakura was waiting for him at the gates of the school, unhappy but resigned to her fate. He did not carry her… her shunpo was becoming rather good, although she could not begin to keep up with him if he exerted himself. Still, she was as good as any of his basic shinigami. Starrk smiled to himself at the thought. With Kyoraku Shunsui for a sire and Ise Nanao for a dam, Sakura would surely have bankai someday. Well, Coyote Nanao now. They had decided to go with that one, in the end.

Soon, Sakura was working hard beneath his watchful gaze. Starrk noticed a pair of arrancar quietly looking her over and gave them a hard stare. One of them noticed his look and elbowed the other before they both took off, vanishing in a quick sonido. Starrk grunted, looking back at Sakura. She was definitely growing up. It was all so troublesome.

For a while, nothing in particular happened. Starrk sensed Nanao was staying late, although she didn't really have to. Keeping him company… he smiled at the thought. Then his sensitive nose detected blood and he turned his head, frowning. What was going on?

"Taichou!" Hesitating, he glanced at Sakura. She was looking at him wide-eyed… deciding she would be safe enough, he went to investigate the problem. The scent of blood and fear was very strong, now. He soon found the source… one of the new shinigami recruits and the injuries were very bad. An arrancar was carrying the man and Starrk drew his sword before releasing it.

Even as the first brush of reiatsu went out, though, he knew it was too late. There was no life in that young shinigami, no spark left to mend. He healed the other three… the arrancar and the other shinigami had minor wounds… but then sealed his shikai, shaking his head. All of them understood what that meant and the arrancar eased the body to the ground.

"What happened?" He asked softly as the arrancar stared at the blood on himself. One of the shinigami responded.

"We were trying to purify a giant hollow in the seventy-sixth district. There was an explosion…" As the shinigami described the scene, Starrk's lips tightened. Someone had been using the giant hollow to lead his shinigami and arrancar into a trap. Fortunately they had sprung it too soon or this patrol might have been completely lost. Summoning a hell butterfly, he quickly sent a report to Ulquiorra. This was the kind of thing he needed to address. No doubt it was connected to the social unrest in Soul Society. There had always been plenty of anger towards the shinigami and the addition of arrancar had only made it worse. Add in the issues with food… times were hard. Then he sent a quick hell butterfly to the team that handled corpses. There was an established routine for this, when a body was left behind. Lastly, he would need to fill out the death notice that would go to the family, if there was one. Starrk sighed to himself. Many of his shinigami were plus souls with no family to notify.

Starrk heard a soft sound and turned to see Sakura. She was looking at the body and he blinked as he realized this was probably the first time she had seen death. They had raised her as Nanao had been raised, sheltered from harm. He sometimes wondered if that had been wise, but it had been Nanao's decision.

"Sakura." He gently said her name and she looked at him, swallowing. "Please, return to your work." There was nothing she could do here. She blinked before nodding.

"Yes, Tochan." Sakura sounded subdued before she vanished in a bit of shunpo. Starrk felt a bit of worry for her, but then set it aside. Since he was here, he should look into sending out the death notice immediately. If there was a family, it was kinder to inform them so rather than let rumors reach them. Launching into a quick sonido, he went to his office to find the correct form.

Some paperwork was too important to be delayed.

* * *

Starrk smiled as he ate the pie. This was not a usual supper for the Kyoraku household. Instead of sushi or sashimi, roasted fish with rice and vegetables or roasted meat with rice and vegetables, someone had decided that tonight would be pie night. They'd made a wonderful steak pie, full of potatoes and carrots and gravy. Probably many, many pies… Starrk could picture it in the kitchen, a great line of pies. Smiling to himself, he ate some more. Ah, the crust was so perfectly flakey, the meat inside was nicely tender and the vegetables were so savory. He could eat this every day.

"Tochan? Kachan?" Sakura said and Starrk glanced up from his meal, noticing that she was only picking at her food. "…Would you be mad if I went to a finishing school instead of the Academy?"

"Sakura!" Nanao sounded shocked, staring at her daughter. "Why would you want that?" She asked and Starrk could easily hear the disappointment in her voice. Sakura hunched her shoulders a little, looking at her food.

"I just thought I might like to." She said meekly and Starrk frowned. He honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

"What is a 'finishing school'? I do not understand." He asked and Nanao hesitated. It was elder Ran who explained, her expression composed. Although Starrk caught a flicker of her eyes, a hint in her expression that she was not happy with Nanao. Why?

"It's a school noblewomen go to, to prepare themselves for life as a married woman." Starrk blinked slowly. Special preparation was required? He was sure Nanao hadn't done that. Of course, she was not noble. "They learn all kinds of things… dancing, how to arrange parties, high etiquette." That was something Ran had been tutoring Sakura and little Ran on. It was less vital now than it had been but still important. "Also more practical skills like canning vegetables, keeping a budget and overseeing the servants. Many of the girls that go to finishing school are nobles, but not high ones. They must be prepared to work." Interesting. Nanao seemed to be getting more upset, though.

"Why does this bother you?" He asked her and she frowned before she looked away.

"She can do better. She has such potential, she would be wasting it there." She said after a moment and Starrk could tell elder Ran wanted to disagree, but she stayed silent. Had she gone to such a school? He was sure she had. Starrk pondered the matter for a moment. Why was Sakura suddenly thinking about doing this? She'd been enthusiastic about the Academy before –

"Ah." Suddenly, he knew. He looked at his daughter and saw she was deeply wounded by the thought of disappointing them but also… "Sakura, we will stand behind you whatever you decide." He said gently and she looked up, gratitude flashing over her face. "But I do not want you to make this decision out of fear." She swallowed and looked away as Nanao spoke, surprised.

"Fear? Why would she be – oh." Her eyes widened behind her glasses as she remembered the young shinigami. "Sakura, you saw…?" She asked and Sakura wouldn't meet her gaze. "Oh, Sakura." She sounded saddened, likely because their daughter was growing up and beginning to see the ills of the world. Perhaps they had sheltered her too much? But little children should not have to face death if they did not have to.

"What happened?" Little Ran asked, unable to restrain her curiosity. Starrk quickly explained the scene and the elder Ran winced as little Ran's eyes went wide. "Oh. How old was he?" She asked, noticing that Starrk had referred to the man as young. He sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

"Only twenty." A brand new graduate. Sakura shivered a little, still picking at her food. "But Sakura, if you do not want to face combat there are still places in the Gotei 13." In fact… "Your skill with science would make you perfect to work beneath Szayel." Starrk heard Nanao's soft intake of breath and Sakura looked at him with troubled eyes.

"Everyone says he's really crazy. I don't want to get dissected." She said and he chuckled softly before shaking his head.

"That would not happen. I am the Primera, remember?" He said and Sakura blinked. "Szayel would love to have me owe him a favor." From the suddenly thoughtful look on Nanao's face, she hadn't thought of that. "He would keep you safe." And with all the cameras and surveillance systems in the newly numbered Seventh, he would be able to do so more effectively than anyone. Starrk thought that Sakura would be safer there than in his own Division. Sakura was looking thoughtful now. "And there is also Unohana's Division." Sakura could already do some healing kido. "Or the kido corps." Although they often saw fierce combat. Still, they usually used ranged attacks. "There are many options that do not involve swinging a sword." If she took after her mother, one of those options might suit her.

"And you could go to the Academy first and if it doesn't suit you, you could always follow it with finishing school." Ran offered and Nanao looked surprised at the idea. "It's often done, with very highly placed heirs."

"Oh. Really? Would we need to pay…?" She asked and Starrk tilted his head to one side. The Academy was usually free, but it was assumed that those who graduated would become shinigami. Ran smiled, a bit wanly.

"A gift is expected, when a noble completes the training but doesn't join a Division. It's not mandatory but…" She shrugged and Starrk grimaced. While he could likely get away with it, it could easily be seen as abusing his position. "However, you wouldn't have to give that gift until it's certain she won't join a Division."

"That might work." Nanao was clearly feeling better about it. "Our expansion is going well and that won't be for quite some time. I'm sure we could afford it. Although finishing school can be expensive." She murmured before shaking her head. "We can worry about it when the time comes." She said firmly and Starrk nodded. Although…

"You know, this would have a great positive for us." He said to Nanao, who gave him a puzzled look. "I might have grandchildren much sooner than expected." He didn't bother to hide the pleasure he felt at the prospect. Sakura choked a little as little Ran laughed and elder Ran chuckled, softly.

"TOCHAN! I'm not getting married tomorrow." Sakura said firmly and Starrk chuckled. "I'm not ready to think of boys at all yet."

"Mmm? Not even Aiko?" He asked and saw her cheeks flame before she glared at him. "You seem to like him very much."

"Oi! You're being silly again." She huffed but actually began to eat her food, which pleased him. She was still growing and needed to keep her strength up. The conversation turned to other things and Starrk just enjoyed his pie.

He might not need to eat but he loved the taste of food.

* * *

Starrk watched the video Szayel had provided, mesmerized by the scene.

Almost a month ago, Bella's egg had been laid. Just a week ago, it had hatched. Now all the Espada were watching the recorded event during their meeting. It was gripping enough that even morons like Yammy were silent.

"Come on sweetling, you can do it." Angelline was cooing over her egg, which was emitting a muffled but very grumpy sound as it rocked. Juushiro added his encouragement.

"Yes, you're doing it. Keep trying." He said as the egg continued to rock. Cracks were spreading and the movements were growing in violence. The egg itself was white with a tiny dusting of brown specks, Starrk noticed.

Then they were all surprised as the egg suddenly jumped, launching itself off the table. Bella screamed but the egg was too far for her to catch it. It was Juushiro who caught it just as the shell completely shattered and instead of an egg, an infant landed in his arms.

Tiny white wings, speckled with brown, puffed with the babies' labored breathing. Starrk could see the rusty red hair, nearly a full head of it on that little head. The infant lifted his or her head then and Starrk could practically feel the 'click' as the child looked into Ukitake's face. Birds… they imprinted, did they not? Although from the stunned, amazed look on Juushiro's face, he thought the feeling was mutual.

"Oh baby." Bella was there then as Juushiro lifted the child, cradling him or her against his chest. Her hand touched the infant's back and the baby's head turned, giving Starrk a second 'click' impression as the little one gazed at his or her mother. What was the sex? They had not said yet.

"A girl." Juushiro said, tears sliding down his face as he held his offspring. Little wings fluttered again and Starrk could see the tiny shards of bones, forming a kind of crest going down her back between her wings. Ukitake sniffed and rubbed his face against his shoulder. Then Angelline took the child, cooing to her and holding her close. The infant soon began to root around and the video cut off as Bella reached for her shirt, intending to free a breast.

"Aww, that would've been the best part." Nnoitra sounded disappointed and Starrk glanced at the ceiling. He was surrounded by cretins. "I knew that shinigami was a sap."

"Oi, shut the hell up!" Grimmjow snapped, surprisingly. "If my kid hatched into my hands like that I'd cry, too." Starrk glanced at him, a touch surprised. But he knew the Sexta was trying to seed the woman he'd taken. She was the one he'd rejected, the one with the silvery hair. Kotetsu Isane? Yes, that was the name.

"Yeah, well, we all know you're a pussy, pussy-cat." Nnoitra taunted and Grimmjow fisted a hand with a growl. Then Aizen cleared his throat, effectively shutting them up.

"Szayel, you examined the child. Do you have anything to share with us?" He asked and the Septimo was more than willing to talk.

"They have named her Ukitake Haruko." That was a pretty name. Interesting that Juushiro was giving the child his last name. Would there be another marriage soon? "She weights seven pounds, three ounces. All of her vital signs are good and she has a good reiatsu rotation, for a newborn." Szayel adjusted his glasses, almost disappointed. "I'd hoped she would be more unusual but her spiritual essence is very close to that of an arrancar that has imprinted to a zanpakuto."

"More shinigami than hollow, then?" Aizen asked and Starrk listened. He was more than a bit interested in this. Szayel nodded.

"Yes, she definitely favors her shinigami heritage." Aizen seemed pleased and Starrk was sure his suspicions about kami's ultimate plans were correct. "We have yet to see if a hybrid child from an arrancar without a zanpakuto would be different. I rather suspect such a child will favor their hollow heritage more strongly, but we won't know until it happens. And that won't be for some time. Every pregnancy observed has involved an imprinted arrancar."

"How many others have there been?" Starrk asked. He knew Angelline wasn't the first pregnancy. That 'honor' had actually gone to the Kyoraku woman, although the way it had been cut short rather lost it. Szayel adjusted his glasses again.

"Three others, all Numeros and pretty much identical to her in terms of spiritual essence. Their reiatsu was much less, but I would expect that. Little Haruko is the offspring of a taichou and an Espada." That seemed to kindle a bit of enthusiasm in Szayel. Starrk frowned, suddenly wondering. Why wasn't he more interested in this? Hybrids should have been right up his alley, yet he seemed preoccupied.

Then the meeting moved on to other things, but Starrk kept the strangeness in the back of his mind. Szayel was behaving oddly.

From the unpredictable Septimo, that was always worth observing.

* * *

Almost three months later.

"Starrk, what is wrong with you? I can lead a squadron by myself!" To say Nanao was vexed with him would be an understatement. Starrk grit his teeth, running a hand through his hair.

"I know…" Intellectually, he knew she was perfectly capable. However, for some reason his instincts were staging a full rebellion. "I don't know what is wrong." He was feeling an intense desire to toss her over his shoulder and carry her home, where she would be nice and safe. "I'm sorry." This was exactly the kind of thing she hated and the one thing she had definitely NOT admired about Sakura's sire. So why was he acting this way? There was a sigh from his zanpakuto.

_Sometimes, you're an idiot. Why would your instincts be urging you to protect her?_ Pandora asked and Starrk paused, puzzled. Why would…? Then his eyes flared wide as he understood. Taking a single step forward, he swept Nanao into his embrace. Ignoring her surprised squeak, he breathed in her scent, searching for that one thing… He found it and nearly cried. But he had to be sure.

"Nanao, your cycle. Are you late?" He asked, lifting his head and saw her eyes go wide. She counted on her fingers, clearly trying to recall. By the time she figured it out, she was glowing.

"I am! I'm late by at least a week. You could tell?" She asked and he nodded, speechless. She was carrying his young. His child was growing in her womb. Words could not encompass his joy. "Starrk…" She hugged him tightly and he allowed himself tears, then. At last, he was going to be a father. At last, he would hold a child he had sired in his arms. Sakura had done a great deal to ease that ache but this still meant so much to him. "…I can still handle a patrol by myself." That surprised a laugh from him.

"Ah, Nanao…" He drew back, smiling at her. She was trying to frown at him, but a smile kept peeking out. "I am afraid you cannot." Now her frown was turning real. "I have no Claim on you. I would not know if you were in danger, hurt or even killed. If you go out without me, my instincts will give me no peace." He gently held her, rubbing her back. He knew this would be difficult for her. "At best I will be a useless, fretting mess." He would not be able to override his instincts with intellect. His intellectual mind would find far too many things to worry about and then combine it with the instincts. "You must either stay with me or remain at the Division." That was a kind of den, in his mind. She would be safe there. Nanao examined him for a moment and he tried to convey his absolute sincerity. She finally sighed.

"You and your instincts." She grumbled but then hugged him again. "I'm so glad though. I know how much you want this." She said and that made Starrk feel a sudden qualm.

"You want this as well?" He'd never really asked her how she felt about carrying his seed. At first, he hadn't cared and then, well… they just hadn't discussed it. Nanao looked surprised but then smiled at him warmly.

"Of course I do." The warm sincerity in her voice put his fears to rest. "And it's the perfect time. Sakura will be leaving for the Academy soon… it will be wonderful, having a little one at home." She looked a bit misty eyed, thinking about it and Starrk smiled, feeling a great warmth in his heart. "Well, if I can't go on patrol perhaps I should go to the Fourth." She said and he nodded. "But that means you can take the patrol." That made him brighten.

"I would love to." That was his favorite thing, going out and moving around. It would bother his instincts a little to not be near her, but Unohana's Division was safe. They shared a warm, passionate kiss and Starrk deeply enjoyed her scent, that subtle hint that told him his offspring was coming.

Soon, he would have a child. It was a dream come true.


	12. Chapter 12

Starrk whistled softly as he put his hands in his pockets, wandering through the market.

He was looking for a gift for Nanao. She was… upset with him. Not because he'd done anything in particular, but just at her condition. When she'd learned she was pregnant, she'd assumed it would be much like her pregnancy with Sakura. Starrk had thought the same.

Unfortunately, neither of them had been thinking much about his base form. A coyote's gestation period was two months, which put them at the lower range for every pregnancy witnessed thus far. Unohana and Szayel both reckoned that Nanao would likely carry his young for only three months. While that was wonderful in a way – she would have the miserable part over and done with sooner – the miserable part was very miserable indeed. She had developed high blood pressure and edema, her ankles swelling badly whenever she tried to work. Unohana had prescribed bed rest along with regular kido treatments designed to lower her blood pressure. It was making Nanao very cranky and Starrk had already dodged a few flying books.

So he was looking for something to sweeten her mood. New books and treats, possibly some cream filled buns or croissants. She loved delicacies from the little French bakery. Pausing at a used bookseller's stall, Starrk began perusing the wares on display. The trouble was finding a book that Nanao would like that she had not already read before…

Then he blinked as he heard the sound of shouts. Female voices? And the book vendor was staring over his shoulder at something. Turning to look, Starrk beheld a very curious sight. A male arrancar, being soundly beaten by… was that two arrancar females and a shinigami, as well? Scratching behind his ear, he debated whether or not he should do something. But they were in danger of destroying the awning of the fruit shop. Casually walking over, he unleashed a small pulse of reiatsu. All the combatants looked up, surprised.

"May I ask what is going on here?" He inquired. Hopefully this wasn't a fight over Claims. Then three female voices rose and he winced at the clashing tones.

"This BASTARD!"

"He lied to me!"

"He was sleeping with all three of us!" Well, that at least gave him a very good idea of the problem. Starrk had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It took a bit of work, calming the females down to the point of coherency, but he eventually got the full story.

Apparently, this male arrancar had been courting the two arrancar females separately. He'd been denning with one while selling the other a story that it was a purely business relationship. Meanwhile, he'd also been courting the shinigami female. She was from the Second Division, a shinobi who had been captured during the Winter War. Her 'Claim' really was a business matter and feeling lonely, she'd fallen for the male's wiles. And he'd managed to secure 'loans' and other gifts from all three of them. Starrk was rather impressed.

"You are an extremely well adapted parasite." He said to the male, who looked like he wasn't sure if he'd just been insulted or not. "However, did it not occur to you that they would have to find out?" Juggling so many relationships had been his undoing. The females had happened to meet and upon comparing notes, had figured it all out. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?" He asked, curious to see what the male would say. He hadn't tried to protest his innocence, likely knowing it would be futile.

"I am guilty of loving too much – " Then he yelped as a fist went down on his head. Starrk shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The, mm, gifts you accepted would give that the lie." He said mildly. "I believe this is a righteous beating." Then he looked at the females. "You may take your revenge, but do not kill him or damage the surrounding buildings." He gave the fruit stall a meaningful glance. One of the arrancar grabbed the male by the collar of his uniform and dragged him back into an alley. Then there was the sound of more blows and Starrk shook his head with a small smile before walking away.

That was amusing but he didn't think he would tell Nanao about it. She might be tempted to do the same to him.

* * *

"Oh, that feels good…" Nanao murmured, her eyes half-closed as Starrk slowly massaged her aching feet. As much as she tried, Nanao just could not accept full bed rest. But the way her body soon betrayed her did ensure she quickly returned to bed.

"Mmm hmm." Starrk hummed as he continued the loving attention. He was pleased to see that the swelling in her ankles had definitely decreased. The kido treatments were doing well for her. "Do we know the sex yet?" She'd had an ultrasound with Szayel today. Starrk wished he could have been there but with his fukutaichou out of commission, the Division required his attention.

"Mmm, no. The baby is being coy about it. Which is strange considering he feels like he's doing handstands inside me." She murmured and Starrk chuckled. Nanao had already complained about that, quite a bit. "It can be a surprise."

"Mmm hmm." He wouldn't mind that. They were just going to use Sakura's old baby clothing to begin with, anyway. Nanao's father and mother had sewn the clothing with an eye towards future use, so it was all in gender neutral shades, yellows and greens and purples. Nanao had kept it all, knowing there would someday be a new child on the way. "Would you prefer a girl or a boy?" He asked, curious. Nanao sighed, opening her eyes. She wasn't wearing her glasses and looked half-blind.

"I would settle for healthy." She ran a hand over her distended belly and Starrk frowned. "This pregnancy is just so short, it's like everything is in fast forward. Unohana's very worried about complications and Szayel keeps muttering 'interesting' and 'fascinating' beneath his breath." She grimaced and Starrk winced.

"I see." No one liked it when Szayel thought something was fascinating. He gently kissed the sole of her foot, making her draw a soft breath. "I am certain it will be well." She would have the best help the Seireitei could offer. And if necessary, Pandora would help too. Although his shikai was of limited use for anything chronic. He'd already tried it on Ukitake and while it helped with an attack, it did nothing for the underlying illness.

"I hope so." She sighed before reaching for a snack, one of the little croissants he'd picked up for her. Starrk smiled at the sight. He was doing his best to pamper his pregnant mate. "When will they be arriving?"

"Mmm, another hour or so. Plenty of time." Nanao's parents were coming to the manor to spend time with her and enjoy a small party. "Just rest." He said as he moved up a touch, massaging her calves. Nanao sighed, relaxing into his touch.

"Only a half hour. I want to take a shower and dry my hair before they come." She said and Starrk nodded, noting the time. "And I think I'll wear my green yukata." That was the one she'd worn a great deal when she was pregnant with Sakura. It was very comfortable yet also stylish, with a pattern of yellow flowers.

"That would be beautiful." It reminded him of the picnic they'd had in the sun, when her belly was full of Sakura. It was a shame they wouldn't be able to do that this time, but the weather had turned unseasonably cold. Starrk sighed internally at the thought. Heat waves in January, ice storms in March and now deep chills in April… any single one of these things might have been normal, but all of them in a single year? It was excessive. He only prayed the harvest was better than last year. His tactic for helping with the budget was working but even so… high food prices meant unrest and unrest meant more danger for everyone. Ulquiorra and his minions could only do so much, when such a powerful incentive to discontent lay over the land. Pushing those thoughts away, he moved to Nanao's other leg, making her sigh in pleasure. How he enjoyed pleasing his woman…

When the time came, they took a shower together. Starrk deeply enjoyed being so close to her, and allowed his hands to play over her belly. It was hard to believe it had only been two months. The child had grown so very, very much in such a short time… there was a flutter of movement against his hand and he smiled as it was followed by an energetic kick. What a beautiful thing.

When they were done the shower, Nanao used the little kido powered dryer to take care of her hair. Starrk didn't bother… his shorter hair would dry quickly enough. Looking through his clothing, he selected a new yukata. His birthday was being celebrated now and it seemed that every year, he received new clothing. He didn't mind. The women in his life enjoyed shopping and he did not, so it worked quite well. Smiling, he put on the yukata before looking at himself in a mirror. This yukata was one of Sakura's picks, a very dark green with a dragon pattern woven into the fabric. The obi it came with was a rich gold, decorated with a dark red cord. It would harmonize well with Nanao's yukata.

"Oh kami!" Nanao's mother had seen her only a week ago but was still shocked and amazed. "Look at how much bigger you've gotten!" She hugged her daughter and Starrk smiled to himself. Only during pregnancy would such a comment be well received. Nanao laughed, hugging her mother back.

"The little one is just so eager to get out. It's all I can do to keep up." She said wryly as Miki beamed. Naru was behind her and Starrk noticed the man was looking tired and not particularly happy, although he managed a real smile for Nanao. He could not be certain, but Starrk thought his unhappiness had nothing to do with them. In fact, they seemed to be lightening it.

Supper that night was very traditional fare. Miso soup, whole roasted fish with rice and seaweed salad. There was plenty of it, which was very good. Sakura was undergoing a growth spurt that had left her both uncoordinated and constantly hungry. She seemed intent on single-handedly demolishing the fish, but the servants had anticipated that and more fish soon arrived on the table. Nanao would likely finish off one herself. Starrk smiled at the thought as he sipped his miso soup. He planned to only take tasting portions. He did not need to eat, after all, and it would help keep down the food bills just a touch.

"You're going to the Academy next year, aren't you dear?" Miki asked Sakura and she nodded, her mouth full. Then she swallowed before speaking.

"Uh-huh! I can't wait!" With assurance that she did not necessarily have to risk her life, Sakura's enthusiasm for the Academy had rekindled. "I'm going to sign up for all the advanced math and science and kido classes." Basics were taught to all shinigami, but the Academy had advanced versions for those who were gifted. They also had advanced classes in the more martial arts, but Starrk was sure Sakura would not want those. They had been teaching her a bit of swordplay but in that area, she was an indifferent student.

"I want to go to the Academy too." Little Ran piped up and Starrk saw a flash of distress on elder Ran's face. He could imagine why… little Ran had such a gentle disposition, coupled with very little spiritual pressure and her gifts were mostly artistic. If going directly to a finishing school was wasting Sakura's gifts, it might be the very opposite for little Ran. Would the Academy truly nurture her? Starrk wasn't sure.

"We have time to consider it." He said and saw a touch of relief on the elder Ran's face. They had spoken before about little Ran, since he would be taking over her guardianship. She knew he understood. The talk went on to other things and he noticed that elder Ran was only picking at her food. Then she quietly excused herself from the table, saying that she needed a nap. Starrk felt badly for her although there was definitely nothing he could do. Pandora could not touch her sickness.

The talk around the table was warm and cheerful, and Starrk contributed with amusing anecdotes about his Division. He even told the story about the arrancar and the three women he'd deceived, fairly confident that Nanao would not hit him at the table. There was some laughter at that. With the main course demolished, the sweets arrived. They were also traditional, daifuku mochi served with green tea. Starrk enjoyed the sweet bean paste. Although he noticed Miki giving Naru a meaningful look, and the odd reluctance on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and Nanao blinked, looking at her parents. Her tochan hesitated before heaving a sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"It is just… we were wondering if it might be possible for us to join you here." He admitted, looking like there was nothing he wanted less. "I know it is a great imposition but we are… business is very bad right now." He looked at his wife appealingly and Miki easily picked up the slack.

"No one is buying new kimonos. The yukata are selling a bit better but even there it's not so good." That did not surprise him. When times were hard, people cut back where they could and new clothing could easily be put off. "Not even the remaining high families are placing commissions. The silk makers are having difficulties with production so costs are rising there, too." Also not surprising. "And there are rumors that the property taxes will be raised." They probably would, if Aizen had to raise the budgets for the Divisions. Money had to come from somewhere. "We might be in danger of losing the house. But if we can rent it out and move here…" She finished and Starrk could see from the pained look on Naruhito's face that this was deeply hurting his pride. Glancing at Nanao, he saw a stricken look on her face. She'd known things were hard for her parents, but not how hard.

"Of course you can." He felt no qualm in offering. Elder Ran would not mind. "This manor is huge." A good half of it was uninhabited, too. The servants kept the rooms clean but there were dust covers on the furniture, a sign of disuse. "And I am sure Nanao can use the help with our little one." From the smile on Miki's face, she was eager to give that help. "If you can contribute to the food budget, that would be helpful." He would not demand it but anything they could give would be appreciated. The Kyoraku clan was far from recovering their former wealth. In a way, though, they were doing better than most. Even when times were hard, sake sold well. Or perhaps especially when times were hard.

"We would love to have you." Nanao said sincerely. Then Sakura spoke up.

"Oh yes! I would get to see so much of you before I go to the Academy." The thought filled her with obvious joy. That made all the adults laugh a little and Naruhito managed to smile. Little Ran took a daifuku and put it on a plate.

"I'm going to see if Obaa-chan wants one." She said before scampering off. Starrk paid it no mind as the conversation went to lighter things, like how the chef had found such delicious strawberries so early in the year.

"TOCHAN!" He almost swallowed his sweet wrong, though, at little Ran's scream. She ran into the dining room, tears on her face. "She won't wake up!" Then she burst into sobs. Starrk quickly went past her, going to elder Ran's room. When he went through the door, he saw her lying on the bed, her face relaxed and her hands by her sides. She looked like she was sleeping but one touch of her skin told him it was not so. Nanao was there, then, her hands lit with healing kido… which vanished as she registered the truth of the matter. Little Ran came in after them, begging her Obaa-chan to wake up. Nanao took her into a gentle embrace.

"Shhh. It was her time. Shhh." She tried to comfort the young girl as Starrk watched, feeling helpless. "Shh."

"I knew… she was sick… but she was always there… my parents left me but she was there… Obaa-chan…" Starrk hesitated before moving up behind her and gently resting a hand on little Ran's back.

"We will always be here for you." He comforted her as best he could.

It might be hard on little Ran, without her Obaa-chan. But he was now her guardian and would take care of her.

* * *

The taichou's meeting was set on a blustery, unpleasant spring day. Starrk didn't even mind it, really. The room was nice and warm and the full English tea was delicious. Unohana was serving again – it was her turn – and he accepted the plate of cucumber sandwiches before trying one. Ah, he loved that crunch.

"Starrk, if it weren't for the fact that he already has a full workload, I would have Ulquiorra investigate you." Aizen said with a predatory smile. Starrk half-closed his eyes, placidly eating his sandwich. He knew what kami was talking about and his heart was pure as the driven snow… which, alas, was driving outside the windows at this very moment. "Except for Halibel, who doesn't precisely count – " Her Division had only been fully formed a few months ago. She had a seat at the table, now. "You are the only one within budget. Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Mmm… I have great and marvelous powers of budgeting." Starrk said before yawning. Aizen just looked at him, along with everyone else. "…Can I decline to say?" He really didn't want to reveal his secret.

"I'm fairly sure you read the code of conduct and understood it. However, you have a very agile mind and I need to know what loophole you have found. What have you done?" Aizen's tone was firm now and Starrk grimaced.

"If I tell everyone it will no longer work…" Halibel, in particular, would be well placed to emulate him. The other four had fewer arrancar but they might suddenly be motivated to acquire more. Starrk could sense that Aizen was beginning to lose patience, though, and relented. "I have been sending my arrancar out to hunt." He said and rarely seen surprise passed over kami's face. "It takes away from their other duties but the return is worthwhile, as you see." He'd managed to shave a quarter from the food budget and that had let him keep all the other vital areas. Meat was both vital and expensive. "I personally joined several of the hunts. Once, I went as far north as I could and returned with a caribou." He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice. Ah, that had been a great hunt. "It was delicious." Everyone had remarked on it.

"I see." The tension was leaving Aizen and he graced his Primera with a genuine smile. "Very creative. And I see why you want to keep it to yourself. Alas, your monopoly on game meat will have to come to an end." Starrk sighed heavily and there was a laugh around the table at his dejection. "To ensure this is fair, perhaps we should portion out the wilderness areas?" No one really objected to that but Starrk knew his units hunting would be severely curtailed. Most of his arrancar could only travel so far. Perhaps, when Nanao was back on duty he could do more hunts himself. He could go so much farther…

"We can use this as a punishment detail." Kuchiki taichou observed and Starrk chuckled at the precise same time as Halibel. They both stopped, surprised by the unity. "Hm?" He'd noticed their amusement. Starrk glanced at the Segunda and she explained.

"Arrancar love to hunt. It's an instinct. And providing food for the pack also satisfies deep, instinctive urges. You could use it as a reward." She said and Starrk nodded.

"At first, I meant to use only arrancar that had failed to imprint on zanpakuto. But there were many complaints from the others. I was forced to rotate the duty to keep it fair." He admitted. "There is much boasting and comparing of kills." It could become a bit tedious, in fact.

"I see." Starrk could sense just a hint of incredulity behind Byakuya's mask. But then, the arrancar he knew best was Yammy. Imagining that cretin bringing home a kill to the pack… he would simply eat it, the others be damned. Even Nnoitra had more of a pack sense. Well…

"Yammy is an aberration. He has never had a pack for good reason." He commented, knowing it might be something better left unsaid. Yet, he wanted Kuchiki to understand that what he was dealing with was abnormal.

"Thank you, Starrk. That was all very interesting. However, for the budgets…" Aizen brought the meeting firmly back on topic and Starrk was not surprised when he found that the taxes would be raised. That would be troublesome, particularly for himself. The Kyoraku manor had great taxes, given that it was prime real estate in the middle of the Seireitei. Inwardly, he resigned himself to more budgeting. Perhaps they could sell some lumber? But that would do nothing for the next year. "However, Szayel is working hard on an algae based protein substitute." Eh? "He thinks it will be ready in a few months. Right now, he's working on making it more palatable." There was a stirring of interest from everyone at the table. "Unohana?" Kami invited his wife to explain and she took over easily.

"It will not be complete and must be supplemented with real foods. However, it will be heavily impregnated with reishi and quite nourishing in that sense." She explained and Starrk blinked slowly, fascinated by the thought. "We are hoping to create a large complex manufacturing it and use it to help alleviate hunger in the Rukongai." …Ah. That would be helpful. "The issue, of course, is serious nutritional deficiencies when souls try to live on nothing else. However, that is already true of many poverty foods such as rice and cassava." That was certainly true. Starrk hated going through the Rukongai now because of it. Little children should not look like that. The only blessing was that most plus souls did not need food, but those that did… ugh. "That should help us lower the taxes a bit, eventually." Glancing down the table, Starrk wondered what Kuchiki taichou thought of the rise in property taxes. Like himself, he would be greatly affected. And the silk producers Naruhito got his supplies from, were they not owned by the Kuchiki clan? He rather thought they were. Things could not be going well for them.

Putting the thought aside – it was not his problem and there was nothing he could do about it in any case – he devoted himself to the rest of the meeting. Hopefully, Szayel would soon have that 'food' ready for use. Perhaps that was what had been distracting him from the hybrid children? It might not be a glamorous project but it certainly was an urgent one. Starrk sighed to himself at the thought of it.

Why were times so hard?

* * *

When Nanao went into labor, Starrk was not home. He was at the Division, trying to keep the paperwork up to date. When the hell butterfly reached him, though, he was out the door so fast papers nearly went flying.

When he arrived at the Fourth he had to ruthlessly control his instincts. The desire to grab Nanao and spirit her away almost overwhelmed him, but his intellect clamped down on it, hard. He knew that was idiotic. There could be no safer place than the Fourth and she might very well need them. He had to tolerate strangers touching her, helping her. He could not allow his instincts to rule him.

Starrk held her hand and almost winced at the strength of her grip as Nanao whimpered, her belly rippling hard. He could feel it even through his Hierro. Szayel soon arrived, fully prepared to help Unohana with the delivery. Starrk felt his lips lift in a snarl at the sight of another hollow but then forced himself to stop. Szayel noticed, though.

"Starrk, do you have control of yourself?" He questioned and Unohana looked at him, a bit of surprise in her dark eyes. He nodded shortly. "Good. I know this is stressful for you but please control your instincts."

"I am doing so." He said shortly, annoyed at the reminder. The scent of pain from Nanao was putting him on edge. Soon the two of them were consulting but Starrk spared them no attention. He gently wiped Nanao's sweaty brow, giving her what comfort he could.

"This hurts more… than Sakura did… or maybe I've forgotten…" She managed to say with a wan smile. Starrk smiled back, trying to lighten her burden.

"I think you have just forgotten. I remember how you cursed his name when you were giving birth to Sakura." That had been near the end of it, when Nanao had been dazed and very upset with how long it was taking. "I hope you won't be cursing me by the time this is over." Although he suspected she would. Thankfully, there was nothing to throw at him.

He was right about that. The birth went long into the night and before it was done, Nanao had muttered plenty of curses and even sworn he would be bearing the next one. Starrk shuddered a little at the thought, mainly because he could see Szayel making it happen. How would he do it, though? A gender change? The mind boggled. But finally, his child slid into the world and greeted them all with an extremely offended wail. As the new parents both watched, stunned and in one case, breathless, the cord was cut and the baby was dried off. Starrk swallowed as he saw… he was fairly sure he knew the sex, now.

"Congratulations! You have a little boy." Szayel said with a smile as Unohana gently set the infant in Nanao's arms. Speechless, Starrk examined their child.

He was unusual, confirming what the ultrasounds had told them. Some things, though, it had not been able to show. His little ears were set on the side of his head like any shinigami or arrancar, but they were long, flexible and furry. The color of that fur was warm brown, matching the chestnut hair on his head. His legs were furry and jointed in a way that reminded Starrk of Grimmjow's resurrection. The fur thinned considerably at the groin, though, and Starrk smiled at the sight. Most definitely a boy. His feet were wolf like paws, with heavy black pads. Nanao cooed as her little boy stretched his legs, those tiny feet pointing to the sky. Starrk gave the baby a finger to hold, marveling at the miniature perfection of his hand. Was this really happening? Was this child actually his? Then he looked into soft grey eyes, so questing and curious and his heart sang. Yes, this was real. This was his child, in his mate's arms. Nanao suddenly giggled and Starrk looked at her in surprise.

"His tail is tickling me." She said, sounding very tired. Starrk smiled and kissed her cheek. How beautiful. He put an arm around her, holding them both. "I don't see any mask fragments. Do you?"

"Mmm… yes, I do." He said after a moment of careful examination. Nanao blinked and looked again. "His ankles. You see?" There were tiny bands of bone, interrupting the fur. "…Hn." Starrk frowned as he looked at them more carefully. "They seem strange." There was something about them.

"Really? May we have a look?" Szayel said but Starrk was quite reluctant and Nanao, even moreso. But then Unohana made the same request and she reluctantly surrendered the infant. Soon he started to cry, deprived of his parents. That made them both anxious but soon they had an answer. "Fascinating! The rest of him definitely aligns with your base form but this… Starrk, you are intriguing!"

"What?" He questioned as Unohana brought the boy back, setting him again in Nanao's arms. She gently cuddled him, quickly stopping his tears. "What is it?" He asked suspiciously. Szayel was more than happy to explain.

"Your son is venomous!" Starrk blinked at the news. Venomous? Where had that come from? "Perhaps it comes from the late Lilynette Gingerbuck. You know, she seemed more reptilian than anything." …What a curious idea. But her mask fragment had definitely not matched his base form. "I can't take samples just yet – there's gel caps in place that I don't want to disturb – but those bones appear to be hollow. I believe they contain venom and when the cap comes off, your child will be able to use it." …Troublesome.

"How long will that take?" Nanao asked apprehensively, no doubt thinking of the impulsive nature of young children. Did they want a little boy to have lethal venom at his disposal? Although it would be good for self-defense, he supposed.

"It's impossible to say at this time." Unohana said, which was not reassuring. "But if the cap comes off too soon, before you believe he is ready, we can easily fashion coverings for him to wear." Starrk looked at the boy's legs again and felt a bit better. Naruhito and Miki could likely create something effective and stylish. Perhaps even some kind of boot, although how that would work with his feet was an open question.

"I could easily make some bracers for him. But I can't wait to take samples! Let me know as soon as that gel cap comes off." Szayel sounded almost giddy and Starrk eyed his askance. "His spiritual essence is identical to the other children, but this is highly unusual. I can't wait to see what it does!" …Of course. Well, perhaps the venom would be non-lethal. He rather doubted it but he could hope. Gently cuddling Nanao, he looked at Unohana.

"When can we return home?" He was going to be taking a full week off his duties, now. It wasn't much but the Division really couldn't spare him for longer. Retsu gave him a warm smile.

"I would like to keep them both overnight for observations. But the birth went well, you should be able to go home in the morning." Starrk nodded, accepting that. Nanao was nursing their little boy now, a smile on her face. "What is his name?"

"Um? Oh. Coyote Isao." He said and Nanao nodded, still smiling.

"My grandfather's name." Starrk nodded as Retsu looked touched by their joy. Her grandfather had been dead for some time, but they wanted to honor him and he liked the name. "He's beautiful." Nanao murmured and Starrk nodded, looking at his offspring in wonder and joy.

Having a child of his own was a truly beautiful thing.


	13. Chapter 13

"He is so cute!" Sakura and little Ran were both fawning over their baby brother. Isao just looked at them with wide and curious eyes before attempting to eat his blanket. "Awww." Starrk smiled as he watched the two girls fussing over the little one. Beside him, Nanao was taking advantage of the moment for a short nap. She was cuddled close to him, her head tucked against his chest. He gently put an arm around her, hearing her sigh softly and burrow closer. Ah, how he loved that feeling.

"Look at his feet!" Little Ran tickled those black paws, which made the infant chortle and smile. "I want one." Ran said and Starrk blinked.

"You are far too young for that." If it somehow happened at this point, he would have to castrate someone. "You will have one in time. Although likely not like Isao." That would require an arrancar sire, which was unlikely. Little Ran nodded earnestly but Sakura gave him an exasperated look.

"She knows that! She just means in the future sometime." She said firmly. Starrk didn't really think so but let it pass. "Can I hold him?" Isao was starting to fidget, as well as a newborn could. Which was surprisingly well, actually. Starrk thought he might develop swiftly.

"Of course." He said and Sakura carefully lifted the little one out of his nest of blankets, resting him against her chest. She had seen babies at the Kyoraku manor… two of the Kyoraku servants had given birth… and knew how to hold them. Starrk chuckled as little Isao nestled against her chest and began to turn his head in a very familiar motion.

"Why does he do that?" Sakura asked curiously. Starrk sighed and gently nuzzled Nanao for a moment.

"It's called rooting. He is hungry." And to Isao, any female chest spelled 'food'. Of course, he would even try to do it with his father. That was particularly futile but quite adorable. "Can you bring him over?" He asked as he gently nudged Nanao, making her eyes flutter. She lifted her head, looking around blearily for a moment before shaking her head and accepting her young with a smile. A quick adjustment of her clothing and he was nursing again.

"He eats a lot, doesn't he?" Sakura observed as Ran watched, entranced. Starrk glanced at Nanao and met her gaze, seeing the amusement on her face.

"You ate just as much, when you were his size. It takes a lot of food to grow so much." She said as she leaned back, looking very content to his eyes. Starrk reached over to gently caress his child's head. Isao completely ignored him, intent on his meal.

"Starrk-sama?" He glanced towards the door, seeing a servant there. She was holding a small tray of sushi. "Would you like a snack, sir?"

"Please." Not for himself, but for Nanao and the children. The servant, a young woman, set the tray down on the table before giving them a small bow and showing herself out. Starrk watched as his little family tucked into the food, taking a few small pieces for himself. Nanao slowly ate a piece of salmon sushi and Starrk swallowed at the sight, feeling a tightness in his groin. It had been many months since they had had sex. During her unpleasant pregnancy, Nanao had not wanted it and Starrk would never have asked it from her. Now she was recovering from the birth and he was still reluctant to ask. She was so tired, they were both so tired. Resolutely putting aside those thoughts, he savored her scent and the sweeter scent that was his son.

Sakura soon went to fetch her books and began doing her homework in the room. Ran followed her lead and Starrk watched as they worked. The mathematics Sakura was doing made his head hurt. He'd come a long way from the ignorant hollow he'd been when he first arrived – he could actually do a budget – but what did those symbols mean? He had no clue.

Putting aside the things he could not understand, he gently took Isao and put a cloth over his shoulder, patting the child's back until every bit of air had been removed. Then he held the boy, positioned so he could watch Sakura and Ran, as Nanao drifted back to sleep. Starrk smiled as he looked down at his child. The infant was looking around alertly, fascinated by the world around him. Cuddling his little one close, he watched the children at work as his mate rested against him.

Could there be anything in the world better than this?

* * *

Starrk frowned as he looked at the budget.

The columns did not make sense. The entry for arrows was oddly low. The roofing costs were high. Someone had used white-out on some of the numbers, which was not acceptable. But how could he fix that? Why was there any entry for bubblegum? It was large, too. And diapers? Had he somehow confused this with his home accounts? Turning it over he saw the back of the page had big, colorful daisies drawn onto it in crayon. They looked like Sakura's baby pictures? Setting that aside, he reached for a different form. He had to do the paperwork. Perhaps he should move on to something else…

_Starrk Taichou?_

…Eh?

* * *

Starrk blinked, lifting his head from the desk. A few more blinks and he realized he had been dreaming. Had he dozed off in the middle of his work? Ah, he had. Grimacing, he raised his head and wiped his mouth, finding that he had been drooling as well. One of his seated officers, an older woman, was gazing at him with some amusement.

"I'm sorry, but you've been sleeping for about a half-hour." She said and he winced. "You seemed so tired and I didn't want to wake you but…"

"I understand. Thank you very much." He said and she gave him a smile before leaving the room. "Ah." It had been good of her to wake him. He really needed to get his work done. "I had forgotten this." Isao was waking them every two hours or so, for feedings. Starrk had forgotten how tedious that was. And it was worse now… when Sakura had been at that age, he hadn't been a taichou. There had still been plenty of work but it had been physical, less liable to put him to sleep.

Sighing, he picked up the paper he'd been sleeping on and regarded it. Drool marks. Carefully dabbing with the edge of his haori, he was able to remove the wetness without disturbing the ink overmuch. Then he set to work, intent on completing as many forms as he could. His seated officers were quite helpful but there was always so much to do.

He'd done a very good amount of work when he felt a deep need to move. Standing and stretching, he glanced out the window. It was so late already? Should he stay late? Ah, but he didn't want to. He wanted to go home to be with his family.

Sighing heavily, Starrk put his hands in his pockets and took a slow, leisurely walk in the gardens. Would working himself to death really make any difference? No. And he wasn't really too far behind. He would pick it up again tomorrow. Pausing beneath one of the trees, he gazed up at the leaves. They were in full bloom now, happy that the seasons had finally changed. Starrk hoped they were not being too optimistic.

_There is someone looking for you._ Pandora murmured and Starrk lifted an eyebrow before turning to look around. As he did, he saw a woman in a rich kimono. Her spiritual pressure was low but not non-existent. Roughly basic shinigami level. Her hair was steel grey and pulled into a neat bun, held in place with sticks of gold and jade. It was hard to judge her age precisely, but if he had to guess he would place her as considerably younger than elder Ran had been, yet older than anyone else he knew. Older than Ukitake? Perhaps.

"May I help you?" He asked politely. Everything about her screamed nobility, but she was clearly not a shinigami. She had no true business here… but she seemed oddly familiar to him. Had he met this woman before?

"Actually, Starrk-sama, I would like to thank you." She said with a bow and Starrk blinked. Thank him? "I am Kuchiki Chiyo. You saved my life."

"…Ah." Now he did remember. At the time, he'd not been paying too much attention to her face. "No thanks are needed." He said before giving her a small smile. "And given the delay in giving them, I am sure that is not what you are here for." Truly, it had been what? Almost a year? The woman across from him had the same controlled expression as Kuchiki taichou but Starrk fancied he caught a hint of a wince beneath.

"It is true, I am here for more than that. If I might have a moment of your time?" She said and Starrk didn't point out that she already had that. He knew what she meant. So instead of being silly Tochan, as Sakura would have said, he took her to his office and began making some tea. Should he bring some refreshments as well? He did have something… deciding he would like them, he tore open a package and carefully placed the contents on the plate before bringing it to the table. She looked at the items there with some confusion as he served the tea.

"They are from the Living World. Battenberg cakes." He explained as he took a seat and sipped his tea. "They are made from sponge cakes, sandwiched with apricot preserves and covered in marzipan." He'd been curious so he'd asked Nanao. "They are very sweet but go well with this tea." It was black tea, very English. If she did not like it, that was too bad. He was in the mood for this. She sipped her tea and seemed a touch taken aback. "It is strong. If you want, I have sugar. But the sweets are perfect for it." To his mind, they cut the bitterness of the tea nicely.

"I never thought you would be a connoisseur of tea." She observed and Starrk shrugged.

"It is my senses." Beneath her placid mask, Chiyo seemed genuinely interested. So Starrk decided to explain. "My sense of smell, hearing and taste are all well beyond shinigami norms. My sense of smell is keen even for an arrancar." He was notable for that. "Apparently, I am a 'super taster'. When I eat something, I can identify every ingredient." He'd played that game with Sakura once. Ah, how much fun it had been. "For most shinigami, that ability makes them picky. But I am a canine hollow… we are the very opposite of picky." He said wryly. Dogs would eat anything and coyotes were the same. "The only thing I truly dislike is bean paste between bread." Who had thought of that abomination? She smiled, just a bit, as she took a cake.

"I see. That's fascinating. Although I can't imagine why anyone would put bean paste between bread." That made two of them. "I… hope you won't take this the wrong way, Starrk-sama. But I was chosen by my clan to approach you with a proposition."

"Please, do not call me sama." He didn't ask that from the lowest numero. And he had a feeling she was attempting to butter him up. "What proposition? A business arrangement?" Starrk asked before sipping his tea. Very strong and bitter. A bite of the cake and he was in heaven.

"In a sense. It is about your adopted daughter, Kyoraku Sakura." Starrk gazed at her with a feeling of bewilderment. He'd been expecting something to do with real business, perhaps a partnership of some kind. "We would like to arrange a marriage between her and our clan head, Kuchiki Byakuya." Starrk DID choke on his tea then and narrowly avoided spewing it all over the table. He did get plenty of it on his haori.

"Wh… what?" He said when he could speak, massaging his throat. "How…?" How in the three worlds did she imagine that would work? Chiyo continued, both uncomfortable and determined.

"Yammy-sama has given his permission for Kuchiki taichou to wed." …What? "Your daughter is the most eligible girl of her generation." No doubt true but… what? "It would be a wonderful match."

"…Why would Yammy give his permission for this?" Starrk asked the world. The world didn't answer. Resting his chin in his hand, he tried to figure it out. Yammy was not a pedophile, despite his other appalling qualities. Why would he want his pet to have a wife? Starrk grimaced as an idea came to him. Another way to torment his pet? Some kind of primitive mind game? Quite likely.

"Starrk-san?" Chiyo… had she been talking? He blinked, focusing his attention back on her.

"My apologies. I was thinking." He did often become lost in his own mind, oblivious to all else. "This is, mmm, not acceptable. Sakura is too young." Although she likely meant an engagement, to be followed by a marriage when Sakura graduated the academy. Ran had explained such things to him. "And while Kuchiki taichou is suitable in many ways, I will not allow my daughter to be around Yammy Llargo." He said that very firmly. Likely the Kuchiki clan did not understand how much he cared for Sakura. He would not let her go into such a situation. Chiyo attempted to cajole him.

"Llargo-sama is… intimidated by you." She said and Starrk smiled a bit. 'Afraid' was a much better description. "We are hopeful that this might, ah…" Chiyo seemed at a loss for words and Starrk completed the thought for her.

"Protect Sakura from his attentions?" Not sexual – Yammy did not care for women – but the sort of treatment this woman had endured. "I see why you would want her." It was the best play they could make, given that they had a losing hand. Ah, card game analogies? Where had that come from? "However, Yammy is a fool and prone to rages. I fear very much that he would harm her, lost to the possible consequences. Then I would have to kill him, which might go badly for me afterwards." Aizen would be upset with him. Then something occurred to Starrk and he blinked at the woman slowly. "Or is that what you intend?"

"Of course not!" Kuchiki Chiyo's horror at the suggestion seemed genuine. However, Starrk was not sure if he should believe it. It was a rather simple plot for nobles, really. And given what they were suffering they would no doubt have no qualms at all about sacrificing a young girl to buy their freedom. Vaguely, he thought most fathers would be upset about this. But it just wasn't his nature. "We just want an heir to the clan. Right now, everything rests on Byakuya and…" She bit her lip and Starrk could easily fill in the blanks. If he died, the only ones left would be those too old to breed. The Kuchiki line would end, and letting the bloodline fail went against all instincts.

"I'm sorry. I understand your predicament and I do sympathize." To his surprise, he found that was true, not just idle words. Hollows were not very sympathetic creatures… Starrk winced as he felt a pain in his chest, the ache of his hole. Ah, how things changed, yet still remained the same. "But I cannot place Sakura in such a position. I must refuse your offer." He said firmly and Kuchiki Chiyo sighed before nodding her head.

"I understand. Thank you for your forbearance." She said and they said a few more polite words before she made an exit. Starrk finished his cake and tea before tidying up, and pulled out his pocket watch. He still had a good hour before the time he usually left. Settling in at his desk, he set to work.

If he could complete enough of the paperwork, perhaps he could go on a hunt tomorrow.

* * *

A week or so later, Starrk discovered something deeply unsettling.

He encountered it by random chance. There were giant hollows bothering the eightieth district. The most lawless, dangerous section of the Rukongai, it was normally left to its' own devices. However, hollows were a job for shinigami and left alone, would only grow worse. So Starrk had decided to lead the team eliminating them personally. While he thought his seated officers could handle the hollows, he was much afraid they might encounter other troubles.

As it turned out, they did not. However, the hollows were trouble enough. Starrk was mildly shocked to realize their power levels were much higher than they should have been. Despite the lack of Gillian appearance, they were roughly that level. Setting aside the peculiarity, he began showing his shinigami the correct way to deal with such monstrosities. He could have handled it quite easily himself but he would not always be there…

Starrk watched as the shinigami moved as a team, engaging a large menos. The creature charged them… then abruptly swerved. Starrk blinked as he saw it slither around – what? There was nothing he could see – before resuming its' charge. But that hesitation had cost it both time and velocity. Working as a team, the shinigami took it on and purified it with no injuries.

"Well done." But why had it moved like that? Starrk moved purposefully towards the spot the menos had been avoiding. "…?" Gazing over the ground he saw something peculiar. "What is this?" He asked aloud as his shinigami came to him, also seeing what he had spotted.

"I don't know." One of them said uncertainly. Starrk frowned as he gazed at the phenomenon.

"It's just dirt." Someone else muttered and Starrk shook his head before kneeling beside the strangeness. Reaching out, he prodded the ground with a fingertip. Pulling it back, he regarded the grey dust on his finger with a sense of foreboding. Then he gazed at the earth, examining it closely.

What he was seeing was a thin strip of grey dirt. It was crusty and looked almost chalky, with fine white lines running through it. To his senses, it was spiritually dead. He could not detect even the slightest life. Sniffing the air, he sneezed. It smelled like… nothing he could properly describe. Faintly acrid. An almost chemical smell? Rubbing his nose, he stood.

"You were all given bento boxes for lunch." That was the usual routine. "Has anyone eaten their meal but kept the box?" That would be the right thing to do. One did not litter, after all. Two hands went up and Starrk picked one of the shinigami at random. "May I have your box?" The man pulled it out and passed it over. Starrk used his haori to wipe the inside clear of soy sauce. Then he scooped up a handful of the soil, wincing as he did. It seemed to nibble at him with tiny mouths. "Ugh." Now he understood why the hollow had tried to avoid it. How unpleasant. He set the dirt in the box and shoved the lid firmly into place.

"Taichou, it's really just dirt." One of the other shinigami said impatiently. Then, to his mild horror, the man stepped up and picked up a handful. "Really, it's nothing – " Starrk reacted to the sudden scent of blood and slapped his hand sharply. Grey dirt, stained bright red, hit the ground. "…Oh…" The man looked at his hand in shock as more blood gathered from his palm. "I… can't feel anything." He said as everyone else watched. Starrk took his hand, regarding the wound. It looked like the skin had been sanded. Was this supernatural in nature or was the soil just that sharp? "Oh kami now I can." The man said through gritted teeth and Starrk was not surprised.

_Perhaps we should heal that._ Pandora suggested and Starrk nodded before releasing the man's hand and drawing his sword. While it was tempting to keep the wound to show others, that was the man's sword hand and they had work to do. A quick healing later and he put his blade away.

"This is for Szayel." Glancing around, he noted the location. The Septimo might want to know. "Let us continue." Although he would keep his eyes open for anything else like this.

Starrk wasn't certain, but he thought something was very wrong about this earth with teeth. He would see what Szayel could make of it.

* * *

Starrk hated going to the Seventh. Not because it was dangerous. What danger there could threaten him? Not because it was creepy. Kami knew he'd seen worse in Los Noches. Not because of the arrancar and shinigami working there. Yes, they were strange, but that was also nothing new. No, it was the smell. At every turn his sensitive nostrils were afflicted with something new and appalling. Right now he was trying to ignore the scent of antiseptic mixed with oil, acid, old blood and rot. Did Szayel not realize how much it reeked down here? Apparently not, if the way the other arrancar was glaring at him was any indication.

"Starrk, this is absurd." Szayel said sharply as Starrk just gazed at him consideringly, attempting to give an 'I am thinking about what body part to remove first' vibration. He thought he was doing it well, but the Septimo did not seem to care. "What kind of ridiculous specimen container is that?" He glanced down at the box, vaguely surprised.

"It is a bento box. I cleaned it out first…" From the look on Szayel's face, he was a moron. But then, what did he know about proper scientific procedures?

"Even if it were something important, which I doubt, you've completely contaminated it." …Hm. Starrk brushed his senses over the soil and found that it was still very dead. Even Hueco Mundo was full of life, but not this. "What precisely do you think is wrong with it?"

"It is not…" Starrk hesitated. He knew what he wanted to convey, but wasn't certain that Szayel would understand. "I know that what I am going to say is wrong." He said after a moment. The Septimo adjusted his glasses, frowning at him. "The spirits of the earth, the gnomes… this soil feels clean of them. It is a very bad thing." It seemed very wrong to him. The Septimo gave him a skeptical look.

"Starrk, gnomes aren't real." Szayel said and he huffed a sigh before snapping back.

"I know that! I know words like _bacteria_ and _microbiome_ but I do not know what they mean. 'Gnomes' is what I understand." He thought that it was all the same general concept. "Something is wrong with this dirt. It tore the skin off a man's hand. Please look into it for me. And if you dislike my box so much, can I have some of yours?"

"What? Oh, you want sample containers? Well, that would hardly be a problem. Nemu!" Soon he had his assistant, the very odd smelling female, running errands. Starrk watched her go thoughtfully. He'd considered her for a mate when he first came to Soul Society – as Primera, he'd had first pick – but she was just very strange. He thought she might be able to tolerate his power without bankai, but he wasn't sure. Pushing aside that idle musing – it was probably just as well Szayel had such an able assistant – he accepted the plastic containers Nemu fetched him with a small smile. They were a stack and he thought there was perhaps twenty, a good amount. "I'll run a few tests on this if you want, although I don't expect to find much." Hopefully Szayel would be eating those words.

"You may tell me at the next Espada meeting." Kami knew he didn't want to come back here if he could help it. "I will see if I can find more examples." And he would go back for another from the same spot, when he had time. Starrk doubted the soil would be moving, except perhaps to expand. With that, he made his escape. When he finally got into clear air he sneezed massively, attempting to clear his nose.

Really, he absolutely hated visiting the Seventh.

* * *

Starrk hesitated, gently resting his hand on Nanao's stomach. He was curled up behind her, in bed. It was a warm, intimate position, his body pressed fully against hers. Her body was so teasing against him, her scent warm in his nostrils. He closed his eyes, just savoring it. That sweet scent of peony – oh damn. Starrk very carefully tried to edge back. He was stiffening and he didn't want –

"Starrk." Nanao's soft voice startled him. So did the way she rested a hand over his before looking over her shoulder. He met her eyes, mesmerized by the glow there, the warmth. "It's been so long. Do you think we could enjoy that forgotten thing called sex?" She asked and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh kami. Could we?" He wanted that more than anything. Her smile was the sweetest thing as she rolled over to face him.

"You've been waiting, haven't you?" She asked and Starrk nodded, feeling his cheeks heating up a bit. He always felt like such a boy, with things like this. "You know, I love that so much about you." He opened his mouth to ask what she meant but was silenced with a kiss.

The kiss was slow, lazy. Nanao seemed to want to memorize every part of his mouth and he was more than willing to comply. As their mouths worked together, he allowed his hands to explore, sliding over her body in slow, leisurely caresses. He paused on her breast, gently circling her nipple with his thumb. They parted as she gasped, accidentally lifting her chin. He took the opportunity to kiss the tender skin of her throat, then delicately nibble. How soft yet strong she was. Then a hand was cupping him, sliding over his hardness and Starrk groaned deep in his throat. Nanao knew everything he liked…

And he knew what she liked. Starrk gently teased her opening with his finger, finding that sensitive little spot… Nanao gasped softly as he adjusted their position so he was on top of her. Then he dipped his finger inside and… what?

"Nanao?" He said uncertainly before sniffing the air. Her arousal was strong. Yet to his finger she was surprisingly dry and there was a touch of discomfort on her face. She shook her head before reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"It's not you. Unohana said this might happen." Unohana? "I asked her about sex after a baby. She said we should wait at least two weeks, likely longer." …He hadn't thought about that at all. But then, he'd vaguely thought she would know. "She also said that sometimes there's not enough, um, lubrication." There was a faint hint of color in her cheeks. "It's from the hormones… I have something for it." She assured him and wiggled. Taking the unspoken instruction he moved back and watched as she leaned over, pulling open the end table and rooting around through their underwear. "Here." A bottle of what?

"Sakura scented lubrication." He read the label in her hands. "I see." Starrk knew what that was for. He'd researched such things when he'd feared Aizen might require him to take a male pet. He was not particularly interested in men but he would have done it for kami. "Shall I…?" The thought of applying it himself was oddly arousing. Nanao smiled, handing him the bottle and he squeezed it out, warming it between his hands.

Spreading that warm gel was actually a deeply sensual experience. Starrk took his time, teasing Nanao with his tongue even as he slid his fingers inside, slowly spreading the lubricant. He savored her gasps, the sweet smell of arousal that met his nose. Ah, his sense of smell truly was a blessing sometimes. The scent of sakura mixed with peony was beautiful as well. When he was satisfied that she was ready, he massaged more of it onto his length before moving up her and then sliding within. Her gasp was music to his ears, and so was the beautiful way her body gripped him. Ah, he simply could not get enough of this.

He set about showing her yet again, demonstrating his passion for her. Starrk set a quick pace, seeing the intense pleasure and need in Nanao's face. As he felt the smooth glide of their bodies' together he noticed a tingling? Was that the lubricant? It felt very good… he lowered his face, taking a nipple in his mouth and teasing the sensitive flesh even as he continued to move, claiming his woman. The beautiful flex and shift of those walls around him…

"Starrk." Nanao's voice saying his name was almost enough to make him cum. But he had more self-control than that. Instead he released her nipple, going to the other and giving it the same treatment. How he loved her, every aspect of her. "Unh!" Her legs tightened around his waist and Starrk gasped, releasing that sweet flesh as she seemed to ripple around him. How could she do that so well?

"Nanao… stop that… or I will…" He didn't want this to end too soon. She just pulled him into another kiss. "Mmm…" He couldn't help himself. He was taking her faster now, his rhythm breaking as he came closer and closer to orgasm. Moving with instincts he ground against her, trying to take her as deeply as he could. Ah kami this feeling was so…!

The moment came over him like a wave, a tsunami. Sparks flashed behind his eyes as he spent himself, filling her womb with his seed. Nanao's walls clenching tight around him, the sweet sound of her pleasured cry, also reached his senses and he embraced it. So glorious, so wonderful… he had to catch himself, prevent himself from falling on her. Panting, he held himself up with trembling arms as he rested his forehead against the pillow. Nanao's arms were around him and kami, it felt so wonderful.

Sighing, he slowly pulled away, feeling almost bereft as he left her body. Nanao smiled at him, her violet eyes warm and satisfied. Starrk kissed her a final time before gently cuddling beside her. He was so tired now…

"Starrk?" Mmm? "Would you mind if I started taking birth control pills?" There was a faint apprehension in Nanao's voice. Starrk managed to open his eyes enough to see her looking at him with a bit of worry.

"Mmm… no… I would like your help with the paperwork again…" He murmured and heard her snort, saw the worry evaporate. "And it would be fate, wouldn't it? Two successes back to back…" Kami knew it could happen. Shunsui had managed to seed her after a single night. And while he wanted Isao to have a sibling he wanted it to take longer than that. Her lips brushed his forehead and Starrk closed his eyes again. So tired.

"Sleep Starrk. Our little boy will wake us both up again soon." Her voice was like a caress and he could do nothing but obey.

He fell hard into sleep and did not dream.


	14. Chapter 14

For Starrk, the next few months were a haze of sleep deprivation and joy.

Isao was growing very rapidly. Very soon, his baby babble became words. 'Haha' was Nanao. 'Chichi' was him. 'Sak-sak' was Sakura. Ran was Rah, most of the time, although sometimes he got it right. He was crawling, getting into everything with wide eyed curiosity. And regrettably, there were a few canine behaviors. Mainly the ability to eat anything, up to and including the contents of his own diaper. They all became quite quick at changing him after that.

The second canine behavior observed made everyone but Sakura laugh.

"Where is he?" Nanao muttered as Starrk sniffed the air. He couldn't catch the slightest whiff of distress so wherever their errant offspring had gotten to, he was probably having fun. "I just turned away for one moment!"

"He will be a terror when he can walk." That was going to be an interesting stage, when he was still so questing and curious but also walking. Starrk wondered if he might be thankful for the child's venom when that happened. Sniffing the air, Starrk closed his eyes. He rarely hunted purely by scent but he could. "I will find him." He murmured, trying to fix the scent of Isao in his mind. Such a sweet scent, similar to his own musk but lighter, immature. With just the faintest edge of feces. Did his diaper need to be changed? Well, it would make him easier to find.

Then a scream nearly made him jump out of his skin. Nanao ran past him and he followed, recognizing the voice as Sakura's. What had happened? Fear suddenly touched his heart with ice. Surely Isao was fine…

When they got into Sakura's room, though, the situation was explained.

"MY SHOES!" Starrk blinked and gazed at the scene. Shoes were strewn all over the floor of the room. A wide eyed Isao had a piece of leather in his mouth and was chewing. Even as he watched the boy shook his head and the leather ripped. "TOCHAN! KACHAN!" Sakura seemed on the brink of a heart attack as her little brother crawled away and found a silvery dress shoe. "NO!" She grabbed the shoe and tried to pull it out of his mouth. That seemed to ignite some primal instinct and he refused to let go, even getting lifted into the air as Sakura struggled to retrieve her shoe.

Nanao was the first to snort, then laugh. Starrk soon followed, his lower chuckle underlying her higher laugh. Sakura gave them both a betrayed look then yelped as the fabric of her shoe ripped. Isao landed on the floor, completely unhurt and chewing on the remainder of the shoe.

"Don't just stand there! Get him out of here!" Sakura said, outraged at the defilement her belongings had suffered. "And you're both buying me new shoes!" She said and Starrk smiled as Nanao retrieved Isao. He took the remains of that silver slipper with him, chewing on the sole.

"Right, right. You can buy new shoes." It might be expensive but it would be fair. And business was going rather well, they could afford it. "And we need to get teethers for him." He said as Nanao carried Isao out of the room. He seemed completely unconcerned about the chaos he had caused. "And perhaps strips of leather." That would be easy to find and likely he loved the scent. Starrk liked the scent of leather, particularly with some sweat… ah, no wonder he had wanted Sakura's shoes. But they all had shoes and Starrk did not want to replace all the footwear in the manor. "Isao. Do not do this again." He said before grasping the shoe his son in his mouth. Starrk could tell he meant to hold on but then growled, asserting his authority. His son let go of the shoe but then began to cry at his loss.

"He's too young to understand." Nanao said, gently patting Isao on the back. Starrk suspected she was right but their son was growing so quickly. Surely he would understand soon.

"Haha." Isao sniffled and Starrk sniffed. The scent of dirty diaper was stronger.

"He needs to be changed. Would you like me to do that?" He offered. He didn't mind. He would never tell Nanao but he felt much like Isao… feces were rather appetizing. Ah, canine tastes.

"Yes please." She immediately passed Isao off to him and Starrk tossed the broken shoe away before taking him. That tiny body was so small yet sturdy and strong, tiny hands gripped his hair, pulling on the strands. Smiling, he took the child off to be changed.

Over the next week, Sakura replaced her shoes. Very strong pacifiers and strips of leather took the place of shoes, and soon the girls discovered a very fun game. If Isao had one of the pieces of leather in his grip, he would not let go. It was possible to grab the other end and engage in a tug of war, which the little one loved. The strength of his jaws was truly impressive.

When Isao began walking, though, the thing Szayel had been waiting for happened. Starrk noticed it when he was tussling with his son on the floor, encouraging the little one to exercise his muscles. As he often did, he checked the boy's legs to see if the gel caps were still in place.

"…?" There was no gummy residue as he'd expected. Starrk gently pinned Isao down with a hand on his belly. The child fought with his arm, gnawing on his hierro as he gently explored the little one's ankles. What he found was fascinating. "Spurs." There was a bone spur, part of those little tubes of bone. "…Hn." Gently manipulating it, he found the spur could rotate in any direction. No doubt that would help Isao apply the venom. Then he blinked as Isao bit him so hard it almost hurt. Looking at the baby, he saw the child was looking at him accusingly. "Sorry." His lack of attention had been noticed. Giving his child his full attention, he attacked the little one's belly with his mouth, making him laugh.

"Chichi! Twickle!" Isao shrieked and Starrk winced.

"Indoor voice." He gently reproved the child. He had no volume control. But he was very young. "We will have to go see Szayel soon." He murmured to himself before continuing his playful assault. Then he flopped on his back, letting his child jump onto him with an excited squeal. "Ah, what fun." Isao hated the Seventh as much as he did. And if his titanic sneezes were any indication, for the exact same reason. Well, it would be for a good cause. At least he would learn more about the venom.

And so he did. It was a touch disconcerting.

"Starrk, I never would have imagined you were part platypus!" …Do what now? Starrk stared blankly as Nanao snorted. Isao just sneezed and whined, irritated by the smell. Szayel beamed at them both. "They're the only known mammals to have poisonous barbs! Bony spurs, set in their legs, to be precise." …That was very much like what Isao had. Fascinating. "His venom has an almost identical effect, as well. On something his own size or smaller, it can cause paralysis and death. For anything larger, it causes agonizing pain, muscle weakness and severe swelling. Intriguing!"

"…Do you have any covers for his legs?" Nanao asked as Starrk frowned. While it was nice that the venom was not lethal, 'his own size' could easily encompass other children. And he wanted to let little Isao play with the other children in the manor. He was already doing that a bit and very much enjoying it. Szayel nodded, pulling out some pieces of metal. Starrk regarded them with a feeling of resignation. No doubt they would contain trackers and other garbage but what could he do? Isao hated boots.

They worked very well, though. The flexible metal fitted neatly over the bone bands and seemed to adjust itself to them. Isao looked at them curiously and tapped on them, but didn't seem to find them objectionable. Then he looked at his parents with pleading eyes.

"Home?" He said pleadingly. Starrk was surprised by how well he said the word. Szayel shook his head.

"I don't understand why he dislikes it here. I've never done a single thing untoward to him." That was true but couldn't he smell the place? Starrk gave him an amused smile.

"It is the stink. Can you not smell it?" Surely he could. Szayel was an insect type. They had to be able to detect pheromones in order to mate, he remembered that from one of Sakura's books. The other Espada blinked before sniffing.

"It is a touch strong. I hardly even notice anymore." He admitted. Then he grimaced. "But now you've reminded me. Thank you." Most welcome. "Ah well, the price of science. I've taken plenty of samples, you can go." Samples. That reminded him.

"I have more samples of that earth. Would you like me to bring them next week?" His collection was becoming impressive. It was past time to get rid of it and perhaps, Szayel would finally appreciate the gravity of the situation. The Septimo looked mildly interested and they quickly agreed to a date and time.

On the way out, though, they happened to meet someone coming in.

"Starrk-san!" Bella was there, Ukitake by her side. Juushiro looked amazingly happy to Starrk's eyes, but he was holding the hand of a little girl. Starrk regarded her, fascinated. It was his first time seeing Haruka after she had hatched. The girl looked like a cherub. Her tiny wings had grown, but not to match the size of her body yet. She was pudgy but in a healthy way, a well fed, healthy child. Bright blue eyes regarded him curiously and her rusty red hair had a pretty little green headband in it. Her clothing was a green yukata, tailored to accommodate her wings. "Oh, this is your son?" She asked with a smile, looking at Isao curiously. He was wiggling in Nanao's arms and only had eyes for the girl on the ground.

"Yes, this is Coyote Isao." Starrk said easily. "You are going to see Szayel?" That could be the only reason for their presence here. Angelline nodded.

"Yes indeed. He wants to compare Haruka to your boy." Mildly interesting but not something he cared about. "I was wondering though. Could we arrange a play date?" She asked and Starrk blinked. What was that? "A get together for the children to play. I'm sure Haruka would love it." Starrk glanced down at the little girl and saw that, sure enough, her eyes were fixed on his son. She had a thumb in her mouth, as well. How adorable.

"It's very hard for her to make friends." Ukitake said, with an edge of sadness. "The other children avoid her."

"You should bring her to the manor." Nanao said with a small smile. "There are several children there, one only a bit older than her." Physically, at least. Chronologically, that child was much older, but it wouldn't matter for play. "They're all used to Isao." That was an unforeseen benefit of taking over the Kyoraku clan. The servants were occasionally having children and none would offend him by not letting their offspring play with his.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Would you like that, sweetie?" Bella encouraged her child to talk. Haruka nodded, thumb still in her mouth. "What day would be good?"

"Mmm, two days from now?" He hazarded before glancing at Nanao. She nodded with a smile. "After work. You can stay for supper, as well." That would give the children plenty of time to wear each other out. And hopefully, this might be a regular thing. It was far off in the future but Haruka was the offspring of another Espada and a taichou. Very acceptable mating material for his son, eventually.

After they left the Seventh, though, Starrk decided there was something he could not put off. It had been a long time since he'd visited his inner world and Pandora. She made occasional comments and sometimes lent him mental support, but it just wasn't the same.

"I would like to engage in Jinzen for an hour or two." He said to Nanao and she nodded.

"You definitely should. Miki and I can handle things." She said and he smiled gratefully, glad for her support. But then, she would understand what it was like. She meditated on her sword frequently, still working towards bankai. Starrk was looking forward to being able to Claim her. Mainly because then, he would know her feelings, if she was in danger. He would never offend her by saying so, but sometimes he became anxious for her safety.

Going into the gardens, Starrk found a nice spot in the sun. Resting his blade across his knees, he slipped easily into his inner world…

" _I was beginning to think I would have to hunt you down and drag you in here." Starrk almost blushed as he turned around to behold his zanpakuto. She was smiling and seemed amused. "Don't worry. I understand the demands of a young child. Needy things, aren't they?"_

" _Mmm, that is true." Although in the most delightful of ways. Starrk glanced around, seeing another white room. But to his surprise, there were more stairs, this time into the ceiling? "What is this?"_

" _You wanted to see some of the levels of your mind." Pandora's smile revealed just the hint of teeth. "Although you might not like what you find." Starrk frowned at her before shaking his head._

" _I know myself quite well." He said quietly. He knew he had many good qualities, but he also knew he held great darkness within whatever was left of his heart. Truly, the impulses he had, the dreams he sometimes experienced… if any shinigami could truly understand, they would be terrified._

" _There are many things you can't remember." She said, and Starrk nodded. That was very true. "Come." She walked up the stairs with incredible grace and Starrk followed, putting his hands in his pockets. What would he find this time?_

_What he found was the sands of Hueco Mundo. They stretched out far, yet were oddly tinted red. Looking up at the moon, he swallowed. Instead of the usual crescent it was a full moon and it seemed to be bleeding. The scent of fresh blood reached his nose and he sniffed, blinking as it was replaced with bone and wet fur? Glancing at the ground, he saw there was a trail of fresh blood. He hesitated a moment before glancing at Pandora. She just watched him, her blue eyes mildly curious. The decision was up to him._

_Deciding he was curious, he began following that trail of blood. It meandered through the sand dunes, as if the one leaving it had been taking the path of least resistance. And judging from the amount of blood, he or she had likely not had strength for much else. Then he paused for a moment as he saw the dark towers looming in front of him. They were all too familiar._

_But he had gone this far. He would not turn aside. Feeling Pandora behind him, he continued to walk through the dunes. The towers of bones were not as he remembered. They were much higher and wider, great piles that seemed to be threatening to tip over at any moment. Starrk gazed at them, sensing the great weight of bodies that went into them. How could there be so many?_

_And in the centre of the bone towers lay the source of the blood. Starrk knelt beside the man, examining him thoughtfully. The face was similar to his own, but not the same. Alike enough to be brothers but not twins. Instead of a goatee, this man had a thin beard. His eyes, which were open and blank, were dark brown. His hair, though, was cut in precisely the same way Starrk wore his. He wore the robes of a shinigami, but with a belt of red adorned with a single piece of gold. Starrk touched it with one finger, trying to understand the pattern. It appeared to be a mon… was it meant to represent a wagon wheel? Yes, but very stylized. Leaving that aside, he looked for other signs of wealth. He caught a glint of gold at the man's throat and gently shifted aside the robe. As he did, he saw deep marks on his chest. Welts and gouges, they spoke of torture to him. The gold, though, was a thick, heavy chain. A very manly piece of jewelry, it also looked expensive to his eyes._

" _This is me." He murmured as he looked into those dead eyes. "The soul that made up the most of what I am." Not everything. He could see that in the differences between them. But this was the large part of his soul. "A shinigami and probably a noble. Possibly a wealthy merchant." Anyone could have a family mon. Poorer families usually had theirs made out of iron or bronze, though. Those with a bit of wealth but not too much would choose steel or silver. Only the wealthy would use so much gold on a family symbol. He heard Pandora shift behind him._

" _Yes, quite likely. But we'll never know the story behind his death. That is truly lost." She said and he sighed. "You could attempt to look up the symbol. But if it's not a noble clan, you'll never find it."_

" _Mmm." It hardly seemed worth the effort. "This place is a representation of my soul collection." No wonder the piles of bones were so incredibly large and heavy. In the real Hueco Mundo, those piles had dispersed over time, bones crumbling to dust. Here, they were all present. Did they even go deep into the ground? He wouldn't be surprised. Walking through the bones, he began to look for something. Would he be able to find it?_

_It took a while, but he did. The remains of a helmet caught his eye and he stopped, looking over the broken pile of bones. There was a strange duck bill and he remembered. Lilynette had been a platypus? With a horned helmet? Adjuchas were strange… his eyes misted with tears, though, as he saw the flame marking around one of the empty eye sockets. Reaching down, he touched the bone. It was cold beneath his fingers._

" _She is gone." There was no doubt. Lilynette was dissolved, fully assimilated into his soul collection. Then he spotted something else, very close. "…" Starrk regarded the piece of pink fabric as it fluttered in the breeze. He could just make out half of a paisley flower. "He is here too?" He hadn't meant to do that._

" _Mmm hmm. You killed him on blades of your own reiatsu. What else would have happened?" Pandora asked and Starrk sighed, rubbing his forehead. For some reason, that pained him. He wished he could regard it as a hopeful thing, that some part of Kyoraku Shunsui had seen his daughter grow, but he couldn't. It just seemed sad to him, that the shinigami man had not gone on for rebirth._

" _I will never tell Nanao that." It would be too painful. Gazing up at the blood red moon, he shook his head. "This place depresses me." It seemed to encapsulate all of his despair, his loneliness and pain. A hand caressed his face and he turned his head to meet brilliant blue eyes. Even in the odd red light, they were so insanely blue._

" _Then perhaps you should leave. There is something in the gardens that I think will amuse you." Pandora said before smiling, her lips demurely hiding her teeth. "But please, come back again tomorrow. We can have tea." That would be pleasant and Starrk nodded._

" _I will." He said before pulling out of Jinzen._

Blinking, Starrk glanced around. Something in the garden that would amuse him? Then he tilted his head as he heard a mumbling sound and the scrape of a shovel on dirt. Flipping to his feet and sheathing his sword, he went to investigate.

To his mild confusion, there was an old man in his gardens. He was in the process of digging up a rose bush. Starrk scratched his chin in confusion. While it was no surprise he'd gotten so close to the manor – no one really cared about the flower gardens anymore and they were getting overgrown – he had no idea why the man was bothering.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely. The man didn't even look up. His hair was completely white and he had a bald spot on the top of his head, reminding Starrk of an egg. There were age spots on the skin.

"No." He said shortly and Starrk rocked back on his heels. This was peculiar. He decided to try again.

"Why are you taking the rose bush?" That was clearly what he intended to do. The old man replied, annoyed.

"I want it and no one's using it." Starrk hesitated, trying to understand. Use it? What did you 'use' a rose bush for?

"You are going to make tea?" He ventured. Rose petals and rose hips could both be used to make tea. The old man turned to glare at him, managing to look exceedingly cross.

"No! Are you stupid?" … "I'm going to put it in my garden, to look at!" …?

"You… are going to take it to use it for the precise same purpose it is being used for here?" Starrk said, making sure he had this right. The man looked annoyed.

"No, no one is using it here." Starrk blinked at the authority behind that declaration. And it was very wrong. True, the gardens were untended but the children actually loved that. It made them a great deal of fun. Leaving that aside, he did not want great holes torn in the gardens. Was this not theft? "Here, help me dig this out." …What?

"…Do you realize I am an arrancar?" He asked and the man gave him a blank look. "Do you know what an arrancar is?" This was becoming more surreal by the moment.

"No. What?" The man asked and Starrk rubbed his forehead, feeling a bit of mental pain. He knew what he was dealing with now. This man might be higher functioning than Wonderweiss but there was clearly something very wrong. But what should he do about it? Ah, of course.

"Would you like tea?" He said gently as the man frowned. "You have been working hard. You deserve some good tea." He needed to get the man into the manor. Then they could distract him with tea and sweets as they tried to find who had lost their elderly relative. "With some sweets."

"…Do you have croissants? Love that frenchy food." He said and Starrk smiled gently.

"We can fetch some. It would be my pleasure." He said and could see the old man relaxing a touch. He gently began to nudge him towards the manor. "What is your name?"

"Hitoro Genta…" Starrk managed to cajole the elderly man into the manor. The servants were confused but he called for the woman in charge of the maids and gave her a quick explanation. She was very competent and soon had her girls working to find the Hitoro family, even as Starrk plied the old man with food and drink. Isao came into the room and for a moment, they stared at each other.

"That's a funny looking thing. World's getting strange." He said and Starrk could only shake his head. From anyone else, that would be a terrible insult, but it was hard to take offense to someone so obviously touched in the head.

"That is my son, Isao. Say hello Isao." He encouraged the boy but he just sniffed at the man suspiciously. "Ah, perhaps not." Then Nanao came into the room. From the amused glance she gave the old man, she knew what was happening here. She scooped Isao off the floor and he clung to her, his tail wagging happily.

Then one of the maids came in with an out of breath, middle-aged woman. She was wearing a bright blue, floral yukata and as soon as she saw the old man, her expression became very put upon.

"Jiichan! We let you work in the garden and you vanish! What have we told you about this?" She said but didn't wait for a reply, turning to him with a bow. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. He's in his twilight years." She apologized and Starrk waved it away. As he did, he noticed the old man was rather guiltily finishing a croissant.

"It is nothing. No harm was done." He'd found the man before he could get very far. The rose bush would undoubtedly be fine. She bowed again, deeper this time.

"Still, we are in your debt. Come on Jiichan…" She hustled him out of the manor, ignoring his protests about still wanting the rose bush and how they weren't using it. Starrk could only chuckle.

Sometimes, Soul Society was a very funny place.


	15. Interlude Part 1

Bella fingered the edge of her shinigami zanpakuto, smiling dreamily. As she did, she glanced towards the man sleeping in her bed. Juushiro looked so peaceful there, his head turned away from the window and his hair spread out over the pillow. All his cares were wiped away by sleep, leaving only serenity behind.

"Ensorcell them, Medea." She breathed to her weapon. She hadn't let anyone know she'd reached her shikai. She wanted as much time with her daughter as she could get and when she had a shikai she would be a viable candidate for a shinigami leadership position. As overworked as they were, Aizen would put her to work.

That would happen soon, but not just yet. Bella hummed softly as she let her power coil through the room, like a cloud of perfume. Rather tatty drapes vanished, replaced with filmy draperies, dancing in a spectral wind. Unwashed clothing on the floor vanished. Everything took on a faint edge of shine, becoming just a touch nicer, as if it was suddenly brand new. There was the sweet sound of a harp playing, somewhere in the distance.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Juushiro complained sleepily from the bed and Bella smiled, gently setting her dagger down on the desk. Then she stood, stretching. She was naked and the zanpakuto was idealizing her beauty as well, making things just a bit fuller and riper. It was a very subtle effect and highly seductive.

"Tch. You can break free at any time." She said as he reached for her second blade. This was a long, beautifully curved sword. "Show them your wisdom, Lilith." The weapon vanished and Bella stretched as her adjuchas attributes were returned to her. Juushiro really looked at her now, unable to look away.

"You always look like an angel." He murmured and Angelline couldn't help but smile. She glanced into the mirror, regarding herself for a moment.

In this form, her arms became her wings. They were feathered with bones and could be sharp as knives, but that was under her conscious control. If she willed it, the bone seemed to soften and became alive, shifting into warm feathers. She had no hands, but this form was not meant for things that would require them. On her head, she had an owl helmet. The beak fit neatly over her nose, but her lower face was free, revealing her full, rich lips, colored with the purple lipstick she favored. Her feet were like a birds', covered in heavy skin and tipped with wicked talons. She flexed her feet deliberately and those talons shortened, the skin becoming softer and more appealing. With most arrancar, their resurrection was for combat, nothing else. But hers had a second side to it…

Joining her mate on the bed, Bella smiled down at him. She could see the anticipation, tinged with just a hint of resignation, on his face. Juushiro knew she meant to Claim him again. The thought made her body tingle. She thought about it as he reached for the oil. They both loved that particular brand and he would have to prepare them since she had no hands…

As warm fingers penetrated her, spreading that oil, Angelline briefly thought about how she'd acquired her pet. Her greatest ability was the power to _see_ and she'd _seen_ her own death, if she dared become Espada before the end of the Winter War. So she'd held back, hiding among the Numeros despite all the dangers. When the war came to a conclusion, though, she'd stepped forward and made herself useful in the occupation. Her reward had come in the form of Ukitake Juushiro. She was honestly surprised none of the higher Espada had snapped him up. He was so powerful…

Juushiro's hands went to her breasts and that was her cue. Bella smiled as she sank down on his body, taking his length inside with a breathy moan. That felt very good, he filled her nicely. Then she kissed him, allowing her reiatsu to flow between them. Ukitake's gasp was of pure pleasure and she met those lust hazed brown eyes, seeing and feeling the intense desire he felt for her. During the Claim, he forgot all else.

She rode him with the ease of long practice, gasping in pleasure as his length found just the right places inside her. More reiatsu infused kisses were placed, more of her power pouring into him and winding around his soul. She only wished he could return the favor. That would be beautiful, having a true mate.

Setting that aside – she would not worry about what she could not change – Bella rode Ukitake with practiced skill. Her feathers brushed his skin as she pressed more and more of her power into him. It synched with her body and when she found her release, he did too, his body arching with a choked off cry. Bella was less restrained, releasing a sound that was reminiscent of an owl's hoot. They were both left panting, tangled together and gazing at each other with warm pleasure.

"I really wish you wouldn't use that." He murmured as she dropped her resurrection, the feathers vanishing in favor of hands. She slowly pulled away, sighing at the feeling of his body leaving her.

"Mmm, I know." Juushiro found Medea's power reminiscent of Aizen's shikai. And there were similarities. However, she just didn't have the reiatsu to use it like he used his sword. If she tried to control every aspect, a powerful victim would see through her illusions instantly. "But I like to dazzle you, sometimes. Doesn't every woman like to dazzle her man?" She said, which was only a half-truth. Moving off the bed, she took her sword to the desk, sheathing it before setting it down beside Medea.

"I suppose…" Juushiro murmured and when she glanced back, he was sleeping again. The Claim was very draining and it was his day off… Bella quickly decided she would let Haruko wake him, later. She would love it. Pulling on a robe, she left the room to see what was being cooked for breakfast. Juushiro's mother handled that and often made interesting things…

As she did, though, Bella reached up to rub her eyes. Her word to Juushiro had only been partially true… while she loved dazzling his mind with Medea, the truth was, she was deceiving herself. Medea's glitter landed on him too and for a brief time, the scent of sickness vanished. The terrible wasting was softened, his body still thin but looking better, healthier. It let her pretend, for a time, that he was perfectly fine. Not slowly dying of something no one could cure. Of course, that was something she would never tell Juushiro. It would hurt him for no reason.

"Kachan!" Haruko greeted her. She was holding forks and knives and setting them out on the table. "I help! See?" Bella chuckled, running a hand through her hair. It was so soft, just like he little wings. Ah, baby fluff. One day, she was sure the feathers would harden and become longer.

"Yes, very good. Why don't you go wake up your Tochan?" No doubt Haruko would embarrass her mate with a comment about the smell, but Bella didn't mind. She would have to learn about mating someday anyway. Haruko giggled before running out of the room as Bella ventured into the kitchen.

"Oh, Bella!" Juushiro's mother, the lovely lady Makiko, smiled at her brilliantly. "How are you this morning?"

"Wonderfully." Bella said warmly. She liked Makiko, very much. "Tamagoyaki? That smells delicious." There was also some miso soup on the cook, from what she could see. "Would you like me to grate some daikon?" She wasn't much use in the kitchen – not much practice and the food she remembered was extremely different – but she could do that. Makiko nodded.

"Certainly!" Bella smiled as she peeled the daikon before grating it. Soon enough, the food was being put out. Juushiro came out, wearing a robe and holding a giggling Haruko. As they settled in, one of his sisters joined them, yawning a bit. Her name was Sayumi and she was still living at home as she tried to establish herself in the theatre. Bella suspected she would be at home forever, or at least until she found a mate. Except for stars, the theatre just didn't pay well.

"Good morning Oba!" Haruko chirped and Sayumi smiled at her.

"Good morning sweetie." She said as everyone settled in. Makiko and Bella smiled to herself as she set everything out.

She felt surprisingly welcome here. When the arrancar first arrived, Ukitake's family had been in the best place he could think of… the shinigami Academy. While not the best protected it was populated by younglings and he'd reasoned, correctly, that that might give it some protection. Aizen had specifically forbidden the arrancar to enter two areas and the Academy had been one of them. So his family had survived the initial looting and his home had come through with only minor damage.

The real thing they had suffered had been a terrible uncertainty about Juushiro's fate. He'd been healing from terrible wounds when Aizen's edict, that all taichou class reiatsu had to be Claimed, had come out. They were faced with the terrible prospect of their son being raped and chained to an arrancar. Or worse, not being Claimed and being executed out of hand.

So when Bella had ascended to Espada and taken Juushiro, it had been a vast relief to his family. Of course, they'd been wary of her at first. As they got to know her, though, that had begun to vanish. Little Haruko had been greeted with joy and truly sealed her acceptance into the family. Bella smiled as she sampled her omelet. It was delicious, filled with vegetables and a bit of bacon. Haruko noisily drank the miso right out of the cup, making her sigh.

"Haruko. You know you're supposed to use the spoon." She told her offspring firmly. She knew her daughter was just being silly. She enjoyed making slurping sounds. Haruko stopped, a touch guilty.

"Yes Kachan." She picked up her spoon and Bella just listened as Makiko asked Sayumi about her next performance. She really knew nothing about the theatre. She'd tried to go once, but it had been a traditional Kabuki theatre. Utterly baffling to someone from her background. "We're going to see Starrk-san tonight?" She asked hopefully and Bella nodded.

"And little Isao." She said with a smile. He might be much younger than Haruko but he'd be walking soon, if he wasn't already. And her daughter desperately needed friends. Internally, Bella was very glad the other Espada had agreed. To her, the Primera was largely an enigma. He hardly said anything at the meetings. Of course, she didn't say much either. No doubt he thought much the same of her.

Mildly amused by the thought, Bella sampled the miso soup. It was delicious, fragrant and full of diced mushrooms. It was nothing like the soups she drunk when alive, yet somehow it tasted like home. Half-closing her eyes, she savored the heat of it on her tongue.

Soon enough, the meal was over and they were going to the Kyoraku manor. Starrk wouldn't be there, at first, but Nanao would be. Her child was still breastfeeding and formulas were not a big thing in Soul Society. The reason for that was the reishi. Formulas had to be made from scratch and processed in Soul Society, if they were to be properly impregnated with reishi. That was… difficult. Instead, women who produced extra milk often sold it for those who did not have enough, or tots who happened to lose their mothers. Still, Nanao had plenty of milk and preferred to take care of her child herself. Bella understood that perfectly. Was she not doing the same thing, milking her leave for as long as she could?

When they arrived Bella looked around and was quite impressed. The manor was huge. The main building was big but to her eyes, several of the wings had been added on later. This must have housed a huge family, once. Haruko ooh'd and aah'd over the classic Japanese style home. Their home was much the same but nowhere near as grand as this.

When they knocked at the door they were greeted by a house servant in brown livery. He bowed to them before showing them in, to a large family room. Nanao, Isao and a woman Bella didn't know were there. Bella examined her for a moment, curious. She was wearing a tasteful but not expensive kimono and she thought she could see a resemblance to Nanao in her.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you." Nanao said with a smile. "This is my mother, Miki." Ah, that explained it.

"I am pleased to meet you." Bella said with a small bow. The other woman returned it with a smile.

"And I you. We were thinking the children could play in the garden?" Miki said and Bella smiled as she glanced down at little Haruko. Her daughter was managing to contain herself but she could feel how much she was yearning to play.

"Of course, that would be wonderful." The sunshine and air would be very good for them. Soon they were outside and Isao crawled – no, ran on all four feet towards Haruko. She caught the boy and laughed. He clung to her, using her to stand up for a moment. But he was unsteady and fell back.

"Bird!" He announced.

"Dog!" Haruko replied and Isao blinked before looking over himself as if he couldn't imagine how anything canine could be associated with him. "Want to play chase the girl?"

"Yus!" The two of them began running around and laughing. Bella settled under a tree, pulling a book out of her pocket. To her amusement, she saw that Nanao was doing the exact same thing. Although her choice of reading material was a bit different. To her mild shame, Bella preferred romance novels, the steamier the better. Miki was there as well, but she was working on a tiny baby yukata.

Bella was deep in the melodrama of a young man whose intended had abruptly disappeared in a very mysterious fashion when thee more children suddenly tore out of the house. She blinked as they went by, watching as they were suddenly exclaiming over Haruko. One girl was perhaps twelve, another girl who was maybe six and a little boy who toddled after them, his diaper drooping beneath his yukata. He would likely have the most in common with Isao, although the little half-hollow could move much better.

"You look like an angel." The oldest girl said, reaching out but not touching the soft feathers. "What's your name?" She asked and Haruko looked at her nervously. Bella gave her a reassuring smile, gently encouraging her.

"Haruko." She said softly and shifted away as the younger girl stroked her wings. "Don't…"

"Oh, does it hurt? Saya, stop. I'm Ran." She said as the two little boys began tussling on the ground. Bella watched them carefully but was relieved to see that despite his baby hierro, Isao was really no stronger than the other little boy. And his fingernails were perfectly human, just like Haruko. With the coverings on his venom bones, he was no threat to the other child.

"It doesn't hurt, it just tickles." Haruko said meekly and Bella sighed to herself. Her little daughter was shy.

"Can you fly?" The child only a touch older than Haruko asked. She shook her head.

"No, but Kachan says I will someday. She can fly." She said with a bit of pride. Isao spoke up then, feeling the need to defend his parents.

"Chichi and Haha fly! I see!" He said firmly and Nanao looked up from her book with a smile.

"But that is with our reiatsu, not because we have wings." She said easily and Bella nodded. That made a real difference to how graceful someone was in the air. Starrk was very fast and agile, though, which rather counterbalanced it.

"Gaku, where are you…?" A voice from the manor and the little boy with the drooping diaper promptly tried to escape. Miki chuckled softly and set aside her sewing to catch him.

"He's out here!" Bella just settled in to read, confident that her child would get past he shyness. She glanced up occasionally just to make sure Haruko was still in sight and doing well, but otherwise let the children play. Gaku got his diaper changed and then continued playing with Isao, a game that involved catching the hybrid's tail. Then Starrk arrived, looking tired. A smile lightened his face as he beheld the children, though, and Bella glanced him over though her lashes.

She couldn't help feeling a bit of regret as she looked at the Primera. He was very handsome, in his scruffy sort of way. His power also sang to her instincts, telling her he was a strong, virile hollow who would sire excellent offspring. In Los Noches, his extreme laziness had been less than attractive, but now the problem was fixed. It was a shame she hadn't been able to try for him. But her 'sight' had told her that a sure fire way to die was bedding the Primera. By the time he'd gained his zanpakuto, he'd already taken Nanao and she'd taken Juushiro.

"They look hot." He said after a moment and Bella blinked. It was a very hot day, but they had water in a pitcher for that, including sippy cups of it for the little ones. Isao couldn't really handle it well, but the other child could. "I think perhaps a different game?" He glanced at Nanao, who nodded.

"That would be good but could you do it? If the servants have to fetch that much water it will take much longer. The children will be mad with impatience." That added to Bella's bewilderment as Starrk chuckled, a low rumble. Then he vanished in a quick sonido. A moment later, he returned with – what?

"What is that?" She said after a moment. Nanao was willing to explain as Starrk set out the brightly colored thing.

"A plastic pool. They'll notice it soon – " There was a glad cry from one of the girls. Haruko stared wide eyed as they ran inside for what? "They're going for their swimsuits. Hmm, your daughter doesn't have one… and I'm not sure how she could wear one with her wings." Nanao said with a small frown.

"She can wear them. I'll go fetch it, if you can watch her." Bella offered. With her sonido, it was no imposition. And she wanted to let Haruko play in the water. Nanao nodded with a smile. Bella set her book aside before going home as fast as she could.

By the time she got back, Starrk had finished filling the pool and the children were splashing about. Except Isao… Nanao was changing him into a special diaper, meant to keep the other children safe from his waste. The same was true of little Goku. Haruko watched, a bit downcast, but then looked excited as she spotted the bright orange swimsuit in her mother's arms. Bella smiled as she took her inside and helped her change. Swimsuits and summer shirts were actually very easy for Haruko. It was a style more associated with older children and women, but the halter tops worked very well for her. Bella tied the strap behind he daughter's neck, making it into a pretty bow. Then she ran outside the join the other children.

"How beautiful this is." Bella murmured as she went back out, watching Haruko in the pool. It was quite a large one, really. Only Starrk could have filled it so quickly. He was sleeping beside Nanao, now, his hands folded over his belly. Taking a seat, she smiled as she saw Haruko flap her wings. It made her look like a sparrow in a birdbath and it was extremely cute.

She read for a while in peace, before Juushiro arrived. He was still in his taichou uniform, just like Starrk, and a smile lit his face as he saw all the little ones at play. Isao was singing wordlessly as he splashed in the water, completely happy with the world. Haruko beamed as she saw her father.

"TOCHAN!" She leapt out of the pool and ran to him, her little wings flapping as her legs pumped. "I met Ran and Saya and we played and I chased Isao and we played in the pool…" Her excited chatter was so fast, Bella could only decipher it from long practice. Juushiro also had no problem, laughing and patting her head.

"It sounds like you've had a wonderful time." He said before smiling and pulling something out of his sleeve. "Would you like a snack?" Bella sighed and glanced towards the sky. If her mate had one bad habit, it was feeding the children sweets. She was still trying to get him to cut it down. Unohana said it was harmless for a half-hollow child but Bella disliked the hyper behavior that followed.

"Oh can we have some too?" Ran begged and Juushiro laughed. Soon he was supplying all the children with sweets and Bella was highly amused with a sugared up little Isao launched himself at his father, startling Starrk awake with a yelp. The little boy rumpled his father's uniform badly, making his mock kill. The Primera groaned but then stirred himself and began play fighting his offspring, encouraging him to exercise his little limbs.

Bella wished they could have stayed for supper, but things would be ready for them at home. After the children wore out their brief sugar high, it was time to go home. Haruko was humming happily as she picked up the child, launching into sonido. When they reached their home, though, she had a question.

"Can I go play there again Kachan? Tochan?" She asked appealingly, her blue eyes wide. Bella laughed softly and gently cuddled her as Juushiro smiled, resting a hand on the bone between her wings.

"Of course we can. Maybe next week." She would ask Starrk after the Espada meeting, or just go to the Kyoraku manor to ask Nanao. Ah, how wonderful this was.

It was so good for little Haruko to have playmates.


	16. Chapter 16

Starrk sneezed as he made his way into the Seventh, two of his shinigami close behind. The full specimen containers did not fit neatly together and while he was immensely strong, he had only two hands. So they were assisting him in his mission, carrying full containers of soil.

"Oh, Starrk." Szayel didn't even look up from the machine he was working on. So Starrk slapped the map he was carrying over it. "Excuse me?!" The other Espada looked up, then blinked as he saw what they had. "What is all this?"

"The samples. I have found many." Starrk said shortly before unfurling the map. There were marks in red all over it, each one neatly labelled with a number. And the boxes had matching numbers, placed upon them with masking tape. "Here are my notes about each location." Szayel looked over the map, his expression mildly stunned. Then he took it before pinning it up on the wall to get a better look.

"They're everywhere." He whispered and Starrk nodded. The 'dead spots' were liberally sprinkled all over the Seireitei and the Rukongai. "May I see those notes?" Starrk passed over the pad and Szayel began flipping through it. "You've included measurements? And I see these are all labelled… I thought you didn't understand the scientific method?" He asked and Starrk shrugged.

"I don't. I asked Sakura what I should do." He replied and Szayel smiled cheerfully at him.

"Oh yes, your adopted daughter. I'm already hearing good things about her!" Trust Szayel to know about that. "Although she won't be ready for another, mm, five years?" He nodded. "Well, it hardly matters… have you found any of these in the Living World?"

"No, my unit has been stationed in Soul Society." Hard at work dealing with the giant hollows and social unrest. "I believe Kuchiki taichou and Ukitake taichou are both dealing primarily with the Living World." What would Halibel be doing? Probably also the Living World, they were thin there. But he wasn't going to ask her for any favors. "Would you like me to see if they can begin looking for samples?" He asked and Szayel nodded thoughtfully.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would greatly appreciate it. Nemu? Oh, you already have." Starrk smiled as he saw the strange woman already had a bunch of new sample containers ready. He took them with a few words of thanks. "It seems this is more important than I thought… thank you for bringing it to my attention." Szayel sounded very sincere. Starrk found it worrisome.

"It is nothing." Taking the containers he jerked his chin at the shinigami and they quickly went out. The three of them made a grateful escape. "Mmm, I am going to see if Kuchiki taichou is in. Please return to your duties." He'd taken them off a cleaning detail, something they'd been pleased to put aside.

"Hai, taichou!" They saluted him before vanishing in a burst of shunpo. Starrk picked up his own pace, heading for the grounds of the Sixth Division. A quick check of reiatsu told him that Kuchiki taichou was here. Unfortunately, it also told him that Yammy was here. That made him frown. Didn't the idiot have his own duties to see to? But then, he was mostly Aizen's tool of destruction. Grimmjow had a half-decent brain and could be trusted with things, provided they were violent enough. Yammy? Not so much…

Pausing, he gazed over the Division grounds. It was the first time he'd really visited and he was mildly surprised to see the landscaping was practically identical to his Division. But then, the late Kyoraku Shunsui had favored sakura trees, a tradition Starrk had maintained. And sakura was definitely the family symbol of the Kuchiki clan. So perhaps the intersection was not surprising. Shaking that away, he began searching for Kuchiki taichou's office.

To his mild frustration, the actual Division was arranged in a completely different manner from his own. Using scent, he made his way through the place, rubbing his nose at the stench of Yammy Llargo. It made his target easy to find, at least…

When he did, though, he found a man wearing a fukutaichou badge working very hard on some paperwork, a grim expression on his face. There was, oddly enough, no sound from the room that had to be Kuchiki taichou's office. However, there were nasty scents. The man looked up from his work, his expression going from grim to slightly shocked as he realized who had suddenly entered his realm.

"Starrk taichou. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked as he stood, bowing. Starrk shook his head.

"I must speak to your taichou. I wish to ask him for a, mm, favor." He would not insist. And there might be good reasons why Kuchiki taichou could not help him with his project. The man hesitated and Starrk decided to spare him a bit. "I know he is busy. When will he be available?" The man looked down at the papers on his desk.

"Not for several hours." He said, which set Starrk back on his heels. Hours? Frowning, he stared at the door. To keep Byakuya away from his work for so long was rude, at best. And the fact that Yammy was doing this in his Division and had clearly done it enough that everyone knew exactly what to expect… Starrk's sword hand itched. This was incredibly bad for discipline and morale. The shinigami had to be incredibly dispirited. Was the Sixth underperforming compared to the other Divisions? Starrk wasn't sure but he suspected they were. Unfamiliar anger was building and Starrk came to a decision. He placed the sample containers onto the desk before speaking.

"I will not wait." He stepped towards the door and grasped the edge. Not to his surprise, there was some kind of sealing kido. He destroyed it with a surge of his reiatsu and accidentally destroyed the silencing one, as well. The sounds of pain and grunts of pleasure were sickening and caused his anger to flare over into rage. He pulsed his reiatsu and was vaguely aware of the man beside him being forced to the ground from the strength of it. The sounds inside stopped, though.

"Oi, Starrk?" Yammy sounded confused as he stalked into the room. Starrk tried not to view the way their bodies were joined. The truly sickening part was the pain Byakuya could not hide and the blood that painted the floor.

"I have business with Kuchiki taichou. Finish and get out." He spat, wishing he could just tell Yammy to remove himself and leave unsatisfied. That, alas, was not going to happen. Even this much was going to be a struggle.

"What the fuck? You can't tell me what to do with my pet!" The other Espada retorted before moving his hips again, making the man beneath him cry out. Starrk ground his teeth, his hand going to his sword. How he wished he could draw it and put an end to this filth.

"This is the middle of the day. You are keeping him from his work and causing immense issues with discipline…" He was wasting his breath. "Just get out. Now." He snarled before flaring his reiatsu again and drawing his sword. From the look on Yammy's face, the cretin was beginning to realize he was serious. "I am not lazy anymore." That made fear flash across the other's face and his reiatsu tightened in a way that suggested panic. He pulled himself free of Byakuya before stroking his erection. Starrk looked away in disgust but the groan of completion and the splash of semen on his victim was still better than what had been occurring.

"I'll be mentioning this at the stupid meeting." Yammy snarled, his voice rough and enraged. Starrk met his eyes before replying in a very similar tone.

"As will I." If Llargo thought he could threaten him with Aizen's wrath, well, Starrk wasn't sure how that would go. Kuchiki taichou was infinitely more valuable to Kami than Yammy was, at the moment. The other Espada got his clothing on and left as Starrk glanced behind him. The door was still partially open. He closed it before turning his sword. "Open your box." He commanded and allowed that golden light to flow. Kuchiki taichou could hardly move, he would need this.

He allowed the power to flow over the man and soon enough, he was able to sit up. Although doing so only emphasized the filth coated on his legs. Starrk closed the box and glanced up as someone knocked on the door. Cautiously opening it, he saw Kuchiki's fukutaichou. He was carrying a bucket of warm water and a rag. Starrk hesitated before letting him in. Clearly, this was the usual routine. That thought angered him and he closed his eyes for a moment, controlling his temper. Gradually the feeling died into resignation and he glanced over to see that Byakuya was cleaning himself, his expression blank. The man was hovering over him, uncertain of what to do. Starrk was willing to bet he usually cleaned his taichou when he could not do it himself.

"Please leave for a moment, Starrk taichou." Kuchiki said politely and Starrk showed himself out. He was not a trusted subordinate. No doubt Byakuya did not want to appear any weaker in front of him than he already had. He waited patiently in the other room and eventually, Kuchiki taichou appeared. He was dressed and appeared completely at ease, but Starrk could detect the slight tightness around his eyes, the faint tremble of his hands. He sighed softly, shoving his hands in his pockets. As he did, he glanced at the containers.

"I was wondering if you could, mmm, do me a favor?" He started, sitting on a corner of the desk and nudging the boxes forward. He had to be careful, there was much paperwork. Byakuya looked at the sample containers, his expression blank. "You are assigned to the living world, correct?" Kuchiki nodded. "I have been finding strange patches of soil. They are spiritually dead and can cause injuries if handled. Hollows avoid them." Likely because the soil could abrade them, if hierro was weak. And weak hollows had weak hierro. "But I am stationed in Soul Society so all my samples come from there. I had hoped you might ask your shinigami to collect me more, and mark the locations?" He asked hopefully. Byakuya blinked at him slowly before nodding.

"I will be privileged to do so." Privileged? That was odd. Kuchiki taichou must have seen his puzzlement in his face. "I consider myself slightly indebted to you for not agreeing to my families… proposition." Just a touch of emotion entered his voice, and it was negative. Starrk blinked slowly as he remembered.

"Ah." Of course Byakuya would not have been happy about that. He would know what Yammy intended. "It is nothing. I would not do such a thing to my daughter." Although despite his idiocy, Llago knew the Primera was very dangerous. Still, he often failed to think. "I only regret there is nothing more I can do." He said after a moment of hesitation. He'd never had a chance to take this man as a Claim at all… Yammy had raped him in Hueco Mundo, after defeating him. And now, taking action would be exceedingly dangerous.

"Of course. I understand." Kuchiki brushed away his apology. "I will let you know if we find anything." That was a clear end to the conversation and Starrk bowed before showing himself out. He took the scenic route back to his Division, just walking without sonido as he thought.

He really did despise Yammy Llargo. Of all the Espada, he was the only one Starrk truly could say that about. Halibel… he did not truly hate her, despite everything. Her thoughts about him were her problem. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were tolerable although of the two, he preferred Grimmjow. The Sexta could be highly amusing although occasionally exhausting. High energy, like Lilynette had once been. Nnoitra's attitudes could be annoying – Starrk never wanted to discuss women with him again – but otherwise he was not too bad. Ulquiorra was dull but tolerable. Donnchad interested him, but with both of their duties he'd spent little time with the Novena. Bella was fascinating but again, they had divergent duties. Perhaps he could spend more time with her when the children played. Szayel… Starrk had once had issues with. He had forgiven but not forgotten and did not share any interests with the Septimo. They were comrades but not friends.

Starrk was loathe to consider Yammy a comrade. He did not particularly care if the bastard preferred men, or took them by force. But he could often smell blood and pain on Kuchiki taichou and he had no illusions about the cause. Why did Llargo have to continue to be so brutal with the noble? It simply wasn't necessary. But then, he knew the reason why. Yammy was a sadist in addition to his brutal temperament. Starrk vividly remembered something he'd stumbled across in Los Noches. Espada could do anything they wished to Numeros and 'fucking to death' was not necessarily an expression…

Pushing aside that memory with a shudder, Starrk considered the current situation. Taking action on Byakuya's behalf would be dangerous. No one would think he wanted the man as a pet, though. Everyone in Los Noches knew he was heterosexual and quite frustrated on account of it. Or he had been… Starrk smiled as he thought about it. Life was so much better now.

So if he wanted to take action, how could he go about it? Starrk paused in a park, gazing up at the sun. He could stage a loss of temper and kill Yammy in a 'fit of rage'. That would be plausible. However, the problem with it was Yammy's pet. Byakuya was a very powerful taichou and the two of them together might cause him issues. At the least, he would not be able to kill Yammy before Aizen acted to separate them. Starrk grimaced, rubbing his chin as he thought.

If he took steps to stop Kuchiki from interfering, he would destroy the pretense of a rage inspired attack. Starrk sighed, his shoulders drooping a bit as he thought of it. He didn't think Aizen would kill him for such an act, but he wasn't entirely sure. And the thought of his death… Starrk shivered, despite the warm summer sun. What would happen to Nanao, Sakura, Ran and Isao in such a scenario? Nanao would quickly be Claimed. She would not leave her shinigami and that would ensure someone would take her. Sakura… would likely not be Claimed until she was done with the Academy, but then it would happen. She would be hot property, with her reiatsu and family wealth. Ran might escape to find a marriage with a nice man, or perhaps a place in the Divisions.

What really chilled his heart, though, was the thought of Isao. His little son was young and vulnerable. At the very best, an interloping arrancar might treat the boy like a negligent uncle, allowing his mother to handle him completely. At worst, another arrancar might slaughter the boy out of hand. That was how the animal kingdom worked, after all.

Rubbing his forehead in mental pain, Starrk decided there was nothing he could do. The danger involved in acting was simply too high. He would voice his concerns at the Espada meeting. Perhaps if it was reiterated enough, and the Sixth Divisions performance suffered enough, Kami would take action. Jumping into sonido, he went back to his Division. He'd spent enough time maundering, it was time for work.

When he got to his Division, though, something unusual was waiting for him.

"Starrk taichou!" One of his shinigami, an older woman, bowed to him. Beside her, a woman wearing civilian garb also bowed. Starrk noticed she had a decent amount of reiatsu and did not look like she had been eating well. He could see the bones of her wrists, peeking out from beneath her yukata. "This is Kotabi Sena. She belonged to the First Division, at one time, and wishes to surrender herself and accept amnesty."

"Ah." That was a program Aizen had put in place five years ago. They'd had few takers, at the time. As things got harder, though, and word spread that the offer was sincere, more former shinigami had come out of the woodwork. "Very well. I can debrief you." Starrk said easily. As an Espada, he was authorized to do so. When a shinigami surrendered to other Divisions, they often had to be referred to the enforcement arm for processing. "You likely already know the terms, but we must go over them." He would need to make sure the woman understood Claims and how the rules around them worked. He would also make it clear to her that if she intended to spy upon them, her life could become excruciatingly painful. That had only happened once, so far. Starrk hoped it never happened again.

"Yes, Starrk taichou." She said and he took her to his office, serving her tea and, after a moment's thought, some stuffed mochi. It was from the Living World and came in a bag. Not as good as the things the chefs at the manor made, but it kept well. The woman quickly took one and began to eat as he sipped his tea.

It did not take long to explain the terms of surrender to her. Then he began questioning her about her background. Overall, he found it pleasing. This woman was no one important but she'd been hunting hollows for over five hundred years and not died. An achievement and something they badly needed. Then she signed the forms and it was done.

"I will try to keep you in my Division." He still hadn't quite recovered from sending some of his shinigami to Halibel. "There are three open spots." He'd tried to fill them with an internal posting but none of the other taichou were willing to allow transfers. They had gone from being more than fully staffed to a bit short. It was still good, though. A problem that would quickly be rectified. "Please, visit the quartermaster for uniforms. You know the way?"

"Hai, taichou." She bowed before leaving and he tidied the tea set away, humming softly under his breath. It would be good to get a new, competent recruit, well versed on the usual duties. She might be a touch rusty but they could easily fix that. And she might not be, too. The Rukongai was not peaceful at the best of times. Putting all of that aside, he set to work.

There was always more work to be done.

* * *

The next Espada meeting happened on a very wet day. Starrk couldn't see it – their meetings were held in a room without windows – but he could hear the rain drumming on the roof. The rhythm was rather pleasant. Unfortunately, he made a slight mistake in arriving early and overheard a conversation he would much rather not have been privy to.

"Why'd you pick such butt-ugly women?" Nnoitra asked Donnchad as Starrk slowly blinked. That was both rude and unkind. He'd seen Donnchad's Claims, once, and they were not ugly. Merely plain, brown haired, brown eyed and forgettable. "Seriously, couldn't you find anything better?"

"Hah! You're just jealous." The Novena said smugly. "I've got the only identical twins in this place. That's so fucking hot!" Starrk's eyes widened a touch. He'd noticed the two girls looked remarkably alike but identical twins?

"Well, okay, that is hot." Nnoitra said grudgingly and Starrk sighed to himself. Why had he arrived early? Was he a masochist? "Still, they look boring and they've got little tits." …No doubt he thought so. Donnchad scowled.

"Hey, I like their tits! They fit my hands just right. I don't like it when they squeeze out all over the place." …Ugh. Could he cover his ears? "Starrk's bitch doesn't have big tits either!" Guh. He did not want to be involved in this.

"Hey, look at my hands you dumbass!" Nnoitra waved one and Starrk blinked as Donnchad looked confused. "They don't squeeze out of these paws." He sounded proud and Donnchad lifted a hand, looking at before looking at Nnoitra's. Starrk couldn't help but do the same thing and noticed that Nnoitra did indeed have huge hands with very long fingers.

"…Well, okay, you've got a point I guess. So your bitch is fine for you and mine are fine for me." Donnchad concluded, which sounded sensible. Now maybe they would finally shut up. "Now if only I could screw them more than once a week, maybe I could get some kids out of this." He grumbled and Starrk wondered what kind of hours he was working. Likely highly irregular. Then Ulquiorra entered the room, precisely on time, and Donnchad gave him a sullen look as Nnoitra smirked. Fortunately, Aizen arrived and any other idiocy was cut short.

Most of the meeting was dull as always. But at the end, things became very argumentative.

"I got a problem." Yammy snarled and Starrk just waited patiently. He was glad the other Espada was bringing it up, actually. Then he could respond and not look like a trouble maker by rehashing something he'd mentioned before. "Tell Starrk to keep his nose out of my fucking business. I've Claimed him, I can do what I want with my pet!" Starrk just regarded the Cero like something he'd found on his shoe.

"You were keeping me waiting. My time is valuable." He said with a small yawn, letting his eyelids droop. "For that matter your pets' time is valuable. It is not acceptable for you to keep him from his duties for hours at a time."

"Hours? How long does it take you to fuck?" Donnchad wondered aloud and Nnoitra laughed.

"Yeah, shrimp's right. What takes you so long? You want to do him in his Division, make it a quickie." The mantis put in and Starrk winced a little. That… only addressed half the problem.

"You guys are just jealous you can't keep it up too long." Yammy said and Donnchad made a gagging sound as Nnoitra snorted. Aizen was just watching the byplay with mild interest, not doing anything to stop it. "And he should be glad I'm not eating those fucking bitches he calls 'aunts', whatever the hell that means. I ate half the servants when I took the place. Taught those fuckers not to mess with me." He bragged. Starrk's world suddenly revolved.

"You did WHAT?" He snapped, straightening in his chair. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how hard servants are to replace?!" He knew that intimately. They'd gone through three junior chefs, before the head chef had found one that met her standards. Yammy was taken aback by his vehemence. So was everyone else, for that matter. "How is the house not falling down around you? How are you not drinking bilgewater and eating filth? Oh, you probably are! It's not like you would know the difference!" Starrk snarled as he rose from his seat. He was vaguely aware of his reiatsu rising and saw Donnchad sinking under the table, felt the stares of the others. But he no longer cared. "You are completely worthless and I will end your – " He was reaching for his sword when Aizen's reiatsu suddenly crashed down. That wouldn't have been enough to stop him, but Starrk heard Pandora cry out and felt the horrible suction in the depths of his soul.

As Starrk's knees hit the floor, he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. He hadn't just crossed a line… he'd leapt over it, wearing a bright pink tutu and holding a firework in either hand. Grimacing, he remembered he'd meant to stage a fit of temper, not have a real one. What a stupid mistake…

"Holy shit?" Was Grimmjow's contribution to the situation. Aizen's voice followed a moment later.

"Retsu told me she had to summon you last night for a healing. Tell me, Starrk. How much sleep have you had?" He sounded gently concerned, which was no doubt a lie. However, he'd brought up a good point.

"…Four hours. Maybe five." He muttered. He'd planned to get by with some strong coffee and an afternoon nap. There was a soft chuckle from Aizen and Starrk winced as a warm hand went through his hair. That was not good.

"It seems we've learned how to get a rise out of my Primera. Deprive him of sleep, then offend him." The hand paused, then vanished. "However, that kind of tone is not acceptable. Starrk, meet me at my palace after work." …Wonderful. "Grimmjow, please report as well."

"Do I have to? Oh shit, fine." The Sexta mumbled and Starrk swallowed. He knew exactly why Grimmjow was being asked to attend. Aizen did not like to punish him personally, he said it was unutterably boring. On the few occasions Starrk required physical discipline, he generally had gotten Gin or Tosen to do it. But they were both gone, one defeated and the other a traitor, so now it seemed he would use the other Espada. Donnchad or Ulquiorra might be a better choice, but they had heavy duties. Of the rest, Grimmjow was best at torture.

"Yammy, report to me as well." Oh? That was interesting. Aizen had a very thoughtful tone and Starrk glanced up to see he was eyeing the Cero. Was he finally thinking of taking action? Then they were all dismissed and Starrk was mostly avoided as the other Espada vanished. Angelline paused for a moment to give him a sympathetic glance, before vanishing as well. Starrk took a deep breath, putting it aside as he went back to his Division.

He would just have to hope his discipline was not too painful. Although he had a feeling it would be more than just a whipping this time. Still, he was quite sure that Aizen would not kill him for his outburst.

Everything else, he could recover from. That was all that mattered.


	17. Chapter 17

"You are super creepy like this."

_Sorry to distress you._ Starrk thought, but did not say. He was incapable of much in the way of speech. What little he had, was completely outside his control. His mouth opened without him willing it and he spoke one of the phrases he had at his disposal. It was Japanese, but so archaic it was barely intelligible.

"I am the Wolf Prince." He rasped, seeing Grimmjow making a face. "I will kill you." _I don't actually mean it._ That thought was hidden beneath what felt like a heavy pane of glass. All of his real thoughts and feelings were buried deep inside, unable to surface. Although he could still feel everything and would remember it all.

"Yeah, I do know what you're saying, Szayel told us. You're such a goddamned freak." Grimmjow grunted before picking up something small and potentially painful. Starrk jerked in agony as the switch was applied to his already wounded legs. Grimmjow did know what he was doing, even if he wasn't as good as the security division.

_This is exceedingly uncomfortable._ Pandora sounded stressed. Her support, though, was like a warm cushion in his mind. What did she mean, though? She didn't suffer his physical pain. _All the layers of your mind have been transformed. It is not pleasant._ She said shortly and Starrk sent her a feeling of apology. _It isn't your fault._ He would have asked about the transformation, but he couldn't concentrate. The pain was too much.

"I will not break." He said, his voice that mindless, rasping tone. "I will not bow." Those were the things he repeated under torture, over and over. Grimmjow sighed, before tightening something. Ah, his back hurt so much, from the position he was trussed in. The extra pressure made it worse. "I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a dead man. Oh fuck this." A ball gag was shoved into his mouth. Starrk hardly minded although soon, that would be very uncomfortable too. He honestly didn't like his repetitive threats. "I wonder who tortured the shit out of you?" _I wonder that too._ Aizen thought this behavior was a fugue like state, something he'd learned in response to massive, repetitive trauma. Starrk had no idea when it could have happened, though. As an adjuchas? Or before that, in the human life of one of his souls?

_Judging from what is happening in here, I think it occurred when you were alive._ Pandora's discomfort was almost palpable. _Hueco Mundo is rather lacking in water._ It was wet in there? _You have no idea._

"Grimmjow." Oh thank kami. Starrk was truly grateful to hear Aizen's voice. "I believe that's enough. You are excused." Ah, his torture was likely coming to an end. His nostrils twitched as he registered another scent, beyond that of blood. Sakura? Was he imagining that? And of course the very odd scent trace that was the hogyoku. He'd never come up with a way to adequately describe that. "Ah, Starrk, what an interesting fashion accessory." A hand went over his chest before fingers teased one of the open wounds, parting the bloody lips further. Starrk could only blink. "He looks adorable. Don't you think?" Adorable? The other person in the room stayed silent, which was likely the wisest course. "Starrk was very offended by what Yammy has been doing, you know." Ah, it was Kuchiki taichou there. He'd thought so but he couldn't see from this angle. "Not because he cares about you, of course." …Not entirely true. He just had better sense than to think a plea based in compassion would do any good. "He cares about your Division. And, oddly enough, your servants." The hand moved, working on another wound. Starrk felt his body involuntarily jerk, attempting to cringe away. But there was nowhere to go. "I think Starrk regards servants as a bit like furniture. Den accoutrements." …Ouch. "And he would never go through his own home smashing the chairs, hmm?" He wasn't sure what Aizen was doing now but it hurt, quite a bit. Did he plan to take over the torture personally, after all?

"No, I suppose he would not." Byakuya sounded subdued. Well, he was looking at something rather gruesome. Grimmjow had been working on him for a while. How long? He really had no clue. "May I ask why I am here?" He asked and Starrk grunted around his gag as something scraped along the edge of his hollow hole. Kami, that hurt!

"He still looks completely blank… annoying. I have no idea what it would take to get a real response from him. It's almost too bad I'll never find out." Well, that was comforting. "I'm really quite curious." Not so comforting. "And the reason why you're here, Kuchiki-san, is to make a decision. Who would you like to hold your Claim?" …Ah. So he was going to force Yammy to give up Byakuya. Who would he take instead, though? If Aizen forced him to take no one the arrancar populace would soon suffer.

_At least this will solve the issues with discipline. Mostly._ Pandora muttered and Stark sighed to himself. He couldn't save everyone and as long as Yammy lived, there would be more victims.

"What are my choices?" Byakuya seemed to be taking this well, although Starrk couldn't see his face. Well, he was getting away from Yammy. He was probably doing backflips of joy on the inside. Aizen answered after a moment.

"Sadly, Halibel doesn't care for you and Angelline is already holding Ukitake. His reiatsu pool is significantly larger than hers and I don't want to tax her control." That was sensible, actually. Between the two of them, Juushiro and Byakuya could likely break free of Bella. Would Juushiro cooperate, though? Probably not, but Aizen shouldn't plan that way. "Of the male Espada, only Grimmjow is really interested. However, since Starrk has been so… vocal… I'm certain he would be willing to take your Claim. Both have advantages and disadvantages."

"Grimmjow is bisexual." Starrk was really starting to wish he could see the two of them. Why was he still trussed up like this? And his back was on the edge of breaking. Well, not really, but it felt like it. "Starrk is not. You would have to suffer his attentions much less." That was true. Grimmjow would have no qualms about forcing Kuchiki, although he was exceedingly gentle compared to that mound of excrement called Yammy Llargo. "Grimmjow has no interest in living at the Kuchiki manor and would require that you live with him and his pregnant mate." Oh really? He hadn't heard that bit of news. "Starrk would almost certainly let you live at the Kuchiki manor, rather than join him at the Kyoraku estates."

"So far, Starrk would seem to be more favorable." Kuchiki observed, but with the slightest edge of disbelief. Aizen laughed, catching that tiny expression.

"Starrk's drawback is simple yet profound. He is smarter than you." …Well… probably? _Almost certainly._ Pandora's amused voice made him sigh, internally. "And he has become far more attentive to what goes on around him. If you chose him for a master, you can count on regular visits and very insightful oversight of both your clan and Division." …Argh, more work? Why? Oh right, this was by way of being a punishment… "Grimmjow, however, is only average in intellect." Starrk was sure the Sexta was actually a bit over average. Still, he was not up to Kuchiki taichou's speed. "He would let you visit your clan regularly and provide almost no oversight beyond the minimum." That was ensuing loyalty to Aizen. "Which do you prefer?" There was a pause and Aizen waited patiently as Kuchiki taichou thought about it.

"I would prefer Starrk taichou." Byakuya finally said, calm and composed. Starrk wondered if the choice was motivated by personal feelings. With his reiatsu, he would likely have to Claim Kuchiki only once every nine months, perhaps even a year. There would be no recreational sex. Grimmjow might take him often, particularly if his woman had a difficult pregnancy. Which she likely would, actually. A big cats' gestation period was longer than a coyote's, but not by much.

"Very well. You will remain at the palace, in reiatsu restraints, until he is healed. That should be about a day, possibly less." Someone was undoing the straps on him, now. Not Aizen though. A servant? Two servants, yes. "Take him to one of the guest rooms and when Retsu returns, ask her to see to him." The gag was removed and the lines of saliva were wiped away from his face, to his relief. Even more relief came as he was finally allowed out of that horribly uncomfortable position. He groaned softly as they began to sponge off the blood.

Soon, he was being half-helped, half-carried out of the torture chambers. Starrk's head was spinning but he managed to move. There were far too many stairs involved but he was finally allowed to collapse into a plush bed. His back was mostly unhurt so it was even close to comfortable… feeling beyond exhausted, he lapsed into sleep.

Hopefully, he would feel better when he woke up.

* * *

Starrk woke the next day to an incredibly comfortable feeling. Warmth surrounding him, very little pain, and familiar scents filled his nostrils. Nanao's peony scent and Isao's little baby scent… did he need a change again? No, not yet… and the scent of green growing things, the brush of air across his skin.

However… something wasn't quite right. He should have scented old wood, varnish, the warm scents of food cooking, in the not so far off kitchen. He should have heard the servants moving around as they began their daily routine. Instead, there was the scent of stone? Some movement but it was different, someone trying to be very quiet? The Kyoraku servants tried not to disturb them unduly but they did not move like that…

Starrk had to fight to open his eyes and when he did, he blinked several times. The ceiling finally resolved itself and he realized he was looking at stone. Odd. Then he remembered and blinked again, looking down his body. Nanao was there, curled up beside him and Isao was tucked up against his legs. Yet, he was still in Aizen's palace. How had they gotten there?

Nanao shifted and her eyes opened. They just looked at each other for a moment, Starrk with mild confusion and Nanao sleepily. Then her sleepiness vanished, replaced with anger?

"You idiot!" He fist hit him over his hollow hole and he flinched. His wounds were mostly healed but that still stung. "What do you think you're doing, getting yourself into trouble like this?" She demanded and he winced, feeling like a complete fool. He moved slightly, so he was facing her. That hurt a bit but he wanted to see.

"I am sorry. I lost my temper." He said meekly. Nanao was right to be furious with him. He had so many people counting on him and while it was one thing to take risks in battle, it was completely another to court Aizen's wrath. Nanao stared at him for a moment before sighing and kissing his cheek.

"I understand." She said softly and he could see the darkness in her eyes, the pain that had come from seeing her own shinigami used and abused. "You've changed so much." Her finger traced the edge of his hollow hole and Starrk shivered at that feeling. "But don't be stupid. We all need you." She said firmly and he bowed his head, resting his cheek against her hair. She was so right. And that reminded him.

"I… I must Claim Kuchiki taichou." Not something he was looking forward to and he felt badly about it. Was this not infidelity? Nanao's warm chuckle surprised him.

"I know. Aizen already told me." She said and Starrk blinked. Aizen told her? "I think he wanted to see the look on my face." …Ah, that might amuse him. "Don't worry, I understand. I've heard the rumors." Ugh. Yes, there would be many, many rumors. He'd never heard them, of course, but who would gossip to a taichou about another taichou? That would be a cause for discipline. "However, you should know that Kuchiki taichou is not gay." She said it with perfect sincerity and Starrk felt his face heat.

"I am not either… ah, you know that." She was teasing him! Evil woman. "I – OW!" Little hands were grabbing him and Starrk flinched as Isao gripped a mostly healed but still painful wound. He let go a moment later.

"Chichi?" He said in his high, baby voice and Starrk smiled, reaching behind him to scoop up his son. His body complained severely at the movements but it was minor, now. "Smell blood." Isao sounded very distressed by that. "Hurt?" Big grey eyes looked at him searchingly and Starrk sighed, cradling the boy between himself and Nanao. She put an arm around him, smiling.

"I was hurt but I am fine now." He assured Isao. His son looked at him trustingly, snuggling up. Starrk noticed that he was wearing a rather familiar baby yukata. It had been Sakura's, once. The bright purple looked fine and it hid Isao's groin while leaving his legs free. His child could not abide anything that rubbed his fur too much. "Ah, can I sleep more?" His body was still regenerating although he could tell someone had given him healing kido. He would be fine soon, but not just yet. Nanao smiled at him, reaching up to stroke his face.

"Of course. I'll feed Isao." She said and he smiled before edging back so he was lying on his back again. That was more comfortable. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to drift off to the soft sound of Nanao's voice and Isao's giggles.

He was comfortable and warm. For now, he would rest.

* * *

The room was beautiful, just like all of Aizen's palace. Made out of white stone, it was appointed in exquisite taste. If he'd had his choice, Starrk would have enjoyed the silken sheets with his lovely Nanao. Perhaps he would have taken a few of the gorgeous blooms in the vase and played with them, used them to tickle her before they went to other matters. Unfortunately, Nanao wasn't in the room and the person who was might be attractive, but not to him.

"This is awkward." Starrk muttered, looking at his future Claim. Byakuya gazed at him serenely. "I, uh… have never done this before. Although I have researched it." He'd bought books and questioned Grimmjow a bit. The Sexta had never lacked in sexual partners, in Los Noches. He was a cat in more way than one.

"It is fine. I am accustomed to it." Byakuya said and Starrk cringed to himself, thinking of the things the man was accustomed to. Hopefully he could do better than that!

"Well…" Sighing, he began to disrobe. He could hear rustlings and knew Byakuya was doing the same thing. Glancing over, he examined the man naked. He was very handsome but… Starrk just didn't feel anything. This was going to be difficult. Perhaps he could pretend the man was Nanao? He might be able to make that work.

Kuchiki took his place on the bed and Starrk joined him, opening the bottle of lube and squeezing out a bit of it onto his hands. He stopped, then, as he caught an odd hint of something in Byakuya's expression. Anger? Yet, he'd been completely calm a bit earlier. Trying to figure out what might be wrong, he glanced down at the lubricant in his hands and the label caught his eye. _Sakura scented lubricant._ Oh!

"It, uh, belongs to Nanao." Now he was cursing himself. After their first experience with creams, they had started experimenting. He should have brought the mineral oil. But it was thinner, he'd thought this would work better. "She bought it after her pregnancy." He explained as Byakuya blinked slowly.

"I was not asking." He said softly but Starrk could no longer detect that trace of animosity. Starrk took a deep breath before asking the man to go onto his hands and knees. Then he began to gently prepare him. This felt… perverse. He really wasn't interested in taking Nanao this way, let alone another man.

There was one interesting positive to the situation. That was that he would be casting a Claim for the very first time. If he'd ever done it before he could not remember. This would be good practice for when Nanao finally achieved her bankai… he could feel Pandora in the back of his mind, helping to put a leash on his reiatsu. It would be more comfortable for Kuchiki. Closing his eyes for a moment, he stroked himself as he imagined Nanao, her naked body, the sweet smile on her face and the bright anticipation in her eyes. Ah, how he wished he could show her the pleasure of a Claim…

Taking the other man finally gave him a feeling of arousal. The tight heat around his member was nice… although the body against him was all wrong, too hard, not fitting the way Nanao's beautiful curves did. He heard a sound of discomfort from Kuchiki, followed by a gasp as he gave the man a shot of his reiatsu. He continued the mating, thrusting in and out in a slow, careful rhythm. This was not easy. He had to gather his reiatsu and release it in controlled spurts. Even now, he was not familiar with that level of control. He could feel Byakuya's struggles not the react to the pleasure he was being given, pleasure he could not stop.

Starrk could tell when Byakuya was reaching his limits. The body beneath him was brimming with his power. If he went much farther he would be in danger of burning the man out. Sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder, he drew back their mingled powers, feeling his body coming to a natural completion. Instead of the wonderful, contented feeling he had after mating with Nanao, though, he felt tired and a touch sick. Pulling away, he winced at the soft squelch of his body leaving Kuchiki's. The man beneath him had half-collapsed, his body trembling. Starrk could feel his exhaustion through the new bond, coupled with relief? That it was over and done with for almost a year? Probably.

"I will – uh." Starrk grunted as he tried to get off the bed and his head whirled. Instead of getting something to wipe them off with, he ended up half-on, half-off the bed, his head hanging down. "Pass out." He muttered, struggling to fix his position. He'd overestimated his own stamina…

_It is the newly healed wounds, taxing you. Although your current situation is very amusing._ Pandora did sound amused at his predicament. Starrk groaned before just giving up. He could sleep like this. He'd done worse in Los Noches… allowing his eyes to sag shut, he was vaguely aware that Byakuya was already fast asleep.

He would deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

Starrk adjusted his sword, then flicked a bit of lint from his uniform. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed he had grass stains on his haori again. Oh well. The Kuchiki clan would just have to deal with it.

He was going to do a review of his new properties. Technically, since Kuchiki Byakuya now belonged to him, everything he owned was also Starrk's. That was arrancar law and it meant that Yammy had already been expelled from the property. Where had he gone? Starrk didn't care. Although no doubt the Cero hated him with a fiery passion, now. Starrk didn't mind a bit. After all, he felt the exact same way.

"Starrk taichou!" To his amusement, it was Chiyo who greeted him. "It is our pleasure to host you." She said with a gracious smile and he wondered if she would think that when she knew what he wanted. Well, he might as well – "Are you here to arrange an engagement?" That surprised a laugh from him. It had been the last thing on his mind but clearly it was quite important to them!

"Mmm, I did not bring it up because I would have forbidden it when Yammy was involved… but Nanao would prefer that Sakura be allowed to choose her mate." He said candidly as the woman seemed rather unhappy, behind her calm expression. "Kuchiki taichou can, of course, court her." While there was an age gap it was not truly as large as that. Byakuya was young for a shinigami. "Although he will have stiff competition." Starrk said, moved by an imp of mischief. "She is quite fond of a boy in her class." Aiko was going to the Academy with her, in the fall. Starrk cautiously approved of the boy. He was good natured and charming, with a ready smile. He'd come over for supper a time or two. His reiatsu was lower than Sakura's, but that was a good thing. He would not attract arrancar attention for some time.

"I see." Chiyo blinked at him and he detected some puzzlement. "If that is the case, what can I do for you? Byakuya-san is at his Division." Starrk nodded. He wasn't too surprised. He did not need the man for this, though, and did not want to take him from his duties.

"I want to review your accounts and inspect the property." He stated. "In particular, I want to know what debts you carry. Do you understand how shinigami and arrancar law intersect?" He suspected she didn't. Yammy was the kind to take care of a legal problem by eating the lawyer, and everyone knew that. Starrk was a more civilized sort and while that had advantages, it also had disadvantages.

"I… no. I thought arrancar law was extremely simple?" She ventured and he nodded.

"There are not very rules for arrancar. Aizen imposed many of them." Starrk admitted. Aizen was also getting them to observe many shinigami laws, now. "But one of our laws is that when an arrancar Claims a pet, everything he or she owns belongs to the Claimer." Not something that had come up much in Hueco Mundo, since no one owned much of anything, but it was still a rule. "In Hueco Mundo that means nothing, among penniless hollows." He allowed a bit of wry humor to enter his tone. "Here, though, I can be held liable for your debts." Her eyes widened at the thought. "Fortunately I am only Sakura's guardian. My debts cannot affect her fortune." That layer of insulation was important. "However, I have a nice house. I would not want a lien placed on it. Not to mention garnishment of my wages." If something like that happened he would have to take the matter to Aizen and he really didn't want to do that. Chiyo looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Surely no one would dare bring such a lawsuit." She said and he chuckled.

"It has already been done." He said easily and some genuine surprise leaked through her mask. "The arrancar in question was from my Division. She had happened to Claim a man who was bright, powerful and a problem gambler." Not something she could have known when she'd defeated him in combat and then treated him to the best experience of his life. His words, when he'd been begging her not to release him after this debacle. "He'd been banned from almost every casino. But several years after she took him, he convinced one that she would cover his debts. He ran up quite a balance before they came calling. The whole matter went to court." Starrk explained as Chiyo listened, incredulous. "The court ruled that the casino had not done due diligence in determining that the arrancar would in fact cover his debts." He'd gotten her a lawyer, through his contacts with the Kyoraku clan. Like most high clans, they had a lawyer on retainer. "However, they did not rule that the combination of arrancar and shinigami law was invalid. So, that argument can be made again." He hadn't heard of another incident but it could happen. "I would rather not be the next case. Would you prefer to let me examine the grounds first, or the books?"

"Ah… I can take you on a tour, Starrk taichou." Chiyo recovered well and bowed to him before taking him on a tour of the estates. As she did, she stopped a servant and issued a few crisp orders about finding one person in particular and preparing the financial records for review. Starrk smiled, appreciating he efficiency. Vaguely, he wondered if she had been married. Byakuya's other aunts wore the furisode but Chiyo did not.

"These gardens are quite beautiful." Starrk said as he gazed them over. The Japanese gardens were gorgeous, with well-manicured lawns and neatly trimmed bonsai trees. "You have a talented gardener." He vaguely wished the Kyoraku clan still had that, but the only servant really tending to the grounds was an old fellow who believed in much tea before he could work. Also, he considered flowers and bushes to be useless frills. His true passion was trying to rear the largest pumpkin to exist. His current efforts were impressive, Starrk had to admit. "Do you have a vegetable garden?" He asked curiously.

"No, we purchase those." Chiyo said and Starrk rubbed his chin. They had so much space… but that was not his decision. "Does the Kyoraku clan grow vegetables?" She sounded mildly curious. Starrk hesitated, then shrugged.

"Yes, much of our gardens are devoted to them now." He said honestly. "And a very nice herb garden." The cooks loved that. They also had a chicken coup and some goats, but perhaps he should not go there. He couldn't imagine goats in this place. Chiyo smiled a bit.

"Oh, we do have a small herb garden by the kitchen." Ah, that was nice. Herbs were so much better freshly picked. "I can show you. This way…" They continued though the grounds and Starrk gazed at the manor from many angles. He could see problems.

"I believe your roof needs to be replaced." He said at one point and caught the tiny hint of a wince from his guide. "You know this?" He wouldn't be the least bit surprised. Chiyo nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, we've been trying to fix it ourselves. The rates being charged…" She said and Starrk nodded. No doubt the roofers were charging a premium to go anywhere near Yammy Llargo.

"I know a very good company, they offer good rates." He offered. "They do the Division and also the Kyoraku manor." He got a slight discount due to the sheer amount of maintenance needed. Roofing didn't happen every year, but with so many buildings it did happen with dreary regularity.

"Kotabashi and sons? Yes, I know. We used to use them but they refused to come back after an incident." Chiyo sounded mildly pained and Starrk wondered if it had been fatal. Probably. Then she began showing him the interior and Starrk found it was similar to the Kyoraku manor. Although there was still a rank odor in the air, the trace of Yammy's presence. It would likely take months for that to dissipate.

His tour of the manor was mostly expected. One part that surprised him, though, was the library. It was easily twice the size of the Kyoraku collection and he'd thought that large. When he mentioned it, Chiyo explained.

"The Kuchiki clan are the chroniclers of Soul Society. This is only our open library. We have vast, sealed archives. However, I cannot take you there without an order from Aizen-kami." Starrk gave her a raised eyebrow but her expression was serene. "Unlike the Kyoraku, our duty is not historical. As he is kami, these archives belong to him."

"…I see." That made Starrk rather surprised that Aizen would allow Yammy to live here. But then, the archives were likely very well protected. "Well, I do not need to see them." He'd like to, but that was idle curiosity. And he was already putting enough time into this. Speaking of which. "Perhaps we should go to the books?"

"Yes, this way…" Chiyo took him to a study where a studious young man with glasses had spread out several ledgers. Starrk began to peruse them. They were very similar to the Kyoraku clan accounts and much of it seemed completely in line with what he would expect. But…

"Why are the food bills so high?" Even given the price of things and the remaining servants, it seemed excessive. "Was Yammy gorging himself? He should have been gluttony, not Aaroniero…" Although his gluttony and sloth did serve a purpose. "And I hesitate to question your priorities, but these purchases of silk kimono?" Stark glanced at Chiyo's clothing. But it did not seem new to him. She answered, composed.

"Those were… costumes, purchased for Yammy." She seemed pleased to be able to say his name without any honorifics. Starrk rocked back on his heels, considering that. Yammy was dressing in fine silks? That was nothing he could picture. Oh… no, he was being thick. They were costumes for Kuchiki taichou. What kind of costumes? He didn't want to know.

"Can they be resold?" He asked after a moment but she shook her head.

"No. They have been burned." …Ah. Well, kimono had marginal resale anyway. And it was likely good for his pets' mental health. "We did convince him to send the jewelry to a consignment gallery. It was very fine."

"Mmm, I see." Starrk continued to work through the books and grimaced a bit when he got to the bottom line. "You are in debt to a significant sum." He rubbed his chin for a moment, considering the business ledgers. The Kuchiki clan was heavily into real estate. They owned several apartment buildings in the Seireitei and the Rukongai as well as plenty of farmland. "Do you believe you can make payments and get this under control?" He asked and Chiyo hesitated.

"That would be more for Byakuya to say than myself." She said after a moment and Starrk had the feeling she was prevaricating. "However, it depends on many factors. The silk harvest can make or break a year. However, you should not worry Starrk-san. Our assets vastly outweigh our debts." That was true. "We could easily have three times the credit available."

"Mmm, yes, that is true." The overall figures were huge compared to what the Kyoraku clan had left. Perhaps Yammy's presence had actually done them some favors. Or perhaps Kuchiki taichou. Yammy wouldn't care if his pet took care of arrancar trying to steal a bit of Kuchiki wealth. Starrk sighed to himself. Perhaps Kyoraku Shunsui's death had been a good part of what had caused his clan to fall into such hardship. "Well, this is acceptable for now. I will check up again after the harvest." That would give him a better idea of how things were going. "I should be going." He did have his own work to tend to. Chiyo bowed graciously.

"Of course, Starrk-san. Please, come by sometime for tea and bring your lovely daughter." She said and Starrk stifled a chuckle. Ah, she was set on that match. Well, it was a good one and he would not object at all if Sakura found Byakuya was to her liking. Making his way out, he smiled to himself.

Perhaps he would bring Sakura for tea. Aiko was a nice young man, but it was always good to have a bit of competition.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My stupid laptop keyboard has a sticky r button. Rargh! Rr… rr… rrrr….

Starrk frowned as he looked at the ceiling for a moment. The sound of the driving rain was impressively loud. He had no desire to join the patrols today and fortunately, there was no need. Even the hollows were staying in their dens.

"An almost normal summer." He noted as he took a walk through the Division. As he did, he noticed the shinigami were looking a bit like wilted flowers, crumpled and damp. Ah, it was the heat getting to them. The rain was warm, and did nothing to lower it. Instead, it just added humidity, compounding their misery. This kind of summer wasn't typical of Soul Society but it had happened before. And so far, the harvest looked good. Flooding had damaged some areas but the farmers knew what to do, and too much water was far better than too little. Pausing by a window, he looked outside. It was noon but the day was quite dark, thanks to the clouds. As he watched, lightning flashed.

Shrugging that aside, he went to do his paperwork. As he sat down, he began to hum to himself. For some reason he felt particularly good today. Of course, he was inside while other people were outside. Perhaps that was it.

He worked for a time before pausing for tea. As he prepared the leaves he smiled, feeling a deep contentment. This was good, it was right, it was –

_Extremely wrong!_ Pandora suddenly snapped and he started, nearly dropping the tea. _The reishi in the air is rising. It's becoming close to Hueco Mundo levels. That's why you feel so pleasant but this is not right._

"Wait, what?" That had never occurred to him and Starrk hurriedly extended his senses. To his surprise, she was right. The air was so much richer right now, making him feel wonderfully at home. "How can this happen?" Was this not impossible? Pandora sounded distracted.

_It should be impossible. Oh my kami the storm!_ The fear in her voice made him stiffen before rushing out of the room. He cast his senses into the sky and what he found there made him yank open a door before diving out into the driving rain. He heard questioning voices behind him as he stared into the sky.

He could _see_ the reishi gathering in those clouds, making them glow blue around the edges. Worse, knots of reishi were forming and Starrk felt his stomach clench as he contemplated what they were doing. Ordinary storms could be powerful enough. What could a reishi storm do?

_Form tornados._ Pandora supplied and his head snapped to the side as he spotted what she'd sensed. Yes, that was a funnel cloud beginning to extend. …Oh kami it was going to touch down inside the Seireitei! Swallowing hard, he drew his sword.

"Open your box, Pandora." He said, hoping there was something in his box that could help with this. Although was he truly contemplating pitting himself against this massive force? Yet, what choice did he have? If he did nothing the destruction was going to be massive. The manor, the school Sakura and Ran went to, Kuchiki's manor, the businesses… his personal losses could be heavy, even if no one died. And the Division grounds, what if a tornado came down there? His shinigami could outrun it but the buildings had no defense. He had to do something.

There was no sound as his shikai released, but the sudden smell of ozone filled the air. Instead of a sword, he was holding a strange weapon. He gazed at it thoughtfully. It was a chain with a handle, linked to a circular blade. However, that blade was nothing normal… instead of steel, it seemed to be composed of moving air girdled in electricity. Blue reishi, his own power, also shone in it, glittering like captive stars. Truly, this seemed like the weapon to use on these clouds. But how was he to employ it?

_I will help you._ Starrk quirked an eyebrow at his zanpakuto. He'd thought Pandora liked to see him squirm. _There's no fun in playing games against a storm. And you can't afford a mistake. There could be a backlash._ She warned and he smiled.

"I see. It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye…" Where had he heard that? Probably from Sakura. Launching himself into the air he used the chain to swing his blade. The chain lengthened and shortened at his mental command, he noticed. Useful.

Very quickly, he was soaked and nearly blind. He could see in the dark but that meant nothing when rain was in his eyes. Fortunately, or not, the reishi was blindingly bright to his senses. The knots were easy to detect and the power seemed to run down the funnel clouds, as well. Following Pandora's whispered instructions, he twirled his blade before launching it into one of the knots.

When it hit, he grunted in pain. Power flowed through him and he sensed that he was both disrupting and draining the reishi from the cloud. In a way, that helped him – he took a bit of that reishi for himself – but most of it he grounded, forcing it into the earth.

_Yes, that is the way. It will not be able to rejoin the clouds._ Pandora murmured and Starrk nodded. Where had all this reishi come from, though? _That's an excellent question._

"Mmm." That meant she didn't know. "What effect will this have on the earth?" He asked as he tackled another knot. The tornados, they were not being generated in a normal way. He remembered, Sakura had told him such weather came from cold air mixing with hot. Here, the reishi knots were forcing the clouds to funnel and when he drained them, the tornados vanished. What was he doing to the ground though? Pandora laughed.

_You will enhance the fertility of the soil. Perhaps even help eliminate those dead zones you've been finding._ Starrk blinked at the thought. Wait, could that be where all this reishi had come from? The losses from those dead zones? _That's a good theory. But PAY ATTENTION!_ Her snap made him realize he was straying far too close to a beginning funnel cloud. Gritting his teeth, he took care of it before going to another.

Starrk could not tell how much time was passing. He felt Halibel, Toshiro and Ukitake all releasing their swords and attempting to help him. In their own way, they all had powers that could affect the storm. Then, to his surprise, Grimmjow joined as well. The Sexta must have achieved his shikai very recently and it was related to reishi manipulation? He could sense him trying to emulate him, grounding all the errant reishi. He couldn't reach directly into the clouds, though, couldn't disrupt the knots. However, he was doing good support work for the others. They were disrupting knots but not grounding…

Others were trying to support, as well. Starrk could sense kidos being used, but only by the great masters of the trade, the head of the kido corps and a very small group of his greatest pupils. Of course, they were plaiting together spells, refining them as they went along. That was something very few shinigami could do. Was that Nanao with them? Yes, it was. But she would not sit out when the Seireitei was threatened by such a danger.

Starrk's power was still the greatest, though. He continued unbinding knots and grounding the power, vaguely aware that a few tornados were getting past him, touching the ground. He got to them as fast as he could, or the others did, but there were just so many… the storm was moving though. Was he over the Rukongai now? Yes, he was. Could he continue until the storm was completely beyond the inhabited areas, then stop? Or would the reishi be fully drained first? He could sense that the power in the clouds was less. Fewer knots were forming. Feeling weary in a way he'd never felt before, he threw his blade again. How long had he been doing this? It felt like forever…

_You must stop._ Pandora said but he shook his head. There was still power in this storm. He needed to do this. _Starrk. Stop. The others have already given up._ What? Casting his senses back, he saw she was right. He was the only one pursuing the storm. _You can do no more. Let it go._ …Perhaps she was right. He was so tired. _I know I am right. Do you want to fall from the sky, in the Rukongai, so badly drained that you have almost no hierro?_ … Ouch. _Go back._

"Right…" Shaking himself out of his trance, he began to fly back to the Seireitei. As he did, he realized how incredibly tired he was. Evaluating his own power, he was shocked to realize there was almost nothing left. And that could not be blamed on Aizen. His net kept the geysers from spewing out too much all at once and Starrk had not even tried to use that much energy. Instead, he'd used a lower output but absolutely nonstop. How long had he been doing this? The sun was coming out from behind the clouds. It was daylight… noon? But he'd started doing this roughly at that time.

He could feel several powers gathered together, including the incredibly powerful one that was Aizen and the weaker but more beloved spark that was Nanao. They were at the First Division and Starrk frowned as he wondered why Aizen had not done something. Because he could not? Starrk was aware of the difficulties he had with the sheer strength of his power, but what was wrong with his control of kami's throne? Starrk grimaced at the thought. He'd been contemplating it for some time but now he was certain. Aizen's control of the throne was not right…

Setting that thought aside, he came in for a landing. As he touched the ground he stumbled, feeling unutterably weary. He managed to straighten, though, and wipe a bit of water and sweat from his face. Then he blinked as Unohana appeared beside him, he hands lit with healing light.

"I do not need… oh…" That felt so good, though, as she began to replenish his drained reiatsu. And then Nanao was by his side, helping him. He gratefully took her support, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"That was incredible. You looked like you were dancing on lightning." The light in Nanao's eyes, the admiration in her voice made him wish they were somewhere private. He was exhausted but perhaps she would like to dominate him again? The thought of lying flat on his back as she rode him… ah, kami, what a beautiful thought.

"An amazing display." And of course Aizen had to ruin it. Still, perhaps it was best not to get an erection in front of all the Espada. Even Yammy was there, glaring at him sullenly. And all the taichou, too. Toshiro and Halibel were both exhausted, he noticed. Ukitake was less drained or hiding it better. Grimmjow though, where – oh, on the ground and tended to by his pregnant mate. Alas that he was not conscious to enjoy it. His reiatsu was almost non-existent, but he'd always been one to push himself to the limit. "We are all grateful for your efforts." Aizen's tone was almost flawless but not quite. Starrk caught a tiny edge to his voice, a hint that he was not happy. With the entire situation? That he'd had to depend on his minions? Starrk didn't know but bowed his head humbly.

"I live to serve you, Aizen-kami." He said, aware that Grimmjow and Nnoitra would both call him a bootlicker. Fortunately, one was unconscious and the other was wise enough to just gag a little.

"Of course." Aizen's voice was perfectly smooth now but Starrk was not deceived. How would Aizen work out his frustrations? He didn't want to know. "I see you are exhausted. Please take him home, Ise fukutaichou." Unohana pulled he hands away and Starrk glanced at her, seeing what looked like respect in her dark eyes. "Halibel, Toshiro…" Starrk lost track of Aizen's voice as he and Nanao moved away in a quick sonido and shunpo. He felt greatly relieved to be away from Aizen. He was sure Aizen was fully capable of faking a good mood and handing out rewards while he really wanted to kill something, but it put him on edge. Starrk wistfully wished he could live in blessed ignorance like most of the others. Although that posed dangers…

"You helped everyone, you know." Nanao's voice interrupted his thoughts and he glanced at her as they dropped out of sonido in front of the manor. To his relief, everything was intact. "We saw what you were doing and tried to emulate it."

"Ah." That did explain a great deal. "I wonder what Grimmjow's shikai actually does?" They would all undoubtedly be seeing it soon and Starrk was sure that grounding reishi wasn't its usual use. That had to be some kind of intersection with its true abilities. "Perhaps it is earth based." He hazarded as the door to the manor was opened by Sakura? She was beaming at them. Nanao was still helping him, but he did not mind.

"Tochan! That was amazing!" She sounded thrilled. "You were fighting the storm for an entire day!" …Really? But yes, it must have been that long. No wonder he was so exhausted. "Everyone! Tochan and Kachan are back!" She called and Ran hurried out as Miki followed. She was carrying little Isao, who was sucking on a bottle of breast milk. Nanao had pumped and frozen some of it for emergencies. This was their first time using it. He abandoned his bottle, though, as he saw them.

"Chichi! Haha!" He cried as he reached out. Starrk sighed to himself. Nanao was tired too but they should reassure everyone. Managing to let go of her, he reached out to take his son. When had Isao become so heavy? But he tucked the child against him, smiling as damp hands wrapped around his neck. "Missed you." Isao said and Starrk gently ruffled his hair.

"I missed you too." He murmured, breathing in that baby scent. Then Isao was demanding his Haha so Starrk smiled and passed him over. Nanao took him gladly but Starrk could see the exhaustion on her face. She'd been up as long as he had, exerting herself to her fullest. Of course, Miki saw that too.

"Haha and Chichi are tired, Isao." She said gently and he pouted, clinging to Nanao. Of course he wanted them. He hardly ever went without his mother. "They need to sleep." It took some coaxing and firmness, but Isao was finally removed. "I'll look after him." Miki promised and Starrk nodded. Ah, he was so tired…

He barely managed to undress before falling into bed. Nanao was soon beside him, curling up against his side. She reached down and pulled a thin sheet over them, more than enough in the burning summer heat. Sighing, Starrk drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

It had been a most eventful day.

* * *

A week later.

"Show them your wisdom, Lilith!" Starrk watched as Bella assumed her resurrection. It was his first time seeing it and to his surprise, the bird-woman was highly attractive. Many arrancar resurrections were quite ugly, but this one was almost ethereal. "Ensorcel them, Medea!" She did not draw the weapon, Starrk noticed. Ah, but she could not, she had no hands.

It didn't seem to matter, though. Starrk blinked as he felt a delicate touch of energy, trying to pry its' way past his defenses to do what? Ah, it was trying to alter his perceptions. Glancing around, he could tell that Angelline was largely successful in her efforts. Aizen was immune, of course, and so too were Ulquiorra and Ukitake. Yammy had failed to notice what was happening and fallen under her sway, which was amusing. Although Starrk noticed that Juushiro was concentrating hard on the fight. What was he doing?

_I believe he is attempting to see what is there and the illusion she is creating, together._ Pandora ventured and Starrk blinked. Could that be done? _Yes, with sufficient control. I'm not sure you can. You're too powerful, like Aizen._

"…Ah." And that would be devastating against Bella. Deceiving her into thinking her illusions were working, then taking the kill… yes, that would be most effective. Although Ukitake was likely just doing it so he could better understand what was happening.

Donnchad wasn't going to manage that, though. He was clearly aware that something was wrong, but didn't have the reiatsu to penetrate Bella's images. It was amusing, though, when he used his own shikai.

"Stab 'em in the back, Judas!" He plunged his arm through a hole, a warp in reality. His blade emerged in a completely unexpected location, but hit nothing. "Shit!" Whatever the Novena was seeing did not please him. He was even less pleased when he was slashed with razor sharp feathers. "Bitch!" His eyes narrowed as he struggled to penetrate the veil on his senses. "Matar, Sicario!" He assumed his resurrection with a burst of power and Starrk regarded it thoughtfully. He'd seen it before, but it was a curious thing. Donnchad looked like a centaur shrimp, his arms covered by great spears that he could shoot out at will. How did he use his shikai like that? Starrk had no clue. But he could tell that Donnchad was managing a bit better against Bella's power, now. She was fighting hard to keep him ensnared.

"Is this enough?" Bella called to the watchers. Aizen nodded and Donnchad swore as Bella resealed her shikai, then her resurrection.

"I would have gotten you." He muttered as he sealed up but Angelline just shook her head. She went to Juushiro's side and Starrk noticed Halibel watching her thoughtfully. Ah, this might be interesting. She did need a fukutaichou for her new Division and Bella would be extremely suitable.

The next to demonstrate his shikai was Grimmjow. Starrk was his opponent and took his place on the training ground gracefully. Unlike Bella, who needed a weaker opponent to truly use her shikai on, Grimmjow's power was safest shown on a more powerful opponent. Less chance of injury. Starrk waited calmly as the Sexta first took his resurrection.

"Grind, Pantera!" He snarled before gripping his shinigami sword. It was in the shape of a tanto and he wore it strapped to his leg? The strap was over his bone armor, curious. "Howl, Wendigo!" …Wendigo? That seemed oddly familiar.

Starrk blinked as the shinigami release had a curious effect on Grimmjow's resurrection. His hair abruptly became dead white and his skin took on an odd, sallow hue. The bone of his armor became dingy and grey. Did he also look… thinner? Yes, the skin of his face seemed to be pulled tighter against his bones. Who or what was a Wendigo?

That question would have to remain unanswered. The temperature abruptly plummeted and Starrk frowned as he saw what Grimmjow was doing. His zanpakuto was not earth based, nor was it truly ice based. It was, as he'd first thought, a power related to reishi manipulation. Grimmjow was sucking the energy out of the air and leaving a void behind which manifested as cold.

Then the Sexta was leaping at him and Starrk countered the silvery claws of pure reishi he was employing. They reminded him of Grimmjow's Desgarrion and were exceedingly powerful. Starrk frowned as he felt the strength of the blows. Could Grimmjow combine this with Desgarrion? He strongly suspected he could.

"Oi, use your shikai you fucker!" Grimmjow snarled and Starrk shook his head. As powerful as this was, it did not call for Pandora yet. In fact, he might never have to release his shikai at all. Vaguely, he heard Pandora giggling in the back of his mind. But she could see what he was thinking. "Grrr… Everything is Meat!" …Well, that was a disgusting command for an attack. And the scent of decay that assaulted him was not pleasant, either. The reishi claws vanished, though, replaced with filmy white tentacles. Each was capped with a fanged maw and they darted out towards him. Ah, that was where the smell was coming from, those tentacle mouths… Starrk slashed one off and evaded another before deliberately allowing a third to nip him. Ah yes, a reiatsu drain.

Starrk smiled as he fought a bit longer before suddenly allowing three tentacles to hit him, simultaneously. He briefly saw the look of surprise on Grimmjow's face before he pulsed his reiatsu, forcing the tentacles to take it. The amount would not be fatal but –

_**BANG!**_ The explosion was impressive and Grimmjow fell out of the sky. Starrk watched curiously, noticing as that his resurrection was vanishing even as he hit the ground. However, he seemed to be mostly uninjured. In great pain, though.

"STARRK! You motherfucking tool!" Grimmjow's howl was impressive and Starrk just shrugged, sheathing his sword. "Fuck you!"

"Mmm, that is a good shikai. But you should be careful with a more powerful opponent." He said casually before glancing at Aizen. He was chuckling?

"I imagine only Starrk and myself could defeat you so easily. Well done, Grimmjow." He said as the Sexta tried to pull himself up then fell back, swearing. "You know, perhaps you should at least try to imprint, Nnoitra. I might have to shuffle the ranks." The current Quinta scowled. Starrk knew he'd refused to even take a shinigami zanpakuto, disdaining the entire concept. He thought that with that attitude, Nnoitra would not imprint anyway. Although with the power Grimmjow had displayed, he truly did deserve to be placed over Nnoitra. Would he be promoted to Quatro? Perhaps. Kotetsu Isane went to tend to him again and Starrk glanced at her curiously. Her pregnancy was quite noticeable. Vaguely, he wondered how that relationship was going. He rarely associated with Grimmjow outside of meetings but when the child came, that might change.

With the shikai demonstrations done, they were free to go. Starrk went to Nanao, who was holding a wide-eyed Isao. He bounced in her arms as his sire approached.

"Bang! Bang!" Isao sounded so enthusiastic that Starrk had to laugh. Ah, how cute it was.

"Would you mind if I brought him to the Division?" Nanao asked and Starrk blinked at the thought. "I'm sure everyone would like to see him." Ah, they certainly would. The arrancar even more than the shinigami. Most of them were keenly interested in breeding.

"Of course." He gently tickled Isao's chin, smiling as the child laughed and grabbed him. He would be pleased to show off his child, as well. Of course, then he would have to get back to work but that was fine. His smile widened as he pictured it… himself and Nanao, working together as Isao played in a sunbeam, catching little bits of sparkly lint.

It might or might not happen, but it was a beautiful image.

* * *

Starrk thought this was, perhaps, the most amusing meal of his life.

He'd invited Byakuya to supper on the Kyoraku estates, making it clear that Sakura would be in attendance. Sakura knew she was meeting Kuchiki taichou, the head of the Kuchiki clan and that she was to mind her manners. However, Starrk had not told her he wanted them to get to know each other with future mating in mind. He had a feeling she would take that badly and Nanao agreed. Thinking of that, he glanced at his mate. She was smiling, her eyes on the delicate miso soup in front of her. She found this almost as amusing as he did.

"What's it like being a taichou? Tochan just says it's really too much work and without Kachan, he's falling flat on his face." When had he said that? Nanao stifled a chuckle before taking a sip of her soup. Starrk smiled to himself as he watched the children eat. Ran was at the table too, and was handling the formal meal a bit better than Sakura. More practice. Byakuya blinked slowly, sipping his tea.

"There is a great deal of paperwork involved. There are many forms that need to be filled out on a regular basis." He said and Starrk could tell that behind his mask, he was uncomfortable with this. Well, he was expected to begin courting an energetic sixteen year old. Ah, what fun.

"Tochan says the budget is hardest." Sakura said innocently and Byakuya nodded. "Especially the food budget. Would you like some pumpkins? We have lots." How selfless of her. Starrk chuckled as Ran giggled and Nanao shook her head.

"Pumpkins?" Byakuya couldn't resist asking and Starrk smiled before explaining.

"We do not have nice grounds here. Instead, we have a pumpkin patch." And also a bit of a jungle that had once been a formal garden, but he wouldn't go into that. Kuchiki taichou would no doubt see it soon, in any case. "Our gardener is trying to break a record for largest pumpkin. Last year, I am told he reached six hundred pounds." He said seriously. He'd seen the pumpkin but not weighed it himself. "There was much complaining when we ate it." Sakura gagged a little and Starrk shrugged as Byakuya stared. "It lowered the food bills."

"YOU don't have to eat at all if you don't want to." Sakura complained, which was quite valid. "That stuff was grainy and weird. And there was so much of it!"

"Well, the harvest is looking better this year. We'll probably just compost the giant pumpkins." Nanao said as the empty soup bowls were removed, replaced with beautiful plates of very well-made sushi. It was arranged in gorgeous patterns, with shaved vegetables and a tiny rose of wasabi. Starrk just admired it for a moment. Truly, the chefs here were excellent.

"I am told you are going to the Academy in the fall?" Byakuya asked and that redirected Sakura's thoughts. Starrk listened with a smile as they chatted a bit. Sakura was clearly trying to use Byakuya as a resource, helping to determine what she should do when she graduated. Meanwhile, Kuchiki was reluctantly attempting to get to know her. Starrk thought if he truly wished to court her, he needed to make his intentions clearer. Perhaps he should give her a birthday gift, when that occasion came around? Perhaps he would suggest it.

After the sushi came another course, this time a beautifully seasoned beef dish. Starrk was truly impressed by it and knew the chefs were trying hard to impress their guest. And Byakuya did give it a few compliments, which was nice. Dessert, though, was the best part of the meal, to him at least.

"Hummingbird cake for Tochan! It's his favorite." Sakura said merrily and Starrk smiled at her, licking his spoon.

"Mmm hmm. Although it is usually not so pretty." This time, the cakes had been decorated with cut out cookie hummingbirds. Then, someone had taken golden sugar and created gorgeous shapes of it, breaking them off and sticking them into the icing so they formed a pretty adornment. Starrk gently freed his from the icing before taking a nibble. Ah, sweet. But also crunchy. Perhaps? Snapping it into pieces he dropped it onto the icing. "Ah, that is nice." It added a very pleasant crunch. So did the cookie. "What kind of desserts do you prefer?" He asked, noticing that Kuchiki taichou was picking at his food.

"I do not care for sweets." He said and Starrk blinked, mildly surprised. Not care for sweets? They were excellent. But then, he liked everything.

"Starrk likes everything." Nanao said, echoing his thoughts. "Except red bean paste on bread." Ah, now she was teasing him. He sighed heavily.

"Last taichou meeting, Halibel was serving the refreshments. She gave me a plate of nothing but that." He said so mournfully that the whole table laughed. Even Byakuya cracked a smile. "Ah well. Perhaps when we are done, Sakura can show you the pumpkins." An excellent way to give them some alone time.

"I would love to." Sakura said sincerely and Starrk hid a smile. Ah, she was so cutely oblivious.

When the meal was done, the two of them did indeed go to see the pumpkins. They were still growing and would not be too impressive yet, but still interesting. Starrk retired with Nanao to the library, to read and also have a quiet conversation.

"You do not mind this?" He asked quietly. He wanted to be certain. She chuckled, softly.

"Byakuya is a good man. If he can truly come out of his mourning and win her heart, I won't object. I don't think it's very likely, though." Nanao sounded amused and a touch sad. Starrk gave her a questioning look. "He's almost my age but he's been in mourning for a very long time. Almost a century. I'm sure his wife was a wonderful woman but that's still a long time." Then her expression clouded over. "The one thing I worry about is the trauma... but I'm sure he's being helped." Starrk nodded. He happened to know Byakuya was regularly visiting the Fourth.

"I am sure he will be well." He had many years to recover before they would allow a marriage. "And if not Sakura I am sure he will find someone nice. He could even court an arrancar." He said thoughtfully and Nanao choked a little. "They all know I hold his Claim only because Aizen ordered it and he would be an excellent sire." No doubt a numero would come to him for permission before mating his pet, but he would allow it.

"I… don't think that's what his family has in mind." Nanao said after a moment and Starrk chuckled. No doubt that was very true. "Well, we'll see what happens. She won't be marrying anyone until she graduates." She said firmly and Starrk nodded. That was many years off.

That was plenty of time for Byakuya to court her, if he could bring himself to do it.


	19. Chapter 19

_Fear. Pain. Big hands holding him down and spreading him. No lubrication because he liked to hear him scream, liked to hurt him. Not that it would have made much difference if he had. A gallon of oil could not help with this._

_Pain. Trying to hide it, stifle the cries. Shameful. Sometimes he wished he'd died than be used this way but he had a duty to the clan. Duty to survive. Duty. Duty… it hurt so much. Too much. Please let it stop. Please…_

Starrk jerked awake, hearing Nanao's sleepy protest as he blinked. Then he grimaced before rubbing his face.

Having Byakuya as a Claim was turning out to have a terrible downside. Starrk knew he should have anticipated it. Of course there would be lasting effects from the trauma. But somehow, he hadn't expected all the nightmares. Kuchiki taichou had them at least twice a week, sometimes more often. Fortunately they rarely lasted more than an hour and Starrk was a master of waking and then returning to sleep.

That was what he needed to do now. Gently slipping out of bed, he pulled on a robe and left the room. He would make himself some tea and wait for the pain and fear burning in his mind to ebb, then fade. It always did, as Byakuya slid into a deeper sleep. The routine of making tea had a calming effect, as always, and soon Starrk was sipping it as he picked up a book and read. It was a very interesting novel, something Nanao had recommended. Then he heard a whisper of movement and looked up.

"Another nightmare?" Nanao was standing in the doorway, wearing a white fluffy robe. Starrk nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said, feeling quite bad about that. She could not help him with this and needed her sleep. Nanao smiled before going to make her own tea.

"You didn't really. I woke up and you weren't there." She said, measuring out the tea leaves and adding the water. "What are you reading?"

"1984." Starrk said, turning the book to glance at the title. "I'm finding the idea of an unperson to be quite interesting. I have a feeling it has been done before." Something in his soul collection told him that. Nanao sighed softly before she came over, holding a cup of tea. She took a seat across from him before taking a sip.

"It definitely has, in Soul Society and the Living World. I ran into a case of it, not long before the Winter War. Although it wasn't thorough enough. I was able to uncover the past." She said quietly and Starrk nodded.

"It must be very hard to truly erase someone from history." There were so many documents these days. "Have you seen Kotetsu Isane's and Grimmjow's child yet?" He'd had the privilege. The woman had been radiantly happy, holding the little bundle of fur. Grimmjow had just seemed relieved that the cub had arrived. His suffering through her pregnancy had been amusing.

"No. What does she look like?" Nanao's eyes were bright with curiosity and Starrk smiled as he did his best to describe the infant. She was much like Isao. Her arms and hands were very shinigami, while her legs were close to Grimmjow's resurrection. Her ears were long and furred like Isao. Her hair and fur, though, was a beautiful silver and her eyes were glorious blue. "I heard he named her Sooleawa?" Nanao had to pronounce the odd name carefully. Starrk was sure the baby would be nicknamed shortly.

"Yes. It means silver." Grimmjow had told them. Although… "He made a joke about naming her Makkitotosimew and had to dodge." It had been very amusing, Kotetsu Isane trying to discipline her errant mate. "No one got the joke so he had to explain. It is a real name, but it means 'she has large breasts.'" He said and Nanao choked before laughing.

"That poor child!" They continued talking for a while and Starrk gradually felt the pain and fear from Byakuya ebb, turning into natural sleep. Yawning, they both returned to bed.

Hopefully, Kuchiki would not have another nightmare tonight.

* * *

Starrk smiled as he gazed up into the cloudy sky. It was dull and overcast but there was not much danger of rain. A bit of snow? Perhaps. This was an autumn day and a fine example of it. Starrk turned his gaze to the manor grounds.

To him, nothing could be more beautiful than the grounds in the fall. The way they had been allowed to go to seed meant the leaves were riotously colorful, all the trees seeming to compete in who could produce the liveliest patterns. The pumpkin patch was being harvested by eager children, under the watchful gaze of the gardener. Starrk chuckled as he saw little Haruko struggling with a pumpkin. Her wings flapped and he saw they were much larger, fitting her body better. Soon, she would fly.

There was a tap of wood on wood and Starrk turned his attention to his other children. Sakura was there, wearing her brand new Academy uniform. Facing her was Aiko. Starrk paused to examine the boy for a moment.

He was a handsome child. His hair was brown but with a beautiful reddish shade. On a sunny day, it almost glowed. Even in the dimmer light he could see the subtle hint. His eyes were sky blue, a very light shade and full of lively warmth. Everything about Aiko was lively. He was energetic and loved to run around, fidgeting when he became bored. Swordplay was what he excelled at and right now, he was tutoring Sakura.

"You need to lift the tip higher!" He said and Starrk nodded. That was true. Sakura mocked scowled at him.

"I'm going to get you at kido later!" She threatened and Aiko laughed as their blades clashed again. Although they were nothing but training swords, reed blades. Starrk had never used such a thing in his life but with his hierro, he did not need to.

Looking at the sky again, Starrk thought about the state of the world. In Soul Society, it was going well. The harvest had not been the best on record but it had been far from the worst. Along with Szayel's protein substitute, much of the tension in the Rukongai had eased. All the budgets were lower and Aizen might be able to drop the extra property taxes, for a time at least. The silk harvest had been adequate if not spectacular and the Kuchiki clan was servicing their debts. Naru thought business might pick up a bit, which would be good for them and the seamstresses they employed.

Of course, there were still issues. Mostly, they centred around the Living World. A truly spectacular storm had destroyed a huge swatch of area and the shinigami had only realized too late that it was another reishi storm. They had been working nonstop for weeks to usher the souls over. Szayel's collection of dead spots in the Living World was now massive, thanks to Kuchiki taichou. Perhaps even worse, the Living World was suffering grave political tensions. Those tensions had a great deal to do with food prices, which surprised Starrk not at all. It was a pity the algae protein substitute could not be exported. Apparently, the process required kido to work.

Rubbing his forehead, Starrk decided not to think about things he could not change. Instead, he glanced towards Bella. She was looking a bit tired, but she was working hard now. As he'd suspected, Aizen had placed her as Halibel's fukutaichou. It seemed like a good spot for he but he wondered how they were really getting along. Well, why not ask?

"How is working beneath Halibel?" He asked and Bella gave him a small smile.

"It's fine. We have points of disagreement, but she respects me, mostly." Bella said and Starrk waited patiently to see if she would say more. He had a feeling she would. "She doesn't much care for the nature of my powers." She said after a moment and Starrk blinked. "Do you know the stories behind my zanpakuto?"

"I know the story of Medea." He said truthfully. That story came from the same culture as Pandora, so it was no surprise he would know. "Lilith has no meaning to me." Bella flashed him a smile.

"It is from the same people as Donnchad's Judas." Oh really? That was interesting. "Lilith is a biblical myth." …Biblical? Bella saw his lack of comprehension. "A holy book. It doesn't matter. Essentially, Lilith was the first woman. She was created from the soil like Adam, the first man." She suddenly grinned, a flash of white teeth. "It's said she fought with Adam about marital positions." She said lightly and Starrk blinked. "Lilith felt she should be on top."

"They could not swap?" Starrk wondered. "And that is one of my favorite positions…" What man could not enjoy the sight of his woman's breasts bouncing? Bella chuckled softly.

"My zanpakuto says the truth is, Adam was an overbearing jackass. I think it was hatred at first sight." She said and he nodded. That made more sense. "Lilith left the garden and took up with the angel set to guard it. His name was Samael. They had a child and god became concerned. He saw that if he allowed them to breed, their children would take the earth from Adam's. He didn't want that so he castrated Samael."

"…That seems harsh…" That would be like, well, Aizen castrating him. Starrk winced at the thought. What could make that happen? An affair with Unohana? Best not to even think about it. Bella shrugged.

"God was harsh." Well, that he would agree with. He had scars to prove it. "Lilith left completely, then, taking her son with her. Samael stayed with God. Why he made that choice, she never really knew. She would have loved him without his testicles." That was rather sweet of her. "Her son became a great king. He did many heroic things but was never interested in children. Eventually, he died and the empire fell apart. Feeling the futility of it all, Lilith retreated to the wilderness and lived in the branches of a tree. Owls are her creatures." Bella said by way of explanation and Starrk nodded. "Men and women sometimes came to her for wisdom. However, there was a snake living in the roots of the tree. Eventually it became jealous of her and drove her away. Some say she became a succubus, stealing men's life away with their… essence." Essence? Oh. Ah. Starrk felt his cheeks heat. "Others say she stalks pregnant women, bringing them misfortune. Others say that this is all a lie… that she walks as any other woman, sometimes taking to bed men who impress her. And protects women and children, in memory of the child she lost."

"Mmm. I see. And how does this relate to Halibel not liking your powers?" He still didn't see that.

"My powers will work on anyone, but they are particularly oriented towards men." Bella said after a moment and Starrk was mildly surprised. Her releases had said 'them' not 'him'. Ah, was that deliberate on her part? Perhaps. "Both Medea and Lilith were deeply attracted to powerful men. They were both hurt and betrayed and Medea did some very dark things… although she says she didn't actually kill her sons, that was an illusion…" Ah, he'd wondered about that. "But they never really gave up on men. And I'm not like Halibel. I can't take solace in my own gender." Starrk nodded. He'd been sure of that, for some time. "I know powerful males are dangerous, but I want them all the same." Her dark blue eyes settled on him for a moment and Starrk had to swallow. Then he shook his head with a small smile.

"I am taken." He said easily and she chuckled, softly.

"So am I. And I couldn't mate you in Los Noches. You would have killed me." She made a tossing gesture with one hand. "It doesn't matter. The past is – " Her voice was interrupted by a horrifying scream and they both started, staring at the pumpkin patch. Haruko was on the ground now, crying, and Isao was crouched on a pumpkin looking ashamed but proud?

"Oh Isao, that was mean!" Ran scolded him as he widened his eyes and tried to look innocent. "You scared her!" …Ah. This was silliness. But what had Isao done? "Don't hide in the pumpkins!" Oh, he'd hidden in the pumpkins and leapt out at Haruko, surprising her. Starrk could feel Bella's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. She mastered herself before going to comfort her child. Smiling, he went to his boy.

"Ran is right, you should not scare other people. Say you are sorry." He said firmly, sticking his hands in his pockets. Isao looked up at him before nodding.

"Sowwy Tochan." He sounded repentant and Starrk smiled at the new word. Isao had started mimicking Sakura, switching from the childish Chichi and Haha to the more adult Tochan and Kachan. Although…

"You did not frighten me. Apologize to Haruko." He said and Isao hesitated before jumping off the pumpkin and going to the girl. She was sniffling and wiping her eyes. Bella was assuring her it was only Isao, there were no monsters in the pumpkin patch.

"Sowwy." Isao really did sound sorry now and Starrk smiled at the sight. Somehow, he was sure this was normal. Little boys would always torment little girls, particularly the ones they liked. Why was that? He was not sure but he knew it was true.

"Starrk-san?" He turned his head and saw one of the maids. "Supper is almost ready." She said and he glanced around. All the children were there. Miki and Naru were both inside. But Nanao?

"I understand. I will fetch her." Nanao was meditating on her sword, attempting to achieve bankai. To help with that, she had gone deep into the estate, where she could be completely alone. It was easy to lose track of time and the servants would not want to interrupt. Jinzen was a personal thing. "Bella? I am going to find Nanao." She should know he was leaving her with the children. She nodded, looking up at him with a smile.

"Of course. Juushiro should be here soon." That was true. He'd gone home to spend a bit of time with his family, but he would be coming here for supper. Aiko was staying too. It would be a very large meal but their table was more than big enough. Starrk smiled at the thought.

He quickly found Nanao's scent trail and followed it into the woods. To his surprise, he soon heard the sound of sword hitting sword, and this was not the hollow sound of wood. No, this was metal… he speeded his steps before launching into sonido. Then he stopped at the edge of a small clearing, looking at what was there in surprise.

Nanao was fighting against a strange figure. A woman, but she reminded him of a snake. Her skin was dark grey and patterned with green and gold. Her hair was dozens of snakes, squirming and sliding over other in a way that was oddly beautiful. Starrk stared at the patterns before blinking as he realized they were making him sleepy. An entrancement? The woman wore what looked like a shinigami uniform and had an odd insignia on her arm, worn like a fukutaichou badge. It was silver and made him think of a flower. Her reiatsu, though… Starrk relaxed as he realized what he was sensing. Her reiatsu was identical to Nanao's. This was a manifested zanpakuto, the first true step towards bankai.

_Indeed. When will you start working towards it?_ Pandora said pointedly and Starrk smiled.

"When I do not have to worry about Aizen's reaction." He was deliberately delaying bankai. He was frightening enough already. Pandora's sigh was disappointed but held no disagreement. Of course, she shared his concerns. Then the snake woman noticed them and turned to look. Starrk noticed she had very fine features, beneath that pebbly skin, and her eyes were dark green. Nanao also turned, her eyes wide and surprised. A moment later, her zanpakuto vanished.

"I am sorry to disturb you." It was rather unmannerly, looking on another's manifested zanpakuto. "But supper is nearly done." Nanao blinked before putting her blade away, into the sleeve of her robe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost track of time." She said, glancing at the sky. There was something odd in the way she looked away from him, though. As if she was ashamed?

"You have a beautiful zanpakuto." He offered, wondering if the snake like nature of it disturbed her. She looked back at him and he could sense she was troubled.

"It's poison based." She said quietly and Starrk nodded. He'd guessed that as soon as he saw the appearance. "I know that probably doesn't bother you, but poison based zanpakuto are often looked down on." Looked down on? "Like illusion based zanpakuto, they're considered a sign of someone who can be treacherous." Ah. That did make some sense.

"I think she is glorious and nothing to be ashamed of." He said firmly and Nanao's smile was like a sunbeam coming out from behind a cloud. "And she smells much better than my Pandora." He'd detected the musk of snake as well as a floral perfume. Nothing like Pandora's decaying meat stench. His zanpakuto sniffed.

_I'm going to cough in your face for that._ Pandora said and Starrk winced as Nanao chuckled. She knew what he meant, he'd told her about Pandora before.

"Well, let's go to supper." She took his arm and they left the clearing together, going back to the manor.

Supper that night was simple, roasted pork with pumpkin rice and steamed vegetables. Everyone tucked in with good appetite and Starrk smiled as he watched Haruko with her parents. She was such an adorable child and Ukitake and Angelline both loved her. Then his gaze strayed to Sakura and Aiko. They were talking about their kido studies and he could easily see the light in Aiko's eyes, the way he looked at Sakura. And the way she looked at him. Ah, a pair of puppies, old enough to feel lust and love and still young enough to never imagine it fading. Glancing at Nanao, he saw her faint frown as she looked at the two of them. He was sure Sakura would be getting a lecture on condoms and pills, soon. It was all so much easier for him than Nanao… they did disagree on some things and she did not want to be a grandmother too soon. He was in favor of it happening tomorrow. Well, he would leave that to her. She was better suited to explaining pills and condoms anyway.

Putting all that aside, he tried a bit of pork crackling. Ah, crunchy and fatty and a touch sweet, delicious. The sweetness though, what was that? Half-closing his eyes, he tried to isolate the flavors. Maple glaze with… garlic? Yes, there was garlic in there. Also apples. Someone had reduced it down? And cinnamon and nutmeg. Salt and pepper, of course. Ah, it was good.

"Tochan's having a mouth orgasm." Sakura said merrily, waking him from his reverie. Starrk almost blushed as Aiko smiled widely and Nanao chuckled.

"The food is really good. Thank you Starrk-san, Nanao-san." Aiko said politely and Starrk smiled at him. He really was a very good boy.

"You are welcome. We are glad to have you." He said easily before trying the pumpkin rice. A risotto? He liked it, quite a bit. Nice and creamy, just how it should be.

"You know, the Academy has a vegetarian option for meals. I was thinking of taking it." Sakura said and Starrk's world suddenly revolved.

"What? No!" He snapped and half the table stared at him. The other half was too young and involved in their food to care. "That is absurd!" Vegetarian? Eating nothing but vegetables? He'd heard of that but considered it beyond idiotic. Because… "That is what you do when you have no money to buy meat. At best it makes you weak, at worst you become sick and die." He had seen that in the slums. Nanao and Juushiro were both staring at him oddly, though. Aiko was edging away from the table and Naru was chuckling? Miki seemed horrified?

"TOCHAN! That's not true at all! And besides, it's the Academy! They wouldn't feed us in a way that would make us weak and sick." Sakura protested and Starrk had to pause because she was right. Still…

"I forbid it." He said firmly. Then he blinked as Nanao started to laugh. "Nanao?" She was laughing so hard she was shaking.

"It's just… you wouldn't mind her getting pregnant… tomorrow… but let her become vegetarian…!" She wheezed out and Starrk scowled. He didn't know what was funny about that. Grandchildren were wonderful and amazing and he wanted one. He did NOT want his daughter to become sick and weak. And now everyone was laughing at him! He was being mocked. Starrk slumped into a sullen silence, poking at his food.

"It is a hard concept for hollows, eating only plants. Hueco Mundo has none at all." Angelline said smoothly, her lips curved into a slight smile. "Perhaps you should humor him. I think the health benefits of such diets are overrated." …She put it much better than he had. But then, he'd never even considered something so ludicrous until Sakura suggested it.

"I rather agree. Remember that girl who tried it, Miki? One of our seamstresses. She had such horrible gas! Of course, she was mostly eating broccoli, bok choy and eggs…" Naru said with a smile and the conversation moved on to other things. Nothing more was said about eating only plants, to his relief. Nanao was right. Aiko or Byakuya could impregnate Sakura tomorrow and he would not mind. But she would NOT become vegetarian.

Some things were going too far.

* * *

The sign that Isao was ready to be fully weaned and Nanao could return to work came in the dead of winter.

As they had begun introducing Isao to solid foods, they quickly learned many things about him. He was not the least bit picky, like his sire. Unlike Starrk, however, Isao did not have an iron stomach. Instead he followed a dog like pattern… he would eat anything but then if it disagreed with him, he would simply heave it up. That had frightened them both a few times but Isao did not even whine. He just went on as though nothing at all had happened.

Like a hollow, Isao did not get sick often but when he did, it was serious. There was only one incident, a very bad flu that required hospitalization in the Fourth. But he recovered and was soon back to running around. He was walking on two feet, now, although when he wanted to move fast Isao often reverted to all fours.

The sign that weaning was ready, though, came when they were in the library. Starrk and Nanao were both reading together when something was dropped by Nanao's feet with a small thump.

"Kachan! I hunt for you!" Starrk blinked, raising his gaze from his book to see a… was that a marmot? Something larger than a mouse. And it had rather large teeth. Isao was beaming and bloodied in places. "It bit me but I get it!" He bared his little teeth and Starrk was bemused to see the bloodstains.

"Got it." He absently corrected as Nanao stared at her offspring. "Fascinating. What is it?" No, not a marmot. A vole? "Where did you find it?" Isao puffed his chest out, very proud of himself.

"Outside, under the snow! I heared it!" He said as Starrk picked it up, considering it. His son's first kill. Should they mount it? It would be wonderful to tease him with when he was older. Ah, no, but he could skin it and keep the pelt. They could add it to the baby book. "We eat?" Providing for the pack already, how sweet. Starrk met those bright eyes and smiled.

"It is very small." He said as tactfully as he could as Nanao looked a touch nauseated. Rodents were not often eaten in Soul Society. "Perhaps we should give it to the chickens." Isao looked so crestfallen that Starrk quickly reconsidered. "Or we can have it." He wouldn't mind. Isao looked much happier. Nanao made a small choking sound and Isao looked at her.

"Kachan?" He was uncertain and Starrk hoped Nanao would handle this well. Their son was half-hollow and canine in nature, he could not help but act on it… she blinked before giving Isao a small smile.

"It's a wonderful kill Isao. Why don't you help your Tochan clean it?" Ah, that was a good idea. Starrk gave her a warm smile as Isao's good cheer returned. He led his boy out before taking him outside. Soon he was giving the child an impromptu lesson in how to dress a kill. When he was done, he shared the little carcass with Isao. He ate it easily and that made him feel pleased. Yes, it was time for Nanao's leave to end. Isao was doing just fine on solids. Although he would have to discuss it with her.

Later that night, he did.

"You're right." Nanao settled against him with a sigh. She was wearing warm pajamas, suitable for the cold winter nights. "I know you're right, Kachan can look after him." Miki was making some kimono, but mostly she was helping around the manor with the children. The business had picked up a bit but the seamstresses they employed desperately needed their wages. "And the servants." There was little Gaku's mother, she was eminently qualified to help with Isao. "It's just hard."

"I know. But I do need you." Starrk said softly. He understood her reluctance but the Division could sorely use their fukutaichou. He reached up to gently stroke her hair. Unbound, it was such a gorgeous wave of pure black.

"I know. I hope the mess won't be too bad when I get back…" Her eyelids were starting to droop. Ah, they were both so tired. Starrk smiled, just enjoying her warmth beside him.

It would be good to have her by his side again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Dark content, rape, cannibalism and bad things happen to good people. You have been warned.

"I'm late I'm late I'm late." Aiko chanted under his breath as he sprinted through the streets. "Soooo late!" Actually, he wasn't late at all yet. But if he couldn't move faster he was going to be. Dodging around a mother and a little girl he kept going, almost getting trapped between two older women. But he managed to scoot past and kept going because he was _late…_

Then someone stepped right in front of him and Aiko bounced off a wide chest. Landing on his back with a cry of pain, he looked up in surprise. An arrancar? And he was huge! So big he was actually blotting out the sun.

"I – I'm sorry!" He said on autopilot even though really, it hadn't been his fault. Although his kachan would have gotten onto him about being late and then running around like a mad thing, so maybe it was. Aiko blinked as the arrancar grinned? He quickly pushed himself to his feet, feeling a touch scared. But he was still a student at the Academy and wearing his uniform. Children weren't supposed to be Claimed so he should be fine, even if he wasn't technically a child.

"So you're the brat boning the girl." …Huh? Aiko stared, uncomprehending. Then he wrinkled his nose. This arrancar smelled _rank._ Did he ever wash? "Starrk's brat." …Coyote Starrk? Wait, he meant Sakura? Aiko almost blushed. It was true, they'd had sex. Lost their virginity together, in fact. "Time to teach that motherfucker a lesson." Then the arrancar was grabbing at him and Aiko jerked back, his uniform sleeve tearing. Terror rose through him as he suddenly turned and ran. He didn't have shunpo but he was clever and smaller. Maybe if he could go somewhere the arrancar couldn't follow…?

He began ducking through the crowd again and heard a scream of pain as someone was tossed aside. Then he heard something crunch and dared the glance back. The arrancar had tossed away a cart? He was too close! Aiko darted down an alleyway. He knew this place very well and he crawled under a small opening in the fence. Then he kept running until he reached another wall, climbing over and briefly resting on the other side before glancing around. Had he gotten away? Had he –

"MRPH!" A hand went around his mouth and jaw and Aiko's eyes went wide as he was slammed against the wall. He could feel the bones creaking and hot pain running through his face. His eyes watered and he wondered if the arrancar would dislocate his jaw? It felt like it.

"You thought you could get away from me? Tchu. My sense of smell works fine, brat, and I cut my teeth on better than you." Oh god, his breath stank so bad! The arrancar had his face right in his, now. "You know why I'm bothering with a snot nosed brat like you?" Aiko whimpered softly as the hand tightened. It _hurt!_ He tried to pry the hand away but he might as well have been trying to move a mountain. "Starrk's a self-righteous bastard. He should have kept his nose in his own business. Well, I'll show him, and you're perfect for that. He'll get the message but he won't be able to touch me." The arrancar gloated and Aiko felt a sharp jab of terror as he realized who this must be. Everyone in the Seireitei knew that the Primera and the Cero loathed each other.

_This can't be happening._ He prayed to himself as a hand yanked on his uniform and he heard the fabric rip. _This isn't real. It can't be real._ He was just a kid, he was sixteen years old, this couldn't be happening… He could feel air on his skin and realized he was almost naked, his clothing in tatters. _This can't be happening._ He tried to fight, kicking and squirming, but the arrancar just laughed and punched him in the stomach. All his breath was forced out of his lungs and his eyes went wide as pain _screamed_ through him. _Oh kami this is really happening._ The hand left his face and Aiko gasped helplessly, feeling like a rag doll as the arrancar grabbed his legs and lifted him.

"No… please…" He gasped the words out but the arrancar just laughed and then was yanking him and Aiko screamed as his body was invaded. It felt like he was being torn apart! It was huge and it was inside him and it hurt like fire. He'd never imagined a pain like that in his life… he could feel hot blood on his legs and sobbed as the arrancar shoved him hard against the bricks, his hips moving as the pain got worse and worse and he could smell that putrid breath in his face…

"Stupid bastards, telling me to make it a quickie. HAH! I'll show them how long I can fuck." _No please no, no, no…_ Aiko could feel the shameful tears running down his face, hear his voice as he screamed, over and over. _Someone save me. Someone, anyone…_

No one did. No one could. The only person with the power was far away, taking care of his Division and Aiko had never felt so alone in his life. The pain was excruciating and he screamed until his throat was raw, until he couldn't make a sound and it was still happening… he could feel the blood, not just on his legs now but running down his back. The arrancar was slamming him into the bricks so hard his skin was being ripped off and he just wouldn't _stop._ The pain was so bad that Aiko wanted to die.

It seemed to take forever before the arrancar finally grunted and went still against him. Aiko sobbed soundlessly as he felt a hot wetness inside him, burning on his wounds. He was sure he'd been torn open… then the Espada was leaving him and he was so glad it was over.

But it wasn't over. A hand suddenly shoved into his stomach and Aiko gagged on blood, looking down as he saw the hand _inside him?_ He'd thought he wanted to die but he suddenly realized he didn't, not at all, and he tried to scream as that hand yanked out something and the arrancar was _eating_ it?

_He's eating me. He's eating me._ Aiko had thought nothing could be worse than the rape but this was a new level of horror. _No. No!_ He was on the ground now and he felt that hand rip through his guts, doing things to him. Everything was starting to get hazy and Aiko remembered… he remembered holding Sakura, the sweet scent of her hair and her warm smile. He remembered his Tochan, how quietly proud he was when he saw him wearing his Academy uniform for the first time. He remembered his mother and her warm arms around him, holding him when he was little and afraid…

"Haha." Aiko whispered as big fingers shredded his ribcage and found his heart. And for him, the story ended.

There was no more.

* * *

Starrk knew something was wrong as soon as he got home.

The first sign of it was the servant who greeted them, one of the maids. She looked pale and advised him and Nanao that they needed to speak to Sakura immediately. They exchanged a concerned glance and Starrk sniffed the air. Salt water, distress but no fear. That was something, at least.

Not much though. When they found Sakura she was in Miki's arms, sobbing. Little Isao was hugging her leg, tears on his tiny face.

"Aiko… Aiko…" Sakura's muffled sobs, against her Obaa-chan's kimono, made him wince. Ah, no. What had happened? Nanao immediately went to help with her as Starrk stood by, feeling helpless.

"Oh Sakura, what's happened?" Nanao said softly and Sakura burst into a fresh spate of weeping. It was Miki who answered, her face pale.

"The Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo." _Oh no._ Starrk felt his stomach lock up with nausea. "He… killed Aiko in the streets."

"He raped him and then he ATE him!" Sakura cried before burying her face against Nanao's uniform. "Everyone… heard him… screaming…" Oh kami. Starrk's gaze met Nanao's for a moment and he saw the horror, the nausea there. Then she was comforting Sakura, holding her and crooning in hear ears. Starrk felt like he was in a cocoon of shock as he left them, walking slowly out of the room.

_This is my fault._ He'd known Yammy would try to strike at him somehow. He'd never imagined it would be so well aimed and devastating. Aiko was not formally his in any way. Yammy might get a slap on the wrist for harming an Academy student, but it would be nothing much. Aiko was not strong, was not… had not been anyone important. Starrk felt sick at the thought. _This was aimed at me. It is my fault._ Why had he not killed Yammy? Yes, it would have been dangerous but was it not worth the risk? He'd known there would be more victims, he'd known… and going back further, why had he not killed Yammy when he found him fucking that numero? Because he'd been lazy and it had been too much effort but what kind of an excuse was that? He'd been disgusted and had known it was wrong, he'd known…

_It's not the things you do that haunt you. It's the things you didn't do that you should have._ An old voice seemed to whisper in his ear and Starrk was vaguely aware of Pandora trying to attract his attention. But he was too involved in his inner turmoil to listen.

"Why do I always make this mistake?" It wasn't the first time. He'd done the same thing with taichou-san and it had cost him Lilynette. Failing to act when he knew he should. "I… I…" Starrk grimaced, hands going to his forehead as memories began to bubble up from the depths of his soul collection. A face, he could almost see a face. Dark skin and nearly black eyes, a smile that was so warm…

_/I met her in the park/  
/I was looking for a message from one of my spies/  
/I met her there and we talked/  
/By the time we parted I had forgotten all about the message/  
/I kept meeting her/  
/I knew I shouldn't have/  
/When the persimmon trees were in bloom we made love beneath the leaves/  
/And I knew I shouldn't because I couldn't marry her/  
/She was a commoner/  
/I was a noble/  
/My brother needed me and we had too many enemies/  
/Inside the clan/  
/Outside the clan/  
/They would force him to defend me and spend himself trying to save me/  
/Or worse/  
/Force him to remove me from the clan/  
/His right hand/  
/Twin/  
/Spymaster/  
/I couldn't do that to him and I couldn't do that to the clan so I never asked her and one day I gave her my real name and she understood why I never asked/  
/Then she came to me and told me she was getting married/  
/I understood/  
/She wanted what I could not give her/  
/I wanted her to be happy/  
/I would have been happy if she was happy/  
/But she wasn't/  
/She came to me one night and she was crying and there were bruises on her skin/  
/I comforted her/  
/I shouldn't have I knew that but I loved her so much and she needed me/  
/He found out/  
/He killed her/  
/I killed him/  
/But it was too late/  
/Too late for her/  
/Too late for me/  
/Too late for us/  
/Too late/  
/And all I could do was kneel at her grave and let my tears stain the ground/_

Starrk fell to his knees as all the anguish of that man – the soul that was the largest part of him – came back. Gripping his hair he _screamed_ as he felt something inside himself shift. It was painful but also _right_ and he embraced the feeling as Pandora cried out.

He came to himself kneeling on the ground and panting heavily. Blinking, he looked up as someone looked into the room. It was Gaku's mother, she worked here as a pastry chef. Her stout build came from sampling too much of the product, or so she claimed.

"Starrk-san?" She said tentatively and he winced internally before giving her a reassuring smile and pushing himself to his feet. This was no time for an internal breakdown. He needed to help Sakura – "Nani?!" Starrk blinked at the sudden exclamation and followed he gaze down to his chest?

"Oh." He breathed, staring at his hollow hole. It was roughly half the size it had been. "…" What did this mean?

_I don't know, but there has been a major upheaval in your inner world. Something new has been uncovered._ Pandora sounded intrigued, to him. _Oh yes I am. Excuse me, I am exploring._ Well, at least it could be nothing terrible… or perhaps it was. Pandora had odd tastes. Pulling his mind away from that he favored Gaku's mother – her name was Anzu – a smile.

"It is nothing to worry about." He said easily before abruptly rethinking it. If he didn't want to be in Szayel's lab for extensive testing it was indeed something to worry about. "Please, can you ask the seamstress if she can fashion me a sash? White or black, it does not matter." He just needed something to add to his wardrobe. She swallowed before nodding.

"I'll tell her immediately." Anzu promised and Starrk nodded before taking a deep breath, allowing all his emotions to settle.

_I am done with this._ He was going to kill Yammy Llargo. The danger no longer mattered. Aiko had been a kind, cheerful boy with a bright future ahead of him. He had a family, a mother and father and little sister who all loved him. Starrk felt rage burning in the back of his mind, but it was tightly controlled. He had to go about this in an intelligent manner.

The first thing he did was go to Nanao's room and steal a scarf to hide his hole with. The frilly paisley print would have to do for now. Then he went to see Nanao and Sakura. Sakura was now sitting in a chair, holding Isao close. He was hugging her, looking terribly sad. But he'd liked Aiko as well. Starrk could remember the boy letting Isao climb on him. It had been so cute…

"Starrk, what are you going to do?" Nanao's soft voice brought him out of his reverie and he looked at her. She looked so drawn and pale, but concerned for him. "Why are you wearing my scarf?" Concern changed to puzzlement and Starrk hesitated.

"I will show you later." He said after a moment and Nanao frowned. "I have to go speak to someone." Halibel would not be happy to see him but he did not care. Puzzlement switched back to concern as Nanao stared at him.

"What are you going to do?" Her tone was sharp, now, and Starrk sighed to himself. She knew him far too well. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"I must." He said and Sakura looked up from Isao, her expression surprised. Perhaps he should not – but no, it hardly mattered. "Do you not see? Unless we intend to betroth her to Byakuya tomorrow, any man she attempts to mate will be in grave danger." Sakura's expression turned stricken. But surely she knew this had been meant as a message to them? Perhaps she had not yet thought about it. It was all a great shock. "I must do this for her, and Isao." He would have an identical problem when he was grown and seeking a mate. Yammy would not forget and this was an excellent way to cause them misery. "And I must do this for Aiko." And for more than that. For the long ago numero in Los Noches. For the other arrancar and shinigami that had suffered and would suffer, if he allowed this monster to live. Hands gripped him and Starrk blinked, coming back to reality as he was pulled into a hug.

"I understand but what about us? What if Yammy kills you? What if Aizen decides to kill you?" Nanao's tears were not accompanied by sobbing, but all the more powerful for it. They wet his uniform as he held her close.

"I will do my best to assure your place." He said gently. He could not have done this, when he'd planned to stage a loss of temper. Now, though, there would be no pretense. Starrk was simply going to say that he wished to be Cero. Aizen could make of that what he willed. "Halibel will take you." Nanao actually pulled back, her expression horrified. Ah, she did not like females. He'd thought that but never asked. "She would not take Byakuya and he will have to go to Grimmjow." If not for that, he would have asked the Sexta. Although… "Halibel will also be safer for Isao." Grimmjow would likely be a negligent uncle, but Starrk wasn't sure. Instincts could lead him to hurt Isao. Female instincts worked a bit differently. If Starrk had been Halibel's mate and brought a cub from another woman into the den, that child would have been in grave danger. As a Claim, though, Nanao would be more like a pack mate. Her child would be accepted. "The only one I cannot help is Sakura…" He simply could not arrange anything for her. Nanao was about to say something when Sakura spoke sharply.

"I don't care! Kill him Tochan!" She said with a burning fire in her eyes. Starrk was almost taken aback. He'd never seen her so upset before. "And make him hurt before he dies!" What a charming thought. Isao piped up, then.

"Kill him!" He sounded surprisingly bloodthirsty for a tiny child. Starrk favored them both with a smile.

"I will." He said firmly before Nanao hugged him again. He held her trembling body, feeling her warmth. For the last time? Hopefully not. "But I must go." He had to talk to Halibel. Speaking to Grimmjow was unnecessary… no one else would particularly want Kuchiki taichou.

"Come back to me." She said firmly and Starrk could see the held back tears, behind her glasses. He gently cupped her cheek for a moment before pulling away. Then he left the room in a quick stride. Duties were not necessarily regular but Halibel should be in her den at this time of day.

She was, although her guardians were loath to admit it.

"What in hell do you want?" Mila Rose's green eyes were narrowed in hostility. Starrk wondered if she believed Halibel's lies, or was just showing solidarity with her mistress. Well, it hardly mattered.

"I want Halibel. Get her for me." He ordered the fraccion and she bridled. But then he fixed her with a stare, flaring his reiatsu just a touch as he did. He saw her go pale, beneath her dark skin. "Now." She vanished without a word and Starrk waited patiently. Halibel would be here soon.

She was, although she was not pleased with him.

"Starrk. Why are you coming into my den and threatening my fraccion?" Her eyes were narrowed with hostility and Toshiro was behind her. The small taichou was more curious than anything. Starrk met his gaze for a moment before looking at Halibel.

"That was not a threat. I am upset." He said mildly, although the word scarcely encompassed the degree of his feelings. "I am going to kill Yammy Llargo." Her eyes widened and Toshiro was the one who spoke.

"Why would you do that now? What has he done?" He asked and Starrk sighed internally. He should have done this so long ago…

"He has raped and cannibalized an Academy student." He said shortly and Hitsugaya taichou looked nauseated. It was hard to tell Halibel's expressions, with her mask in the way. "He was no one important but a friend of Sakura's. He often visited the manor and played with my son."

"That is… surprisingly intelligent from him." Halibel mused as Toshiro ran a hand over his face. "I thought he would do something stupid like attacking one of your shinigami or arrancar. Although, I'd also thought he would do it within the first month after you took his pet from him. It probably took this long for his brain cells to bounce together." Indeed. "But why are you here? I won't help you. He might be a pile of filth, but I have Toshiro and my fraccion to consider." And by the nature of things, Yammy's deeds hardly affected her.

"I want to ask you to take my Nanao, if I fall in battle or Aizen takes my life." Starrk said plainly and saw Toshiro's eyes widen in shock.

"But she's not… she doesn't…" The little taichou stopped, flustered, and Starrk couldn't help but smile. Had Toshiro truly nurtured an interest in Nanao? It did seem likely to him. Oddly, it did not bother him at the moment.

"I know. Yet, it is the best for her. Grimmjow will have to take Kuchiki taichou." That was best for him, too. "Donnchad has no spots free and Ulquiorra… I do not know." He might do it for Aizen but little else would motivate him. "She does not have bankai yet. Aizen would allow a numero to Claim her." That was where things got dicey. Shinigami did die in the line of duty and sometimes decent arrancar were looking for pets, but the opposite was more likely. Although murdering a pet to take a new one was becoming less common, thankfully. Halibel blinked slowly at him.

"I see why you would come to me. Although the level of concern seems odd, given your… tastes." That again? Starrk cast his eyes to the ceiling, begging for patience.

"You may believe what you like, but my tastes run towards adult, consenting females." He said and heard a muffled sound from out of sight. Was that a choked off laugh? It sounded like Apacci, if he was any judge. "It does not matter. I must protect my mate and child. Will you do this for me?" He asked and Halibel hesitated for a moment, her eyes going to Toshiro. He looked at her with a mute plea.

"…Yes, I will." She said with a small sigh and Starrk suddenly wondered how much Hitsugaya meant to her. He'd thought her Claim was a mostly utilitarian thing, but perhaps he was wrong. "When will you kill him?"

"Now." Why wait? "If you will excuse me?" He said and saw a hint of satisfaction in her gaze.

"Of course. Good hunting." She said politely and he nodded before leaving.

Yammy would not know what hit him.

He found the idiot with both Nnoitra and Donnchad. Interestingly, the Novena definitely didn't want to be there. Starrk knew that because he said so.

"Why the hell am I here?" He sounded frustrated. "I've got work to do! You keep me away too long, I'll sic the flying rat onto you." He threatened but his superiors just laughed. Starrk crouched down, suppressing his spiritual pressure ruthlessly. They were in a market. How was he to do this?

"Calm down shimp, it shouldn't take long. We just need you to help us shopping. Where's the best place for, ya know, toys?" Nnoitra asked and Donnchad frowned, scratching his cheek. "The kind you use in bed."

"Yeah! I want to try this thing I heard about. 'Bondage'." Yammy said and Starrk cringed inside. "I've got this numero in mind – " Well, whoever that was should be blessing his lucky stars soon. Donnchad cringed.

"Fuck! Okay! I know a place, I bought some stuff for my girls…" Ah, no doubt that was why they'd come to him. Also, working beneath Ulquiorra, Donnchad was well-versed in torture. That included sexual torments. As they began to move Starrk reached for his sword.

"Open your box, Pandora." He breathed and hoped there would not be a surge of energy. To his surprise, there wasn't. Instead he… what?

Starrk felt surprise and alarm as his body began to change. He was becoming bulkier, stronger. His hair was lengthening, resembling Grimmjow's in resurrection. His legs… they looked like Isao's but the fur was coarse, heavy. His uniform was melting away and Starrk had a feeling it would come back when he closed the box. Thank kami. What was truly alarming, though, was the way his instincts surged. Starrk felt himself lick his lips and felt the bloodlust running through him.

_Kill him. Drink the blood. Feast._ The raw desire to destroy was like a fire in his mind. That was not alien to him. What was alien, though, was the way his mind failed to hold it back. It was taking over, devouring his intellect in a surge of instincts. And he was so hungry… glancing around, Starrk licked his lips as he realized he was surrounded by tantalizing smells, little lives. They were not much but he could eat them. What would they taste like?

_No._ Pandora's voice was firm and he whined as he felt like a leash had tightened around his throat. _In this form, you are my hunting hound._ Her tone was gloating. _You will kill as I will it and the one who must die is there._ Starrk's attention went to a different scent. He sniffed it, finding it to be an unappealing combination of rotting meat and body odor. _The blood will taste good._ Of course it would. Blood always tasted good.

He began to stalk, moving on all fours. Some part of him tried to tell him that was wrong but he was no longer listening. Nothing mattered but the hunt. He would destroy, maim, devour, _kill…_

The target was big but that hardly mattered. Starrk waited until he was lagging behind the other two before erupting from the shadows, his jaws spread wide. The scream as he landed and his claws sawed through skin and bone was quite satisfying. Even better was the screaming as his teeth tore in, finding vital things. And the blood tasted _delicious!_

"Holy shit!" Starrk was vaguely aware of two others turning but it didn't matter. He wanted, oh how he wanted – yes. His kill fell to the ground just as he got the heart, ripping it out with triumphant glee. "What the fuck is it?!" He felt power flaring and looked up, growling.

"My kill!" He snarled, his voice a strange, twisted version of what it should be. "You try to take I kill you." He growled as he saw the two hollows. One had four legs, now, while the other had great horns and many arms. He did not care. He would kill them and eat them if they tried to take his kill away.

"…Starrk?" The one with horns said but he just growled, keeping an eye on them as he ripped away a mouthful of meat. "Is that you?"

"Wow. I think I just widdled myself." The other once said as he edged forward a little. Starrk stopped his eating to growl. "I don't want your kill. I just… wow? You look like a werewolf!" …Stupid mouth sounds. He went back to eating, still keeping an eye on them. They were strong enough to be dangerous. "I think we should go report."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You go to Ulquiorra and I'll go to Aizen…" They were leaving, good. That would let him give more attention to the kill. He did that, intent on taking all of it. There were many souls here, good blood and sweet, heavy flesh.

He was eating quickly, as was right. Anyone might steal his kill. So he was almost done when the powerful one came. Snarling, he hunched over the remains. Then he whined as he felt that leash on his throat again.

_You've done enough. Come back._ The command was impossible to resist and he felt things change. Abruptly, his reiatsu surged and Starrk blinked as he felt his body shifting. Ah, now he understood the nature of that power. All of his reiatsu had been changed to a purely physical form. That was how he had sliced through Yammy's hierro so easily. _Indeed. That aspect of the box was devastating against him._ Pandora sounded gloating again. Why? _It was wonderful, seeing the monster you truly are._ …Ouch.

"Starrk. Would you care to explain this?" Aizen's voice was polite but with an edge. Starrk glanced over the remains of the Cero Espada. There wasn't much left. He was covered in blood but that actually had a positive aspect. The paisley scarf was soaked with it yet still hiding his hole. Aizen would likely not notice the oddity.

"He was weak. I am now the Cero." He stated baldly. This was how hollows did things and Aizen had never told them to stop. Nnoitra scratched his head, exchanging a dubious glance with Donnchad. Ulquiorra had not shown up in person, likely sending his minion to observe. He had no curiosity. Aizen stared at him for a long moment before smiling.

"I wondered how long it would take you to claim your true rank." That made him blink. Aizen was… accepting this? Excusing his actions? "I was waiting for that, you know. You are so much more than he ever was." Starrk was a bit speechless. Why would Aizen…?

_Tch. Only an idiot couldn't see that the two of you would eventually come to blows._ Pandora said and Starrk knew she was right. His developing morality had ensured it. _And you are about a million times more useful than Yammy was. No doubt his only worry had been that Llargo might prevail._ So he had been concerned about nothing? _Just be glad you idiot._ Ah. Right.

"Thank you, Aizen-kami. I am glad I have lived up to your expectations." He said with a bow. Aizen's smile was warm and actually felt sincere to him.

"Indeed. Report to Szayel for renumbering." Ah, that procedure. It involved having the tattoo erased with a kido machine. Then the skin would have to heal before it could be reapplied, unless he wanted it in a new location. Perhaps the other hand, it hardly mattered.

"Hey, are we all getting renumbered?" Donnchad sounded keenly interested. But as the Novena, he was the most vulnerable to challenge from up and coming numeros. Aizen waved a hand.

"We will discuss it at the next Espada meeting. For now, I was having supper with my darling wife." That was a hint they could all read and Nnoitra and Donnchad both bowed to their master before he vanished in shunpo. Then they all looked at what was left of the former Cero.

"Who's going to clean that up?" Nnoitra asked for a moment and Starrk sighed to himself.

"I will take care of it." It was his fault, after all. The other two looked relieved and quickly left to find the toy store as Starrk summoned a hell butterfly. He sent it to his Division with instructions. He would personally help with the cleanup, this time.

He'd made the mess, after all.


	21. Chapter 21

_Starrk walked through the mountains of bones, looking for something._

_It was futile. He knew it was. But he had devoured Yammy and in doing so, had taken whatever was left of Aiko. If he could only find that soul and if, by some miracle, it was not fully devoured he could… do what? He wasn't sure. But something. Bring Aiko out as a new Lilynette? Perhaps. Or Szayel could do something._

" _It's hopeless, you know." He stopped for a moment before ignoring his zanpakuto, continuing to walk. "He's gone." He stopped again, gazing away._

" _You don't know that. It hasn't been long." And time was critical in things like this. Pandora sighed and Starrk felt her coming up behind him._

" _I know. He was only a child. Look. What do you see there?" Starrk followed her finger and saw more of the tattered pink kimono, whipping in a spectal breeze. "He was infinitely stronger than that boy. And yet, there is nothing left of him but a tiny remnant. A bit of writing on the walls of your mind."_

" _It was years…" Even as he said the words, though, Starrk knew Pandora was right. Being assimilated into Yammy's soul collection then violently ripped into his… he would likely find nothing of Aiko at all. Feeling tired, sad and defeated, he turned away. His aimless steps took him to the centre of the bones and he slowly walked up to the dead man there, gazing down at him thoughtfully. "…He had spies." He murmured, remembering. "And a twin brother." That was particularly unique, for shinigami. He heard the rustle of Pandora's robes as she walked up to the body._

" _Spies? He was a noble, then. Perhaps a minor clan in service to a great one." She said and Starrk nodded but his gaze had fallen to the gold mon the man wore. Kneeling, he touched the metal. It felt cool under his fingers. As he stared at the wheel pattern, though, something in his mind shifted. And he saw what it was truly meant to be._

" _It's not a wheel." He breathed, stunned by the realization. "It's a gear." He twisted the mon, making the teeth of the gear move. "A godly gear." It was no surprise he hadn't seen it, though. It was meant to be misunderstood, appearing to be the symbol of a wealthy merchant. Only those who knew the truth would see deeper. Starrk heard Pandora's indrawn breath._

" _Ah, you're right. Shihoin." She murmured and Starrk nodded. "Do you think he was a minor retainer or someone important?"_

" _Someone important." Starrk said quietly. He still had only fragments of memories, all focusing the woman this man had loved. But from them, he could infer a great deal. "I think his brother was the clan head." That would explain his conviction that his brother would either ruin himself trying to save him, or expel him from the clan. That was the kind of choice a clan head would be forced to make. "…You said something about something new being uncovered?" He asked as he pushed himself to his feet. He did not want to dwell on this man and his painful regrets._

" _Mmm, yes. Come…" Pandora led him away, to another opening. This one was in the ground, a set of stone stairs framed by more white stone. She walked down and he followed, finding himself in one of the white rooms. "This way." She swept out, leading him through more white rooms. He didn't bother to look at the windows, curious to see where she was taking him._

_It was a room and once, it had been like all the others. But a window had caved in, exploding outwards. Outside was a landscape. Starrk carefully stepped over the ruined stone before glancing around._

" _Beautiful." He murmured, taking it all in. This was a Japanese garden, well-kept and elegant. The bonsai trees were well manicured and artistically placed. Pandora walked down one of the pathways and he followed, glancing at the stone. It was unique, each piece carrying a different upraised pattern. This was nothing mass produced. But had mass production even existed when this path was put in? He doubted it. "This is even better than the Kuchiki clan." Was this the Shihoin clan's gardens, at their height? Starrk suspected it was. They passed over a bridge and Pandora paused, gazing into the water. Looking down, Starrk saw a large fish. It was stalking a duckling but the little one jumped onto the shore after his or her mother, oblivious to the danger._

" _Yes. I believe this came from your primary soul. He is growing stronger within you." She said and Starrk considered that for a moment. Did it bother him? …Yes, it did. "You don't like that thought."_

" _No. I do not want to know the circumstances of his life." He had a feeling those circumstances had been very difficult. "Just from the tiny bit I remember, I think he lived in constant peril." These beautiful surroundings had the feeling of a façade, hiding a deep and dangerous turmoil. "It was not restful." And his soul longed for peace._

" _You are such an old creature." Pandora's tone was affectionate and Starrk blinked. Old? "The young enjoy the danger and excitement. The old just want everything to be quiet and peaceful."_

" _Ah." She had a point. Had his primary soul enjoyed the danger, once? Trying to analyze the feelings he'd gotten in that brief moment, Starrk thought he had. But by the time he'd died, he was sure the man had been sick of it. They continued walking and Starrk enjoyed the beauty, the peace of the gardens. Stopping at a little shine, he looked at the statue within. Somehow, he was certain he had stood here many times. "Otousan." The word slipped out of his lips and he could almost feel a hand on his shoulder, hear that old voice. "I should go back." This was a teasing image of what had been, but Starrk did not want to revisit the past._

" _Indeed you should. You need to prepare." Starrk winced to himself at that too accurate comment. Aiko's funeral. Or rather, the wake. He needed to purchase a black kimono. Sighing to himself, he exited his inner world._

_This was not a good time in his life._

* * *

Aiko's wake was held two days later.

Starrk was invited, along with Sakura and Nanao. Isao was not invited although children were welcome if they could be quiet. Starrk wasn't sure – he was still a little boy – so Isao was staying home with Miki. Nanao thought that was wise. Although Isao did understand that he would not be seeing Aiko again. Death might be a hard concept for most children, but Isao was part hollow. He understood predator and prey, eating and being eaten…

Shaking that thought away, Starrk watched sadly as the priest chanted the sutra. There were so many mourners here, students and family. So many people who missed poor Aiko.

The hardest part for him, though, was speaking to Aiko's parents.

"Thank you for giving him justice." Aiko's father seemed tired and old, as he spoke. Starrk swallowed, feeling a deep, painful regret as Aiko's mother held to her composure. Neither of them were crying but he could see and feel the painful grief in them both.

"I… am sorry I did not stop it." He'd had good reasons but that was the problem. He always had good reasons for not doing something. Aizen had wanted Kyoraku Shunsui alive, if possible, and Starrk had used that to justify his decision even though he knew the man was too strong. And his primary soul… his reasons had been good, too. It just didn't help. Aiko's mother spoke, then.

"You couldn't have known." It was true, he'd never imagined this. "We're just glad his murderer is not walking free. Thank you." Starrk could only nod. He could only imagine the pain of that.

_A pain too many have suffered and will suffer._ Starrk rubbed his chest, feeling the smaller hole beneath the scarf. It was black, matching his mourning kimono. _This is wrong._ There were laws. But arrancar were above the law, in many ways. And while Yammy had been the worst he was not the only monster among the arrancar ranks. Yet, what could he do?

_You know what you could do._ Pandora's amusement made him flinch. That was just as illegal as what he was complaining about. _So you will continue to do nothing._ …That was cruel. _Also true. I'm not saying you're wrong, but you should think hard about it._ Hn.

"Starrk?" Nanao's hand on his arm, her soft voice broke him out of his reverie. "Are you well?" She questioned and he nodded.

"I am fine." He kept his voice down, not wanting to interrupt the solemn occasion. "Just thinking." Worry shone in her eyes but she nodded, also not wanting to interrupt. Sakura had been with the other students but now she rejoined them. Her eyes were red from weeping.

Eventually, they went home. Then, Nanao got him alone and laid down the law.

"Starrk, if you start keeping secrets from me I will pinch your head off." She said firmly and he blinked. Pinch his head off? How could that be done? "He sometimes did that to me and it was another thing I hated." …Ah, Sakura's father. Nanao did hate it when Starrk emulated his worst habits. Not laziness – she took that for granted – but the other ones.

"I am considering taking action." He said reluctantly. Starrk honestly thought this was foolish. Yet… the price of doing nothing had been made clear to him. "I have regained some memories of my primary soul, you know that…" Nanao nodded, frowning. They'd already discussed the changes to his hole. "He was a trained assassin." He'd rarely done it himself, trusting to his agents, but he had on occasion. That was how he'd killed the husband of his dead love. A formal challenge would have raised questions he could not answer.

"But who would you kill?" She asked and Starrk hesitated before answering.

"The… numeros who cannot or will not obey the laws." Even as he said it, he thought it was ethically dubious at best. Was there not a word for this? He could not think of it. Then Nanao gripped his kimono, claiming his attention.

"Starrk, no. Two wrongs do not make a right and vigilantism is not the answer." Ah! That was the word he'd been looking for. "Not only that, you would get caught." He, wait, what? "Arrancar don't die as easily as shinigami and no matter how clever you are, that many deaths would warrant an investigation." …She was right. Unless he spaced it out and made the deaths appear natural, but even then, arrancar really didn't die that often. Or when they did, it was generally extremely explicable and involved an annoyed Espada. "Ulquiorra has a frighteningly good secret police at his disposal and Aizen likely _would_ get rid of you for this. We all know who breaks the laws the most in Soul Society, now that Yammy's dead." Her gaze was stern and his breath caught in his throat.

"Ah. Yes." She was right. He'd tried to maintain his ignorance of Aizen's deeds because he just didn't want to know, but if he was willing to think about it, he did know. He knew how the servants in the palace changed regularly. He knew about the woman Unohana had summoned him to heal, the one wearing the livery of a palace servant and burns that could have left her disfigured, without Pandora's touch. He remembered carefully ignoring Unohana's bland tone and the tightness around her eyes as she'd told him it had been a kitchen accident. He saw the way Szayel limped sometimes and he knew the other Espada often attended to Aizen when others did not. He saw but blotted it from his mind, refusing to even think about such things. "I have taken action for my Division…" Even as he said it, though, he knew it was wrong. Nanao put it into words.

"That's protecting your pack and completely expected from a hollow. If you start taking action for those who are truly nothing to you, Aizen will be deeply concerned." Nanao's tone turned severe. "And if you die, who will take over your Division?" …Likely Grimmjow, actually. Starrk could see him working well with Nanao, giving her all the paperwork as he took the more physical duties. She would not like it but the Division as a whole would function well. Still.

"You are right. It is not worth the risk." It pained him to think but sometimes inaction was indeed the course of wisdom. The fact that he regretted it, well… he would have to bear that. Had that also been the truth when he was alive? Perhaps he should talk to Byakuya about that. In fact, perhaps Kuchiki taichou could find out who he had once been. A Shihoin prince with a twin brother… that would surely make the history books. "Ah, Nanao…" He gently took her in his arms, holding her close. Her warmth and beautiful smell eased his heart. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I have no idea." Nanao's hand gripped his chin and she pulled him into a warm kiss. "But then, I don't know what I would do without you, either." She said as they parted and the warm sincerity in her voice made him swallow. "But we should go help Sakura and Isao." Ah, yes. Sakura would most certainly need them. Starrk was really quite worried about her. Teenagers were so emotional and she'd lost her first love. It would be a very hard time for her.

"Yes, we should." They left the room together to find Sakura.

They would get through this together.

* * *

Starrk looked at the wild grouse in front of them, smiling faintly. He could practically feel Isao vibrating beside him. His young son wanted to run and chase but that would get him nothing but a mouthful of feathers at best.

Instead, his little boy began to stalk. Starrk watched him go, moving slowly through the underbrush. Isao had been honing his skills on crickets and bugs all spring and it showed. Now he was moving on to larger game. Still, he might move too soon. Starrk was curious to see if his boy could do it.

As it turned out, he could. Starrk's smile was wide as he watched his son leap and land on the startled bird. There was a terrified squall and Isao let the bird go, watching as it flew away. Or rather, tried to. It didn't get very far before it listed and then dropped out of the sky.

"Very well done!" That was Isao's poison barbs. He didn't need claws when he had those to hunt. His son beamed, very pleased with himself. Starrk picked up the bird by the neck. "Let's dress it." It was better to do it here, so the guts could be left for the scavengers. They could take it home to be aged. The aging was important, both for the flavor and to give Isao's venom time to dissipate. It was a volatile compound, apparently, and in a day it would break down and render the meat a bit more tender.

A bit of work and they began heading home. Starrk glanced around as they walked, smiling at the beauty of the forest. It was an ancient place, although not completely untouched. The Kyoraku clan had always sold a bit of lumber, thinning the trees and keeping the forest healthy. It was a wonderful oasis in the Seireitei –

Starrk blinked as Isao suddenly tore off, barking and howling like the coyote cub he resembled. Something black ran away from him then streaked up a tree. Starrk watched, wide eyed, as Isao was momentarily stymied. But then he gripped the bark and began to climb. But what was – wait!

"Isao! Do not do that." He said firmly as the black cat stared down at them both. His son looked over, baffled and betrayed. "That is a pet, not food." It would likely be his first time seeing a cat and it had clearly ignited some kind of primal instinct. Isao paused, blinking at him.

"A pet? Like Fuki and Nuki?" Those were the spit dogs. Starrk nodded.

"Yes. Cats should not be eaten, they are almost always pets." That was different from the chickens. Starrk had explained that chickens could be wild or pets, and pet chickens were kept for eggs and eaten when they could no longer lay. The spit dogs, on the other hand, were entirely pets and never eaten. "Wild cats should be left alone unless they are causing trouble, like eating the chickens." That could happen with a large cat. Isao suddenly looked hopeful.

"This one might eat chickens!" He said and Starrk looked up at the cat thoughtfully. It blinked big golden eyes at him and he evaluated it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, it is too small. Likely it will eat mice and voles." Surely the forest was full of them. "And small birds. But the chickens are too big and too many, they would peck it badly." He'd seen that before. Although that had been one of the spit dogs' puppies. The poor thing had required rescuing. "Come, leave it be." He said firmly and Isao went, but cast a few longing glances backward. "Once the bird is hung, we will practice your fighting."

"Oooo!" Isao completely lost interest in the cat. "I'll show you my kido, Tochan!" He pledged and Starrk winced a little.

"Only little spells." He said firmly. Sakura had shown Isao too much kido, in his opinion. Nanao would not have even been teaching him yet but he could do a Red Flame Cannon… very badly. It exploded at least half the time but Isao's hierro was beginning to come in so the damage was minimal. It was interesting though. None of the children could form a cero, but several of them were beginning to use kido. Truly, they were taking after their shinigami heritage.

"Right, right." Isao said happily and Starrk chuckled. His pup was imitating him, how cute. As they left, they both missed the cat watching them thoughtfully. And even if they had seen, they would have thought nothing of it.

It was just a cat, after all.

* * *

"How is the infestation this bad?" Starrk wondered aloud as he broke the mask of a giant hollow, cleansing it easily. They were nothing to him, weaker even than the weakest numero. But there were so many, and hordes of the smaller hollows. "We had to neglect things for almost a month but even so…" They had just returned from a vast cleanup in the Living World. A war had erupted and a nuclear weapon employed. Fortunately, it had only been one and it was seen as an act of desperation from a country that should not have had such weapons. Still, things were going very, very badly there.

None of it explained this, though. It was like the hollow population had exploded in their absence. It was bizarre. What were they even eating here? Starrk suddenly frowned at the thought. This was the wilderness, beyond the Rukongai. Local farmers had let them know of the problem but they had just reported sightings. What were these hollows eating?

Kido flashed and Starrk smiled as he saw Nanao. Her face was intense with concentration as she held a powerful hollow in place so her shinigami could purify it. They all worked so well together. Starrk scanned the battlefield for a moment before stiffening and vanishing in a quick sonido. He just barely managed to save a young woman from a hollow. She was a new graduate and not very skilled. Also…

"You are hurt. Retire from the battlefield." There were members of the Fourth here, now. When Starrk had perceived the extent of the problem he'd requested support. She bowed, her face pale as she pressed a hand against her bloody side.

"Hai, taichou." She retreated, wavering a bit on her feet. However, a member of the Fourth soon intercepted her. They were being led by a man with glasses and he seemed quite competent to Starrk.

Eventually, the area was cleansed. But that left Starrk with a mystery. Whistling sharply, he summoned his arrancar. They knew that signal from him and they could all hear the sound easily.

"I want you to look for what these hollows have been feeding on." They would be uniquely suited to that task. They would know what attracted hollows. "Go out in pairs and report in after an hour at most." That was all he wanted to spend on this. They quickly divided themselves before setting out. Starrk began helping the healers with his shinigami. Only two had died, which was relatively good considering they'd walked into this unaware.

Soon enough, a pair of arrancar came back. They had found something very interesting. Starrk took Nanao to come see it, deeply interested in the description.

"What is this?" Nanao whispered as they gazed at the thing their arrancar had found. The male of the two scratched himself in a place he really shouldn't. The female looked mildly disgusted at his behavior.

"No idea. Feels great though." He said before sniffing and rubbing his nose. "Mind if I go bathe in it?"

"We mind." Starrk said dryly and he looked a bit shamefaced. Giving his full attention to the phenomenon, he frowned. It was a crack in the ground that was spilling forth dark reishi. It did feel very good to him, gently caressing his senses. That was a bad thing in Soul Society, however. "You have never seen anything like this?" He asked Nanao and she shook her head.

"Never. It's like nothing I've read about or even heard about in a story." She looked pale and Starrk sympathized. "What should we do?"

"I do not know." He sent a mental question to Pandora and got a mental shrug in reply. "I don't think my zanpakuto can help." This was too involved. Wait. Perhaps? "Could you create a kido to temporarily dam it?" Then they could put Szayel onto it, and possibly the kido corps. Nanao adjusted her glasses, looking at the chasm dubiously.

"Perhaps." She quickly called over some of her best kido workers and they began talking quietly about what they should do. Starrk left it to them. He was useless for such things. He could not even lend them power. Even with Pandora to help, that would be dangerous. Well, he would trust in Nanao.

However, there was no success.

"I'm sorry. There's just too much pressure behind the upwelling." Nanao sounded tired and discouraged at the failure. Starrk just nodded.

"Do not worry. If it cannot be done, it cannot be done." Considering the crack, he suddenly had an idea. "We can station arrancar here for now. They will keep a new nest from forming." The presence of powerful hollows would warn the lesser away. "We can take this to Szayel. He will deal with it." Hopefully. If not, perhaps he could fob the duty of chasm watching off on the purely hollow units remaining. Truly, it would be a good use for them.

"What is causing this?" One of the shinigami asked and Starrk glanced at him before looking at Nanao. She was looking away, her face pale and pinched. He was certain they were thinking the same thing. Glancing over the others, he saw a grim expression on the face of the female arrancar and sensed resignation from another shinigami. Ah, the problem was becoming rather obvious it seemed.

"We do not know." He said, vaguely wondering how Aizen would handle the latest news. Not well, was his guess. Hopefully he would not be summoned for more healings. Sighing, Starrk turned away.

They could only do what they could. The rest would be up to kami.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Serious fluffiness ahoy!

" _Ah!"_ Kotetsu Isane gasped as a finger flicked a control, increasing the speed of the vibrations from the little toy inside her. "Oh…" That was followed by a careful thrust, slow and gentle. He was being so careful with her. But then, he was in something more delicate than her vagina. He was heavy against her back, resting most of his weight against her as she was in the classic doggy pose. Until he'd taken her, this hadn't been her favorite position. But she was getting very fond of it now.

"Shit, so tight!" His rough voice made her insides feel wetter than they already were. Isane whimpered as a finger teased her nub, his body continuing to take her in that careful way. How was he doing this to her? It should have been sick and wrong but instead it just felt so _good!_

She hadn't been a virgin before Grimmjow had Claimed her in Los Noches. She had been inexperienced, though. Her only real boyfriend had been a young flame from her Academy days. Isane had broken up with him when she discovered he was being unfaithful… with another man. After that, she'd had only a few dates and even fewer liaisons. None of it had been serious.

So nothing had prepared her for things like _this._ Isane gasped as he began speeding his thrusts a little, riding her more firmly. The first time he'd insisted she try this, she'd thought he was crazy and would hurt her, possibly badly. She'd tended to men who'd been taken this way, like poor Kuchiki taichou. But it seemed there were ways to make it something amazing and Grimmjow knew every single trick. The gels, the oils and the vibrators and oh kami this was driving her _insane!_

"Ah…" His heavy groan was music to her ears as his talented hand moved to her breasts, cupping and rubbing a nipple with his thumb. Isane whimpered as he attacked the side of her throat, leaving small marks behind. The scrape of his mask fragment hardly bothered her anymore.

The end came in a moment of intense pleasure and Isane cried out as her whole body convulsed. She could feel the hard edges of the vibrator, the equally hard but more yielding length inside her. She felt it as Grimmjow let go, grunting as he filled her with liquid heat. She half-collapsed then, letting herself rest on the bed as she gasped. That felt… so good…

"Heh." Grimmjow chuckled softly as he slid out of her and Isane sighed as she felt a bit of his cum running down her leg. Then she blinked. Was that…? "Someone woke up." His hand was between her legs, removing the vibrator as she heard the cry of an outraged infant.

"Oh." Isane sighed, pulling her legs down and spreading out a bit. She didn't want to move. Then she frowned as he poked her in the side.

"Hey. I can't calm her down, I don't have tits." Isane knew he was right. That was what Sooleawa wanted. But…

"You have legs. Get her and I'll try to turn over." She said firmly. That would be enough of a challenge. Grimmjow laughed and Isane smiled to herself. She knew him quite well by now and knew he liked to see a bit of spine.

"Yeah, I'll get her. Hang on." He said and Isane sighed before tackling the task of turning over. Her legs felt like wet noodles… finally she managed it, reaching for the pillows.

She was still trying to make a backrest out of them when Grimmjow came in with their little daughter. Her cries turned into fussing as soon as bright blue eyes spotted her and Isane smiled as she took her, tucking the little girl into her arms. Suli – that was how she thought of her daughter, most of the time – immediately began to nurse. Those brilliant blue eyes half-closed in contentment as the infant suckled.

Isane gave Grimmjow a grateful smile as he began arranging the cushions, finishing what she had begun and making it all so much more comfortable for her. He really wasn't a bad man. Egotistical, obsessed with fighting, energetic and a bit tone deaf when it came to interpersonal relations… but none of that was bad. It was just Grimmjow. He lay in bed beside her, smiling as he looked up at her. As he did, Isane noticed again how handsome he was. He reminded her of a racehorse, all lean muscle and grace. And all his hair was that pretty sky blue although right now it was darker, still damp with… Isane blushed, looking down at little Suli. Soft silver ears wiggled and she smiled as a little tail tickled her. She hadn't expected motherhood to mean so much to her. She had assumed it would happen, in a vague sort of way, but not for a long time. Then Grimmjow had taken her and only a scant decade and a half later and she had a baby in her arms. Was it all a dream?

"I wish Kiyone was here to see her." She murmured, feeling a melancholy regret. Her sister had died in the occupation, like so many other powerful shinigami. It was strange to think, but she really was lucky that Grimmjow had taken her in Los Noches. If he hadn't run into her that other one, Yammy, would probably have swatted her to death. He'd been far too close.

"Yeah, it's too bad. I'd have Claimed her for you." Grimmjow's voice held rough sympathy and Isane sighed to herself. He did mean well. He wasn't thinking of how 'I would sleep with your sister' would sound. Although… there was something she wanted to ask.

"Grimmjow, can I ask you something?" She waited until he glanced up, mildly curious. "Why didn't you pick an arrancar to mate with?" There were plenty of female arrancar around. At first, when things were new, he'd occasionally brought one home. There had even been a threesome, once. After a while, though, it had just been the two of them. Grimmjow's eyes seemed to ice over.

"They pissed me off. They were so fucking dishonest with me." He said shortly and Isane blinked. Dishonest? He saw her confusion and tried to explain. "They wanted to be my mate so bad, they'd do anything I wanted. Remember that toy I got you? The one that gave those little shocks." Isane blushed before she nodded. "The one you hated so I tried it and I hated it too so I tossed it." She definitely remembered that. She'd heard his yelp and caught him removing the thing from his… bits, as he swore a bit. "Those arrancar bitches would never have told me they hated something. Oral? Sure. Anal? I love that!" He rolled his eyes. "And the panting and moaning… I know I'm good in bed but I knew it didn't matter. They'd have panted if I was the worst fuck in the world. Pissed me off."

"Oh…" That did make sense. Isane looked at him thoughtfully. "And you think I'm different?" She said and he laughed.

"I know you're different. You tell me what you like and what you don't like." He nuzzled her thigh and she blushed. "Your moans are real, honest." That was true. It had never occurred to her to fake anything. But then, he'd never threatened to punish her for that. "So you're taking her to the healing place tomorrow?" Grimmjow said, changing the subject slightly and Isane nodded. "I'll take you there."

"Yes." Grimmjow wasn't willing to leave her alone anywhere he considered unsafe. Fortunately, he had decided her Division was safe. He would escort her, though. "Has Aizen decided where to place you yet?" Isane asked, with mixed feelings. She'd been noticing something for a while and wasn't sure how she felt about it.

The arrancar forces were being merged with the shinigami ones. The process had started with Coyote Starrk and the former Eighth Division, but it hadn't ended there. The Second and the Twelfth had always been special cases so they didn't exactly count, but now the other Divisions and remaining arrancar units were merging. The rule seemed to be that unless an arrancar possessed shikai, they were not allowed any shinigami rank. But if they had a shikai, they could hold a rank commensurate with their strength. Coyote Starrk and Tia Halibel had no bankai, but they were still allowed taichou rank. That meant Aizen would do something new with Grimmjow, but what? She wasn't sure.

"Not sure." He said with a frown. "Starrk's woman's gone back to work. Almost too bad, I'd've liked to work with him. But he really needs help with his paperwork and I hate that shit." Grimmjow sounded disgusted at the thought and she smiled. That was so like him.

"Hmm." Isane thought about it a moment. "He might make you a taichou, eventually." Perhaps he would follow the example of the old Eleventh and create another Division devoted to those who were passionate about the sword. That might be good, the original Gotei 13 had been set up that way for a reason.

"Yeah, maybe. There's not enough shinigami right now though. Maybe in a decade or two." Isane nodded. It had taken fifteen years for the numbers of shinigami to recover enough for a new Division to be formed. And that was quick, if you thought about it. "Aw, ain't that cute." Glancing down, she saw Suli had let go of her nipple and was starting to doze off, her blue eyes half-closed. "You take her out and I'll clean up the bed."

"Mmm, right." That was really the better part of the deal. Gently sliding Suli into her father's arms, Isane fetched a large, fluffy robe. Pulling it over herself she took back the baby, who took the transition easily. Then she went out to the living room. Grimmjow would strip the bed, throw the soiled blankets in the wash and remake it with fresh ones.

"I love you so much." Isane whispered, gently stroking silver ears. Those ears flicked at her touch as gorgeous blue eyes closed. "I wish everyone could have seen you." Her father hadn't been in her life and her mother had been dead for a long time. Her sister was the only family she'd had in the world and now, she was gone as well. "Well, Unohana taichou will see you." She said, taking comfort in the thought. She had a family of a kind at the Fourth. It had come through the invasion almost intact. In fact, she was one of the few Claimed officers.

Suli was sound asleep when the bedding was done and Isane gently placed her in her crib. She snuffled quietly for a moment before settling, to her relief. For a while she'd always wanted to sleep with them but their sex life was just too active for that. Isane blushed at the thought, then blushed more as arms went around her.

"Hey, you want a bath?" That reminded her that she wanted nothing more than a bath. She felt grubby from everything they'd done. Turning slightly, she kissed his mask fragment. It felt warm under her lips.

"I would love a bath. I'm too tired for more though." She warned him and he grinned before rubbing against her body. She could feel his groin pressed against her, even though the robes. "I mean it!"

"I know, I tease. Come on, let's have a bubble bath." He said with a chuckle and she followed him, smiling as she saw he was wearing a blue bathrobe. It matched his hair very well. Isane firmly reminded herself that nothing else was going to happen. She was tired and really needed to sleep. Her treacherous body reminded her of how good his hands felt and she sighed to herself.

The odds that she would end up beneath him again were even, and they both knew it. But she would do her best to resist his charms.

* * *

"Ah, beautiful." Unohana smiled as she completed Sooleawa's checkup. The little baby was smiling and reaching out towards her, trying to get her hair. She absolutely loved hair but it much better not to let her have it. Her grip strength was typical of a baby – incredibly strong. Isane had learned that the hard way and decided to change her earrings to studs for a while. "She is an extremely healthy child."

"Thank you, Unohana taichou." Isane said with a smile. She had thought so but it was glad to have confirmation. "Grimmjow loves her." She said, knowing that would reassure her taichou. She felt a stab of pain, though, as she thought about why. By now the Fourth had extensive records on all the Claimed shinigami. They knew who had good masters, who didn't and the injuries they suffered.

Her own entry in those files was sparse. It was surprising from someone so bloodthirsty, but Grimmjow was very easygoing in his personal life. His only firm rules for her involved other men. If he caught strong scent on her, as if she'd been hugging or kissing, she would be strapped. If he caught the scent of cum she'd be beaten to within an inch of her life. Given her lack of boyfriends before she'd met him, it wasn't much of an issue. She'd stood up to him a bit, though, pointing out that her work often involved close physical contact. He'd muttered a bit about office romance but conceded the point. It was usually easy for him to tell, anyway, when the scent was mixed with blood or other things…

Isane winced as Suli managed to grab her braid, gently freeing it from those little hands. Her baby chortled and Unohana chuckled softly at the sight.

"Please, take her to see everyone. And make sure you stop in to see Ukitake." Her smile was melancholy and Isane looked up, surprised.

"Oh, he's had another attack?" She asked and Unohana nodded sadly. "Oh." It was really too bad. At first they'd thought the worsening of the disease had been from all the stress after the occupation. And perhaps it had been, but even now that everything was settled and he had a daughter to light his life, the disease was still plaguing him. It was all very sad. "I'll definitely bring her." Juushiro would love to see Sooleawa. Haruko was much older but they still might play.

Isane carried her baby out, taking her first to the break room. There were a few of the ladies there and soon they were cooing over the cute little baby. Suli soaked up the attention, smiling and giggling at them. Then she stretched, her little legs popping out of the blanket and her padded feet pointing up.

"Just like a little kitten! Oh she's so cute!" The Third Seat gushed and Isane laughed, stoking silver ears. "Can I hold her?"

"Certainly!" They began gently passing Suli around. At first the baby took it well, but then she made her unhappy face. She had a very expressive little face. "Oh, she's going to cry. Give her here." Isane took her back, gently holding Suli against her chest. The baby still didn't like that, though, making her unhappy face. "Ah, she wants to see." Suli loved to watch things going on around her. Isane smiled as she turned the baby around to she was facing everyone. That made her happy again and there were more exclamations as Suli smiled.

Eventually, she left the break room and went to find Juushiro. He was dozing when she came in, looking wan and pale. But he opened his eyes as he heard the soft sound of her footsteps.

"Oh, Isane." He said with a smile. It hurt her heart to see how weak and sick he looked. And she almost expected Kiyone to be there, fluffing his pillow as Sentaro brought him some tea. "Oh my, how beautiful." He'd spotted her daughter and Isane smiled, carrying her to his side.

"She loves hair a bit too much. And what she did to my earrings…" The studs were FAR more practical. Juushiro laughed softly before coughing.

"Yes… babies do that. Can she crawl yet?" He asked and Isane shook her head with a small smile. Little Suli was just too small. "You know, you could take her to Starrk-san's play dates." She'd heard of that. Grimmjow had mentioned it. Apparently, something similar had formed among the Numeros with children.

"We will be soon." Maybe even before little Suli started crawling. Grimmjow had already asked and they were welcome any time.

"Good… Haruko would love to see her…" Ukitake's voice was slurring a bit and his eyelids were drooping. Isane gently transferred Suli to her left arm before gently touching his shoulder.

"I hope you're better soon." She whispered as he fell into a doze. How hard it must be for his daughter, missing her father. Isane wasn't sure about the Espada. She didn't know Angelline at all, but she knew Juushiro had to be a wonderful father.

Isane knew what she planned to do now. Grimmjow was very protective of her and Suli. More Suli… he said it was entirely possible a Numero might try to chain her as an infant, with all the potential she had. Isane wasn't sure she believed it – Would Aizen let that stand? – but he wasn't alone in his paranoia. All the new parents of little girls, in particular, were being very careful. What that meant to her right now, though, was that she had to stay in the Division until Grimmjow came to fetch her. He didn't want her to walk home without him.

However, that was fine. The Fourth had beautiful meditation gardens, meant to soothe the spirits of recovering patients. Isane took her daughter into the garden before feeding her under the trees. It was an unseasonably warm day, but that was good for this. When Suli was well-fed and sleepy, she laid her out on a blanket before pulling out a book. Then she read quietly, just enjoying the heat. Of course, when Suli woke up she would need a change. But that was fine, she had everything she needed in her diaper bag. Bless whoever had made those clever diapers that worked with little tailed bottoms.

A scant hour later, though, she got a bit of a surprise.

"Oi." Blinking, she looked up to see Grimmjow there. He was looking a bit tired and – what?

"Oh, you were promoted?" She asked, gazing at his chest. On the left side, partially hidden beneath his coat, was a gothic four. "Congratulations!" She knew he'd been hoping for that. Grimmjow nodded, sitting down beside her and smiling at Sooleawa. She was still dead to the world.

"Yeah. I could have waited and got it on my back again, but screw it. This works." He said and she nodded sympathetically. He'd mentioned that the process to remove the tattoos wasn't painless, although it was better than when they were clawed off. "I don't need healing, I'll be fine." He said, anticipating her next offer. "D'you want to go home?" He asked and she hesitated.

"Well, I would like to stay here for a while. If you don't mind?" She said cautiously. He wasn't much of a reader, not for pleasure anyway. He shook his head.

"Nah. I can do some Jinzen and mess with my zanpakuto." He said and she wondered what it was like, having two of them. Grimmjow's Pantera was fully present in his inner world. "They're such a pair of douchebags, its fun setting them off." Isane winced.

"You do know they heard that." She said reprovingly but he just grinned.

"Yeah, I'm getting off to a quick start." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small blade that was his zanpakuto, following it with the long blade that was his hollow powers. He liked to commune with them together. He stabbed them both into the ground in front of him before taking a cross legged pose, closing his eyes. Isane could feel his reiatsu change, becoming withdrawn and internalized.

_Perhaps you should do the same?_ Itegumo suggested wistfully and Isane hesitated. It would be nice to visit her inner world. Although…

"Only if you make sure to tell me if Suli needs me." Her baby would need her, probably sooner than later. Itegumo consented readily so she reached for her sword, laying it across her knees.

She knew she would never achieve bankai, but it was still good to become closer to half her soul.


End file.
